Marotos tbm têm coração!
by BiA gRaNgEr
Summary: Eles queriam muito mais que atenção. Queriam sentir o enlouquecer da paixão. Queriam sentir o sabor do amor.Eles já conheciam a amizade, faltava conhecer o amor. Marotos também têm coração!
1. Potter! Um motivo pra discussões

Cap I- Potter! Um motivo pra discussões.

Como todo ano , ela se despediu dos pais e atravessou a barreira. Lá estava ela, voltando para o " seu mundo", ela simplesmente adorava ser bruxa, adora tudo que envolvia magia, adorava esse mundo fantástico que descobriu quando tinha onze anos. Ela adorava tudo, exceto...

-Bom Dia, minha flor!- disse um garoto a abraçando por trás.

-POTTER ! – esbravejou ela, se soltando do abraço do maroto

-Vejo que está muito bem humorada, minha ruiva – disse Tiago tentando dar um beijo em Lily

Ela respirou fundo, como ele conseguia ser tão irritante, tão insuportável, tão metido, arrogante, prepotente...

-Potter – começou ela – Para sua informação eu não sou sua flor, muito menos sua ruiva. E vê se me faz um favorzinho: ESQUECE QUE EU EXISTO!

-Claro minha Lily – respondeu ele muito calmamente.

-Evans, Potter! É Evans para você. – disse ela variando do vermelho para o roxo muito rapidamente.

-Claro Lily, eu não sou surdo, é E-V-A-N-S –disse Tiago muito sorridente

Lily fez um muxoxo, e disse uma coisa muito parecida com " insuportável" e entrou dentro do trem, desaparecendo entre as cabines.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Tiago, Tiago, TIAGO!

-Hã!

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Tiago, o que há com você?

-Nada, Sirius, nada.

-Ah, por favor Sirius, você ainda pergunta? Esse sorrisinho bobo no rosto, esse jeito que parece que foi hipnotizado, só pode ser uma coisa...

-EVANS! – conclui Pedro

-Claro! Só ela pra deixar meu amigo assim tão, tão...

-ALUADO! - berrou Tiago que acabara de despertar de uma transe.

-Isso mesmo Tiago, te deixar tão Aluado! Tiago?

-Aluado, meu amigo quando tempo! Quando tempo a gente não se vê? Um mês?

-Fala Pontas, que você quer?

-Não quero nada meu amigo Aluado, eu só estava aqui pensando...

-Desde de quando você pensa, Pontas?

-Hahahaha, muito engraçado Sirius. Como eu ia dizendo, antes de um cachorro vira-lata me atrapalhar, eu estava aqui pensando...

-Melhor dizendo dormindo, né Pontas?

-Dá pra vocês pararem de me atrapalhar e deixar eu terminar de falar- disse Tiago já de pé, com cara de " se alguém me atrapalhar eu dou um soco na cara " – Como eu ia dizendo, antes de um vira- lata e um rato de esgoto me atrapalharem, eu me lembrei que o nosso adorável amigo Aluado é monitor...

-Que eu tenho haver com isso? – disse Remo assustado, que ate agora não estava dando a mínima pro que eles falavam, Tiago deu um olhar pra ele, esse apenas disse- desculpa, pode continuar Pontas.

-Como eu ia dizendo...

-Antes de um lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso cachorro, um rato fedorento, e um lobo assassino sentimental te atrapalharem, e blá, blá , blá . Fala logo de uma vez, Pontas.

-Se vocês me deixarem!-ele olhou para todos e continuou – Como eu estava falando, eu me lembrei que o nosso amigo que também é amigo das garotas, é monitor que nem...

-Sua querida Lily –responderam os três em coro.

-È – disse Tiago meio nervoso- Minha querida, amada, adorável, linda...

-Estressada, nervosinha, irritante, desequilibrada, histérica, nós sabemos muito bem quem é Lílian Evans, Pontas,nos poupe das descrições , e fala logo de uma vez –disse Sirius em um tom monótono que sabia muito bem onde essa conversa ia chegar.

-Como eu ia dizendo...

A porta da cabine se abre, para a raiva de Tiago , que tentava pela milésima vez falar.

-Algum de vocês aceitam um doce? – perguntou uma senhora simpática à porta da cabine. Os marotos olharam pra Tiago,esse apenas concordou com a cabeça, fazendo assim o carrinho ficar quase vazio.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Lily, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Alice toda preocupada. Desde que sua amiga chegara na cabine ela não havia falado nada, e estava bufando e mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

-Você ainda pergunta Alice? – disse uma garota loira, de olhos azuis,que tinha um rosto muito delicado –Nossa querida amiga só fica assim por dois motivos, ou quando discute com sua irmã, o que totalmente improvável de ter acontecido na plataforma, porque a irmã dela a odeia e não vem trazer ela na estação, e a segunda e mais provável,Potter.

-Não fale o nome desse garoto nessa cabine. – gritou Lily.

-Claro. Eu só queria saber o que aquele- que – não – deve – ser – nomeado- nessa – cabine fez agora?

-Nasceu, Hellena ! Ele simplesmente nasceu. Eu não sei como alguém pode ser tão insuportável, idiota...

-Irritante, Arrogante...

-Medito, prepotente... e blá, blá, blá.

-Nós sabemos de tudo isso Lily, mas você poderia ser um pouquinho menos irritante com ele. Se você o conhecesse melhor veria que ele nem é tudo isso que VOCÊ fala, se você conhecesse os marotos veria que eles não são tudo o que VOCÊ acha,.

-Eu não to afim de conhecer melhor o Potter, eu não acho nada sobre os marotos, Hellena, eu tenho certeza.

-Sabe o que eu acho Lílian Evans, é que você tem medo.

-Medo? Medo do que, Hellena?

-Medo de conhecer melhor o Tiago, os marotos, tem medo de perder esse seu mundinho que VOCÊ construiu com tanto fervor.

-Hellena!

-Lílian!

-Ah, por Merlin, se vocês derem mais um piu eu juro que faço vocês engolirem suas varinhas! – berrou Alice que estava lendo ate agora um livro de feitiços. – Isso é uma promessa, e olha que eu cumpre minhas promessas, "queridinhas" !

As garotas olharam para Alice, era muito raro ver uma cena em que ela perdesse o controle e gritasse, essa era uma dessas raras ocasiões. Na verdade tudo que aconteceu na cabine quase nunca acontece. Alice é muito controlada, Hellena é um doce, e Lily uma flor, as três nunca, ou melhor quase nunca discutem, são super amigas, companheiras, carinhosas e estudiosas(Lily é a mais estudiosa, como diziam , ela é uma verdadeira psicopata por estudos), mas a simples menção da palavra Potter em uma conversa amigável, faz transformar a conversa em uma verdadeira guerra, porque cada uma tem uma visão do Potter e os marotos,Lily não concorda com nada e odeia a maioria dos marotos( ela acredita que Remo não é tão maroto,ele é um monitor!), já Hellena é amiga dos marotos, e adota um ponto de visto mais amplo, Alice não é nem contra nem a favor dos marotos, é só não mexer com ela, que ta tudo bem.

-Vamos, andem eu quero ver uma pedindo desculpa pra outra- disse Alice bem mais calma, nem Lily nem Hellena fizeram nada – EU NÃO VOU FALAR DE NOVO, ANDEM, PEDE DESCULPAS UMA PARA A OUTRA. AGORA!

-Desculpa – disseram as duas.

-Eu não escutei direito – disse Alice sorrindo, adorava fazer isso com amigas, elas ficavam fula da vida.

-DESCULPA – berraram as duas.

-Assim que a Titia Lice gosta, ver as duas crianças comportadas.

As duas mostraram a língua para Alice, essa apenas sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

-Será que a mulher dos Doces vai demorar, faz um século que eu não como um sapo de chocolate- falou Lily pela primeira vez depois da 'pequena discussão'.

-Achou que não, ela já deve tar passando.

Mal Hellena disse isso a porta da cabine se abriu.

-As garotas aceitam algum doce?- perguntou a simpática mulher.

-Eu queria alguns sapos de chocolates. –disse Lily.

-Acabou querida.

-Então eu queria algumas delicias gasosas.

-Também acabou.

-Tortinhas de abóbora? – a mulher balançou a cabeça, lily ficou perguntando se havia um monte de doces a resposta sempre a mesma "acabou" – que doce a senhora tem ai?

-Feijões de Todos os sabores.

-Só esses? - perguntou Lily indignada

-Só querida, os outros acabaram.

-È impossível- falou Alice – Nos estamos na terceira cabine, era pro carrinho ainda estar cheio.

-Eu sei minha querida, mas o pessoal da segunda cabine comprou praticamente tudo.

-A senhora sabe quem são os esfomeados que compram tudo isso?- perguntou Hellena, também indignada.

-Aquele garoto de cabelos bagunçado,juntos com o monitor da grinfinória e seus amigos.

-Potter! Sempre Potter!

-Acalme-se Li, nós queríamos três caixinhas de feijões.- a mulher entregou e saiu, as garotas voltaram a se sentar.

-Sempre Potter! Alem de tudo é um esfomeado.

-Calma Lily, como um feijãozinho.- falou Hellena entregando uma caixa a Lily.

-Eca! Beterraba! – disse Alice- Ah, agora eles foram longe demais, alem de fazer minhas amigas brigarem, compram todos os doces, deixando esses malditos feijãozinhos- reclamou Alice levantando estava já na porta ...

-Aonde você vai Lice?

-Você ainda pergunta? Vou pegar alguns doces na cabine dos marotos, antes é claro de dar um bela bronca.

-Tadinhos dos marotos!

-Tadinhos nada Hellena, eles merecem levar o sermão da Lice- disse isso e se virou pra Alice – Eu vou com você Lice.

-Ah, não vai mesmo,você vai ficar aqui bonitinha, quietinha.

-Eu vou Alice.

-Não vai mesmo, não to afim de ir num enterro Hoje.

Alice disse isso, saindo da cabine e trancado a porta do lado de fora, pra prevenir acidentes.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Agora que já comemos...

-Ainda tem os sapos de chocolate, pontas!- falou Pedro.

-Depois nós comemos o sapo, rabicho, deixa o pontas falar.

-Brigado Aluado, agora que já comemos, eu vou falar meu novo plano pra conquistar a Evans.

-Lá vem besteira

-Almofadinhas!Eu me lembrei que o nosso amigo aluado é monitor como a Evans e é amigo dela, então basta o remo perguntar... Toc, toc, toc .

-Ah, por Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?Pode entrar seja lá quem for.

Alice entrou e sua cara era de poucas amigas.

-Alice, quando tempo, que saudade, Que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu estou bem também, Tiago – Ela virou pros outros marotos e começou a berrar – ONDE JÁ SE VIU, O QUE VOCÊS SÃO? UNS ESFOMEADOS?ALEM DE FAZEREM MINHAS AMIGAS BRIGAREM VOCES AINDA SÃO MORTOS DE FOME? – os marotos a olhava com total indignação – EU QUERO ESSES SAPOS DE CHOCOLATE ,AGORA!- os marotos entregaram todos os sapos de chocolates, e alguns doces que eles não tinham comido. – ASSIM ESTAR MELHOR, E O QUE ACONTECEU NESSE TREM NUNCA MAIS SE REPITA, ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?

-Que mal me pergunte Alice, porque você tá brigando com a gente?

-È , Lice, parece que você incorporou a Evans, ela que grita assim com a gente, sem nós nem sabermos o porquê.

-Ah, vão se explodir!- dizendo isso Alice sai da cabine dos marotos.

-Vai entender as mulheres! O bichinho complicado de entender.

-concordo Pontas, se ela quisesse os sapos de chocolate era só pedir, não precisava gritar.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Aqui estão – disse Alice jogando os sapos em uma poltrona vazia.

O resto da viagem passou sem mais problemas, as garotas conversaram sobre as férias , e os marotos conversaram sobre o que iriam aprontar esse ano, esquecendo completamente o assunto "como conquistar Lily Evans".

**_No Próximo capitulo_**

O banquete de abertura, e finalmente Tiago Potter consegue contar seu novo plano de conquista, será que vai dar certo?em quem será esse novo professor,

**Capitulo 2- "COMO CONQUISTAR LILY EVANS?"**

**N/A:** Nada me pertence, eu escrevo por que sua uma fã que simplesmente ama os Marotos.Deixando mais claro, eu não criei Harry Potter, Marotos, Hogwarts, ou qualquer coisa envolvida. Quem me dera ter uma imaginação dessa, Tudo pertence a J.K. Nenhum envolvimento com a Warner e a Rocco.

As únicas personagens que eu posso dizer que criei chama-se Margareth e Elisabeth. Hellena foi uma personagem criada junto com minha adorada amiga Arwen Potter.

Espero que todos vocês gostem da minha fic, e por favor comentem!Eu respondo toda e qualquer duvida.


	2. Como conquistar lily Evans?

Marotos Também tem coração!

Cap.2 – **Como conquistar Lily Evans?**

Os alunos passaram pelos portões ladeados de estatuas chegando normalmente no salão Principal.

- Estou morrendo de fome! – anunciou Pedro sentando-se à mesa da grinfinória junto com os amigos.

- Grande novidade! Desde de quando você não está com fome?

- Mas dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o rabicho, Sirius, eu estou morto de fome.

Silencio, a seleção vai começar. – falou remo. br

Ninguém falou mais nada até o final da seleção.

- Yasmin Yagata! – gritou Minerva, "a ultima aluna, já não era sem tempo" pensaram os marotos, principalmente aqueles que estavam com fome.

Uma menina de cabelos cor de chocolate, e olhos rosa claro, se dirigiu ao banquinho.

"Hum, hum! Vejo muita inteligência nessa cabeça, com certeza Corvinal seria uma boa casa, é claro. Por outro você tem muita coragem, vejo no seu sangue muita nobreza também, tem um certo desprezo pelas regras, você vai dar trabalho. Deixe-me pensar:"

- Grinfinória!- anunciou o chapéu, as mesas aplaudiram, nem tanto pela seleção da garota, mas sim porque ela tinha sido a ultima e jantar estava preste a começar.

- Antes de nos deliciar com o fabuloso jantar, eu Alvo Dumbledore gostaria de dar alguns recados: todos os alunos são proibidos de entrar na Floresta Negra – os marotos se entreolharam com sorrisinhos nos lábios – Isso vale para todos os alunos – disse Dumbledore olhando diretamente para os marotos – O nosso Zelador pediu para lembrar que é proibido fazer mágicas nos intervalos de aulas e...

- Ele fala sempre a mesma coisa todo o ano , ele podia mudar o discurso pelo menos uma vez – disse Sirius em tom monótono.

- Eu gostaria de apresentar para vocês o novo professor de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas – falou Dumbledore apontou para um homem, sentado a beira da mesa. Ele era corcunda, usava uma capa verde musgo, tinha logos cabelos brancos que falta em algumas partes, olhos roxos elétricos, um nariz repugnante , e ainda um sorrisinho horripilante. - Esse é o senhor Macabro Darkness.- os alunos aplaudiram sem muito ânimo – E agora, o jantar – falando isso às mesas se encheram com as mais diversas comidas.

- O cara tem macabro ate no nome.-se pronunciou Tiago enquanto tentava arrancar da mão de Pedro a travessa de batatas.

- Tiago, nunca julgue alguém antes de realmente conhecer- falou Remo muito serio entregando uma outra travessa de batatas a Tiago.

- Obringgarto- falou Tiago com a boca cheia de batatas

- Não foi nada, mas você poderia comer pelos menos de boca fechada- ralhou Remo.

O jantar seguiu-se normalmente. br

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Os garotos já haviam colocado os pijamas e agora estavam conversando sentados em suas camas.

- Então pontas, qual é o seu novo plano de conquista? – perguntou todo sorridente Pedro.

"Sempre tem um idiota pra lembrar dos planos malucos do Pontas" pensou Sirius.

- Muito Obrigado em me lembrar Pedrinho, como eu falava, eu me lembrei que nosso amigo é muito amigo da Evans, porque ele é monitor e estudioso, ele esta´sempre falando com ela. Então basta que ele fale bem de mim, assim a Lily fica impressionada e aceita a sair comigo. O que vocês acham?

- Sinceramente Pontas?Você já deve planos melhores.

- O almofadinhas tem razão, e alem do mais você acha que ela ia acreditar nisso. Ela já tem uma opinião formada ao seu respeito, e vou lhe dizer uma coisa, não é nem um pouco boa.

- Vocês são bem motivadores, então o que eu faço pra Conquistar a Lily?

Os amigos caíram na risada.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – indagou Tiago nervoso – parem de rir!- Tiago olha pelo dormitório como se buscasse uma salvação- Até você Frank?- falou Tiago olhando pro amigo que estava chorando de dando dar risadas. Frank era um garoto alto, tinha cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos, rosto redondo, era muito estudioso, dividia o dormitório com os marotos, e era amigo deles, embora nunca participasse dos planos marotos, por muitas vezes ajudava nas idéias. Era muito concentrado.

Frank controlou a risada, respirou fundo e disse:

- Tiago Potter, um dos maiores conquistadores que Hogwarts já teve, está pedindo ajuda pra conquistar uma garota!... Este dia tem que ser feriado bruxo..., imaginem ..."O Dia em que Tiago Potter pediu ajuda para conquistar uma garota". Os resto dos marotos explodiram na risada.

- Muito engraçado, Frank. Agora da pra vocês pararem de rir e me ajudar.

- Tiago, será que você não percebeu, que não é a Lily que tem que mudar e sim você.

- Não entendi Aluado.

-Meu merlin, como você me dá um amigo tão burro.- falou Remo levantando as mãos pro céu.

- o que o Aluado está tentando dizer é que a Lily já tem uma opinião formada ao seu respeito, e que não seremos nós que conseguiremos desfazer essa idéia, e sim você. Você tem que provar pra ela que você mudou, tem que ser mais responsável, mais romântico, tem que parar de azarar as pessoas, tem que ser menos ...Maroto.

- Isso mesmo, Frank, você tem que ser cdf que nem ela e o nosso amigo Aluado.

- Não é só isso, Rabicho,você Tiago tem que para de pegar todas garotas, tem que parar de chamar ela de Lily, e apelidos que você dá pra ela, que nem : minha flor, minha deusa, minha ruivinha, minha Lily, meu lírio, meu sol, minha vida...E tantos outros

- Que vocês tão fazendo, curso intensivo de 'Como entender e conquistar Lily Evans?'. ...Como vocês sabem de tudo isso?

- Tiago, meu amigo, a Lily grita todo dia o que você não pode fazer, grita todo dia aquelas qualidades maravilhosas ao seu respeito, a única coisa que fizemos foi escutar. Ela grita que não vai fazer parte da sua listinha, então nós traduzimos: Ela não gosta que você sai com todas aquelas garotas e que tem que ser mais romântico, ela grita que você é um total irresponsável e nós traduzimos: você tem que ser mais responsável, como já disse a única coisa que nós fazemos é escutar.

- È Tiago! A Lily dá o mapa de como você tem que ser todo dia, você é que nunca percebeu.

- Eu tenho que fazer tudo isso?

- Praticamente.

- Eu não posso, eu não vou conseguir!

- Na verdade você não tem que fazer tudo isso, basta você ... Como podemos dizer, basta que você finja isso enquanto estiver perto dela. Não estamos pedindo pra você parar de fazer as coisas que você gosta, só diminuir a freqüência, e fazer as coisas com mais cuidado pra ela não descobrir.

- É pontas, pense... Vai ser bem divertido. – falou Sirius.

Tiago olhou para todos, estes esperavam alguma resposta. Ele apenas sorriu, fechou o cortinado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Estou exausta! – suspirou Hellena se jogando na cama.

- Eu estou é ansiosa, não vejo a hora de começar as aulas.

- Só você, Lily! Eu não vejo a hora de entrar as férias de novo.

- Alice, nós mal começamos o ano letivo, eu você já ta pensando nas férias.

- Ah, Alice , que coisa feia – disse Hellena em tom de gozação- Você tem que ser que nem eu, eu não penso só nas férias... eu penso nas visitas a Hogs Meade, os finais de semana sem aulas, os jogos de quadribol... – Hellena olhou pra Lily, essa apenas revirava os olhos – e também nas aulas ... principalmente na de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Vocês repararam nesse novo professor? – perguntou Beth, que acabara de sair do banheiro. Elisabeth, ou Beth, como era conhecida, era uma menina, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, era muito estudiosa, normalmente ela que acompanhava Lily nas revisões de matérias no final de ano. Ele tinha uma irmã gêmea, Margareth, ou Mah, essa era a mais atiradinha das amigas, nada comparada a uma corvinal. Ela também era muito simpática, falava muito, embora hoje ela não tenha falado nada, ela entrou no quarto e praticamente desmaiou de tanto sono.

- Reparei sim, o que que tem?- perguntou Lily.

- Ele é repugnante! Aquele sorrisinho dele dá até arrepios, eu que não quero ter aulas com eles. Ele parece ser das trevas.

- Beth, por favor! Não julgue as pessoas pela aparência, elas muitas vezes podem nos enganar.

- É Beth, a Helle tem razão,e alem do mais você nem conhece o Sr. Darkness.

- Ora Lily olha o nome dele: Macabro Darkness, um nome desse já diz tudo sobre a pessoa.

- Também não é assim, Beth.

- Eu vou dormir, não quero ficar discutindo por causa dele – Disse Beth sentando na cama – Mas não sei se vocês repararam, ele já tá fazendo nós brigarmos – dizendo isso Beth fechou as cortinas. br

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" Ela tem que me aceitar do jeito que eu sou, eu não vou mudar só porque ela prefere que eu seja desse jeito. Lily Evans Você vai gostar de mim do jeito que eu sou, ou não me chamo Tiago Potter.

Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa pra ela percebe que eu não sou tudo isso, se ela ao menos soubesse o tanto que eu gosto dela...Uma coisa é certa eu não vou mudar o que eu sou só pra ela gostar se mim, ah não vou mesmo..." – Com esse pensamento Tiago adormeceu.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Acordem dorminhocas! – Lily berrava a pleno pulmões, havia se esquecido o quão pesado era o sono das amigas. – Eu vou ficar esperando lá no Salão comunal, se vocês não descerem em vinte minutos, eu venho pegar vocês. Olha que não vai ser nem um pouco bom se eu subir aqui em cima! – dizendo isso lily desce pro salão comunal.

- O que ela quis dizer com "Não vai ser nenhum um pouco bom"

- Vindo da Li, Mah, você pode esperar tudo.

- Com certeza, você não lembra daquela vez que ela...

- Nem me lembre Hellena, eu tive que aquentar uma semana de gozação dela.

- Não foi só você Margareth, lembra como a Lice ficou.- as duas começaram a cair na risadas.

-Se arrumem logo se vocês não quiserem que aquilo se repita - falou Alice nervosa, não gostava de lembra" Daquilo". br

- Pontas desce logo, eu quero tomar café! – berrava sirius na ponta da escada.

- Que gritaria é essa, Sirius? – perguntou lily que acabara de descer.

- BOM DIA, LILY! – berrou Sirius

- Black, eu não sou surda,pode falar normal comigo, não precisa berrar.

- Desculpe Lily, mas eu não grite porque eu acho que você é surda..."embora tenha vezes que ela pareça"...eu gritei só pra apressar o Tiago.

- Como?

- Sabe como é, é só o Tiago escutar seu nome que...

Desce Tiago fazendo muito barulho, ele estava com a gravata dependurada no pescoço, as meias no ombro, e o tênis um em cada mão.

-Hufm, hufm... Bom Dia… -"como eu chamo ela, de Lily, de Evans ou de minha Lily ".

- Bom Dia Tiago- disse Lily risonha, era muito raro ver Tiago Potter desarrumado, nem percebera que chamara o Potter de Tiago.

- " Ela me chamo de Tiago, eu escutei bem... então não há problemas de eu chamar ela de Lily" - Bom dia Lily.

- Bom dia!

- Bom Dia lily.

- Bom dia , Tiago.

- Bom Dia, Lily.

- Bom Dia ,Tiago.

- Bom ...

- Olha, eu sei que vocês adoram essa frase, mas eu estou com fome, se não descermos agora perderemos o café! – falou Sirius com cara de " se vocês falarem mais um Bom Dia eu juro que eu estrangulo vocês."

- Nossa, olha que horas são – berrou Lily – Já era pra garotas terem descido, acho que eu vou ter que subir..

- Opa! Vamos ter mais um showzinho que nem no quarto ano. – disse Sirius com sorriso maroto.

- Não será preciso- gritou Alice do topo da escada.

- Então vamos pra aula! – falou lily quando todas desceram.

- Pra aula?

- É Sirius, já perdemos o café.

Se Dirigem a primeira: Defesa Contra Artes Das TreVas. br

**No Próximo Capitulo**:

Primeira Aula de Defesa, quem será esse tal de Macabro Darkness? muita diversão na primeira semana de aulas.

Cap 3: As aparências enganam?

N/A: Por favor falem o que acharam desse segundo capitulo! Comentem! Próxima atualização: sexta-feira(6/01/2006)

Floreios e Borrões

**Santa**: Valeu pelo comentário, você deixou uma autora muito feliz, espero que você não demore para Atualizar também!Continue comentando.

Fanfiction

**Melina Black:** espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.


	3. As aparencias enganam?

**Cap 3 -As aparências enganam?**

- Meu nome é Macabro Darkness, eu ensinarei a vocês como se defender das artes das trevas. Eu não tolero conversinhas, risadinhas e brincadeiras em minha aula. Se não estiverem satisfeito com meu modo de ensino não são obrigados a permanecer. Não admito que alunos durmam em minhas aulas, muito menos briguem e discutem, tais atos serão severamente punidos. Cada lição de casa não feita são menos 10 pontos, tarefas feitas valem 15, trabalhos entregues 25, não entreguem menos 20. As aulas aconteceram em trios, que eu mesmo escolherei, somente HOJE vocês poderam sentar onde queiram.- falando isso o professor começou a andar pela sala, vendo os grupos se formarem. Tiago, Sirius, e Remo, Lily, Hellena e Alice, Beth, Margareth e Pedro.

-Que professor chato! – exclamou Sirius não percebendo que o professor estava atrás deles.

-O senhor deve ser o Senhor Black ou Potter – disse o professor aproximando seu rosto até a altura dos garotos.

- Black! – falou Sirius fazendo cara de nojo, por causa da aproximação.

- Muito bem Sr. Black, o senhor acaba de perder 10 pontos pela conversa em horário inapropriado.

A classe inteira ficou abismada, onde já se viu um professor tirar pontos por causa de uma frase.Embora aquela frase tenha sido falando mal do professor, mas ele não deveria fazer isso. br 

- Iremos fazer uma revisão sobre o que vocês aprenderam os anos passados, estas – disse o professor apontando para um monte de folhas – são algumas perguntas sobre as matérias dos anos passados, contem 50 questões, 10 de cada ano. Esse teste deverá ser entregue ao término da aula.

"_Que professor chato! E ainda da teste no primeiro dia de aula.( Sirius)._

_Chato é pouco Sirius, ele é MACABRO.( Tiago)_

O Aluado que me desculpe, mas esse negocio de não julgar as pessoas antes de conhecer, as aparências enganam, é tudo besteira. Olha isso, esse cara desde da primeira vez que nós vimos, sabíamos que era um tremendo chato. (Sirius)

_Vocês vão me ajudar a responder esse teste ou não? (Remo)_

_Ah Aluado, você ainda pergunta? ( Sirius)_

_O cdf aqui é você ! ( Tiago)_

_Valeu, amigões! ( Remo)"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Que professor chato!

- Falando mal de um professor Srta. Evans?

Lily de um pulo do banco, derrubando toda o jantar que estava no prato.

-Quer me matar de susto, Remo! – disse dando tapinhas no amigo.

Remo se sentou ao lado de lily, não demorou muito sirius chegou sentando do outro lado da garota.

- Onde está o Tiago?- pergunto Lily sem nem perceber o que acabara de dizer.Os garotos deram um sorrisinho maroto.

-De certo agarrando alguma garota pelos corredores.- respondeu Sirius em um meio sorriso. Na verdade Tiago estava tirando algumas duvidas com a Profª Minerva.

" E ainda diz que me ama, que garoto metido. E eu ainda tentando ser legal" Lílian ficou vermelhinha com a resposta de sirius. A vontade dela era levantar da mesa e procurar Tiago em todos os corredores ate acha-lo para matar com as próprias mãos. Ela não precisou nem se dar o trabalho de acha-lo, Tiago acabara de entrar no salão Principal.

É impressionante, como ela conseguia, era só pensar no diabo, que ele aparecia. " eu juro, se Potter falar qualquer pronome possessivo ao se dirigir a mim, eu mato ele!" A raiva se corroia dento dela, o seu sangue pulsava descontrolado em suas veias, mas porque ela se sentia assim? Tiago não era nada seu, então ele podia sair com qualquer garota, ela não dava a mínima, ou será que dava?

-Boa noite, minha Linda! – disse Tiago sentando na frente dela.

Se isso era possível o rosto de Lílian estava mais vermelho que antes, seus lindos cabelos vermelhos se perdiam em seu rosto de mesmo tom. " a coisa vai pegar! " pensou os dois marotos, Remo e Sirius.

- Sua o que? – perguntou Lily incrédula. Como ele se atrevia depois de ter agarrado uma garota..

- Minha Linda...- disse Tiago sorridente, não percebendo o perigo que corria repetindo essas palavras. O pessoal da mesa da grifinória começava a prestar atenção no que acontecia na ponta mesa, esse era o espetáculo favorito " Lily Evans versus Tiago Potter" ou como era popularmente conhecida " Te Odeio versus Te Adoro "ou ainda " Cdf versus Maroto ", "Lírio versus cervo "essa era nome no qual os marotos chamavam, " Lírio versus Veado" como Sirius insistentemente depois de vários socos, continuava a chamar essa ' inocente discussão'.

- Vê se te enxerga, eu não sou sua Linda.

- Tudo bem, você pode ser minha ...flor- Lily bufava de raiva, já havia um certa aglomeração em volta deles.- ou melhor... – dizia Tiago sorridente – você poderia ser minha namorada,minha noiva, minha mulher, minha esposa... você que escolhe, querida!

lily respirava fundo tentando se acalmar, " como era mesmo que Hellena fala: olho sempre o lado positivo das coisas. Onde estão as amigas quando mais se precisam delas? "

- Potter...- sua voz soou doce e delicada, Como ela conseguia fazer essa proeza em meio a uma discussão com Tiago? Se bem que, sempre que ela falava assim com ele,somente com ele, você poderia esperar qualquer coisa. – Eu NUNCA VOU TER NADA COM UM SER ARROGANTE, METIDO , PREPOTENTE, EGOCENTRICO, você entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? – sua voz voltou ao tom angelical.

- Lily, eu não estou pedindo pra você ter algo com uma pessoas dessas,porque com certeza essa deve ser muito chata, eu estou simplesmente pedindo pra você sair comigo.

- Potter essa pessoa é você e devo acrescentar nessa lista sua burrice. Será que já entendeu? Ou Talvez esse porquinho espinho em cima da sua cabeça te atrapalhe a pensar.

- eu tenho um porco espinho na cabeça? – falou Tiago incrédulo – Você já olhou pra sua? Você não tem cabelos, tem labaredas, que com certeza devem ter queimado seu cérebro.

- O Único cérebro queimado aqui é seu, se é que algum dia deve cérebro.

- Você tá me chamando de burro?Sinto decepciona-la mais minhas notas nos N. O. M's foram excelentes. Dezessete, uma das maiores notas esse ano.- falou ele.

-Só não foi a maior porque você não tirou dezenove N.O . M's

- Ninguém consegue tirar essa nota.

- Eu consegui, Tiago Potter. Passei o aluno que considerava ser o melhor aluno de Hogwarts inteira.

- Impossível.

- O contrario de você, eu me esforcei, e não fiquei fazendo barbarias pelo colégio.

- Eu não precisei estudar que nem uma psicopata, ignorar os amigos pra tirar minha nota, isso vem da família todos nós...

- São uns burros! inteligência é uma dádiva que você tem que exercitar...

Literalmente ela fez uma besteira, podiam falar o que quisesse dele, mas falar que sua família era burra, ora já tinha ido longe demais.

- Vocês chamou minha família de burra! – podia ver o ódio nos olhos de Tiago.

- Chamei- falou Lily, com o mesmo olhar.

- Ora, ninguém chama minha família de burra – disse Tiago apontando a varinha para Lily. Os dois estavam em pé em cima dos banco, no meio só a mesa da grinfinória.

Os marotos tentaram tirar Tiago dali, mais era como ser ele tivesse erguido uma barreira invisível, em sua volta.

- Pois bem, eu chamei que é vai fazer? – Lily falava em tom de desafio, ela mantinha as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco, pronta pra se defender. Tiago segurava sua varinha muito firmemente em sua mão.

- Ora sua...sua.. sangue...

Besteira, besteira e besteira, ele acabara de fazer uma besteira. Foram os pensamentos de todos no salão principal.

- Fala se você tem coragem! – Berrou Lily, que agora apontava sua varinha para o Tiago.

Todos os professores estavam em volta deles, mas não conseguiam fazer nada, Lily e Tiago haviam construído uma barreira. A cena era a seguinte quando as amigas de Lily chegaram, todos estavam com olhos arregalados, os professores estavam parados impossibilitados de fazer alguma coisa, e na mesa da grinfinória, Tiago e Lílian estavam em pe em cima do banco, cada um apontando a varinha para o outro, não era possível descobrir que tinha mais ódio naquele momento.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Hellena se aproximando dos marotos.

- Uma briguinha de nada- falou Sirius meio desesperado.

- Uma briguinha de nada?- perguntou Hellena – Eles vão se matar se ninguém fizer alguma coisa.

- A gente já tentou, eles construíram uma barreira, ninguém consegue se aproximar, e tenho meus palpites que eles não escutaram nada que nós falarmos. – falou um Remo muito chocado com que estava acontecendo com seus dois amigos.

- Coragem não é seu forte, não é POTTER!- disse Lily cuspindo as ultimas palavras, ela se aproximava perigosamente. – Afinal de contas, SANGUE NÃO É TUDO.

SUA SANGUE RUIM!- berrou Tiago violentamente, seu olhar faiscava intensamente, podia se dizer o mesmo de Lily.

- Agora só falta dizer que eu tenho que morrer.

- Seria a melhor coisa, ainda mais se eu pudesse te matar.

- Não se preocupe Tiago, eu te poupo do Trabalho- dizendo isso Lily saiu como um furacão, atravessou todo o salão sem olhar para ninguém e desapareceu pela propriedade.

Finalmente a barreira se quebrou, os marotos ajudaram Tiago a descer do banco, ele estava realmente sem saber o que fazer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& br 

- As aparências enganam? Não é senhorita.

- Com certeza, professor! Você é quem diga

**Próximo capitulo:**

Se arrependimento matasse? Tadinhos, os dois já estariam mortos, mas como dizem " Há males que vem para o bem"...

**Cap 4: As aparências enganam!**(realmente)

**N/A:** pessoal eu sei que esse capitulo está meio pequeno, e nada esclarecedor, mas prestem atenção esse é um capitulo importante. E não briguem por eu ter colocado um Tiago tão nervoso ( embora tivessem motivo, mexeram com a família dele, Oras). E uma frase bem Clichê : Comentem!

Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa eu coloquei o terceiro capitulo mais cedo...sexta feira eu coloco o quarto...

Fanfiction

**miss Jane Poltergeist** :ah, obrigada pelos elogios, realmente é a minha primeira fic.E a respeito daquilo, bem é um segredo de garotas...quem sabe em um dos capítulos eu conte...A gente ainda vai saber coisas sobre o professor macabro...mas como dizem: nunca julgue um livro pela capa...a respeito dos nomes, eu realmente não sei...se você achar me avise!

Bem o capitulo veio um pouco mais rápido...espero que goste e comente.

**Lua Potter**: Realmente, a Alice é uma pessoa muito calma, assim como a Lily, a mãe do Sirius...e tantas outras pessoas...hahahahahah.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e continue comentando!

Bia Granger


	4. As aparências enganam realmente!

**As aparências enganam! Parte I**

- O que eu fiz?-perguntou Tiago

- Nada muito serio, Pontas. Você só falou queria matar a Evans , alem de ter chamado ela de sangue ruim, uma coisa totalmente compreensível,visto que Você a Ama.

- Eu fiz uma burrada,Meu merlin , agora que nunca mais ela olha na minha cara.

- Imagina Pontas, ela vai cair aos seus pés, eu nunca vi uma declaração de amor tão ... romântica.

- Eu sou um burro, burro, burro.- disse Tiago batendo na sua cabeça com o livro de historia da magia.

- cara, você vai precisar de muito mais pra se matar.- disse Pedro tirando o livro das mãos de Tiago – Mas talvez não tenha sido tão ruim essa briga, com a Evans, pensa pelo lado positivo.

- Rabicho, você haja sinceramente que existe um lado positivo. Eu falei que queria matar a pessoa que eu amo.

- Pontas, isso é um amor de adolescente , a Evans era só um desafio, que sinto de te informar que você perdeu.

-Eu Acho que você não entendeu, Sirius, eu amo a Lily.

- Não é o que parece! – disse uma voz feminina na porta do quarto dos marotos.

- Hellena!

- por favor Tiago, eu sei meu nome muito bem.

- Que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –perguntou Remo, que ate agora estava atônito a tudo.

-Eu e Alice estamos aqui pra falar com o Tiago – falou Hellena sentando na cama em frente da cama de Tiago, mostrando assim Alice.

- Muito bem, Senhor Potter, o que você acha que fez com a nossa amiga? Isso que você chama de amor?- falou Alice apontando o dedo na cara de Tiago.

- A ... a ... Alice.

- Olha, você descobriu meu nome. E então Potter, eu perguntei uma coisa pra você. E então, você chama isso de amor? Você humilhou minha amiga, você chamou ela de sangue ruim na frente da escola inteira. Isso que você chama de amor, Potter?

- Ela chamou minha família de burra.

- Pra uma pessoa que não se abala com nada, você se abalou por bem pouco.

- Hellena tende me entender.

- Eu posso ser a pessoa mais compreensível do grupo, Tiago,mas não da pra entender o que se tá fazendo?

- Que?

- Potter se você ama nossa amiga, por que você continua sentado nessa cama?

- Corre pra vida, Tiago Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- A senhorita não deveria estar no seu salão comunal?Aqui fora não é muito seguro, mesmo sendo Hogwarts. Estamos em tempos negros.

-Por favor eu quero ficar sozinha- Disse ela virando pra ver quem tinha a tirado dos seus pensamentos.- Professor Macabro?

- Olá senhorita! Sabe, você nos deixou muito preocupados.

- Por que? Eu só sai pra pensar um pouco.

- E conseguiu?

- O quê ?

- A senhorita conseguiu pensar? È muito difícil pensar com raiva, a única coisa que você pensa é no melhor jeito de acabar com a pessoa que te fez isso. Aí, depois que você pensou no pior modo da pessoa morrer, bate aquele arrependimento que faz você chorar por algumas horas, aquelas perguntas " por que eu fiz isso?" ou então " será que ele tem razão?" Sabe, eu aprendi uma coisa na minha vida: a de nunca ficar sozinho quando estamos com raiva, fazemos coisas que em sã consciência não faríamos.

- O senhor está certo.

- E então vamos entrar?Não é seguro a senhorita ficar aqui fora.

- Eu não entendo porque não é seguro ficar aqui fora, porque aqueles psicopatas viriam atrás de mim?

-As vezes não entendemos muita coisa na hora que queremos. Há um tempo certo para tudo, a tempo para estudar,pra aprender, para amar, para entender, e existe tempo também para Perdoar.

Ficaram por algum tempo em silencio.

- Vamos então- disse o professor levantando-se do chão. Eles estavam sentados na beira do lago.- Eu acompanho a senhorita ate o seu salão.

- Eu não quero ir pro salão – disse Lily meio chorosa.

- Claro, eu entendo. Se a senhorita quiser me ajudar a arrumar os trios das aulas.

- Não, obrigada. Eu acho que eu sei pra onde eu vou- disse Lily Levantando-se também.

Ela estava no meio do caminho, o professor continuava na beira do lago, olhando pra Lily que entrava no castelo.

- Professor- gritou Lily na porta do castelo – Só uma coisinha...Separe o Black do Potter se o senhor não quiser confusões.

- Claro, e se eu não quiser brigas, nem pensar em Potter e Evans.

- Vê se não esquece professor!

- Pode ficar tranqüila.

Lily deu um sorrisinho tímido e adentrou pelo castelo.

" Pelo menos lá dentro ela está mais segura" pensou Macabro.

Lily andava tranqüilamente, estava indo para cozinha, não havia comido nada, sua barriga roncava, como dizia sua mãe " Saco vazio não para em pé" , ela tinha que comer alguma coisa.

- Tomara que os elfos estejam acordados.

Sabe, não é muito seguro ficar andando a noite pelos corredores, Sangue Ruim!

Lily deu um pulo ao ouvir alguém falando com ela, no fim do corredor, pode ver uma cabeleira oxigenada.

- Sabe Malfoy, acho melhor você calar sua boca, se você não quiser ser azarado.- disse lily tirando a varinha do bolso – Sabe, acho que não ia ficar muito legal um puro-sangue Sonserino sendo azarado por uma sangue ruim da Grifinória.- dizendo isso Lily virou e continuou seu caminho para a cozinha.

- Sabe Evans - falou Malfoy, pegando Lily pelo pescoço a prensando na parede – Como eu disse, não é seguro andar a noite, sozinha, em tempos como esse.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, agora me larga.-falou Lily nervosa.

- Evans, você está em desvantagem, uma contra três. – falou Lucio, mostrando dois grandalhões.

- Eu...não ...tenho...medo...de...você...e...desses...marcados-falou Lily com o pouco ar, Malfoy apertava cada vez mais forte seu pescoço.

- O que você falou, sua sangue ruim?- perguntou Malfoy a largando, fazendo ela cair sentada no chão.

- Eu não sou burra Malfoy! Agora se você não sair daqui, eu grito.- disse Lily levantando do chão.

- Nós vamos de ensinar a gritar de verdade.

"SEu burro! Como você esquece te trazer o mapa maroto, Como você quer achar Lily no meio deste castelo, sem o mapa. "

- Me de uma Luz, meu Merlin, um sinal qualquer coisa...- Tiago andava tranqüilamente, estava perto dos corredores da cozinha, já fazia horas que procurava a Lily, e nem um sinal dela.

Estava perto do corredor que levava a cozinha, quando escutou um berro.Atrás de cada berro vinha risadas, Tiago se aproximava cada vez mais perto, era berros de dor, era como se tivessem torturando alguém.

- Viu Evans, ninguém escuta seus berros, acho melhor intensificar isso rapazes- falou Malfoy que apenas assistia a chuva de Cruciatus que os Encapuzados mandavam em Lily.

p - Sabe Malfoy, atacar garotas inocentes sozinhas é muito covardia, você não acha?

- Potter! Era justamente você que eu estava esperando, não foi você que disse que queria mata-la com as próprias mãos, pois então termine o serviço – Lucio fez um sinal e os grandalhões pararam de torturar Lily, e olhou pro chão onde lily estava, ela respirava fundo – Sabe garota, você é bem resistente, deve ser bem poderosa pra suportar tantos cruciatus, pena que seja uma sangue ruim, não vejo porque o lord quer tanto você ...

- Ora, agora vai negar que é pau mandado de Voldemort- falou Lily pela primeira vez.

- Não pronuncie o nome do lord nessa sua boca suja.

- Muito bem Malfoy, que ver o quanto dói um cruciatus? – disse Tiago apontando a varinha, imediatamente os capangas apareceram para proteger Lucio - Precisa de segurança Malfoy –Malfoy fez sinal e os capangas saíram, cada vez eles ficavam mais distantes, até desaparecerem pelos corredores de Hogwarts- Muito bem, então já provou um crucio, com certeza Voldemort deve ter treinado um pouquinho em você, você deve fazer cada burrada, que Voldemort deve castigar você.

- É LORD!- berrou Malfoy entre sorrisos.

" Ele tá tramando alguma coisa, pense Lily"

- Pois bem, eu chamo ele de Voldemort, ou que sabe de Tio Voldi, soa tão mais angelical.

- É LORD- sorriu malfoy

" Os bruxos da Antigüidade usavam o código dos TRÊS , para chamar as pessoas avisando que estava tudo de acordo, eles chamavam três vezes o nome de quem precisava aparecer, entre uma frase de conversa e outra, a palavra tinha que ser chamada três vezes em alta e bom som, na terceira através de um feitiço, ele aparecia no lugar onde a pessoa que o chamara estava...É isso"

- Potter, não.

- Calma Lily, Então Voldemort é legal, Malfoy?

- É LORD!

- TIAGO,Não!

- Sabe Potter, ate essa sangue ruim é mais inteligente que você.

-Que você tá falando...- Tiago viu aparecer atrás de Malfoy a figura Sinistra de Voldemort, aquele olhos vermelhos...

- Lily, foge, e chama ajuda.- berrou Tiago preparando a varinha para o ataque.

Uma fumaça encheu o corredor, Tiago não enxergava nada, queria falar com Lily, queria falar para ela fugir. Ele escutou vários feitiços, sabia que era alguma coisa com ela. A fumaça cessou, Malfoy não estava mais ali, estava só Voldemort de costa para Ele.

- O que você quer? – falou Tiago raivoso

- Você tem uma coisa que eu preciso- falou Voldemort ainda de costas

- E porque eu daria pra você?

- Porque você é fraco! Você ama.

- E desde de quando amar é ser fraco?

- Desde de quando conseguimos manipular isso. E então, você vai me dar o que eu preciso?

- Porque eu daria?

- Ora eu não queria ter que usar isso, mas você me obriga- falou Voldemort- Você tem uma coisa que eu quero, e eu tenho uma coisa que você quer.

- Você não tem nada que eu queira.

- Você tem certeza? – falou voldemort virando-se, nos braços dele estava um corpo, era Lily, ela estava mole, seus braços estavam caídos, assim com a cabeça, era uma visão horrível, era como se ela estivesse morta.

( Continua...)

N/A: Eu sou uma pessoa muito má, podem falar, eu sei que eu sou.Talvez eu coloque o próximo capitulo Domingo, é claro se vocês comentarem, então por favor: COMENTEM, PLEASE!

Fanfiction 

JhU Radcliffe: Nem demorei muito, aqui está mais um capitulo!Realmente o arrependimento pode não matar, mas tenho quase certeza que o amor pode...Mas vamos deixar essas conversas pra depois. O que achou desse capitulo?

miss Jane Poltergeist: Que bom que você gostou, espero que goste desse capitulo.A respeito da briga, bem...eu não gosto muito de escrevê-las, você quase não vai vê-las...nossa, que mentira a minha!Você foi viajar?Espero que esteja curtindo então!E não esqueça de comentar

Os: Vocês perceberam como eu fui má, nem coloquei o resumo do próximo capitulo...


	5. As aparências enganam realmente parte 2

**Cap 5-As Aparências Enganam !!! (realmente) Parte 2**

- Você tem certeza?- Voldemort se virou mostrando a garota por quem Ele, Tiago Potter, se apaixonara.

Seus olhos se encheram d'água , Voldemort não tinha esse direito, entrar na vida das pessoas e mexer com algo tão puro quanto o amor.

"_Voldemort chantageia as pessoas, e essas quando dão o que eles querem, morrem. Ele não cumpre palavras, nunca faça acordos com ele, ele sempre achará um modo de fazer você sofrer e do pior jeito: matando as pessoas que você ama._

_Ele vira atrás de você, meu filho, porque ele sabe que você descobriu, assim como ele soube quando eu descobri, eu sacrifiquei meu amor, neguei o amor que sentia pela sua mãe pra salva-la, neguei todo o sentimento que sentia por ela para salva-la e salvar o segredo. _

_As vezes, filho, precisamos negar os nossos sentimentos para salvar quem amamos."_

-E então Potter? Viu? Amar é ser fraco, aqui está a prova- Voldemort sacudiu Lily em seus braços- A garota sangue- ruim, o seu grande amor, pelo amuleto, uma troca justa, não?

"Pois é, seu imbecil, você colocou a vida de Lily em perigo i "_As vezes, filho, precisamos negar os nossos sentimentos para salvar quem amamos"_ é ..."

- Quem disse que ela é meu grande amor?- questionou Tiago sério, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, mas por dentro ele queria se matar, como era duro ele disser tudo aquilo, negar seu amor, mas Voldemort nunca cumpriria sua palavra, ele mataria Lily.

- O que Potter?-

- Quem disse que eu amo essa coisa? – falou Tiago apontando para Lily- Ela só é um desafio para mim, você acha seriamente que eu iria trocar o amuleto por essa ... Sangue ruim?Ora Voldemort achei que fosse mais inteligente.

-Sabe Potter, você é igual ao seu pai, sempre tão corajoso, nobre, fazendo sacrifícios- a voz dele soava risonha, como quem planejasse alguma coisa – Eu não sou burro, não serei tolo de cair na mesma conversa duas vezes, já que ela não tem a menor importância pra você, não se importaria se fizer isso – Voldemort lançou Lily contra a parede fazendo a cair batendo a cabeça no chão.

Tiago se controlou pra não correr ate Lily, isso colocaria tudo a perder , Voldemort perceberia que tudo não passou de fingimento, e todo o esforço que ele fez para salva-la não teria valido a pena, porem ele não se conteve , começou a se andar na direção de Li, foi quando se lembrou da voz dela.

"_- TIAGO, não!"_- essa frase ecoava em sua cabeça, mesmo sabendo que não adiantava mais, ele já havia feito a burrada, Voldemort já se materializava , então porque ela disse isso depois de eu ter estragado tudo, por que? Por que?

" _Talvez ela não quisesse que você fizesse a burrada que você vai fazer" _pensou ele, recuando os passos dados e voltando-se para Voldemort.

- Cada dia você me surpreende mais Tio Voldie! –falou Tiago sorrindo sarcasticamente, Voldemort tinha que ser muito tapado pra acreditar que ele, Tiago Potter, iria cair nesse truque.

- Você vai se arrepender de não ter aceitado a minha proposta, Potter- falou ameaçadoramente.

- Claro i _LADY /i _,oh, me desculpe, é i _LORD /i _- Provocou Tiago.

- eu vou voltar Potter, e pode ter certeza, fazer pior, muito pior, você vai se arrepender do dia que você nasceu. – falando isso Voldemort desapareceu.

Estarei esperando, estarei esperando – falou Tiago pro nada onde Voldemort ate poucos segundos estava. Ele fez menção de correr ate onde Lily, mas corredor encheu-se de fumaça novamente, deixando Tiago meio tonto, caindo deitado a lado de Li.

" Ela está mais segura lá dentro" – pensou Macabro.

- claro que não seu idiota- falou o professor se levantando do chão – Ele corre muito mais perigo lá dentro.

Dizendo isso, o professor saiu correndo.

- Pedra mole! – falou a menina enérgica.

- Não !- responderam as duas gárgulas- se a senhorita não sabe, porque não desiste.

- Porque eu sou uma grifinória ! E...

- Lá vem a ladainha de sempre, é sempre a mesma coisa, sabia? Vocês, grifinorios, sempre persistentes, o mesmo discurso chato, monótono , tedioso, e sem graça. Não é a toa, que só falamos com vocês.

- Como assim?

- nos só falamos com alunos quando estamos realmente entediadas em ver ele tentando acertar a senha, e adivinha quem sempre são os alunos??? Isso mesmo, grifinorios.

- Serio?! Que legal, quem sabe um dia eu não explico pra vocês porque fazemos isso, mas não agora- falou a menina meio nervosa- Água Mole?

- Não! – responderam as gárgulas.

É ... eu to lembrando...é ... Maria Mole!

- É , você acertou.

E então, vocês não vão se abrir?

- Não podemos, o diretor saiu e lacrou a sala.

- que mal me pergunte, PORQUE VOCES NÃO FALARAM ANTES?- berrou a garota vermelhinha.

- Sabe... é que não tem melhor coisa que ver um grinfinorio nervoso.

A garota bufava de raiva, e agora? O que ela ia fazer? Ela precisa falar com o diretor.

- senhorita Sartez, o que faz aqui? – perguntou uma voz atrás dela , fazendo-a virar.

-Professor Darkness?- perguntou a garota espantada – Eu... eu... vim falar com o diretor, mas ele não está.

- Não está? – falou arqueando a sobrancelha

- Não. Foi o que as gárgulas acabaram de me dizer, o que é uma pena, porque eu sinceramente precisava falar com ele, eu... eu...é a ...minha amiga ... Evans

- Está correndo…

- Perigo.- falaram os dois juntos.

- Como o senhor sabe? – perguntou ela.

- Eu sei. – falou ele seriamente.

- Como assim? O senhor sabe mesmo? De tudo?- perguntou ela insegura

- De tudo, senhorita. Só não vem ao caso de como eu sei isso, só deve ser difícil pra senhorita ter que guardar tudo isso.

- E eu achando que o senhor fosse um insensível.

- As aparências enganam? Não é senhorita.

- Com certeza, professor! Você é quem diga.-falou ela espantada, nunca esperaria que ele entendesse o que ela sentia .

- Então vamos. Precisamos encontra-la- falou o professor.

- Ai que dor de cabeça. – falou uma voz muito conhecida para ela.

- A minha também dói, mas que Diabos você tá fazendo no meu quarto Potter.- esbravejou a ruiva.

- Sabe Evans, pra sua informação é você que tá no meu quarto e não ao contrario.

-Faz me rir Potter. Por que eu estaria no seu quarto?

Mesmo não vendo onde o nojento do Potter estava, lily percebeu que ele tinha dado aquele sorrisinho, que ela tanto odiava.

- Você quer mesmo saber minha ruivinha?

- Potter! Seu pervertido!

- A pervertida aqui é você, só pensa em besteira, hein ruivinha?- ele estava com o rosto ao lado da cama onde ela estava. – e então, dormiu bem?

- Acho que sim,mas como eu vim parar aqui?E tenho consciência que não vim de livre e espontânea vontade.

- a historia é longa, pelo que parece encontraram a gente no corredor, e nos trouxeram pro salão comunal, quando eu acordei, estávamos nós dois deitados nos sofás, e então como eu não consegui te levar pro teu quarto, eu trouxe você pro meu.

- E?

- Te coloquei na minha cama... conjurei um colchão e dormi no chão.

- Posso fazer mais uma pergunta ? – falou ela se sentando na cama, ela não agüentaria por muito tempo, aquele olhar de "faço tudo por você" pra ela.

- Você acabou de fazer uma, mas pode fazer outra.

- Sabe…eu…como posso dizer… você...é ...

- Tipo, Lily querida, se você continuar assim, só vai terminar o ano que vem.

- A Potter não enche, eu só tentando de pedir desculpa.

- Claro, pode pedir desculpa então, só não sei do que.

- De eu ter ofendido sua família.

- Se for assim eu também devo desculpa,não é lily?

-Desculpa aceitas.

- Sabe… eu queria saber porque que nós brigamos tanto.

- Quem sabe porque você vive me pedindo pra sair?

- É pode ser- disse Tiago considerando a resposta- mas depois da pergunta vem sempre aquele não, tão maravilhoso e audível pro castelo inteiro.

- Se parasse por ai.Mas aí vem aquela clássica pergunta " Por que?"

- Ai você meio que explode, o porque eu não sei, eu fala aqueles adjetivos maravilhosos ao meu respeito.

Você não sabe porque eu explodo?

-Não eu nunca soube.

- Então tá explicado.- falou Lily risonha, levantado e começando a se ajeitar pra poder descer.

- Como assim tá explicado, eu continuo na mesma.

- Tá explicado porque você nunca se cansa de pedir pra sair comigo, e ainda a clássica pergunta do por que.

- Está?- ela confirmou com a cabeça, abrindo a porta – Você poderia me falar?

- Ninguém nunca te disse que eu tenho um namorado?- falou ela saindo do quarto.

" Ninguém nunca te disse que eu tenho namorado?"então era por isso que ela sempre dizia não, era por isso que ela sempre ficava brava quando ele a agarrava no corredor.Não! Ele sabia que ela o amava assim como ele o amava, se ela não gostava dele porque correspondia os beijos roubados dados desde do quinto ano, porque nunca ninguém contou a ele que ela tinha um namorado? Ele tava fazendo papel de idiota e ninguém pra avisa-lo? Bem, seus amigos poderiam até não saber, mas porque as amigas dela incentivavam ele a correr atrás dela?

Alice, Hellena, Elisabeth e Margareth, vocês que me aguardem!

Sexta-feira, as garotas estavam almoçando animadamente, Lily não parava de sorrir, ria de tudo que falavam pra ela. Suas amigas demoraram um pouco pra se acostumar, mas aquele dia a Lily estava realmente insuportável.

- Que é que o Potter fez naquele quarto pra te deixar tão sorridente, e insuportável?

- A noite de Segunda pra Terça deve ter sido muito boa pra te deixado você assim.- falou Mah com um sorriso malicioso.

- Margareth se você soubesse o que aconteceu nessa noite que você citou, eu tenho certeza que você estaria chorando até agora.- falou Lily, perdendo o sorriso que a dias exibia.- e respondendo sua pergunta Alice – falo lily recuperando novamente seu sorriso- O Potter não fez nada, ele apenas falou.

- Falou que te amava? – perguntou Beth

- Não Beth! Ele falou que nunca soube o motivo deu falar pra ele tantos nãos.Vocês nunca falaram pra ele?

- Você acha que a gente ia falar do bundão.

- Helle, quantos vezes eu tenho que te falar pra você não chamar o Amos assim?

- Eu sempre vou chamar ele assim, porque é isso que ele é. Ele tem medo de assumir o namoro de vocês, ele tem medo da reação do Potter e dos marotos, ele é um bundão, um covarde. Se ele gostasse mesmo de você ele já teria assumido o namoro de vocês.

- E a propósito,- começou Alice- nós nunca falamos nada pro Potter porque achávamos que ele ir conseguir mostrar pra essa sua cabeça dura, que o BUNDÃO não é Homem pra você e sim ele. Porque se ele soubesse ele de você e daquele lufa-lufa covarde, ele nunca ficaria pedindo pra você sair com ele, porque o Potter respeita todos os namoros, ele nunca beijou uma garota que estivesse namorando.

- e vocês conseguiram o que com isso?- falou Lily, mantendo o sorriso

- Alem de fazer você apaixonar por ele, provar que ele não é esse canalha que você achava que era.

- Beth querida, eu vou repetir pra vocês : Eu gosto do Amos .

- Viu? –falou Hellena apontando o dedo pra Lily- Antes você falava que AMAVA o bundão, agora tá falando que gosta dele, tenho uma grande diferença nesses dois verbos viu querida amiga. Alguma coisa nós conseguimos com o plano Potter.

Lily foi abrir a boca pra reclamar, mas se fechou. È, o namoro com o Amos não andava lá essas coisas.

Terminaram o almoço e se dirigiram pra torre norte, dois tempos de adivinhação.

-Sabe, eu não sei ainda porque eu continuo vindo pra essa aula, como a professora mesmo disse, eu não tenho a áurea.

- Ah Alice, você fala isso desde do terceiro ano, muda o discurso.- falou Hellena sentando fazendo dupla com ela.

- Hellena, você não vem sentar comigo?- falou Lily desesperada, percebendo que todas as duplas já estavam formadas e ela tinha ficado sozinha.

- Você se esqueceu que eu prometi sentar com a Alice?

- Esqueci,não posso?- falou Lily se desesperando, ela odiava sentar sozinha.

- claro que pode , mas agora eu acho melhor você ir se sentar a professora já tá chegando.

- Boa tarde meus alunos! – cumprimentou a professora- Hoje aprenderemos a nobre arte da regressão.

- Eu não acredito professora, isso existe até no mundo dos trouxas – falou Lily

- Eu sei senhorita Evans, porem a regressão bruxa é bem mais perigosa, o paciente que faz só se lembra de pequenas coisas do tipo: meu cabelo era castanho, ou então eu tinha alguma coisa amarrada no pulso, são pequenas lembranças que se interpretadas corretamente pode ajudar a desvendar o futuro. E , como vejo que a senhorita está sozinha será a primeira a fazer a regressão- falou a professora, chamando Lily pra se deitar no pequeno divã que tinha na sala.

**Próximo capitulo: **

O que será que o passado de Lily revelará???

Cap 6- Poderosa

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, se gostaram comentem e se não gostaram comente sugerindo como posso melhorar.

Floreios e Borrões

Nathy: espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu tentarei não demorar muito nos próximos, continuem comentando, assim você faz uma autora feliz. Radcliffe: Naum acho que Voldemort represente algum mal a você tambem.Que bom que você gostou, e desculpe a imensa demora, é que é muito mais facil pra mim atualizar na floreios e borroes, tanto que lá eu já to no cpitulo 31.Entaum, Voldemort entrou no castelo, devido a uma magia antiga, na verdade ele não entro mesmo no castelo...mas tarde Dumbledore comenta...e Lily não vai sofrer nada, praticamente.realmente, ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas, pena que ela tenha morrido pra Harry potter existir...

miss Jane Poltergeist:que bom que você gostou, e realmente eu tenho que agradecer...e realmente desculpe a demora...as vezes me torna muito relapsa.Mas continue comentando, a fic vai tormar um rumo inesperado, logo, logo.


	6. Poderosa

Capitulo 6 - Poderosa 

_Eu vou ficar, ficar com certeza, Maluco Beleza..._

Sei lá, escutei essa musica na tv e me lembrei desse capitulo, parece que vai ser assim que nosso querido Tiago, vai ficar, MALUCO

" _Seu vestido era o mais belo de todos, era de um vinho intenso, e alguns detalhes dourados, também não era para menos era a festa de seu casamento._

_Era a mais bela noiva que todo o mundo já viu, seu sorriso era de um encanto sobrenatural tamanha era sua felicidade, ela havia se casado com o homem que ela amava._

_- E então, como se sente sendo a mais nova Senhora Gryffindor?- perguntou seu marido sentando-se ao seu lado._

_- Encantada.- disse ela sorridente dando um beijo de leve no rosto do marido.- Seu pai parece estar meio cansando,aconteceu alguma coisa James?_

_- Nada querida, só que o velho Godric acha que não vai durar muito tempo, está assim desde que brigou com Slyterin._

_- Ah, sim claro, percebi que Slyterin não compareceu à festa.- de repente seu sorriso desapareceu, seu rosto se contraiu, era como se ela tentasse perceber algo._

_- Mais este é o nosso casamento, vamos falar de coisas alegres, minha flor.- ele não percebeu que sua mulher no sorria mais._

_- Eu sinto muito,querido- falou ela colocando suas mãos no ombro de seu marido._

_Tu vistes como estão todos felizes? _

_- Claro!- disse ela abaixando a cabeça e deixando cair algumas gotas de lagrimas pelo seu rosto "porque ele tinha que vir , por quê ?"._

_- Por que choras minha doce Violet? – perguntou James secando as lagrimas da mulher._

_- Ele esta aqui, está amaldiçoando nosso casamento. – falou ela deixando cair algumas lagrimas a mais._

_- Quem? – perguntou ele, alterando sua voz e se levantando da cadeira._

_- Slyterin! – falou ela sussurrante.Ela estava fraca._

_- Tu tens certezas? – perguntou ele baixinho ao pé de seu ouvido, ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça._

_James foi em direção ao seu pai, sussurrou o que Violet acabara de falar, o velho Gryffindor se levantou e foi falar com ela._

_- A senhora tens certezas? – falou o velho Godric._

_-Tenho- falou ela._

_sabes onde ele esta?- ela afirmou com a cabeça, levantando e pediu para que a seguissem._

_- Eu sabia que vocês viriam.- falou um homem alto, velho, de aspecto meio sombrio._

_- Só podia ser você, Salazar. – falou Godric._

_- Eu vou repetir o que falei para a jovem Gryffindor...eu Salazar Slyterin, amaldiçoou sua família, todos os Gryffindors vão sofrer a maldição dos Slyterins, nós mataremos Gryffindor, por Gryffindor, todos que tiverem esse seu maldito nome, Godric, vão morrer! Começando pelo Herdeiro que James e Violet me darão, porque todos vocês são malditos. A jovem Gryffindor vai morrer pela maldição que lancei para ela mais cedo, o Gryffindor vai ser levado a loucura pela morte de sua esposa e seu filho, e você Godric, vai ver tudo isso sem poder fazer nada... porque como você mesmo sabe, uma vez lançada a maldição nunca mais retirada... Eu Amaldiçoou esse casamento e todas as gerações Gryffindor! – falou ele dando uma risada aterrorizadora._

_Violet chorava compulsivamente, James tentava inutilmente tentar consola-la, ela levantou a cabeça , enxugou as lagrimas, juntou todas as suas forças, os Gryffindor viram uma poderosa áurea se forma ao redor dela. Mexeram com a mulher errada._

_- Eu, amaldiçoou todos os Slyterin que nascerem nessa terra, todos que tiverem esse sangue serão condenados a mais pura tristeza, serão carregados pela lama infame, cairão por amores não correspondidos, estarão sempre nas nossas sombras, nunca conseguiram o poder que tanto almejam, serão sempre escondidos pelo Poder dos Gryffindor, caminharão pela terra sem alma, até que o ultimo infame pague com a morte. Eu amaldiçoou por toda a eternidade, eu amaldiçoou com todo o meu coração, eu ...- enquanto ela falava, sua áurea se espalhava por toda a extensão, mostrando o quão poderosa ela era – amaldiçoou com todo a minha alma, chegará o dia em que existirá apenas um Gryffindor e um Slyterin e a grande batalha final acontecerá, e ninguém vai impedir de eles se enfrentarem, e eles com apenas seus poderes lutaram, não haverá nenhuma maldição capaz de interferir essa batalha e veremos que tem o poder.- dizendo isso Violet caiu de joelhos._

_- Teremos a batalha final então jovem Violet, e você perceberá que foi inútil usar todo esse poder,Slyterin sempre vencerá._

_- Veremos isso! – falaram os três em uníssono. Levantando a varinha e expulsando Salazar de lá"- _Lily abre os olhos assustada

-Lily, graças adeus que você acordou. – falou Hellena levantando do sofá onde estava.

- To que você tá falando, Helle?- perguntou Lily meio atordoada.

- Como do que eu to falando?Você ficou louca Lily Evans, o que você pensa que é pra dar um susto desses na gente? – berrou Hellena, acordando todos que estavam lá.Ela chacoalhava Lily que nem uma louca.

Lily olhou, ela estava na ala hospitalar, e agora havia varias pessoas a olhando com extrema alegria e alivio estampado no rosto.E outros preocupados com a crise de Loucura de Hellena.

- que eu faço aqui na ala hospitalar? – falou ela assustada.

- Você está aqui desde da aula de adivinhação.- falou Alice, enquanto os outros acalmavam Hellena.

- Quantas aulas eu perdi? – falou ela assustada, arrancando risos de todos.

- Mas fácil falar quantos dias você perdeu de aula.- riu Sirius.

- COMO ASSIM? – berrou Lily horrorizada.

- Lily, a professora tentou de acordar da regressão mas você não acordava, você ficava se debatendo, falando umas coisas estranhas, ai o professor Dumbledore foi lá , falou umas coisas mais estranhas ainda que te acalmaram, e lhes trouxemos para cá , hoje faz uma semana que você está aqui.- falou Hellena que já tinha se acalmado

- UMA SEMANA.

- É uma semana.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?- falou Lily respirando fundo.

- Você ficava gritando, amaldiçoou, Gryffindor, a professora tirou todos os papeis da nossa mão, ela falou que aquilo não podia ser passado pro futuro, os objetos da salas se quebraram, ela mandou alguém chamar o diretor, porque de repente você começou a se debater, ela tentava te acordar, e a única coisa que você fez foi começar a chorar... foi realmente assustador.- declarou Beth.

- Você não se lembra de nada?

- De algumas coisas, Margaret, algumas coisas.

-Foi realmente assustador, vocês deixou todos nós assustados- todos concordaram com a cabeça as palavras de Lupin.

- Vejo que a senhorita já acordou- falou uma enfermeira que Lily não conhecia.- Desculpe, eu sou a nova enfermeira, Madame Ponfrey, - falou a enfermeira com um sorriso, e virando-se para os outros, continuou - algum de vocês poderia avisar o diretor, ele pediu para ser avisado quando a Senhorita Evans acordasse.

- Eu vou! – falou pela primeira vez uma voz, fazendo que todos virassem para ver quem era.

- Potter! – falou Lily, não brava, nem assustada, mas sim feliz.

- Sim, Evans. Fiquei realmente preocupado com você , por favor não dê mais um susto desses na gente.- falou ele dando um meio sorriso , e virando para Madame Ponfrey- O diretor esta na sala?

- Sim ,está. A senha é...

- Eu sei a senha, pode deixar. – dizendo isso saiu da sala.

Todos conversaram, contavam o que tinha acontecido na semana, Sirius contou como consegui conquistar uma corvinal, Remo falava da matéria dada, Pedro contava o cardápio que ela perdera estando na ala hospitalar,Margareth falara da sua nova paixonite, Frank e Alice falara o quanto o professor Macabro tinha mudado desde da primeira aula, Beth ficara falando sobre as " noticias de Hogwarts", nesse ponto Pedro ajudou a contar algumas junto com Beth, e Hellena, bem, essa foi de longe a que mais falou, falou sobre o quão preocupada tinha ficado, falara sobre os admiradores que mandaram cartas e entre linhas sobre "a carta" ( pra quem não sabe de quem é "a carta" eu vou dar uma dica: ELE È UM BUNDÃO),falara de como ela aprontou, nesse ponto todos deram risadas, ela tinha pintado o rosto de uma sonserina todo de vermelho e verde, como Hellena disse: para Homenagear Lily, ruiva de olhos verdes, por isso vermelho e verde.Hellena aprontava sempre que ficava nervosa com alguma coisa, como Lily dizia ela era Meio- marota, principalmente em momentos de grande estresse. A porta se abriu no ponto em que Pedro estava perguntando do que ela se lembrava.

- Professor Dumbledore! – falou Lily sorrindo." Graças a deus que ele chegou, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de falar pro Pedro do que eu me lembro."

- Olá Senhorita, fico feliz que tenha acordado- falou o professor se aproximando dela- Se a senhorita não se importar eu gostaria de trocar umas palavrinhas com você... – falou o diretor sorrindo ainda mais ao ver a cara de curiosidade se formando nos rostos dos presentes.- A sós- completou o sábio diretor.

Um por um se despediu de Lily e se retiraram deixando apenas Dumbledore e Lily na ala hospitalar.

- Muito bem, vamos conversar.

- Será que eles vão demorar mais, já estamos aqui faz duas horas- reclamou Sirius.

Todos estavam na porta da enfermaria esperando o diretor sair, para poder paparicar um pouco mais sua amiga,e saber o que eles conversaram.

- Parece que a conversa deles está muito boa.

- Boa pra deixar agente curioso. – falou Pedro.

- hein Tiago, você não fala nada? – perguntou Beth

- Vocês querem mesmo que eu fale?- perguntou ele meio nervoso,estava evitando as amigas de Lily desde que descobriu que ela tinha namorado, na verdade ele estava esperando o momento certo pra falar com elas.

- Não precisa,- falou helle dando um sorriso meio falso- Que tal amanha? Eu acho que amanha vai dar. No salão comunal,de manha cedo?

Amanha então, esperarei todas lá. – falou Tiago fechando a cara, pelo menos Hellena já desconfiara.

As amigas puxaram Hellena pro um canto.

- Eu não entendi nada do que vocês falaram.

- Beth, o Tiago está a dias sem falar uma palavra com a gente, ele deve estar furioso porque nos nunca falamos sobre o namoro de Lily, ele só está esperando a hora certa. E quando mais cedo melhor, assim podemos colocar nosso plano B em ação.- falou Hellena.

- Então foi por isso que você marcou um encontro no salão comunal com ele?

-Exatamente, Mah, e como vocês perceberam, ele quer que todas estejamos presentes.

- Acho que isso deu pra perceber, mas você acha que o plano maluco da Beth vai dar certo?

- Hein! Meu plano pode ate ser meio maluco, mas todas vocês concordaram.

- Claro! Tudo para unir o casal fofura.

- Professor, eu poderia fazer só mais uma pergunta?

- Claro, Lily.

- A família Gryffindor ainda existe?- Existe, assim como a família Slyterin, só que no decorrer das gerações mudaram o nome das famílias.

Então a maldição não foi cumprida?

- Uma parte, senhorita, Violet e James tiveram gêmeos uma linda menina e gracioso rapaz, mas Violet morreu logo depois dos filhos nascerem, por causa da maldição, o herdeiro morreu,como na maldição, mas a pequena garota não, fazendo assim seu pai não entrar em loucura, a jovem se casou com um rapaz e ambos constituíram uma família, e existe gerações delas até hoje.

- Como se chama a família?

- Isso eu não posso dizer, mas quem sabe um dia a senhorita descubra, o Maximo que posso dizer é que a garota se chamava Rose.

- Professor Dumbledore, e sobre a batalha final?

- Ainda não chegou, existe apenas um Slyterin, mas a outra família continua forte, não deixando apenas um Gryffindor mais sim vários, mas sim, ainda chegará o dia ... sinceramente eu espero que demore pra chegar.

- Eu era mesmo Violet?

- A senhorita ainda duvida, continua com nome de flor, só que agora é Lily, e é claro... continua poderosa,como era Violet.

- Eu não sou tão poderosa.- falou ela achando graça do professor falar que ela, uma nascida trouxa era poderosa.

- Claro, se a senhorita não fosse poderosa, não teria suportado tantos cruciatus, um terço do que a senhorita levou, teria levado qualquer outro bruxo a loucura.

- Como o senhor sabe?- perguntou ela espantada, será que tinha sido ele que deixara no salão comunal junto com Tiago.

- O senhor Potter falou quando foi perguntar quem os tinha os tirado de lá.

- Eu ainda não conseguir entender, como Voldemort desapareceu, não se pode desaparetar em Hogwarts.

- Vocês não estavam em Hogwarts, ele os levou para uma dimensão paralela.

- E que nos tirou de lá?

- Vocês mesmos- sorriu sabiamente o diretor- depois não acredita que seja poderosa.

- Mas como fomos parar no salão comunal?

- Bem, as pessoas que os acharam jogados no corredor levaram vocês para lá.E agora chega de perguntas, creio que seus amigos queiram ver a senhorita.

- Sinceramente, acho que a Lily só enrolou agente.- falou Alice colocando seu pijama.

Eu também acho, Alice!- falou Beth

- Não podemos fazer nada se ela não quis nos contar, talvez ela não esteja preparada pra contar o que ela viu na regressão.

- É , pode ser, mas acho melhor agente ir dormir, esse sábado promete muita coisa!- falou Hellena deitando na cama e adormecendo, um movimento que foi seguido por todas.

- Olá, Potter! – falaram as garotas ao mesmo tempo.Era possível ver no rosto de cada uma o desespero por ter que enfrentar a fúria de Tiago Potter.

- Pensei que vocês já desceriam pedindo desculpas por ter esquecido de contar algo importante pra mim.

- Bom dia pra você também, nós dormimos muito bem, obrigada.

- Por favor, Elisabeth, nada de gracinhas. Eu acho que vocês já brincaram de mais comigo.

- Brincamos, é?

- Se não se chama brincadeira o que vocês fizeram comigo, se chama o que então, Adorável Alice? Vocês me fizeram de bobo, vocês me humilharam. Eu não sabia de nada enquanto todo o castelo sabia. Vocês me empurraram para Lily, mas não ligaram que se com essa brincadeira boba eu pudesse me apaixonar por ela.

- Na verdade Potter, nós não queríamos humilhar você, nós queríamos apenas mostrar pra Lily que o namorado dela era um bundão.

- Vocês me usaram! Eu fiz papel de palhaço pro castelo inteiro.

- Você não fez papel de palhaço, porque quase ninguém sabia que ela namorava, era apenas nós, ela, o bundão, e alguns amigos dele. Fora o ...

- Fora ninguém, na verdade Potter nós não viemos aqui pra pedir desculpa como você acha, nó viemos falar que não nos arrependemos de nada e faríamos tudo novamente, você pode não entender o porque fizemos isso, mas pode ter certeza você faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no nosso lugar. Na verdade viemos aqui pra pergunta uma coisa, Você não vai desistir da nossa amiga, vai?

- Ela esta namorando Margareth.

- Ela está namorando, mas não gosta dele.

- E dai, ela esta namorando. Eu não posso fazer nada, ela me odeia simplesmente.

- Você não entende Potter, ela fala que odeia, mas ela não te odeia, Você já escutou um ditado que fala que ódio e amor andam sempre lado a lado?

- Por favor Beth!

Ok Tiago, vamos pra algo mais concreto.- falou Alice – Se ela te odiasse realmente, você acha que ela ia ficar te protegendo?

- Desde de quando ela me protege? – falou Tiago incrédulo.

- Vamos lá, faço um esforço, quando você saia a noite para aprontar você quase nunca encontra ninguém, você não sabe por que?

- Não!

- A Lily desde que virou monitora faz de tudo pra despistar o zelador, despistar os professores a noite, só pra te proteger, e quando você é pego e porque ela não viu você saindo a noite.

- Ela faz isso mesmo?

- Claro que faz! – falou Beth com cara " você não confia nada gente".

- Então por que ela me trata mal.

- Vai entender a cabeça da Lily. Ela é assim mesmo, meio louca, sabe como é, ela é de peixes, é meio mutante, você tem que entender.

- Sabe que eu acho? Que se você gosta realmente dela, não tem que ligar se ela tem namorado, se ela te trata bem ou mal, você tem que lutar, a Lily é diferente. Você tem que ter em meta se tornar amigo dela, e não namorar com ela, você vai ver como vai ficar mais fácil.

- Então é isso Potter, tudo que queríamos falar já foi dito, agora, Tchau!- Todas se levantaram, e saíram pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Elas sempre conseguem dá a volta por cima, e agora o que eu faço?Eu to ficando Maluco! – falou Tiago colocando as mãos no rosto, e pensando e tudo que as garotas- pode ter certeza Lily Evans, eu não vou desistir de você, nem que eu tenho que ficar mais maluco que eu já estou.

- Eu não acredito que ele acreditou naquela baboseira de "ela te protege", tem que ser muito tapado. – falou Margareth dando risadas, enquanto sentava-se na mesa do salão principal.

- Ou então muito apaixonado, mas tomara que ele não desista de conquistar a nossa amiga.

- Se ele amar ela te verdade ele não vai desistir, Alice, mas então o que faremos esse final de semana? – perguntou Hellena animada, se servindo de torradas com mel.

O final de semana se passou totalmente normal, sem nenhum acontecimento, a não ser na noite de Domingo que foi quando Lily saiu da Ala Hospitalar.

- Então você está melhor? Você tem certeza que aquela mulher olhou direitinho você, não tá com dor de cabeça, vontade de chorar, Lily, você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

- Hellena, eu tenho certeza que eu estou bem, a única coisa que eu quero é curtir o resto da noite com minhas amigas.- falou Lily rindo com o desespero da amiga.

- Pronto, eu acho melhor agente subir, vocês viram ela falando " passar o resto da noite com minhas Amigas" , ela deu uma pela direta na gente. – falou Remo fazendo cara de indignado e puxando os amigos

- Ah Remo, quando eu falei passar o resto da noite com minhas amigas, eu inclui você, o Potter, o Sirius e o Pedro.

- Vocês estão vendo! Ela- falou Remo mostrando o dedo para lily- chamou a gente de garotas, sinto muito querida, mas nós não somos suas amigas, nós somos seu amigos, AMIGOS, ficou bem claro, amiguinha!

- Claríssimo, agora para de reclamar.Eu ainda estou muito abatida- falou Lily fingindo um desmaio.Todos na sala caíram na risada.

**Próximo Capitulo/b **

A vida de Hogwarts volta ao normal, ops...esquecemos um detalhe, nada é normal quando se há quatro marotos espalhados pelo castelo.

**Capitulo 7: Detenção e cabelos rosas**

**N/A:**Coloquei muita coisa nesse capitulo, espero que não tenha deixado ele meio cansativo, espero ter explicado algumas coisas, e bem, desconfio que todos saibam como se chama no presente a família Gryffindor. Espero que tenham gostado do passado de Lily, e pessoal, se tiver alguns erros de português foi por que eu escrevi meio rápido, e COMENTEM, please !!!

Queria lembrar a todos que eu tamebm tenho essa fic na floreios e borroes, e lá está, digamos, muito adiantada, vou tenatr colocar em dia...as atualizaçoes vão acontecer todos os domingos, ok?Até ficar igual no outro site...

bjus a todos

Floreios e Borrões

**Santa:**Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, deu um pouquinho de trabalho escrever ele a tempo de colocar nessa semana, então já estou pedindo desculpa pelos possíveis erros. Espero que continue comentando.

BiA gRaNgEr.


	7. Cabelos rosas e detenção

Capitulo 7- Cabelos Rosas e Detenção. 

"_Pode vir quente, que eu estou fervendo..."_

- Expliquem-se !- falou a professora andando de um lado para o outro.

- O que a fessora quer que a gente explique, a Senhora já sabe de tudo. Não tem o porque ficar falando , se você já sabe.

- E pra ficar mais fácil, pula o sermão e vai direto para parte dos pontos perdidos e da detenção.

- Claro senhor potter, cada um perdeu 50 pontos e três dias de detenção. A detenção...

- Será cumprida separadamente, supervisionada por dois monitores.- falou Sirius imitando a professora Minerva.

- Errado, senhor Black. – falou a professora soltando um risinho de deboche.

- Como assim? Nós vamos cumprir detenção juntos?- isso era um milagre, só podia ser. Se já era fácil enganar os monitores com eles separados, imaginem com eles juntos.

- Isso mesmo, senhor Potter.

- E quanto monitores a professora pretende colocar pra nos supervisionar?

- Apenas um, senhor Black.

- A Mine, tá brincando, não é? Um monitor pra nós dois, só pode ser brincadeira ou então você bateu a cabeça. Você se esqueceu, nós somos os marotos, as pestes ambulantes, os terríveis caçadores de encrencas, os alunos com recordes de detenção, nós, sendo supervisionado por apenas UM indefeso monitor. – falou Tiago balbuciando as palavras de tão espantando que estava.

- Tenha até pena dessa nobre pobre alma.- falou Sirius soltando risadinhas sufocadas.

- Eu tenho pena é de vocês. – falou a professora com um sorrisinho nos lábios, eles iam pagar por tudo que fizeram nos anos anteriores.- A detenção começa hoje na biblioteca as 20horas em ponto, não se atrasem.

- Pode deixar!- falou sirius em estado de êxtase, puxando Tiago pra fora da sala.

- E então como foi a conversa com a Minerva?- perguntou Remo sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

-Melhor, impossível! Ela pulou a parte do sermão, perdemos 50 pontos cada um, três dias de detenção, agora vem a melhor parte Aluado... Detenção conjunta supervisionada por apenas um monitor, isso mesmo cara Aluado, apenas UM monitor. Nós vamos fazer esse monitor nunca esquecer dessa detenção. Vai ser o verdadeiro inferno pra ele.

- Ou pra vocês . – falou sabiamente remo com um pequeno sorriso se formando nos lábios.

- Ah, Remo, por favor, né cara. Vai ser fácil nos livrar desse monitor.- falou Tiago tirando os livros de remo.

- se eu fosse você não acreditaria nisso.

- Você tá tentando cortar o nosso barato, Aluado?

- não, mas vocês nem sabem que vai ser o monitor e já estão cantando vitória.

- Se for sonserino enganamos eles facilmente, se forem da Lufa- lufa não precisamos nos dar ao trabalho, eles são bem bonzinhos e sempre aliviam a detenção, se forem da Corvinal bem, eles são inteligentes mais não são nós.

- E se for da Grifinória?

- Por favor Remo, a professora não seria louca de colocar alguém da nossa casa pra nos supervisionar. Ou seria?

- Dizem que os grifinorios são mais severos em detenção, você sabia Almofadinhas?

- Você tá dizendo que você é severo nas suas detenções?

- Não, pontas. Normalmente eu não supervisiono detenções. Mas tem outros monitores sem ser eu.

- nós sabemos, tem o Trump, tem a BossHard,tem o Steiner, a Lehame...

- A professora não chegaria ao ponto de colocar o monitor da nossa própria casa pra nos supervisionar, seria loucura de mais, e alem do mais nós somos amigos de todos eles.

- Se vocês tem tanta certeza...

- Remo, eu to começando a achar que você sabe quem é o monitor.

- Imagina...euzinho não faço a mínima idéia de quem irá supervisionar vocês.- Os dois marotos olharam para Remo, e chegaram a conclusão "Ele sabe" .

- Ok Aluado. Se você não quer nos falar, nós vamos descobrir na detenção.

-Quem será o Temido Monitor, hein almofadinhas?

- Ele está atrasado. – falou Tiago olhando para o relógio da biblioteca.

- Está atrasado um minuto.Sempre achei que monitores fossem pontuais.- falou sirius voltando a olhar a porta da biblioteca.

- Hey, almofadinhas, aquele ali não é o Monitor da Corvinal? – perguntou Tiago apontando pra um baixinho de cabelos pretos.- Ele que vai nos monitorar?

- Acho que não pontas, ele já é o sétimo monitor em menos de três minutos que passou por aqui.- Tiago olhou pra Sirius perguntando se aquilo era verdade, ele apenas confirmou, os dois engataram um conversa que nem perceberam quando Malfoy se aproximou.

- Sabe, eu gostaria de ficar vendo a detenção de vocês, mas eu não me misturo com lixo, Só sei que vocês vão se ferrar. – Sorriu vitorioso Malfoy, saindo da biblioteca.

- Sabe Pontas, por um momento eu achei que esse loiro aguado é que fosse nos supervisionar...

- A professora nunca faria uma loucura dessas...

- Uma coisa que eu estava observando é que todos os monitores que passaram por aqui tinha o mesmo sorriso do Malfoy, sinceramente cara eu to começando a temer esse monitor.

- Pior que Dearborn não pode ser, ainda bem que esse já sai da escola faz tempo. Minhas mãos se lembram até hoje as 55 vezes que ele fez eu limpar o troféu de quadribol da Corvinal.

- É, pior que o Dearborn ninguém pode ser, ou pode?

- A senhorita não está atrasada?

- Que eu saiba eu não tenho nenhum compromisso hoje, professor.

- Adolescentes, depois nós velhos é que temos memória fraca. A detenção, senhorita, a detenção.

- Ah meu Merlin, Potter e Black! Com licença professor, eu tenho que ir , mas o senhor ainda não livrou-se do meu interrogatório. – falou a monitora levantando e indo embora

-Tantas perguntas, que pena que ela mesma é que terá que buscar as resposta.

Black e Potter!

- Lily, que você faz aqui minha flor?

Por favor, nada de gracinhas, vai ser bom pra todos nós.- falou Lily – E agora, as varinhas, aqui na minha mão.- falou Lily estendendo suas mãos.

- Sabe Lily, não é querendo ser grosso, nem nada, mas por que nós entregaríamos nossas varinhas pra você.

Sabe Black – começou Lily comum sorriso irônico nos lábios.- não é querendo ser grossa , nem nada, mas você acha que eu vou deixar cumprirem a detenção com as varinhas?

-Então você que vai monitorar a nossa detenção?

- É o que parece, não é Black? Pois então, varinhas nas minhas mãos e ao trabalho.- caminharam até uma prateleira, onde Lily falou o que tinha que fazer.Ao terminar de explicar pegou um livro da sua bolsa e foi se sentar na janela, onde dava pra ver os dois marotos.

- Coisa fácil, é só colocar em ordem alfabética os livros.

- Sabe Sirius pra você deve ser fácil porque eu não estou vendo você fazer nada. Eu que to tendo que por pra trabalhar o que aprendi na primeira série quando tinha sete anos.

- Por favor Pontas, eu to vendo se você tá colocando os livros na ordem certa.

-Se você não se lembra a Lily falou que tínhamos que trabalhar juntos.

- Também não vai dar mais, você já tá acabando.- falou Sirius mostrando apenas dois livros que restavam ser colocados na prateleira.

- Pronto! Acabou, agora você avisa a Lily.

- Fiquei com a pior parte. – lamentou Sirius baixinho, virando-se para a ruiva e berrando: - Hein LiLy, nós já acabamos.

- Isso é o que você pensa, Sirius.- Lily pegou a varinha e vários livros começaram a brilhar.- Comecem tudo de novo, e dessa vez é pra ajudar o Potter.- falando isso Lily embaralhou todos os livros fazendo começarem desde do começo.

- Eu não acredito, ela fez agente arruma os livros quinze vezes Pontas, Quinze VEZES.

- Acho que achamos uma concorrente de peso com o Dearborn.

- Graças Merlin que hoje é o ultimo dia. Agora eu entendo aqueles sorrisinhos dos monitores, e pensar que o nosso próprio amigo tinha aquele sorriso.

- Vocês queriam o que, que eu tivesse pena de vocês?

- Não, queríamos que você tivesse o espírito maroto e nos livrasse dessa.

- É, quem vê aquele rostinho angelical da Evans nem imagina que ela seja uma peste como monitora.

- Sabe eu não vejo nada de terrível organiza os livros da biblioteca em ordem alfabética, principalmente agora que eles tem ...

- rabicho, cala a boca, se não a Lily te mata.- falou remo entre dentes.

- Do que vocês tão falando? – perguntou os dois marotos desconfiado.

- Rabicho vamos pra cozinha comer alguma coisa, eu não almocei direito.- falou Remo praticamente arrastando rabicho quadro a fora.

- Eles tão escondendo alguma coisa da gente.

- Imagina...

- Você não vai contar pra eles?

-NÃO, vocês não sabem como a prazeroso ver eles desesperados quando eu falo que eles erraram.Se eu não soubesse que eles era verdadeiras pestes ambulantes eu sentiria até pena.

- Você é má LiLy.

- Isso é pra quem pode Lice.- falou LiLy imitando a cara de desesperos dos marotos.- Eu acho que eles vão pensar duas vezes antes de aprontar qualquer coisa.

- E em falar de aprontar, vocês não sabem o que aconteceu com a minha maninha...

- O que aconteceu com a Beth?

- A Beth brigou com aquela loira falsa da Narcisa, a prima do Black, e no final essa filhote de cruz credo falou que era uma vergonha minha irmã namorar um sangue ruim que ele só fazia ela pagar vergonha e que um sangue puro como os McFadden tinha que namorar alguém como o Malfoy ou Nott e que ela dava graças a Merlin que o Lucio não fazia ela pagar vergonha. Sendo que já é uma vergonha andar com o Malfoy imagina namorar. A Beth tá toda tristonha acabou de pergunta pra mim se realmente era uma vergonha ela, uma McFadden, namorar um trouxa.

- Essa Narcisa me dá nos nervos, ela consegue deixar as pessoas pra baixo.

- Fora que ela anda como se tivesse bosta de baixo do nariz dela.

- Hein Lily, você não diz nada ?- pergunto Helle.

- Sabe eu tava aqui pensando...eu acho que o Lucio vai fazer a Narcisa pagar muita vergonha.- lily deu um sorrisinho que se assimilava muito com os dos marotos.

-Cara, eu não via a hora dessa semana acabar.

- Graças ao meu bom Merlin, sabe eu as vezes penso que eu coloquei lenha na fogueira dele.

- Talvez com essa detenção vocês pensem duas vezes antes de fazer alguma coisa...

Ai meu Deus...- falou Lupin apontando pra porta do salão principal.Todos perceberam o porque do espanto de lupin. Na porta do salão Tinha a figura bizarra do Malfoy com seus cabelos que antes eram loiros, agora Rosa Choque. – Vocês não aprendem...

- Eu juro que não fui eu.- falou Sirius levantando as mãos.

- Nem olhem pra mim, não fui eu, mas não sei porque eu não tive essa idéia antes. – falou Tiago começando a rir da figura lastimável de Lucio Malfoy.

- Se não foram vocês nem o rabicho, muito menos eu,quem será que foi?

Só sei que quem fez isso fez muito bem feito.- e levantando na cadeira Black grita: - O MALFOY... eu sabia que um dia você ia mostrar sua verdadeira identidade- fazendo todos começar a rir.

- Hey, as garotas tão vindo ai. – falou Pedro tendo conter as risadas.

- Vamos apostar quanto que a Lily vai dar uma bronca na gente?

- BOM DIA rapazes, como estão? Espero realmente que estejam bem, o dia está maravilhoso, agora Potter...abre um espaço ai na mesa que eu estou faminta – falou Lily abrindo um espaço entre Tiago e Sirius. As outras garotas caíram na risada ao ver a cara de espanto dos marotos.

- Evans...- começou cuidadoso Tiago- você não veio aqui brigar com a gente?

- Eu brigaria por que?

Pelo cabelo rosa do Malfoy

- Por que eu daria uma bronca em vocês se foi eu que fiz isso.- a revelação foi de mais para os marotos.

- LiLy eu não acredito...

- Qual é Remo, eu não posso fazer nada só porque eu sou uma monitora.

- Meu deus levem Lily Evans pra enfermaria. Ela enlouqueceu.

- Eu estou na mais perfeita consciência, mais que o Malfoy tava precisando de uma lição ele tava e faz tempo, e já que ninguém agiu – falou Lily olhando misteriosamente pra Tiago- Eu tive que por meu lado mais...como eu posso dizer meu lado mais...

- Maroto?! Vai Li, confessa que você também tem seu lado maroto.

- Tá..- falou lily inconformada- mas que ele e a aquela loira aguada estavam precisando de uma lição, isso ninguém pode negar.

- Quem seria a loira aguada?

- Sua adorada priminha, Sirius. Eu quero ver agora ela ir pirraçar a Beth. "pelo menos o Lucio nunca me fez passar vergonha"- imitou lily falsamente Narcisa.

- Lily brigada de ter dado uma lição naquela lambisgóia, quer maior vergonha que ter um namorado de cabelo cor de rosa? E que todos duvidam da sua .."masculinidade"?

- A Beth, querida foi um prazer. Fora que eu descontei nele todos os anos que ele me chamou de sangue ruim, a tinta só saia daqui uma semana.

- Uma semana de festa pra toda a grifinória, o nosso alvo de piadas da semana.- comemorou Sirius dando pulinhos de alegria na cadeira.

- LiLy você é muita má – falou Mah rindo a toa.

- Verdade Li, primeiro a detenção dos garotos, nem pra avisar que nos livros tinha números e era só colocar nessa ordem que os livros já ficariam em ordem alfabética, e ...

- Como é que é Evans? – olhou os dois marotos pra Lily

- Valeu Hellena, grande amiga você é.

- Desculpa, saiu sem querer.- lamentou Helle com falsa cara de arrependimento.

- Sabe como é, eu não resisti a tentação de fazer vocês sofrerem.

- Lily eu não esperava isso de você.

- Eu sei Black. Você esperava coisa pior.

- Tem coisa pior do que arrumar uma prateleira de livros uma cem vezes a noite?

- Tem Potter, ficar com o cabelo Rosa durante uma semana. – falou lily entre seu ataque de riso.

- Só pra te avisar uma coisa, os sonserinos não vão se esquecer dão cedo disso, eles vão se vingar.

- Deixe eles tentar.Podem vir quente que estou fervendo.- falou lily olhando na direção da mesa dos sonserinos. – Que foi? – perguntou Li vendo a cara dos marotos.

- Decididamente você mudou muito.

- Eu não mudei nada, apenas vocês não me conheciam de verdade.

" É por essas e outras que eu me apaixonei por essa ruivinha"- sorriu Tiago.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

"As coisas são como elas são". Primeira visita a Hogsmeade, Halloween, e briga... mas não é com que vocês pensam...bem...teremos uma Ruiva raivosa mas não com seu saco de pancadas preferido.

**Capitulo 8: É o fim**

**N/A:**esse capitulo foi mais pros marotos descobrirem que a Lily não é o que eles achavam, ela estuda, mas também apronta. Eu não queria deixar a lily como uma santinha, primeiro que eu acho que se ela fosse uma santa o Tiago nunca teria se apaixonado por ela, e segundo se ela fosse uma santinha a estória ia ficar muito monótona, sem graça. A Lily vai começar a mostrar o que realmente é, uma bruxinha estudiosa, simpática, marota...( eu não posso contar tudo... vocês descobrem o resto).

**N/A²:** Pra esclarecer uma coisa,o capitulo oito chama "È o Fim" mas é só o nome do capitulo, a estória vai demorar pra acabar. Esse " É o fim" significa muitas mudanças, para todos!

**BiA GrAnGeR **


	8. É o fim!

**Capitulo 8 - É o Fim**

O mês de setembro passou voando, assim como o de outubro, as coisas estavam realmente a ficando difíceis, os ataques as comunidades trouxas e bruxas aumentavam a cada dia, as perdas eram inevitáveis, a cada dia se tornava mais comum ver alunos chorando pelos cantos ao receberem os jornais, eram famílias inteiras destruídas...

- Deve ser horrível você saber que seus pais morreram por meio de um jornal, saber que de repente você não tem mais ninguém, que você está sozinho.- falou Hellena na altura do fim de setembro, ao ver uma menina da corvinal se desesperar ao receber o jornal.

- Deve ser realmente difícil. Helle?

- Fala Lily.

- Se eu morrer...por favor não me olha assim... então... se eu morrer e tiver um filho, você promete proteger ele?

- Que coisa boba Li

- Prometa que vai cuidar dele, Hellena.- falou a amiga chorosa

- Se você se sente melhor assim, Eu prometo! Eu prometo que não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com ele, você sabe, mesmo se eu estiver longe meus olhos sempre estarão nele. – falou Helle abraçando fortemente a sua amiga. – Isso é uma promessa, eu vou olhar por ele até o fim da minha vida.

Promessas tem sempre que ser cumpridas, não importa onde seja, em que épocas seja, promessas são promessas. Promessas são até a morte.

Por um milagre divino para todos, o mês de outubro estava no fim e isso significava duas coisas a todos: primeira visita a Hogsmeade e Dia das Bruxas.

Poderia ser a ultima sexta ensolarada que todos viriam esse ano por isso aproveitavam, o tempo escurecia a cada dia, o inverno desse ano prometia ser muito rigoroso. Mas quem olhasse para a biblioteca veria duas pessoas estudando, que não estavam nenhum pouco se divertindo.

- Eu vou morrer se ver mais um livro na minha frente!

- Ok Margareth , pode ver minha redação, mas vê se dá uma modificada pra não ficar igual.

p - Pode deixar minha linda e maravilhosa amiga.- falou Margareth pegando a redação- Sabia que você é minha amiga ruiva preferida?

- Eu sou sua única amiga ruiva- falou Lily- agora faz isso rápido que eu quero ir jantar.

- Pode deixar!- falou Margareth batendo continência.

- Vocês demoraram. – falou Beth vendo sua irmã e lily chegando.- nem foram jantar

- Nem me lembre que eu perdi o jantar. – sentou exausta na poltrona do salão.

- Pelo visto seu humor está a mil maravilhas, talvez se alegra em saber que tem um garoto de cabelos pretos espetados, mais persistente que uma pulga vindo na nossa direção.- falou Alice dando risadas junto com as outras garotas fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

-É amanhã, pontas, é amanhã, nossa primeira visita a Hogsmeade desse ano.

- Hey, você tá parecendo aqueles terceranistas que vão pela primeira vez pro Vilarejo , sossega Almofadinhas.

- fica quieto seu lobo em pele de cordeiro, mas então Pontas não vai chamar a sua ruivinha?

- Pra ele levar outro fora, deixa do jeito que tá, ela conversa com ele, eles não brigam, e poupa nossos ouvidos dos berros de uma ruiva louca.

- Rabicho cada dia eu me surpreendo com você, mas eu estava perguntando pro PONTAS, e então pontas?

- Hã!?!

- Você escutou o que a gente tava falando?

- Depende...

- Depende do que, exatamente?

- Depende do dia, se foi hoje sinto lhe informar Sirius mas eu não prestei atenção em nada...

- Pensando em quê?- falou remo ignorando totalmente Sirius.

- Tem gente que faz cada pergunta, eu mesmo posso responder.

- Então responde Almofadinhas, no que eu estava pensando?

- Na Evans, na LiLy, na ruivinha, como você preferir.

- Errado.

- Agora é minha vez – guinchou Pedro- Você tava pensando em como chamar a Lily pra sair sem levar um fora.

Tiago olhou incrédulo para Pedro, desde de quando o Pedro sabia no que ele pensava.

- Se já pensou em ser adivinho, Rabicho?- perguntou Tiago assustando a todos.

- Eu não acredito que ele acertou.

- Se acalma Sirius, eu sei que você se surpreendeu, acho que isso prova que beleza não é inteligência.

- Aluado seu desgraçado se me chamou de burro?- falou Sirius pulando em cima de Lupin.

- Imagina ...você é muito inteligente, agora prove isso saindo de cima de mim.-falou Remo empurrando Black.

- Agora que as duas crianças pararam...- pontas parou de fala e começou a sorrir que nem bobo.

- Que deu nele?

- Tenho total certeza que o que deu nele tem nome e sobrenome: LiLy Evans. Ela acabou de chegar. – explicou pacientemente Lupin para Pedro.

-Então é isso, hey Pontas, você não vai lá chamar a Evans?

- A Evans não, eu não vou chamá-la.Vou fazer outra coisa...-falou Potter levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e se dirigindo para um grupo de garotas que começaram a rir ao vê-lo indo para lá.Não dele, mas de uma garota de lindos cabelos acaju, e olhos verdes.

O que quer Potter?- falou a Ruiva revirando os olhos.

- Ah, olá , eu não tinha a vista Evans.- as garotas seguraram os riso ao ver a boca aberta da amiga.

- Hey Lily, fecha a boca- riu Hellena- Eu sei que o susto foi grande mas demonstre menos isso.

- Pois bem Tiago o que quer aqui?

- Que bom que você perguntou Lice, amanhã teremos uma visita a Hogsmeade...

" Eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso, ele não pode fazer isso com a Alice"

-E...- Lice tentou estimular Tiago

- E como vocês – falou Tiago fazendo um gesto com as mãos mostrando todas as garotas- são nossas amigas, poderíamos ir todos juntos para Hogsmeade, nós os marotos, o Frank, e vocês, que tal?

- Tiago – " você é um gênio" – claro que aceitamos, vamos fazer a maior farra, vamos nos diverti pra valer.

- Então tá combinado?

- Combinadíssimo. O duro vai ser achar uma carruagem amanha para dez pessoas.

- Pode deixar que nós marotos daremos um jeito nisso Lice. Até amanha garotas- despediu-se Tiago e indo direto pro dormitório onde os marotos o esperava.

- Ok, acho melhor subirmos o dia amanha vai ser maravilhoso.

- Só se for pra vocês, eu vou ter que me desdobrar em duas, de manhã com vocês e os marotos e a tarde com o Amos, não sei porque vocês concordaram...

- Porque eles são nossos amigos,agora vamos subir que eu já to cansada.- falou Hellena subindo as escadas.

O dia estava realmente frio,levantar da cama com certeza seria a tarefa mais difícil do dia para alguns. Tem algo mais gostoso que ficar em sua cama quentinha em um dia de frio?

Para um certo maroto tinha!

- Vamos seus dorminhocos, levantem, ou eu vou ter que tacar um balde de água geladinha em vocês?

- Tiago, você consegue ser chato cara.- falou Frank bocejante. – Ainda são seis da manhã.

- Eu sei que são seis da manhã, eu coloquei aquele refelogio pra acordar a gente nesse Horário.

- Relógio, Pontas, se chama relógio.Mas por que você quis acordar tão cedo ?

- Por um simples motivo, meu caro Aluado,nós vamos a Hogsmeade.

- To começando a entender o motivo da agitação, EVANS. Eu vou matar essa garota, me fazer acordar cedo em pleno sábado.- falou Sirius depois de Tiago ter ameaçado com um balde d'água se ele não levantasse da cama.

- Se você relar um dedo seu nela, é bem capaz de esse ser seu ultimo ato. O Tiago te mata.

- Valeu pelo aviso rabicho. Como estamos todos acordados,não que nós quiséssemos acordar mas um veado nos obrigou, acho melhor irmos tomar café.- falou sirius abrindo a porta e desviando de uma almofada que acabara de ser arremessada por um certo maroto.

- Como vocês conseguiram achar uma carruagem desse tamanho? – perguntou Beth espantada ao ver o tamanho da carruagem que iria leva-los.

- Conversamos com o Dumbledore, ele adorou a idéia de irmos todos juntos, que enfeitiçou a carruagem pra nós. Agora por favor, entre garotas.-falou Tiago abrindo a porta, entrando todos.

Por mais incrível que parecesse essa cena, todos os marotos estavam quietos era como se estivessem impossibilitados de falar, e o mais incrível ainda foi que a pessoa que puxou conversa era a pessoa que queria estar o mais longe possível dali.

Vocês viram o ultimo jogo da temporada de quadribol esse ano?- perguntou Lily

- Não, e desde de quando você gosta de quadribol Evans?

" a gente tenta ser educada e recebe uma patada dessa"

- Dês do dia que eu tenho que ficar escutando isso em meus encontros, Sirius.

- Ninguém manda você ficar saindo com aquele apanhador bundão, Li.- falou Beth a pé do ouvido da garota.

- E ninguém falou com você Beth, e segundo que eu gosto de quadribol.

- Eu não sabia disso.

- Eu gosto de quadribol dês do segundo ano, acho apenas um pouco violento.

- Você gosta de quadribol desde que o Tiago começou a jogar.- falou baixinho Sirius.

- O que você falou Sirius?

- Nada não, Lily amada – lily deu uma olhada – Ah, desculpa só o Pontas é que pode de chamar assim.

- Hahaha, olha como eu to rindo Sirius.

- Foi só uma brincadeirinha, mas quem ganhou a temporada?

- Chudley Cannons, meu time!!! Ganhou de 260 a 150.

- Eu não acredito que esse laranjinha ganhou.Que mer...

- Menos Almofadinhas, eu sei que você ficou decepcionado que os Tornados foram eliminados por eles na primeira fase- falou Tiago acalmando Sirius,acalmou só pra depois provocar – Mas fala que meu time não é o melhor, eliminou o favorito na primeira fase, o Tornado não passa mais do que uma leve brisinha.

- Pontas seu...

Chegamos! – berrou Hellena, estavam todos enrolados tentando separar Sirius de Tiago que nem perceberam que a carruagem havia parado.

- Você ainda continua emburrado Sirius?

- Vai Almofadinhas,não estraga o resto da manhã não. br

Sirius olhou para todos, eles eram mesmo um idiotas acreditar que ele iria ficar triste só por causa de um time de quadribol, era não conhecer quem realmente ele era.

Vamos pessoal, que tal um passadinha na Zonko's – sorriu Sirius.

- esse é o Almofadinhas.

- Eu acho que eles estão esquecendo um pequeno detalhe- falou hellena risonha – Temos dois monitores aqui com a gente.

- Aqui eu não sou monitora, e você sabe muito bem que nós temos que reabastecer nosso estoque Hellena, então para de gracinhas e vamos de uma vez. Acabamos de estragar nossa mascara de boas moças...

- Vocês nunca tiveram fama de boas moças. Sempre soubemos que vocês aprontavam...

A única coisa que nunca soubemos é como vocês não pegam detenção...

- Nós somos discretas, Frank. – sorriu Alice meigamente – temos uma monitora com ótimas idéias e grandes planos, uma grande estrategista ,nesse caso eu, temos uma ótima bruxa que sabe descobrir segredinhos das pessoas como ninguém. Temos também uma amiga que sabe chantagear melhor que qualquer um, e temos uma outra amiga que sabe passagens secretas, tem uma capa da invisibilidade, e sabe tirar a gente de enrascada como ninguém.

- É bom saber disso. Não foi muito esperta contando isso para um monitor.

- Eu não contei pra um monitor, contei para um amigo…- falou Lice dando um abraço em remo. – Agora Vamos, meio dia a Li tem compromisso temos que aproveitar ela da melhor maneira possível. – falou a menina e começando a fazer cócegas em Lily enquanto andavam pelo vilarejo.

- Você se atrasou, Lily.- falou o garoto com um sorriso enorme nos lábios dando um discreto beijo nela.

- Desculpe a demora, acabei demorando mais que eu esperava.- falou a garota tímida colocando algumas sacolas no chão. – E então, já almoçou?

- Você demorou acabei comendo alguma coisa nos três vassouras.Mas se você quiser podemos ir lá pra você comer algo.

- Não precisa, eu comi muito doce na Dedosdemel. O Pettigrew me fez experimentar a maioria dos doces.

- Pettigrew, o maroto, aquele que vive atrás do Black e do Potter.

- Esse mesmo. Mas então, fiquei sabendo que você é o novo capitão do time da Lufa-lufa.

- Você não faz idéia de como eu fiquei feliz, esse é o meu ultimo ano, estou esperançoso que vamos levar a taça desse ano.

- Fico feliz que ache isso, mas saiba que esse ano o time da grifinória vai estar melhor que nunca. – brincou ela, roubando um beijo do namorado.

- Você ficou sabendo que o Chudley Cannon's ganhou essa temporada.

- Lógico, você acha que eu não ia saber que MEU time ganhou.

- Esqueço que tenho uma fanática. Sabe o que eu descobri Li? Que o Potter também é fã dos Chudley

- Você não vai falar do Potter, é sempre a mesma coisa- ralhou ela.

- A Lily, não tem porque ficar nervosa, mas você sabe, ele é um ótimo apanhador é muito difícil vence-lo

- Você também é um ótimo apanhador, você se menospreza muito Amos.

- De uns tempos pra cá, você fica toda nervosa quando eu falo do Potter, você não dava a mínima quando eu falava dele, agora é só tocar no nome dele que você já fica nervosa.

- Eu não gosto que você fique falando dele quando a gente tá junto.E que saber de uma coisa Amos Diggory: EU CANSEI! Cansei de ter que ficar você ouvindo falar do Potter, cansei dessa sua cara de panaca, cansei de você , cansei da mesma conversa sempre. EU CANSEI DE SER SUA NAMORADA.- Ela desabafou tudo que tava dentro dela, ela não agüentava mais ele, ela não o amava, ela nunca o amou, ela apenas fantasiou uma coisa que ele não era.

- Você tá terminando comigo?

- Não é que você pensa! Acabou, the finish, el fin, como você preferir.- falou Ela pegando suas coisas e indo embora.

- Isso não vai ficar assim EVANS! –berrou Diggory indo para outra direção.

Ela corria, a única coisa que ela queria era ir pra sua cama e chorar,era o fim de um namoro de quase dois anos, mesmo tendo sido ela que terminara, era dolorido. O fim de um namoro era sempre um fim de namoro, não importa quem terminava, é sempre um sofrimento.

Maldita hora em eu ela saiu de perto de seus amigos , maldita hora que ela levantou da sua cama, ela queria abrir os olhos e perceber que nada tinha acontecido, mas ao abrir os olhos a única coisa que viu foi seu quarto, o por do sol pela janela, e algumas carruagens voltando. Com sorte quando suas amigas entrasse no quarto ela já estaria dormindo. O Importante é que amanha seria outro dia. Sem perceber seus olhos úmidos se fechavam lentamente, pouco a pouco até adormecer totalmente.

- Acorda sua dorminhoca, ou você quer fica o resto do dia ai.

- Deixa eu dormir mais um pouco Petúnia, seja uma irmã boazinha pelo menos uma vez na vida.

- LILY ACORDA! È meio dia.

- Hellena? É você? – perguntou a ruiva abrindo os olhos.

- Vai querida, vamos aproveitar esse Domingo maravilhoso.

- É meio dia mesmo?

- É Li,mas então como foi com o Amos?- perguntou Helle inocentemente.Os olhos dela começaram a se encherem de água. – Por que você tá assim?

- A gente terminou.

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso com você! Que cachorro!

- Fui eu que terminei com ele. - choramingou

- Eu não acredito Li. Parabéns ,você não gostava dele, Li ele mereceu, não tem por que você ficar assim, mas como foi?

- Helle! Eu to mal, foram quase dois anos de namoro.

- Por favor Lily,levanta a cabeça, e repita comigo: Amos é um bundão!Você vai sentir muito melhor.

- Só você pra me fazer rir.

- Amiga é pra isso mesmo. Agora veste uma roupa e desce pra almoçar ,eu te espero lá embaixo.- falou a garota batendo a porta, e deixando lily sozinha em seu quarto.

O dia passou normalmente, bem, normalmente para maioria. As amigas de Lily tiveram algum trabalho pra convence-la de ir na festa de Dia das bruxas, a Lily queria por que queria curtir uma fossa, mas amigas acharam um jeito todo especial pra leva-la pra festa: AMEAÇA! Ameaçaram a pobre coitada.

Li, se você não descer agora, eu vou chamar uma certa pessoa pra te tirar ai de cima. – berrou Hellena.

Todas estavam vestidas de preto, Hellena vestia um lindo vestido com corpete, e cabelos soltos, Beth e Mah estavam com o mesmo tipo de roupa, saia rodada e uma blusa preta tomara-que-caia, Alice vestia um elegante vestido de alças e uma capa nas mãos.

LILY EVANS ! DESÇA JÁ AQUI!

- Pode parar de gritar, Hellena, já estou aqui.- sorriu a garota ao topo da escada. Todos na sala abriram a boca, LiLy estava maravilhosa. Seus cabelos caiam elegantemente sobre os ombros onde se formava alguns cachos, ela vestia uma calça preta de couro grudada com um corpete que modelava todas as sua curvas, seu sorriso estava contagiante. – E então, vamos! –chamou ela descendo as escadas.

- Pra quem não queria ir na festa você se arrumou bastante, Evans.- falou um maroto todo enciumado ao ver a roupa da garota.

- Ciúmes, Potter? – brincou a garota . – Não se preocupa não, nenhum lobo mau vai me pegar, não. Eu sei me proteger muito bem. – falou ela sensualmente, que acabou deixando o maroto meio perturbado e sem resposta.

- Então vamos!

Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa da bruxas ficaram encantados com a decoração. Mil morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes e no teto e outros mergulhavam sobre as mesas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das enormes abobaras de Hagrid.

- Capricharam na decoração esse ano- animou se Pedro sentando-se em uma mesa de dez lugares – Tomara que também tenham caprichado nas comidas.

- Você só pensa em comida, hein Pedrinho!

De repente começou a tocar uma musica muito animada, fazendo vários casais saírem pra dançar. LiLy balançava seus pés no balanço da musica, Potter apenas a observava quando ela se deparou com seu olhar e soltou um lindo sorriso em sua direção que acabou o deixando perturbado fazendo mudar a direção do seu olhar.

- Eu adoro essa música! E...- falou Lily lançados olhares significativos para os garotos, Pedro comia feito um porco, Remo parecia estar no mundo da lua, Frank já havia saído, convidara Alice muito vermelho para uma dança, Potter estava sempre desviando de seus olhares, e Black...esse parecia estar louco pra dançar.- Hey Sirius, - chamou ela alegre do outro lado da mesa – Quer ir dançar?

- Estava só esperando você Ruivinha- sorriu Sirius de uma forma aliviada, e a puxando para uma dança.

Sirius e lily já estavam na pista há horas, dançando todo tipo de musica, eles dançavam no ritmo, tinham uma sintonia na dança que não tinha fora dela, os dois sempre estavam discutindo sobre coisas diversas. Pareciam que eles haviam ensaiados os passos, na dança era como se eles fossem um só. Mas duas pessoas pareciam não estar gostando nada dessa sintonia. Tiago constantemente lançava olhares reprovadores para a dança, que ele dizia " Estava sensual demais", já um outro garoto só faltava decapitar Sirius e expor sua cabeça em praça publica, e foi justamente esse que seguiu Lily , quando essa saiu para o jardim para tomar um ar fresco.

- Você termina comigo e já sai se agarrando com um outro qualquer? – falou Amos agarrando Lily pelos seus braços, forçando a virar e encarar seus olhos castanhos que agora fumegavam de raiva.

- Ele não é um qualquer, Ele é Sirius Black – falou Friamente.

- Piorou, esse garoto agarra qualquer pessoa que usar saias, ele é um completo cafajeste.

- Ele é MEU AMIGO.

- Um completo idiota.

- Dobre sua língua pra falar dele, ou de qualquer pessoa que eu considero ser meu amigo- falou ela apontando seu dedo na cara de Diggory , se debatendo pra se soltar dele.

- A onde a Evans foi? – perguntou secamente Tiago, ao ver Sirius voltar da pista de dança sem a companhia de sua Ruiva.

- Foi tomar um fresco no jardim... – respondeu ele no mesmo tom de Tiago, e voltando para todos na mesa completa.- Estava exausta, falou que à tempos não dançava tanto. Ela dança muito.-completou ele sorridente se servindo de uma coisa vermelha que borbulhava e soltava uma fumaça gelada.

- Ele é MEU AMIGO- escutaram todos na mesa uma pessoa gritando raivosamente do jardim.Uma voz muito conhecida para todos

- E o que você disse Black? A Li tá lá fora? – perguntou Hellena assustada, e correndo do salão comunal indo em direção ao jardim,sendo seguida por todos.

Todos pararam de correr ao encontrar Lily discutindo com Diggory. A palavra certa não seria discutindo, e sim se atracando em pleno jardim, eram trocas de elogios para todos os lados, até chegar ao ponta critico.

- Pode se debater o quando quiser Evans. Eu só te solto quando você falar o real motivo de terminado comigo.

- Real Motivo Diggory, você quer tanto saber? O real motivo, 'querido' é que eu não te amo.

- E será que algum dia você já me amou? – falou ele segurando mais forte ainda em seus braços.

- Você tá me machucando.

- É pra machucar! E então será que algum dia você já me amou? Você não respondeu. 'queridinha'. Creio eu que você nem saiba o que é amor.

- Você não tem o direito de falar isso.

- Olha, a Miss Certinha tá falando sobre direitos.Sabe Evans, você não tinha o direito de estar comigo pensando em outro.

- To que você tá falando Diggory?- Diggory olhou para todos que estavam ali, parando seu olhar em Tiago, o garoto era segurado pelos amigos.

-Se você não sabe, LiLy, não sou que vou lhe dizer- dize ele suavemente e soltou o braço da garota. – Acho que esse é o fim do nosso namoro, espero que não seja de nossa amizade.- falou o garoto entrando para o castelo, deixando ela totalmente confusa.

- Vamos Lily, é melhor entrarmos.- falou Hellena despertando Lily de seu devaneio.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

O fim desse namoro significa algumas mudanças...Sinceramente se todos acham que as coisas vão voltar ao que eram , estão enganados. Recordações da festa...

**Capitulo Nove: - Tudo normal?**

**N/A: **Pessoal espero ter agradado com esse capitulo,esta um pouquinho maior que os normais, mas que se dividisse em dois ia ficar meio chato...então espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo GIGANTE... e COMENTEM!!!!!! Até domingo que vem!!!!

Floreios e Borrões

Santa:Valeu pelos elogios, fico até sem graça, eu dou o meu melhor...e que bom que você gostou do plano da Lily... continue comentando

JuJu: Eu não demoro muito pra atualizar, eu to de férias... embora minhas aulas comecem agra dia 31 de janeiro... ainda não sei como vai ficar...mais pode deixar vou tentar atualizar com freqüência

Bella: Valeu pelo elogio, e curiosidade sempre faz bem...continue comentando...

Catrine:Você é um amor, e realmente a lily tem uma personalidade muito forte.E Amos é um bundão, bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue comenatndo.

Anabelly:Obrigado pelos elogios, e que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado, espero que goste deste também...continue comentando.

FanFiction

Thaty: Tadinha da Lily, ela não é má...apenas tem personalidade forte...continue comentando...bjus...

BiA gRaNgEr


	9. Tudo Normal?

**yaCapitulo 9 – Tudo Normal?**

_- Olha, a Miss Certinha tá falando sobre direitos.Sabe Evans, você não tinha o direito de estar comigo pensando em outro. _

_- To que você tá falando Diggory?- _

_tudo começou a girar, era muito rápido, varias coisa vinham, pessoas passavam em alta velocidade, cenas que ela nunca vira, quando de repente tudo parou. _

_O lugar onde ela estava começava a clarear, parecia uma casa, era muito bem arrumada, era um lugar extremamente familiar mesmo nunca tendo visto... _

_Tiago, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo muito, e que nada... _

_Shiiiii, eu também te amo muito, eu sempre te amei desde da primeira vez que a vi...aquela garota baixinha de cabelos cor de fogo... e olhos de um incrível verde totalmente assustada. _

_Ela escutava barulhos, uma risada horripilante, ela chorava, chorava muito, era como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa... sentia um aperto no coração. Novamente o cenário mudou, ela estava em um quarto, era de criança, segurava um bebê ...era tudo muito estranho...estava com medo! _

_O Harry não!O Harry não! Por favor,… farei qualquer coisa… _

_Menina, afaste-se você não precisa morrer... _

_O Harry não! Por favor,... tenha piedade... tenha piedade...- uma luz verde vinha em sua direção, ia acertar em cheio seu coração._

Lily acordou, suando frio e tremula. " Foi apenas um pesadelo Lily, nada de mais, agora deite e durma" falou a garota mentalmente. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, sua roupa estava molhada de suor, sua respiração estava ofegante.

- Parecia tão real!

- E então?

- E então o quê? – perguntou a garota secamente

- Educada como sempre! Será que você se esqueceu dos seus deveres ai dentro? Ou será que vou ter que ir pessoalmente pra te ensinar?

- Depois eu que eu sou a grossa. – falou a garota fazendo cara de nojo para o espelho com quem conversava. –Vamos ver, a nojentinha terminou com o bocó o que facilita a vida pro chato- mor, e tudo isso aconteceu na festa de Halloween que o Babaca do diretor deu ontem a noite.

- Melhorou muito! – disse a mulher do espelho.- Quem seria nojentinha?

- A Anta que vocês mandaram eu ficar de olho.

- Ok Nana, isso deveria ser divertido pra você. Não fique bravinha com sua irmãzinha.

- Eu Te odeio.- disse garota secamente. Ela odiava tudo aquilo, queria explodir o mundo inteiro, de preferência com toda sua família junto. Mas o que ela mais odiava, não era a família e sim o que sua adorável irmã estava fazendo com ela agora: dando ordens e exigindo resultados .

- Não se preocupe, eu também te odeio. Considerando a família de onde viemos isso é quase um eu te amo.- riu escandalosamente a mulher, desaparecendo gradativamente do espelho.

- Você me paga, irmãzinha!- falou a garota entre dentes, saindo da sala onde estava.

- Alguma coisa importante ,Macabro?- perguntou Alvo seriamente.

Varias pessoas se encontravam em uma sala vazia decorada apenas por algumas estantes de livros e uma mesa redonda grande ao centro. Haviam pessoas de vários tipos na sala, algumas que deixavam claramente exposta que aquilo não levaria a lugar algum, outras acreditavam fielmente nas palavras de Dumbledore " O bem sempre prevalecerá"..

- Absolutamente nada, nenhum sinal de Voldemort – algumas pessoas que estavam a mesa tremeram ao escutar esse nome, poucas pessoas se atreviam a pronunciar .- Mas sinceramente isso é o que mais me preocupa, não há nenhum grande ataque a algumas semanas, o que torna isso bem preocupante.

- Significa que ELE está preparando algo realmente grandioso- falou um senhor que estava de pé conversando com um elegante senhora que tinha olhos verdes penetrantes.

- É Joseph, precisamos nos preparar para o que vem por ai.

- Isso é realmente preocupante, como vamos nos preparar para algo que nem sabemos o que pode ser,Ainda mais Vindo de uma mente daquelas. Podemos esperar qualquer coisa.

- Até mesmo um ataque a Hogwarts.- falou a mulher, provocando olhares assustadores de todos.

- Ele não cometeria uma loucura dessas.- Falou um cara exaltado realmente vermelho.- Não fale besteiras sua tola! Hogwarts é deveras protegida, ele nuca conseguiria entrar aqui.

- Não chame minha mulher de tola!- falou Joseph ameaçadoramente.- Se ele já entrou aqui uma vez pode muito bem entrar aqui novamente.

- Nesse ponto o Joseph tem Razão Beijo, Voldemort já entrou no castelo, e ainda transportou dois alunos para uma dimensão paralela. – falou serenamente dumbledore, provocando altas exclamações com tal revelação. – E devo lhe adiantar, que eu estava na sua sala, no ministério, no exato momento em que isso aconteceu.

- Então essa guerra tomou proporções nunca antes vistas.

- Que bom que chegaste a essa conclusão, agora espero que todos tenham percebido a importância de nos unirmos, que tenham percebido o quão importante é A Ordem da Fênix.

As cinco amigas estavam sentadas todas em volta da mesa de chão do quarto terminando de fazer alguns deveres. A folha de Lily permanecia intacta, a todo momento ela sentia como se aquela luz verde do sonho fosse atingi-la, ela queria entender tudo aquilo, mais não fazia sentido.

- Você está estranha Li?- perguntou Hellena preocupada, vendo que a amiga nada escrevera, e que todo hora começava a tremer sem motivos.

- apenas impressão sua,estou ótima.

- Se você está Ótima, então a Alice está namorando.- falou Hellena rindo, percebendo aos poucos as bochechas de Alice se tornarem rosas, depois vermelhas, e chegarem ao ponto de quase explodirem.- Você tá namorando Alice?-falou a garota, transferindo os olhares das amigas, que antes se detinham em Lily para passarem para o rosto rubro de Alice.

- Desembucha garota.

- Você tá namorando e não contou nada pra gente?- falou Beth fazendo uma cena dramática.

- Tá pra vocês pararem de encher, e deixar eu falar.

- claro Mamãe.

" _vamos dançar Alice? – pergunto Frank totalmente vermelho, percebendo que já estava na hora de demonstrar seus sentimentos. _

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you **_

_**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar você **_

'_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow **_

_**Pois eu sei que você me sente de algum modo **_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **_

_**Você é o mais próximo que eu ficarei do paraíso **_

_**And I don't wanna go home right now **_

_**E eu não quero ir para casa agora mesmo** _

_Os dois dançavam deixando se levar pelo ritmo da musica. Ele sentia o doce perfume dela se espalhando pelo o ar, o jeito delicado dela olhar, seu sorriso encantador que o fazia sorrir, sentia seu coração bater formando uma doce melodia. Ele só conseguia pensar nela, ele só sentia ela, queria que aquilo jamais acabasse. _

_**And all I can taste is this moment **_

_**E tudo o que posso saborear é este momento **_

_**And all I can breathe is your life **_

_**Tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida **_

_**And sooner or later it's over **_

_**E mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba **_

_**I just don't wanna miss you tonight **_

_**Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite** _

_Ela percebia que ele a observava, e pensar que sempre foi aquilo que ela desejava.Debruçou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e sussurrou bem ao pé do ouvido "Eu te amo". _

_Como se despertasse de um transe ao ouvir essas palavras, Frank a tomou pela cintura, e a beijou, uma beijo apaixonado que dizia com todas as letras o quando a amava._

- Você tá namorando o Frank, e não falou nada pra gente.

- Isso aconteceu faz menos de uma semana,eu ia contar pra vocês.

- A gente te perdoa- falou Lily dando um abraço em Lice.- Que vocês dois sejam muitos felizes, mais felizes que eu e o ...

- Bundão – berrara as quatro amigas

- Palhaças!

- E em falar de Amos, como anda o Potter?

- Que uma coisa tem a ver coma outra Hellena?

- Você terminou com o Amos, então tudo voltou ao Normal, não é?

-Não!

- Como?

- Nada é como era antes, a única coisa que o Potter faz é ficar me olhando.- falou Lily em um meio sorriso. ' Isso é bom,tomara que tenha desistido'era o que pensava, mais não o que sentia.

- Estranho...mas eu já sei como resolver isso.- falou Hellena animada, levantando rapidamente do chão onde estava sentada, e saindo correndo do quarto.

- Você vai perder o jantar!

-Podem ir sem mim, depois eu me viro.- berrou a garota.

Lily virou pra as garotas, com a cara de enterro, e falou algo que pra ela fazia o maior sentido, se ela ainda fosse a Lily de antes.

- Eu não quero que ela de um jeito nisso.- essas palavras soaram tão falsas,era como se ela falasse que sol não brilharia amanhã, como se a estrelas do céu nunca fossem aparecer, como se o amor nuca existiu.No fundo, bem no fundo, o que ela mais queria era sentir sua língua roçar na dele, sentir o gosto de menta dos beijos dele, sentir o coração dele bater descompassado ao beija-la. Ela apenas não deixava isso aflorar, nem percebia que o que mais desejava estava tão perto, bastava concordar com seu coração.

- Você tá com uma cara horrível, Pontas!- falou Sirius vendo o amigo entrar no quarto todo sujo de barro e com olheiras enormes

- Quem sabe porque eu estou treinando pro primeiro jogo da temporada, e quase não to tendo tempo pra dormir?

- Cara, o primeiro jogo é contra a lufa-lufa, não tem pra que se preocupar.

- Eu vou ganhar de qualquer jeito.

- Pontas, você é o melhor. Não sei o motivo da preocupação.

- O time da lufa-lufa tá treinando todos os dias.

- Cara, olha de quem você ta´falando : Lufa-Lufa, eu não to te entendo.

- Pois eu estou entendo perfeitamente – falou Remo desistindo de ler seu livro "Ligações, Dons e Maldiçoes: aprenda a lidar com o seu" e encarando Tiago soltou um sorriso – O pontas não quer vencer a Lufa- lufa ele quer vencer Amos Diggory , só porque ele o "venceu" conquistando a Lily.

- Não é por isso! – afirmou. Remo e Sirius se encararam e soltaram um risinho de deboche.

- Ok Pontas, a gente finge que acredita.

- Sirius Antony Black! – Tiago pegou sua varinha de dentro das vestes.

- Nem começa Tiago Joseph Potter! – Sirius estavam pronto também. Era sempre a mesma coisa, todo dia, talvez fosse o costume, desde do primeiro ano os dois viviam se ameaçando, antes porque os dois se odiavam mas agora era só por diversão. Quem acerta o outro primeiro fica uma semana sendo venerado.

- Não começa os dois! Pontas desse lado – falo Remo apontando pro canto do quarto.- Almofadinhas do outro. Que coisa feia, a Tia Rose não ia gostar nada de saber disso.

- Estraga prazeres! – berraram os dois juntos.

- Vocês dois já tem o ego grande, com essa brincadeira fica maior, e eu ainda participo – falou Remo colocando a mão na testa.

- Você faz a mesma coisa, então pode parar.

- Ok, vamos descer pra jantar! – falou Remo saindo do quarto sendo seguido por Sirius e Tiago ( que ainda estava com a vestes de quadribol).

Quinta feira amanheceu cinza e fria, e todos os alunos andavam em grupos para e manterem aquecidos. Os alunos do sexto ano da grifinória estavam indo assistir a mais uma aula de transfiguração o sinal bateu e nesse exato momento Hellena entrou correndo sala a dentro sendo percebido por alguns poucos alunos.( Ela quando queria conseguia ser mais silenciosa que um fantasma flutuando)

-Onde você estava?Eu não te vi chegar ontem a noite

- Eu já falei pra você, estava resolvendo o Problema.

- Que problema, Hellena?

- Lily, depois a gente conversa, a profª Minerva não vai gostar de pegar a gente conversando no meio da explicação dela – falou Hellena pegando uma pena e escrevendo o que a professora falava.

- HELLENA, eu to falando com você! – berrou a ruiva tirando o pergaminho da mão da amiga

- Srta Evans, aconselho a prestar no que eu estou falando.

- Desculpa professora, não vai voltar acontecer. – falou a ruiva abaixando a cabeça e pegando um pergaminho para escrever.

- Assim espero, Srta Evans.

" _Muito bem Hellena, eu quero explicações e quero agora.( Lily) _

_Eu fui falar com o nosso AMIGÃO.( helle) _

_Que é que o Hagrid tem haver com isso?(Lily) _

_Ele conhece o Tiago muito bem, só fui perguntar se ele sabia de alguma coisa.(Helle) _

_Eu não acredito que você foi fazer isso.(Lily) _

_Fui, e nem pense em me recriminar,eu sei que você também tá achando estranho o jeito dele, e quer que ele volte ao normal.(Helle) _

_Minha vida ta´uma maravilha com ele desse jeito, e ele não está estranho, só mudou de tática.(Lily) _

_Ele pode ter mudado de tática._ ' como se eu não soubesse'_mas sua vida não está uma maravilha, você tá sentido falta das abordagens diretas dele.( Helle) _

_Você quis dizer cenas de agarramento explicito.(Lily) _

_Que seja! Mas você sente falta disso que eu sei.(Helle) _

_Eu não sinto falta!(Lily) _

_Claro, você só fica chamando o Tiago enquanto dorme. Tiago, Tiago!(helle) _

Lily pegou o papel e fez um careta ao ver o que helle tinha escrito.

- Eu não chamo o Tiago enquanto durmo.- falou Lily para Hellena, fazendo a garota soltar um risinho cínico.

-Quem sabe?

- Você acreditou no que essas loucas falaram?

- Acreditei, dificilmente alguém pega a gente nas nossas saídas a noites.

- Talvez seja porque você tenha uma capa da invisibilidade ou o mapa de Hogwarts.

- Eu esqueci disso.

- Percebe-se! Mas a Lily não tem mais namorado, já dá pra fazer as abordagens diretas.

- Das outras vezes não funcionava, porque dessa vez vai funcionar.

- Porque ela não espera isso de você, ela acha que você desistiu.

- Ela sabe que eu não desisti.

- Qualquer garota normal sentiria falta de suas abordagens.

- o problema é que ela não é normal !

- E se você fosse mais romântico? – perguntou Lupin que ate agora se mantinha fora da conversa, apenas absorvendo as informações pra depois transmiti-las.( para um certo grupo de garotas) – Não é parar de fazer o que você fazia, e fazer de forma mais delicada, mais romântica.

- Não entendi Aluado.

- Não ligo pro almofadinhas não. Eu acho que to entendo, continua.

- Eu tenho que explica tudo, meu merlin olha onde eu fui amarrar minha vassoura.- falou Remo levantado da cama e começando a andar de um lado pra o outro -Crie momentos, induza ela a te beijar, se ela não fizer isso, beije-a, mas não selvagemente. Faça um pouco do que ela gosta, e ensine ela a gostar do que você gosta, mande flores, cartas, diga o quão lindo são olhos dela, garotas amam quando os homens falam sobre pequenos detalhes,faça coisas inesperadas, coisas que ela nunca imaginaria que você fizesse.

- Isso vai da certo?

- Comigo sempre deu!- falou Remo sorrindo marotamente.

- Aluado, seu lobo safado! – falou Tiago arremessando um travesseiro em remo que acabou acertando em cheio Frank que acabava de entrar. E assim começou mais uma guerra de travesseiro no quarto do sexto ano.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

Primeiro jogo da temporada, Texugos versus Leões. O grande jogo, ou melhor a grande guerra de Diggory e Potter...

**Capitulo 10 –Nem tudo que reluz…**

**N/A:** Vamo lá gente...Comenta, Please!!!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...até o proximo domingo pessoal!!!!

Bjus

Floreios e Borrões

**Claudio:** Capitulo novo ai, value de ter comentado, mas como eu já expliquei a culpa da demora não foi de toda minha. Continue comentando

**Sara Evans:**Que bom que você tá gostando da minha fic, eu vou tentar não demorar tanto pra não te deixar tão curiosa, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e comente.

**Gika Black:** Valeu de ter vindo comentar, eu adoro a sua fic, você também tá de parabéns continua lendo e comentando.

**Bia Granger **


	10. Nem tudo que reluz

**Capitulo 10 – Nem tudo que reluz... **

**É pomo de ouro!**

Sábado amanheceu fria e um pouco chuvosa. Não era um dos melhores dias para um jogo de quadribol, mas sempre há motivos para tornar um jogo que seria chato em muito Interessante. Principalmente...

- Olá Lily! – falou uma voz muito alegre, enquanto Lily tomava seu glorioso café da manha com suas amigas e a contragosto com os marotos. ( Nem tanto assim a contragosto). A ruiva se virou para encontrar o sorriso de Diggory.

- Oi Amos! Tudo bem? – falou Lily com um sorrisinho nos lábios( Diga-se de passagem um sorrisinho muito amarelo,aquele sorriso que normalmente damos pro ex namorados).

- Tudo ótimo! Sabe...é que eu vim aqui...você poderia...é ...como eu posso dizer...

- Que tal pelo começo? – falou Tiago secamente, engolindo na marra as salsichas que Hellena e Remo colocava em seu prato.

- Que tal você calar a boca? Se você não esta vendo a conversa é entre eu e a Lily, a não ser que você se chame Lily Evans ou Amos Diggory, mas acho que você não é nenhuma dessas duas pessoas então envie essas salsichas goela a baixo e fique de boca fechada. – falou Amos no mesmo tom de Tiago com a diferença que ele dava um sorriso cínico no rosto, e voltando –se para a Lily- Li você podia me desejar sorte?

-Como?-falou a garota assustadanão acreditava que Amos estivesse pedindo aquilo.

- Me desejar sorte como você fazia sempre, eu sei que a gente nem namora mais, mas você podia fazer isso, como Amigos?

- Claro! Bom jogo- falou a ruiva indo dando um abraço em Diggory.- Que você faça um excelente jogo! Só tome muito cuidado pra onde você voa.

- pode Deixar, eu nunca perdi um jogo enquanto você me desejava sorte- falou ele sorrindo e saindo do salão Principal.

- Potter! – falou Lily com uma voz em um tom um pouco mais alto do que o normal.

- Fala! – falou ele temendo, ela com certeza iria brigar por ele ter tratado o Diggory daquele jeito.

- Bom jogo! Eu sei que a grifinória vai ganhar, faça o seu melhor! – falou a garota sorrindo ao ver a cara de espanto de todos- Eu vejo vocês no campo! – falou ruiva se despedindo de todos.

primeiro jogo da temporada, Texugo versus Leão, o encontro dos dois melhores apanhadores da escola, Diggory apanhador da lufa –lufa e também o capitão, e Potter!!!!!Despensa apresentações. – falou um garoto do segundo ano que a professora Minerva descobriu ser um excelente narrador de quadribol.- Nesse exato momento os jogadores entram no campo.Pela lufa-lufa Diggory, Wimple, Valerius, Luft, Geiger, Daoud, e Burton. Do outro lado o time dos Leões : Trump, Lehame, Peasegood, Wood, Johnson, Doge e POOOOOOOOTTEr!!!!!  
" Goles eram passados de mãos em mãos, os jogadores da grifinória fechavam o cerco sempre que os goles estavam na posse dos texugos. 60 a 20 para os ferozes leões."

-Deve tá sendo muito difícil procurar o pomo com esse chuva, ainda mais você que usa óculos, não é Potter.- falou diggory parando ao lado de potter.

- Não tão difícil como vai ficar pra você quando eu te der um soco no olho.

- Nervoso? Não me diga que ficou com ciúmes só porque a Evans me desejou sorte?

- ao contrario de você, eu não precisei pedir pra ela me desejar sorte, ela fez isso de livre e espontânea vontade.- falou Tiago voando pro outro lado do campo, a fim de procurar o pomo de ouro.

O jogo já durava a mais de duas horas, houve apenas algumas vezes que os apanhadores demonstraram ter visto o pomo de ouro mas era apenas os relógios de algumas pessoas que refletiam nos pouquíssimo raios de sol que penetravam pela espessa nuvem de chuva. Os leões estavam na frente por uma diferença de 160 pontos, foi quando um reflexo invadiu os olhos de Tiago, com certeza era o pomo de ouro. Ele desceu em alta velocidade sempre e olho naquele reflexo... o mais estranho era que Amos voava para o outro lado, os dois estavam em alta velocidade, o pomo estava cada vez mais perto, estava a poucos metros de sentir o ruflar das assas se debater em suas mãos. Tiago estava perto de colidir com a arquibancada dos sonserinos, quando deu uma virada em alta velocidade fazendo girar umas três vezes e voou em direção de amos. As duas torcidas estavam em pé na arquibancada, Tiago estava muito mais perto de pegar o pomo, era uma coisa estranha sempre que amos se aproximava do pomo ele fugia,indo na direção oposta, que era onde Tiago estava.

- Grifinória vence por 360 pontos!!!!!!- A torcida vermelha e dourada explode em berros de alegria, enquanto o time recebia Tiago com fortes abraços, apertos de mãos e beijos tímidos das garotas do time. O time da lufa –lufa se aproximava para dar o costumeiro aperto de mãos deles, foi quando o olhar de Tiago cruzou com o de Amos, e sorrindo animado, fala:

- Dessa vez o boa sorte da ruivinha não funcionou, não é Diggory?

- Parece que a sorte dela prefere ficar com você, do que andar comigo!- falou apertando firmemente as mãos de Tiago e falando bem baixo somente para potter escutar – Cuide bem da Li, se não é perigoso a sorte mudar de lado outra vez!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como costumeiro o que rolou depois do jogo foi uma festa, com direitos a fogos,musicas e muitas cervejas amanteigadas (e outras bebidas, obviamente ilegais). O time estava radiante. Em todos os cantos via-se casaizinhos se beijando.

- Eu queria saber onde vocês conseguem arrumar tudo isso? – falou Hellena animada( ou bêbada) para Remo

- Se eu falasse pra você, eu ia ter que descobrir um jeito de calar a sua boca.- brincou ele sorridente mas um pouco atordoado com a aproximação de Hellena

- Eu sei um jeito! – falou ela sensualmente a orelha de remo, provocando arrepios. Daqui dois dias era lua cheia, e seu lado mais selvagem já estava aflorando, aquilo era tentação demais. Ele nunca faria isso em estado de espírito normal, e ele desconfiava que ela também não. Os dois se beijaram. Primeiro selvagemente como se um buscasse no outro o ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões, depois passou para um beijo romântico delicado, apreciando cada detalhe da boca, sentindo todos os gostos, sentindo todas as sensações possíveis. Os dois se beijavam como se cada minuto fosse único. Ele acariciando sua nuca descendo para as costas, ele com suas mãos desbravava seu corpo.

- acho melhor a gente parar por aqui! – falou Remo com a voz rouca, recuperando um pouco da sua sanidade, ou insanidade. Ela fez uma careta, deu um selinho e se levantou do sofá, dando três passos caiu desmaiada no chão sujo do salão comunal.

Remo olhou desesperado para Hellena , ninguém notou que havia uma garota caída no chão. Ela estava com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto, não parecia um simples desmaio por causa de uma bebedeira, parecia que ela estava tendo algo mais do que um desmaio.

-Oi ruivinha!- falou Tiago ao pé de ouvido de Lily, dando um susto nela.

- Potter! Você quer me matar???

- Só se for de amor, minha princesa.

- Potter, desgruda. – falou a ruivinha tirando a mão boba de Tiago que estava escorrendo por suas costas.

- Só queria agradecer

- eu não fiz nada de mais, agora será que dá pra você tirar sua mão da minha bunda?!?

- Ok, Lily Evans! – falou Tiago virando –se para o outro lado, mais voltando rapidamente para Lily- Muito bem, acho que já entendi. Você não quer nada comigo, você não me ama, muito bem eu vou te deixar em paz, mas com uma condição...

- Você tá falando sério ?

- Eu nuca falei tão serio na minha vida Evans, a única coisa que eu quero pra te deixar em paz é uma prova. Eu quero que você prove que não me ama!!!

- Você tá louco, eu provo que eu não te amo todos os dias. Ou o que você chama o que eu faço quando brigo com você?

- Sabe , a gente chama isso de "Complexo De Uma Ruiva estressada que como saco de pancadas tem como Potter o seu alvo". Mas isso não vem ao caso, eu quero que você me beije, e diga nos meus olhos que você nunca queria ter feito isso, que o máximo que podemos ser é amigos, e eu lhe promete que você nunca mais vai me ver correndo atrás de você.

- Potter, você tem certeza que não tá bêbado?

- Hellena?

- Potter, eu sou a Evans!

- Eu sei… não é a Helle ali no chão???-falou ele mostrando um corpo caído ao chão não muito distante deles.

**No Próximo capitulo:**

O que será que a doce Hellena tem? E será que Lily vai conseguir provar alguma coisa a Tiago sem ser a sua loucura com ele, ou por ele.

**Capitulo 11 –Seriamente**

**N/A:**Pessoal, mil desculpas!!!!!

Eu demorei pra atualizar por causa da escola, tá cada dia mais difícil, as provas tão pra começar, e tempo pra escrever eu quase não tenho.

Eu sei que esse capitulo tá mínimo, muito pequeno, mais eu não queria demorar mais tempo pra atualizar, sabe... pra não deixar vocês tão curiosos, embora eu ache que não adiantou muito!!!! Please, Comentem!!!!!!!!!!

Floreios e Borrões

**Santa:** Verdade, quanto tempo hein??? Que bom que você tá gostando, e eu também adorei que a Li terminou com o "Bundão", assim deixa uma chance pro nosso Tiaguito!!!

**Stela:** Novo capitulo!!!! Pequeno, mas novo. Espero que goste, eu demorei um certo tempo pra escrever, mas como já disse lá em cima( N/a;) eu vou tentar o Maximo não demorar. Continue espero que goste desse capitulo e desculpe a demora...beijos...

Kine L.: obrigada por ter comentando...e eu vou tentar melhorar os dialçogos...é que eu to sem beta agora...e realmente tem umas coisas confusas...criticas construtivas sempre são bem vindas...espero que goste desse capitulo...

**BiA gRaNgEr **


	11. Seriamente

**Capitulo 11- Seriamente**

Ela não bebeu, eu tenho certeza disso!

Será que você conhece ela tão bem assim?- lily olhou indignada para Tiago. – Desculpa, mas será que você nunca pensou que ela pode esconder algo de você? Todos nós temos segredos.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com a bebedeira, ela pode ter segredos, o que eu não duvido. Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza, não é do feitio dela beber em festa.

- Assim como não é do meu feitio correr atrás da mesma garota por quase dois anos! – contrapôs ele.

- Você corre atrás de mim por que quer, mesmo sabendo todas as respostas pra todas as suas perguntas fúteis. Eu não sei por que você continua?

- Por que minha mãe falou que é bom escutar uns não as vezes. E ouvir algumas ofensas ajuda construir minha Autocrítica.Mas se você quer umas resposta de verdade, talvez eu faço isso porque eu Gosto de você.

- Você gosta somente do seu umbigo, porque você não dá a mínima pro acontece a sua volta.Claro eu não vou falar que você não tenha qualidades, mas com certeza seus defeitos superam.

- Você fala isso como se não tivesse defeito algum.

- Eu sei que eu tenho defeitos com qualquer pessoa.

- Que bom que a SENHORITA reconhece.

- Meu maior defeito e te...

- Me amar de mais?

- Te Odiar ao ponto de cometer um Homicídio.- os dois brigavam as berros no quarto dos marotos, pra onde haviam decididos levar Hellena até ela acordar, mesmo com alguns protestos de Remo falando que melhor seria levar a enfermaria,** negado veemente por Lily** sobe sei lá qual motivo.

Eu esperava muito mais de vocês dois. Se vocês se esqueceram, a nossa amiga da desmaiada aqui faz horas, sem dar nenhum sinal de vida, e vocês dois ficam brigando igual duas crianças choronas, e egoístas. Preferem ficar discutindo essa relação de vocês nada complicada à prestar atenção em uma pessoa que tá precisando de ajuda.- explodiu Remo que até agora dedicava toda a sua atenção a Hellena imergida em sua cama.

Os dois ficaram realmente assustado com a explosão de Remo. Para alguém tão sereno, calmo e paciente chegar ao ponto de estourar leva um tempo consideravelmente grande.

- Agora que as duas crianças pararam com a palhaçada, vocês poderiam me ajudar?

- Claro!

A noite mostrava a lua praticamente cheia, olhar para ela era dava uma certa nostalgia. Iria tudo se repetir, as mesmas dores , os mesmos desejos assassinos , a mesma vontade de se libertar. Remo respirou fundo, e ao voltar-se para trás encontra o mais doce olhar em sua direção.

Oi! – disse ela sentando-se confortavelmente na cama .

É... que bom que você acordou – falou ele corando levemente ao receber um sorriso em resposta. – Faz tempo que você acordou?E que eu tava...

Meio distraído olhando pra lua? Eu percebi, mas não se preocupe, eu também me distraio quando olho pra ela.

Então já faz tempo... Você tá com fome? Pode falar, eu mando o Tiago ir pegar algo pra você. – falou ele rapidamente a perceber o olhar dela sobre uma bandeja cheia de papeis de chocolate. Ela deu uma leve gargalhada.

O Tiago tá dormindo. E tanto ele quando a Li, não iam gostar de ser acordados. – falou ela apontando pra cama ao lado, onde os dois dormiam aconchegados um ao outro, com os mais lindos sorrisos, adormecidos.

Ela bem que podia ser menos cabeça dura. Será que ela ainda não percebeu que gosta dele?

Percebeu, deve ter percebido, mas "_ Ele é um arrogante, prepotente, imaturo_". Pelo menos ela deu um grande passo, assumindo que ele é um bom amigo com ela, lógico, quando os dois não estão discutindo.Mas então, onde fica a cozinha???- falou ela com um sorriso maroto.

" Estranho, ela nem perguntou o que fazia no quarto,aconteceu alguma coisa, eu tenho certeza!Ela tá escondendo algo , e eu sei que a Lily sabe!"

- Tiago...Tiago...Tiago... – Sussurrou a ruiva adormecida.O sorriso do maroto se alargou, ele já havia acordado a algum tempo, Remo, Hellena, e Frank já haviam saído pra aproveitar o domingão. Pedro e sirius ainda não tinham aparecidos. Pedro devia estar caído em algum canto com uma garrafa como companhia, já Sirius em algum quarto, com alguma garota.

-" Pelo menos eu não sou o único que fala enquanto dorme." – pensou ele feliz .

Tiago... Tiago... Tiago – o tom até antes sussurrantes agora se tornava desesperador. – TIAGO... por favor na vá, eu te amo.-

A palavra que ele sempre que escutar dela, eu te amo, podia ser no sono, mas ela havia dito que ele mais sonhara. Agora mesmo que ele não iria desistir da SUA LILY.

Eu nunca vou deixa-la, eu prometo.- falou ele acariciando o rosto delicado de Lily e saiu do quarto para ir no salão principal.

A bela Adormecida decidiu levantar, é??? – brincou Alice ao ver lily descendo as escadas do dormitório. Já passava das três da tarde.

Engraçadinha! Mas se você quer saber, eu nunca dormir também na minha vida. – falou ela se sentando na poltrona de frente a lareira, onde se encontrava a maioria do grupo( exceto Tiago, e Pedro)

- É, eu entendo você! Quem não dormiria bem com o Tiago ao lado?- falou sarcasticamente Margareth

Do que você tá falando, Mah?

Besteira dela Li, ate parece que você não conhece a senhorita McFadden ! – falou Helle, olhando rapidamente para Margareth como se a condenasse. – Mas creio que minha amiga esta morrendo de fome, que tal irmos a cozinha e beliscarmos algo que nossos adoráveis elfos estão preparando para a janta???

- Eu só vou por que realmente eu estou com fome, já que eu acho que é um abuso aproveitarmos tanto desses seres indefesos, que não se dão conta que são explorados.

- você não vai começar os "Salve os Elfos Domésticos"(S.E.D) novamente, vai?

- Não! A professora Minerva me convenceu que eles gostam do que fazem, mas continuo achando que eles são feitos de escravos.

Nós sabemos disso, me lembro ate hoje o dia que você fez todos nós nos fantasiarmos de elfos e fazermos o trabalho deles. Aquele dia foi realmente de matar. Mas achei que você estivesse com fome? Vamos? – falou Helle se levando e puxando Lily salão a fora.

Hellena só parou de puxar lily quando as duas se encontraram sozinhas em uma sala, que Lily não sabia a mínima idéia de como Helle tinha achado.

- Explicações mais tardes! – falou a garota loira ao perceber o olhar de interrogatório de Evans. Precisamos conversa seriamente.- falou a garota puxando um Almofadão para mais perto dela, e fazendo Lily se sentar também em outro.

O sol se punha lá fora, alguns alunos terminavam as tarefas, amanhã já era segunda, o dia em que todos os alunos saiam correndo pelos corredores atrás dos professores para pedir mais tempo ou entregar redações atrasadas. Não era diferente para a turma do sexto ano.

Eu não acredito que o Macabro passou 4 rolos de pergaminho falando sobre as funções que a Lua exerce nas pessoas e na Terra, que eu saiba a gente tinha que aprender isso em astronomia e não em DCAT. – falou sirius derrotado jogando o livro na parede.

Que tal você parar de reclamar, e fazer isso logo?

Pra você deve ser fácil, você e a Hellena são os queridinhos dele.- falou raivosamente sirius para Remo.

vocês perceberam que a Helle e a lily ainda não chegaram?- perguntou Alice assustada ao ver que horas já eram.Sem dar menor importância na discussão de Sirius. – Pra quem só ir dar uma passadinha na cozinha elas tão demorando muito.

- Eu não vi as duas na cozinha. Eu estava lá ate agora pouco. – guinchou Pedro que passara praticamente toda a tarde na cozinha.

Elas podem ter mudado de idéia, as garotas são assim mesmo, não há com que se preocupar.

Eu concordo com o Tiago, pessoal! E se elas não aparecerem ate a hora do jantar nos a procuramos. – falou Frank desviando o olhar da sua redação.- Fora que as duas sabem se defender muito bem.

- O Tiago que o diga! – falou Sirius, provocando risadas de gozação de todos.

Li, você sabe o que isso significa? Que meus treinos não tão servindo pra nada.

eu não sei o que falar pra você, da ultima vez que isso aconteceu você havia brigado com o "Lulu", no segundo ano. Será que essa "coisas" não acontece quando você libera as sua emoções? Claro, eu não posso falar nada sobre isso, porque eu não sei o que você tem, o que acontece. Você nunca quis me explicar. – falou Lily olhando firmemente no olhos azuis de Helle. A garota refletiu com as palavras da ruivinha. Ela sempre ajudou em tudo, ela devia algumas explicações, mesmo sabendo que isso refletiria negativamente mais tarde.

Acontece sempre que eu libero as emoções, por isso o treinamento.Você sabe que naquele dia,no segundo ano, nós nos ligamos, na verdade eu me liguei a você, eu vi sua vida se passar rapidamente nos meus olhos.

- Rapidamente? Você ficou desacordada durante mais ou menos umas 7 horas.- Helle nem deu bola para o comentário de Li, continuando sua narração.

eu sabia que eu estava vulnerável, a primeira pessoa que passou por mim e liberou uma boa energia foi você, você liberou algo que mais tarde nós duas descobrirmos ser a amizade, eu estarei eternamente ligada a você, e a qualquer pessoa que você me entregar de coração.

- Que tipo de ligação?

eu vejo quando você está feliz, triste, sonhos que você tem. Vejo quando você esta correndo perigo, ou quando você precisa de uma amiga por perto.

Acho que eu entendi. Mas então você ontem a noite fez outra ligação? Por isso você desmaiou.

Acho que sim, o problema é que eu não me lembro de nada ontem a noite. Conseqüentemente, eu não sei com quem eu fiz a ligação, não sei qual energia essa pessoa liberou, e não sei que tipo de ligação se formou entre nós.

O que se torna perigoso?

Precisamente. Eu sei quase tudo da vida dessa pessoa mas não sei seu rosto, nem seu nome. Pode ser qualquer pessoa, pelo menos eu sei que alguém da grifinória.Ninguém lá é perigoso, o que me alivia, a pessoa não vai poder usar isso contra mim.

O que você viu no tempo que você ficou lá, deitada , desacordada? – perguntou Lily

Algo muito triste, foi uma vida cheia de dor e sacrifícios. Eu não me lembro direito, eu sei que essa pessoa encontrou uma fonte de energia que o ajuda nesses momentos de dores. Formaram varias imagens, todas sem sentido pra mim. Ao contrario do que aconteceu nessa, na sua eu via tudo claramente, eu vi você na sua festa de aniversario de oito anos que você transformou sua irmã em um balão, eu vi você assustada quando recebeu a carta de hogwarts, vi você no 1o dia de aula brigando com Sirius e Tiago.

- E bem capaz de você me conhecer melhor que eu mesma. – brincou lily soltando uma risada.

Conhecer você e como tentar conhecer o Universo. Impossível.

Hellena!!!

As duas começaram a zoar uma com a outra só parando quando Lily olhando o relógio percebeu que já passava das sete. Fazendo as duas levantarem assustadas e descerem para o jantar.

As duas entraram correndo no Salão principal, onde sentiam os gostoso cheiro de sopa no ar.

Que bom que vocês chegaram, nós estávamos preocupados, já íamos procurar por vocês. – falou Frank, quando as duas garotas se sentaram na mesa da grifinória.

Na onde vocês estavam?

Que curioso Sirius Black, sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato. – brincou lily zombeteira.

Nesse caso seria o cachorro.

Todos caíram na risada, os marotos por uma coisa as meninas por outro completamente diferente.

**No próximo Capitulo:**

Não sei ainda!!!

**N/A:**

desculpem realmente a imensa demora...mas meu tem´po está realmente muito curto...vestibular...sabem como é...odeio tudo isso...atrasar, deixar vcs esperando...

espero que realmente me desculpem...

e desculpem tambem os possiveis erros gramaticais...é que não deu tempo de revisar esse capitulo...

Floreios e Borrões

**A:** Espero que tenha gostado desse modesto capitulo, continua comentando

**Lílian Evans Higurash**:Que bom que você gosto da minha fic, e pode deixar que quando der eu to uma passadinha pela sua também( Ando meio sem tempo, como deu pra perceber pela demora dos capitulo)

**Santa**: Vou tenta escrever e postar mais rapidamente, embora seja bem complicado, sabe como é: quando você vai mal nas provas seus pais pegam mais no seu pé. L.: desculpa realmente a demora...não gosto de demorar tanto...espero que goste desse capitulo!!!!

Thaty: espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

Beijos e continuem Comentando

**Bia Granger **


	12. Lembranças

**Capitulo 12 – Lembranças **

Esse final de semana passou voando, você não acha, aluado?

Remo nem percebeu que Tiago se referia a ele, a única coisa com que ele estava prestando atenção era na noite. Amanhã seria lua cheia.Mais uma lua cheia das milhões que ainda viriam, tudo por culpa de sua teimosia.

" _A lua brilhava lá fora, dava pra ver da sacada de seu quarto. Sua mãe havia saído ao amanhecer, e o deixara sozinho, afinal de contas ele já era bem crescido pra poder ficar sozinho em casa, 8 anos. _

_Atrás de sua casa havia um bosque, não muito grande, mas se entrasse ali sem conhecer era bem fácil de se perder.Sua mãe nunca deixava ir brincar a noite no bosque com seus amigos. Como ela não deixava, ele apelou pra medidas drásticas. _

_Dava tudo combinado com seus amigos, ele se encontrariam no banco atrás de sua casa. Sabe aquelas horas em que é tudo ou nada, essa era uma dessas horas. Ele poderia ser o garoto obediente que sua mãe tanto gostava ou o garoto aventureiro que desvendava mistérios. Ele não sabia o por que, mas a segunda opção era muito mais tentadora. _

_Se ele não tivesse seguido seus instintos talvez nada daquilo teria acontecido. Ele seria uma pessoa normal, que se preocupava com coisas banais e coisas que qualquer adolescente fazia. Mas como não podemos mudar o passado...  
_

_Remo, olha pra mamãe!- falava uma mulher que aparentava ter seus trintas e dois anos. Ele não queria olhar, sentia vergonha de si mesmo.Ele era um mostro. – Remo,sou eu! Olha pra mim. _

_Eu...sou...um... __mostro. – falou ele gaguejando. Já era manhã, sua mãe havia o encontrado logo na entrada da floresta quando sol já aparecia no horizonte.Ela pode ver uma enorme mordida na perna do filho, clero ele havia a curandeira sabia muito bem o que era aquela mordida. _

_- Muito bem, Sr. Lupin. Não adianta esconder mais pra gente.Nós sabemos de tudo! – falou Tiago encarando Remo e o obrigando a sentar na frente de seus amigos. _

_- Como? – falou inocente fingindo não saber do que se tratava. _

_- Ora, você não sabe? Talvez você queira que nós refresquemos sua memória. – falou Sirius tomando um ar de interrogador. Juntamente com Tiago, ambos andavam de um lado para o outro, apenas Pedro que ficava sentado sem encarar nenhum dos três, apenas o fogo que crepitava na lareira.- Comecemos por : Sua mãe ficar sempre doente na época de Lua cheia. _

_E você sempre Ir visitá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo ficar a manhã e tarde inteira na Ala Hospitalar aqui da escola. _

_Logo no começo da noite se dirigir a um certo Salgueiro que tenta matar qualquer pessoa que tenta se aproximar e misteriosamente abre passagem pra você – falou Sirius apontando o dedo para ele. _

_- E nessa mesma semana, todo o vilarejo escutar uivos loucos na casa abandonada, que recebeu o doce apelido de " Casa Dos Gritos" . _

_- E agora estamos realmente assustados, afinal de contas eu não sabia que sua mãe morava na "CASA Dos Gritos" e era uma Lobisomem. – falou sirius em um tom irônico. _

_- Com certeza meu caro Sirius, estamos realmente boquiabertos que essa sucessão de fatos, isso é algo realmente espantoso.Mas não se preocupe, meu Amigo LOBISOMEM, nós não vamos contar nada pra ninguém. _

_Muito bem,Sr. Potter, afinal nosso amigo lobo pode ate não confiar na gente, mas claro que não vamos contar nada a ninguém. Por que mesmo achando que nós éramos idiotas e que não íamos descobrir nada, nós continuamos sendo amigos dele. _

_desde de quando vocês sabem?- perguntou remo sem encarar Tiago e sirius. _

_Que você é um lobisomem? Acho que não faz muito tempo. _

_Ora Remo, você acha que nós somos idiotas. Ou você se esquece quem nós somos? _

_- Eu entendo vocês, se vocês não quiserem mais falar comigo nem serem mais meus amigos eu vou entender, afinal de contas... _

_- Você é um lobisomem. – terminou Sirius. – E daí?  
_

_Nunca um tanto "e daí" foi tão importante. Afinal de contas eles eram amigos, e daí que ele era um lobisomem, e daí que ele se transformava em uma fera todo mês. E daí?Afinal ele tinha amigos. Amigos que ate hoje se mantém, que por causa dele se tornaram Animagos."_

- Você tá me escutando? – falou Tiago virando-se para Remo.

- hãn?!?

- Depois ainda pergunta por que do apelido! – falou Sirius acertando em cheio uma almofada na cabeça do Remo.

- Eu sei muito bem que não é por causa disso meu apelido. Embora vocês respondam isso pra todo mundo. – virou Remo indignado com a almofadada, e tentando inutilmente acerta Sirius.

Há é verdade, eu sempre me esqueço do verdadeiro motivo.- riu Sirius se desviando da almofadada- Qual é o motivo mesmo Tiago.

Por ele ter os caninos maiores que o seu?- respondeu Tiago risonho segurando uma almofada que estava perto dele. – Ou Talvez por ele ter mais pêlos que você? Ou quem sabe ainda ele uivar melhor que você? Seu cachorro fajuto.- terminou ele recebendo uma almofada na cara, que foi muito bem aceita por Tiago, que agora estava com duas almofadas nas mãos. – Sirius! Eu já falei pra você, eu não gosto de suas irmãs.- Falou arremessando com tudo" as almofadinhas" que Sirius inutilmente tentou se desviar.

Ora seu veado filho de uma...

Olha o que você vai falar, a Tia Rose não vai gostar nem um pouco desse carinhoso apelido.

Você não sabe o que eu ia falar, seu veadinho!

Eu acho que já tentei te explicar que eu sou um cervo, já? – perguntou Tiago arrumando seu óculos que escorregava.

Não que eu me lembre.

Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa... eu sirvo muito mais na minha forma animaga do que você , afinal de contas você só serve pra coçar sua pulgas, latir e babar.

- Aham! Pena que a Defesa do Cervo seja o mal da humanidade.

- Ora, seu...

**Toc, toc. Toc**

-A porta seus inúteis!

-Que tem a porta? –perguntou Sirius desviando a atenção e por conta disso recebendo uma almofada na cara de Tiago.

-Ta batendo!

- Então atende oras! – falou Tiago e sirius juntos agora parando com as almofadas.

- Eu tenho cara de mordomo? – perguntou remo, que fez os dois marotos olharem de cima a abaixo se encararem e soltarem um sonoro " TEM".Muito a contragosto ele vai abrir a porta

-Oi! – falou ela ao ver Remo abrir a porta.

-Ah, é você LILY!- falou Remo bem alto.

-Remo você tá cego, sou eu, Helle.

-Lily, o Tiago tá tomando banho- falou Remo Praticamente gritando.

- Remo, sou eu! – Ele confirmou com a cabeça, e pediu pra ela ficar em silencio. Lá no quarto podia ouvir-se um desesperado Tiago implorando pro Sirius o soltar.-O que você ta fazendo ? – falou ela diminuindo tom de voz.

- Uma pequena brincadeira Helle. – falou ele soltando um risada rouca, fazendo ela compreender.

-Acho que eu já entendi.- e aumentando a voz – Remo, Sirius tá ai? – muito parecido com a voz de Lily.

-O sirius, Li? Não ele acabou de sair. Você tinha combinado algo com ele?

-Eu tinha, nós íamos nós encontrar no lago.

-' Ora seu desgraçado!' "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso" 'Como não?' " Olha isso deve ser alguma brincadeira!"'É com certeza, você acha que eu tenho cara de idiota, Black, é a voz da Lily lá fora' " Então é ela e o Remo brincando" 'Por favor, a Li não ia brincar com uma coisa dessas'

-Não tá na hora da gente entrar?

- Ainda não ouvi nenhum soco. Acho que eles não vão se matar?Você acha?

- Claro que não, só se nossa ''conversa piorar''.

- VOCÊ e o SIRIUS juntos?

- Fala baixo Remo, você mesmo falou que o Tiago tava no banheiro.

' Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! Belo amigo você é, hein' " Tiago, por favor isso com certeza é uma brincadeira... que você vai fazer com esse livro??? Tiago não faça nada que você possa se arrepender depois" ' Você sempre soube que eu gostava da Li, mais eu vou te dizer uma coisa, eu não gosto da Li, eu simplesmente sou Apaixonado por LiLy Evans' " Eu não duvido disso, por favor coloca esse livro no malão, se você quiser pode ate pegar outro, menos esse de Historia da Magia"

-Boa Noite, Garotos! – falou Hellena entrando no quarto segurando a todo custo o riso.

-Cadê a Lily?

-Que Lily, Tiago?

-Ora Remo, não se finja de tonto, ela tava até agora falando com você.

- Tiago, você tem certeza que não esta doente? Era apenas eu e Remo lá na porta, não havia nenhuma LilY Evans.

- Mas..mas... eu escutei a voz...- foi nessa hora que a"ficha" caiu. –Ora , eram vocês dois!

- Ora, por culpa de vocês quase que meu lindo rosto é deformado por um livro de Historia da Magia

-Você sabe do que eles estão falando Remo?

-Não tenho a mínima idéia !

-Ora seu Lobo desgraçado! – falou Tiago tacando uma almofada acertando em cheio o rosto de Remo que estava estático em pé parado.

-Lobo???- pergunto a loira intrigada.

-Tiago seu burro, parabéns. – falou sirius dando um belo tabefe na cabeça dele. – Ninguém disse nada, helle.

-Ora, Sirius Black eu escutei muito bem o Tiago chamando o remo de Lobo.

Os três amigos se olharam, era como se estivessem discutindo se iriam contar a verdade. Foi quando a voz de remo, um pouco rouca se pronunciou:

-Foi isso mesmo que você escutou Helle- tanto Sirius quando Tiago se espantaram com essa fala. – Nós não queríamos contar, você promete que não vai contar a ninguém?

-Claro Remo, você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo.

-Na verdade Hellena, nós, os marotos a algum tempo, desde que voltamos de férias esse ano, estamos tentando nos transformar em animagos. E nós, conseguimos já descobrir em que formas se algum dia vimos a nos tornar animagos, nos transformaremos.

-E?

-Eu descobri que eu poderia me transformar em um Lobo. – falou Remo estralando os dedos.

-E os outros?- perguntou astutamente.

-Eu me transformaria em um cachorro. – Falou Sirius com uma risada nos lábios, " Me transformaria, por favor! Eu me transformo em um cachorro."

-E você Tiago?

-Você promete que não vai fazer nenhum tipo de brincadeira com meu animal? – perguntou Tiago inseguro,fazendo Sirius soltar uma longa gargalhada.

-Agora eu fiquei mais curiosa ainda. Mas é claro que eu prometo!

-Cervo! – falou Tiago. O quarto inteiro ficou em silencio. Quando o Sirius começou a dar risada.

-Corta essa Tiago!!! Afinal de contas você é um veado.Veado, veado.

-É cervo, seu cachorro pulguento.- falou Tiago sentando emburrado na cama.

- Para Sirius! Vai me dizer que você não sabe a diferença entre Cervo e Veado.

-Outro não, por favor me poupa.Deixa eu continuar zoando com meu amigo de chifres.

-Eu já cansei, eu não vou discutir com você, Vira-Lata.- Sirius fechou a cara.

- Agora que já se acalmaram, no que o Pedro seria?- Todo mundo prendeu o Riso.

- Em um rato.- falou Remo, desencadeando uma serie de gargalhadas.

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, até finalmente Hellena sair do quarto.

-Vocês acham que ela acreditou no que eu falei?-perguntou Remo se trocando para dormir, os outros já estavam na cama. Rabicho pelo que roncava parecia estar no Décimo quinto sono, e Frank, bem , Frank eles nunca sabiam se ele estava dormindo ou não. Por tal motivo as maiorias das conversas eram falando no mais baixo tom, apesar de, se Frank algum dia escutou algo nunca comentou com ninguém, o que tornava Frank um membro extra dos Marotos.

- eu não entendi porque você mentiu pra ela.Achei que já estivesse na hora de falar a verdade, pelo menos pra ela que é tão amiga nossa, que até defende a gente da Fúria Ruiva

-Eu não menti... apenas não contei a verdade. E a historia não era falsa, afinal de contas as uns três anos atrás vocês tentavam se tornar animagos.

-E agora nós somos animagos! Embora você não seja um animago.

- Mas eu continuo sem entender o motivo.

-não precisa entender o motivo, apenas aceite o fato que eu não quis contar.

- mas eu tenho certeza que ela nem ligaria.

-Tá, Sirius, essa é sua opinião. Agora se vocês me dão licença eu estou com sono, e amanha teremos aula cedo.- falou remo fechando o cortinado com tudo.

Quando você quer suas amigas estejam todas dormindo elas estão acordadas pra deixar você mais constrangida de falar com elas do que realmente aconteceu. Mas quando você vem o caminho inteiro rezando, para que qualquer uma tenha tido uma crise de insônia, por que você precisa falar algo importante que não pode deixar para amanha, você entra no quarto e todos os cortinados estão fechados.

" Perfeita sintonia entre eu e Merlin!"- pensou Helle cansada.E sem fazer barulho caminha lentamente em direção a sua cama.

-Você não acha que chegou cedo de mais? – surgiu "uma voz do alem"que em outros dias seria mal vinda , mas hoje era totalmente bem vinda. Helle se virou para encarar o semblante severo de Lily, os olhos verdes semi-cerrados. Era incrível a capacidade dela conseguir se manter acordada até horas da noite. Qualquer dia pediria a receita, não hoje, não agora.

-Obrigada Merlin!- falou Helle levantando as mãos pro teto. Eu precisava falar com você Li.

-Sabe como é Hellena, por que agente não conversa mais tarde, e muito cedo agora para conversar. – falou lily sentando na cama.

-Claro, eu entendo.Você não quer saber que eu estava até agora com os marotos, e que o Tiago...

-O que é que tem o Tiago? – falou Lily mostrando seus olhos totalmente abertos. Hellena tinha certeza que ela ia cair na dela.

-Ele chamou o Remo de Lobo.- falou hellena séria, sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

-E o que eles falaram?

-Nada. Depois que Tiago falou isso recebeu um belo tabefe na cabeça, Remo ficou estático.Eles se entreolharam por um bom tempo ate que o Remo decidiu "se pronunciar". E você sabe, ele não sabe mentir.

-Como sei, afinal de contas ele mente pra gente dês do primeiro ano do Colégio. Que mentira ele contou dessa vez?

q-ue ele 'estava' tentando se tornar animago. Coisa que eu duvido, afinal eles não tentam, eles fazem. E ele seria o Lobo.

-Mal contada essa historinha.

-sabe o que eu acho, Li. Que eles soltaram uma pista muito importante pra gente.- falou Helle recebendo a confirmação de Lily pra continuar.- Afinal, Sirius se tornaria um Cachorro...

-Não teria diferença alguma, afinal já é um.- falou Li irônica.

-Com toda certeza, ele é meu amigo, mas concordo com você. O Tiago seria um Cervo, e o rato do Pedro seria adivinha o que?

-Um rato...talvez.

-10 pontos para grifinória. – brincou helle.- Lily você se lembra os apelidos deles.

-Claro! O do Tiago é Pontas...

-Talvez por causa dos chifres do Cervo.

-E pra não ficar muito na cara em vez de chifres, colocaram o apelido de PONTAS.

-Com certeza. O do Pedro é Rabicho.

-O rabo talvez, 'rabicho'. Eles não poderiam colocar o apelido de ratinho, queijinho, roedor.

-Porque alem de poucos criativos, os apelidos seriam cafonas.

-Claro! O do Remo é Aluado, por que?

-Lua! Eu tenho certeza que não é por ele vive no mundo da lua, como eles vivem dizendo, mas que tem algo a ver com a Lua,isso deve ter. Afinal, Lobos uivam pra lua.

-Principalmente pra Luas cheias! – falou lily como se tentasse se lembrar de algo importante..

-O Sirius é almofadinhas talvez por ... sei lá.

- essa complicou mesmo.

-Todos os cachorros tem almofadinhas, é como minha mãe chama aquela parte fofa da pata dos cachorros. – falou Alice bocejando, e terminando de abrir o cortinado. Talvez seja por isso o apelido, já que ele seria um cachorro.

- Você tava escutando, Lice?

- Eu fiquei com preguiça de levantar da cama na hora que você chegou então eu fiquei aqui deitadinha, escutando.

-Claro, sempre a espreita, não é Alice,até na hora que dorme.

-Talvez por isso eu pegue algumas coisas no ar. – falou ela sorrindo e se endireitando na cama.

-É , uma coisa que eles erraram foi nisso- falou hellena com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. –Eles falaram que estão tentando se transformar desde o começo do ano letivo, mas vocês se lembram quando surgiu os apelidos?

-Segundo Ano. Se não me engano.- falou Lily contando nos dedos.

-Como o apelido pode surgi antes da forma animaga? Que eu saiba eles não são adivinhos?

-Isso quer dizer...que. Helle você é uma gênia. Já pensou em se tornar em investigadora?

-Penso nisso o Tempo todo Li. Mas então isso quer dizer que eles já são animagos.

-exceto o Remo, não se esqueça. Afinal de contas quando ele disse que sua forma animaga seria a de um lobo ele estava mentindo,como você mesma concluiu.

-Claro, ele esconde algo muito maior do que os marotos serem animagos. Mas é claro que nó vamos descobrir isso também.

-Afinal de contas, Hellena. Eles podem se achar muito espertos, mas não mas que nós.- falou Alice comum sorriso um tanto quando assustador.

-Grifinórios podem esconder coisas de qualquer pessoas, menos de Grifinórias . – falou Lily misteriosamente. Fazendo as outras garotas concordarem.

**N/a:** demorei bastante, mas pelo menos colquei dois capitulos!!!

Floreios e Borrões

**Nik granger:**Que bom que você gosta da minha fic. Fiquei muito feliz por você achar que eu escrevo que nem a J.K., embora eu tenha consciência de nem estar aos pés dela.Ela escreve muito bem, quem dera um dia escrever um terço do que ela escreve. E bem , o que aconteceu no quarto ano?Eu não consigo por no papel, ou melhor no computador, eu tenho uma idéia e na hora de escrever é como se ela escorresse das mãos, por tal motivo o desaparecimento dela nesses capítulos.

Continue comentando, eu sinto o maior prazer em esclarecer qualquer duvida.

**Beijos a todos que leram, e por favor se vocês chegaram até aqui, não custa nada deixar COMENT'S.  
**

**BiA gRanGer **


	13. Suspeitas, ameaças

**Capitulo 13 –Suspeitas, ameaças... **

" **Eu detesto o jeito dela, mas... pensando bem, Ela fecha com meus sonhos, como ninguém."  
**

**(Garota Nacional, Skank)**

T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L

"Almerico Sawbridge ficou famoso por derrotar o trasgo do rio que aterrorizava aqueles que tentavam atravessar o Rio Wye. Acredita-se que o trasgo em questão tenha sido um dos maiores que já se viu em toda a Grã – Bretanha, pesando mais ou menos uma tonelada, Sawbridge morreu no ano de 1699 com seus 97 anos..."

-É tão interessante essa aula de historia da Magia. Pra que eu vou querer saber que Almerico qualquer coisa derrotou um trasgo a não sei quantos anos atrás. Vai ser muito útil na minha vida de Auror. – falou Lily para as amigas. Estavam todas sentadas atrás dos Marotos.

-Eu não sabia que você queria ser Auror, Lily?- falou Tiago, virando-se para encontrar o rosto das garotas. E nem sabia que vocês - falou Tiago apontando para as outras garotas – gostavam de sentar aqui no fundo, já que normalmente...

-Isso não te interessa. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, é claro que você não sabia que eu queria ser auror, já que eu nunca falei isso pra você.- Tiago foi abrir a boca pra responder, mas Lily não permitiu - E antes que você me chame de mal educada ou qualquer coisa parecida, eu falo pra você: Meu humor está excelente e por favor não fale qualquer coisa que possa estragar isso, Pontas!- terminou ela com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Pontas?!?

- Não é esse seu apelido? A não ser que eu esteja enganada. Mas você poderia responder uma coisa pra mim?- Falou Lily. As amigas já sabiam que aquela era a cartada final.

-Claro Lily. Com um pequeno detalhe...- O sorrisos das garotas desapareceram, definitivamente aquela era a tacada final dele.- Que Você responda a minha "pergunta".

-Claro... "Que não" – terminou ela em pensamento. Ele consentiu com a cabeça para ela fazer a pergunta. – Pontas também pode significar chifres, não pode?

T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L

- Pontas também pode significar chifres? Eu queria saber da onde ela tirou essa pergunta.- falou Tiago ainda vermelho enquanto se sentava para almoçar.

-Ela te pegou dessa vez, hein? – falou Sirius, olhando um pouco mais alem da mesa.

-Vocês acham que ela sabe?

-Não sei, mas se ela tinha alguma duvida ela tirou agora. Sua cara respondia tudo.- falou remo sabiamente se servindo de um caldo em cima da mesa. Estava abatido, seu olho antes castanho já demonstrava sinais de amarelamento.

-Minha pergunta é Como? Como ela descobriu, se é que ela descobriu?

-isso é fácil de descobrir Pontas, é só pergunta pra ela.

-Claro Rabicho, eu vou chegar pra lily e falar " Desculpe, mas você poderia falar se você sabe se eu sou um animago, e o motivo do meu apelido, e se não fosse incomodar poderia também me falar como você descobriu isso?"

-Não sei onde você está com a cabeça Rabicho. Acho que é melhor que você tem a fazer é comer. – falou Sirius entregando uma bandeja de batatas assadas.

-O silencio reinou por alguns poucos instantes , a cara de cansada de Remo se transformou imediatamente em preocupada.

-Vocês acham que ela pode saber de tudo? – os amigos olharam para Remo com cara " de que se ta falando?" - Eu digo, será que ela não descobriu que Todos vocês são animagos e que eu, eu ...

-JÁ Entendemos. Mas agora que você tocou novamente no assunto, como ela ou elas, afinal de contas se a Lily sabe de algo com certeza já teve ter falado para todas, ou pelo menos pra Alice e a Hellena, descobriram? Afinal de contas o único modo de descobrir era se nós falássemos. Tenha plena fé que ninguém daqui iria abrir a boca.

-A não ser Pontas, que elas tenham escutado alguma conversa nossa, ou quem sabe elas não estejam nós espionando. Ou vocês se esqueceram do que a Alice disse pro Frank em Hogsmeade Elas são discretas, tem uma monitora com ótimas idéias e grandes planos, uma grande estrategista, tem uma bruxa que sabe descobrir segredinhos de pessoas como ninguém. Ainda tem uma chantagista, e outra que sabe as passagens secretas do castelo e tem uma capa da invisibilidade e é desencrenqueira. – terminou Sirius se espantando com sua própria memória. Nesse exato momento os quatro marotos olharam para todos os lados, como se tentassem perceber se alguém os espionavam.

-A monitora com ótimas idéias e grandes planos, seria a Lily por acaso? – perguntou Pedro assustado- Ela não tem cara de grandes planos.

-Você se esqueceu dos lindos cabelos cor-de-rosa de Lucinha Malfoy? Idéia minha, Pedro. – falou Lily sussurrante no ouvido de Pedro, fazendo o pequeno e gordo maroto pular do banco assustado.- ou devo dizer, rabicho?

- por falar em rabicho, Li, o nosso amigo Pontas não respondeu a nossa pergunta. – falou Helle se aproximando perto de Tiago e Sirius, que estavam sentados um ao lado do outro.

-Bem lembrado Helle.Você falou que iria responder a minha pergunta, pontas. Pelo jeito você não cumpre o que fala. Sendo assim com certeza não devo acreditar em NADA que você diz.

-Ora Evans, não é bem assim,da onde você tirou essa idéia?- interpôs Sirius.

As duas garotas olharam uma para a cara da outra, ambas mordiam os lábios tentam ao Maximo não soltar umas boas gargalhadas. Até que Lily não segurou e soltou uma de suas frases, que normalmente ficam sem respostas.

-Defendendo o amigo, Almofadinhas? Muito nobre de sua parte, essa é uma das características de um grifinório, a outra é a coragem, será que você também tem essa característica? Por que se tiver você poderia responder pelo seu Amigo Pontas, e também dar uma explicação muito boa sobre esse magnífico apelido seu. – falou a garota soltando aquele olhar de quem sabe muito mais.

-Olha aqui Evans, e Sartez. Eu não faço idéia do por quê vocês resolveram infernizar a gente, mas eu vou dizer uma coisa, e uma única vez: e melhor vocês pararem com isso, antes que...

-Vai nos ameaçar, Potter? Cuidado!

-É Potter, nós sabemos muito mais do que você sonham pensar, é só a gente abrir a boca e vocês estão literalmente ferrados. – parecia que as duas haviam ensaiados as falas, por que era uma terminar, para a outra começar.

-E isso não é uma ameaça.

- É apenas um... recado.- terminou Lily dando as costas junto com Helle, deixando os marotos boquiabertos.

-Eu detesto quanto ela faz isso. Eu detesto esse jeito dela.- falou Tiago levantando rapidamente e jogando o guardanapo no chão. – Vamos, DCAT começa daqui a pouco.

T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L,

-Antes dele se derem conta nós já saberemos de tudo.Afinal de contas nós somos...

-Perfeitas! – falou lily

-Espertas! – completou Hellena

-Na verdade eu ia dizer que nós somos "As marotas". Afinal, não é assim que eles auto se denominaram. Nós somos o feminino, e diga se de passagem, muito mais Perfeito e esperto que "os Marotos".

As três caíram na risada, ecoando pelo corredor. As três ainda caminhavam em direção a sala de Defesa, quando o Trio, eu digo trio, porque eram três pessoas mesmo, se é que elas poderiam ser chamadas de pessoas, apareceu.

-Como anda a Anta Ruiva?

-A pé normalmente, sabe eu não sou muito fã de vassouras. E você querida? Sua irmã tá bem?- lily sabia que tinha tocado no ponto fraco dela: A família. É impressionante como todos os Black odeiam algum membro da família, no caso de Narcisa era suas Irmãs, já na do Sirius era a família inteira. -Que foi Nana, perdeu a voz?

-Você quer saber da minha irmã, pois eu te digo, se ela não se cuidar vai acabar igualzinho aos seus pais. – falou Narcisa misteriosamente. Causando um certo arrepio na espinha de Li, como se soubesse que algum de ruim fosse acontecer, que o que Narcisa falou não era uma simples ameaça.

-Sabe como é Nana, se você não sair daqui eu asseguro que você vai direto é pra Ala Hospitalar.- falou Hellena manuseando sua varinha entre as mãos.

-Quem é você pra ameaçar minha namorada?

-A garota que vai fazer você sair daqui se não calar sua boca. Nunca te avisaram pra não se meter em conversa de garotas? Pois então, Isso é uma conversa de garotas. Agora cai fora Lucia Malfoy e leva junto esse gorila atrás de você – falou Helle apontando para Goyle que estava exatamente atrás de Malfoy.

-Ora sua...

-Cai Fora, Malfoy. – falou Narcisa. Obviamente não foi preciso ela falar duas vezes. Nesse ponto Malfoy era totalmente obediente, como um puldo que obedece a mero comando de sua dona.

-Que você quer Black? – perguntou Lily com um sorriso nos lábios como quem fala com uma velha amiga.

-O que eu queria eu já falei, se você não percebeu eu não posso repetir.- falou ela soltando uma escandalosa gargalhada.

-Entendo.Pau mandado é duro.- falou Lily pegando a varinha que estava na parte de dentro da capa de Hogwarts.

-Não precisa de varinha,Ruiva nojentinha, eu já to indo embora. – falou Narcisa, se virando e indo a direção as salas da torre norte.

-Nana, mande um abraço pra Bellinha. – gritou Alice com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-Pode deixar, só fique sabendo que ela retribui, pode não ser logo, Mas ela retribui. – falou Narcisa em um tom serio. – Cuidado Alice.

T&L,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L

As aulas já haviam acabado, a maioria dos alunos já haviam jantados e se encontravam ou na biblioteca fazendo as lições, ou em seus Salões Comunais onde um certo grupo de alunos do sexto da grifinória estavam.

-Por que você tá com essa cara , Li?

-Você quer uma resposta educada, ou pode ser grossa mesmo Sirius? – Sirius fez uma cara de pensativo, como se tentasse adivinhar qual das duas seria a melhor, não sei por que, mas para ele a primeira proposta seria a melhor.

-A educada, por favor.

-Sua prima, esse é o motivo da minha cara.

-Eu não tenho primas, a não ser a Andrômeda, essa é minha única prima.- Lily olhou entediada para sirius.Era sempre a mesma coisa. Lily fez um gesto com as mãos, que todos já sabiam o significado: Narcisa Black. - Eu não acredito que foi ela de novo, sei lá, ela poderia ser ao menos criativa. Em vez de ameaçar você poderia ser a Hellena, ou a ...

-Alice, ela também. Por que você acha que ela não tá aqui?

-Porque ela tá com Frank? – falou Pedro .Lily pensou um pouco, refletindo nas palavras de Rabicho.

-Também. Ou outro motivo foi a Nana. Falou pra ela tomar cuidado com a Bellatrix, e não foi no tom costumeiro de zomba. Era como se ela mesmo tivesse com medo do que a irmã poderia fazer.

-A única que saiu imune a ameaças foi a "floquinho".- falou Sirius.Despertando uma luz na mente de Hellena, quem era floquinho?

-Floquinho por acaso seria a minha nobre pessoa, traste.- perguntou Helle, nem ligando pra cara de indignado de Sirius ao ouvir a palavra traste se referindo a ele.Sirius concordou, floquinho era o mais novo apelido de Hellena. -Eu posso saber o por quê desse apelido ridículo?

-Claro, Loira. – falou Sirius brincando, olhando de canto para o Tiago, que ate agora se encontrava atônito a tudo.- Você gosta de neve, e como não tínhamos nada pra fazer criamos esse apelido. Mas tenho a leve impressão que não vai pegar.

-vocês são realmente ótimos em apelidos, não é Li?

-Claro,olha como são criativos: Pontas, rabicho, aluado, Almofadinhas.- falou lily contando nos dedos os apelidos, olhando em volta e percebendo que no salão comunal estava faltando um maroto.- Cadê o Remo? Ele tava aqui ate agora a pouco.

Os três marotos olharam um para o outro. Esqueceram-se qual desculpa iria inventar dessa vez. Estavam tão preocupados com seus próprios problemas, que esqueceram de seu amigo.

-A mãe dele...- começou Pontas.

-Ficou doente novamente.- falou Pedro, dando uma piscada não tão discreta para Sirius.

-Tá quase a beira da morte. – terminou ele trágico, deixando escapar algumas lagrimas.

-Nossa, o mês passado foi a vó dele, não foi?Impressionante, sempre tem alguém doente na família dele, e sempre coincide com...- Lily tentou se lembrar. Com que mesmo coincidia ?. Era algo importante, mas que sempre fugia de sua mente. Com certeza não teria tanta importância assim para ela. – Deixa pra lá, não deve ser algo tão importante assim. – falou ela dando os ombros. Fazendo os marotos soltarem um longo suspiro, e deixando um certa loira com a " a pulga atrás da orelha". -Acho melhor todos subirmos, já passa das dez e amanhã temos aula com A Minerva no primeiro período.

Todos se levantaram, o mais estranho foi que não teve nenhuma reclamação por parte dos marotos. As garotas se despediram, Alice já subira há tempos, quando chegou com Frank.

O quarto das garotas estavam vazio, Alice estava no banheiro, como deduziram pelo barulho do chuveiro, tanto Beth como Margareth já estavam na cama, e no décimo sono.Passaram a noite inteira na biblioteca.

-Estou morta, eu odeio segundas-feiras ! – falou Hellena se jogando na cama de Lily, enquanto a ruiva pegava seu pijama do malão.

-Devo concordar que hoje o Flitwick e o Macabro pegaram pesado nas aulas. E nas lições, por favor três rolos de pergaminho!- falou a Li revirando os olhos, como sempre faz quando o pervertido do Potter se refere a "eles", se é que exista "eles".

-Lily você não acha estranho o fato do Remo sumir sempre. Eu digo sumir porque quem garante que é alguém da família dele fique doente todos os meses. Afinal de contas pode ser muito bem uma farsa, não pode?- pergunto Helle intrigada , levantando–se rapidamente da cama e começando a andar pelo quarto. Lily não respondeu nada, ela apenas ficou fitando os longos cabelos loiros andarem pelo quarto.Foi assim que Alice encontrou as duas, uma andando nervosamente e a outra apenas a olhando como se estivesse com os pensamentos muito longe dali.

-É Lua Cheia hoje – falou Lice desistindo de entender o que acontecia no quarto, e tentando chamar a atenção delas, aquelas do Tipo " Hei, eu tô aqui, será que ninguém ainda percebeu."

Como se despertassem de uma transe, helle e Lily cruzaram os olhares rapidamente, e encaram Alice, deixando a morena assustada.

-Que foi?!? Falei algo que não devia?

-Não Lice, você falou justamente o que a gente queria.Lua cheia!É tão obvio, como a gente nunca se tocou disso. – falou Hellena procurando algo no seu malão.

-O que é tão obvio assim? Será que alguém poderia me responder?

-Ora Alice, o Sr. Remo Lupin some justamente em que época do mês? Na semana de Lua cheia, mas é claro que ele não some, afinal de contas ele deve ficar na enfermaria, ou outro lugar. – falou Lily pegando rapidamente algo que hellena acabara de tacar pra ela.- Que é isso? – pergunto a garota assustada, abrindo o embrulho e encontro nele uma linda capa azul celeste.

-Lily! È a minha capa, afinal, nós vamos descobrir se o Sr. Remo estará na ala hospitalar.

-E pra que precisaríamos de sua capa Da Invisibilidade? E segundo, já passou o horário de recolher.

-Lilizinha, se você não quer tudo bem. Você só vai perder a chance de encontrar os marotos andando em horário inapropriado pelo castelo. – falou Helle com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Claro Lily, ou você acha que eles, os Marotos deixaria um amigo sozinho?- completou Alice, ela não fugia de nenhuma aventura, principalmente se você à noite.As duas garotas olharam pra Lily como se implorassem.

-Ok,Mas vocês duas tem que jurar que...

-Tá a gente jura. Agora vamos embora- falou Helle puxando a Lily quarto a fora, cobrindo ela e as outras duas.

**No Próximo capítulo:**

_" Algo me diz que não deveríamos estar aqui!"_

Será que não é muito perigoso sair a noite e andar por aí? Sinceramente, as coisas poderiam ser mais simples se todos fossem menos cabeças duras.

**Capítulo 14- Certezas à meia- noite**

**N/a:** Oi pessoal!!! Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo. Demorei um pouquinho,sabe como é festas de final de ano e tudo mais...ah, por falar nisso ...Feliz Ano Novo a todos!!! meio atrasado, mas ainda estamos em janeiro, não é mesmo...

Por favor não percam o costume de comentar. Eu adoro responder os coment's. Então Please,** Comentem!!!**

Gente, maldade, vcs não deixarem nenhum cometário, nem que seja só pra falar" desiste logo dessa fic!", já que ninguem comenta a seculos...sabe, isso me deixa triste...então clique no botão roxo super sexy aí em baixo!!!

Floreios e Borrões

**Inaê:**Que bom que você tá gostando, eu simplesmente adoro escrever. Obrigada!!!

**Gika Black:**Que bom que voce continua gostando da minha fic, e eu vou tentar ao maximo não demorar nos capitulos e nas atualizações. Continua comentando!!!

**Glaucia:**Eu fiz alguem rir???Eu não acredito!!!É bem complicado eu fazer as pessoas rirem, elas só riem quando eu falo alguma besteira muitoooo grande. uqe bom que voce gosta da minha fic, eu to adorando escrever, continue comentando!!!

**Lala:**Obrigada, dá um pouquinho de trabalho pra escrever mas é uma coisa que eu adoro. Continue comentando, please!!!

**BiagRaNgEr. **


	14. Certezas a meia noite

**Capitulo 14 –Certezas à meia-noite**

-Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom! – falaram os três marotos juntos. O mapa instantaneamente se abriu mostrando todas as passagens de Hogwarts. Os três estavam no salão Comunal, esperaram apenas as garotas subirem para descerem com o mapa e a capa.

-Acho melhor nós já irmos, pelo menos fazemos companhia para ele antes da transformação também.- opinou Pedro meio cabisbaixo. Morria de medo de ser esmagado pelos amigos em formas de animagos, afinal de contas quem iria ligar para um inofensivo rato, praticamente imperceptível? Ninguém, afinal de contas ele era apenas o cara gorducho que corria atrás de seus amigos populares.

-É rabicho, acho melhor irmos. Ficar aqui parado, sem fazer nada é realmente muito, muito chato.- falou Pontas levantando-se rapidamente da poltrona e postando-se a procurar a capa dentro de seu moletom.

-Sabe Pontas, às vezes eu me esqueço que o bolso do seu moletom é tão grande que caberia a Evans inteira ai.- brincou sirius. Tiago quisera aumentar os bolsos de suas roupas e por um equivoco aumento demasiadamente os bolsos do moletom, que como dizia sirius, caberia a Ruiva inteira e ainda sobraria espaço.

-Brincalhão como sempre, você se acha muito esperto não é Sirius Black, pelo menos não fui eu que por um descuido, em fez de tomar banho com sabonete, tomou banho com tinta rosa florescente que ficava piscando a noite inteira.

-Desculpa aí.Mas você não acha uma boa idéia? – perguntou sirius com um tom maroto, recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Pontas. –Colocar a Lily no seu Bolso, assim você poderia escutar os berros dela em todo o lugar.

Eu não faria isso com ela! E depois quem disse que eu gosto de ouvir ela berrar em meus ouvidos?- falou Tiago indignado postando as mãos nas cinturas, como uma formar de tentar conter a resposta que Sirius daria, se o amigo não fingisse estar bravo.

-Ok! Só não respondo em alto e bom nível, para não decepciona-lo, convenhamos você não é muito bom nessa coisa de... Como a Helle diz, você não é muito bom em...

-Interpretar. – falou rabicho meio impaciente. Os dois marotos olharam para Pedro com um olhar questionador, esse apenas os ignorou, e rapidamente se transformando em um rato, como se estivesse intimando os amigos a saírem.Os dois se olharam, dessa vez rabicho estava certo, já estava na hora de irem.

-Vamos então, né, Sirius?- falou Tiago erguendo a capa, para entraram debaixo dela.Sirius se abaixou pegando o "rato" que estava andando envolta dele, colocando não muito cuidadosamente em sua capa. – Ele já teve tá lá no Salgueiro Lutador - falou Tiago olhando para o enorme relógio do salão comunal.

-Então vamos caro amigo Pontas, a aventura está preste a começar. – falou Sirius marotamente.

Os dois marotos se cobriram com a capa e saíram pelo quadro, sem se quer perceberam que até então estavam sendo observados por três garotas, ao pé da escada, também cobertas por uma capa.

T&L,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L

-Ok, vocês tem certeza que querem ir atrás deles? Afinal, amanhã podemos resolver tudo isso. – falou lily se descobrindo.

-Li, você é muito ingênua. Você realmente acha que eles iram confirmar tudo isso amanhã? Nós temos que pegar eles com a mão na massa, assim não tem escapatória.- falou Alice triunfante.

-E é claro, vamos ter certeza de tudo, assim não tomamos atitudes precipitadas! –falou Helle com seu tom calmo de sempre. – Agora entre nessa capa, e faça o favor de não reclamar de nada.

A ruiva entrou me relutante debaixo da capa novamente, e sem mais reclamações, as três seguiram ao retrato da mulher gorda.

Para aventurar pelo castelo a noite era necessário conhecer muito bem, caso contrario você pode muito bem se perder. E foi justamente isso que aconteceu com um grupo de garotas.

A pressa fez com que tomassem caminhos desconhecidos, entrassem em salas escuras, acabassem caindo em lugares que sequer imaginavam que existiam no castelo.

-Ótima idéia Hellena! Você pode ter mais uma pra achar o caminho de volta?- falou Lily nervosa, estavam, como deduziram, em um corredor fechado já que não encontravam nenhuma saída, e se era possível, não existia uma única fonte de iluminação. -Eu não to enxergando nada!

-Brilhante conclusão. Como se alguém daqui estivessem vendo alguma coisa - falou Alice nervosa.

-Sabe o que eu achava, que vocês duas fossem bruxas! Por acaso vocês não tem varinhas? –berrou hellena atrás, já era o décimo ataque da ruiva. Lily bufou de raiva, acendendo rapidamente sua varinha com _Lumus_, movimento seguido por Alice, e logo por Hellena.

A luz invadiu o corredor, mostrando as paredes cheias de quadro, que por sinal estavam vazios. Uma parede cheio de quadros vazios definia bem como era o corredor, não se esquecendo que também havia um espelho, um gigantesco espelho com detalhes dourados e com esses dizeres: _Arap rartne ertsom arp mim aus ariedadrev aicnêsse, meuq êcov ama? Que zaf iuqa? Es sé mu rodniffyrG, hogwarts atse iuqa!_

-algo me diz que não deveríamos estar aqui - falou Alice percebendo que aquilo não tinha mesmo nenhuma saída aparente.

-se a gente conseguiu entrar, conseqüentemente conseguiremos sair. Só falta descobri como!- falou Lily começando a examinar aquele estranho "corredor".

-Esse espelho parece que tampa nossa passagem, não seria ela a saída? – perguntou Alice esperançosa depois da busca meticulosa de lily.

As garotas se olharam por um breve momento. Tudo bem, aquilo era apenas um espelho, mas um simples espelho podia ter ações catastróficas.

-ok, já entendi! Eu vou tentar atravessar esse espelho e se der tudo certo eu aviso vocês.- falou lily tomada de coragem. Afinal ela era uma grifinória, e a coragem fazia parte dela.

Hellena e Alice pelo silêncio que faziam era como se desejasse sorte a Lily, que sem passar duas vezes, em um ímpeto, atravessou o espelho velozmente, deixando duas garotas boquiabertas.

Um brilho dourado tomou conta do lugar, refletia em todos os lugares, nos quadros, nas paredes...E com o cessar de brilho tudo se apagou, apenas uma luz brilhava, a luz que mostrava a saída.E sem pensar duas vezes as duas garotas sairam do assombroso "corredor", esquecendo-se apenas de um pequeno detalhe.

-Cadê a Lily?- perguntou Hellena assustada percebendo que sua capa estava vazia demais.

As duas garotas pararam, já estavam bem distante de tudo aquilo, as portas de Hogwarts estavam quase a sua frente, entreaberta, mostrando que quem elas queriam já haviam passado.

-Vamos voltar então.

-Alice, você por acaso prestou atenção na onde fica aquilo?- perguntou Hellena tentando não transpor seu nervosismo.

-Não, eu não faço idéia nem de como fomos parar lá, nem como saímos, eu tava mais preocupada com a minha vida -falou Alice lembrando-se de como tudo aquilo lhe deu medo.

-Pois é, isso é muito engraçado, porque eu também tava pensando na mesma coisa. E não querendo piorar a situação, a Lily entrou naquele espelho, não sabemos como ela está, nem como voltar pra lá.- falou hellena pondo-se a gargalhar, era isso, como poderia ter sido tão idiota, não pensara em mais nada, só pensara nela. Egoísta, era isso que ela era.

T&L,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L

Ela atravessou sem se quer olhar pra trás, seu estômago parecia que havia sumido e no lugar dele um imenso vazio.Seus pés começaram a ficar frios, e sem nenhum aviso, foi puxada com força para baixo, fazendo um barulho escabroso, Lily caiu com tudo, sua queda foi amortecida por o que ela constatou ser um almofadado.

A luz invadiu o cômodo, uma luz avermelhada que deixava tudo aquilo com uma aparência um tanto quanto assustador, mas aos poucos perdendo aquele tom de macabro, o cômodo parecia bem confortável.

Um lugar repleto de sofás, almofadas, tapetes e quadros, que desta vez não se encontravam vazios, e sim com pessoas, ou melhor, casais, todas vestidas muito formalmente com elegantes vestidos e fraques.

"- Eu gostaria de saber o que é isso".– pensou a garota um pouco mais aliviada de tudo que aconteceu.

"_Achei que a senhorita soubesse, já que aqui se encontra" _falou uma voz grave, forte, que transmitia uma certa segurança.

-Olha, - começou Lily meio desconfiada, olhando para todos os lados tentando procurar o dono daquela voz, que soava tão conhecida.- Eu não sei o que é isso, não faço idéia de como vim parar aqui. A única coisa que quero é sair desse lugar.

"_Isso é simples, Potter" _.

- Olha aqui, eu não me chamo Potter. Meu nome é EVANS, e eu vou avisar uma coisa, se tudo isso aqui for uma brincadeira do Potter, pode ter certeza que foi a ultima .- falou a ruiva nervosa a escutar sendo chamada de Potter.

"_Então a senhorita desconhece seu futuro? Interessante, já que a senhorita conhece tão bem o passado. Já deveria saber de tudo isso, mas é fácil sair daqui, ainda mais você Senhorita"._

_Sua essência, seu coração, basta me mostrar. Quem você ama?"_

-Meus pais! – falou a garota rapidamente.

"_acho que a senhorita não entendeu, quem Você ama? Quem você realmente "deseja?"_

-Ora, eu não desejo ninguém, eu estou muito bem sozinha. E antes que você fala qualquer coisa, eu sei o que eu sinto, e nesse momento eu não estou desejando, amando ninguém.

"_Evans, creio que você ainda não descobriu o que realmente sente. Abra seu coração, não tenha medo. O amor é a coisa mais bela que existe no mundo, ele nunca fará você sofrer"._

_O amor é algo que não tem explicação muito menos lógica. Viva, você é jovem o suficiente pra poder provar o doce gosto do amor. Aproveite cada momento, eles são únicos, não voltam. Se arrependa pelo que você fez, nunca pelo que você deixou de fazer._

_Não adianta mentir pra si mesmo, você só está adiando algo que é inevitável, e com isso você vai esta perdendo as melhores coisas do amor. Reprimir seus sentimentos só irá piorar."_

A ruiva não falou mais nada, apenas se encostou ao sofá em que estava, ficando confortavelmente "aninhada". Pensando em tudo, não fazia sentido, ela sabia muito bem o que sentia.

Parecia que havia se passado horas que ela se encontrava ali pensando, quando seu olhar caiu em um canto da sala. Havia uma porta. Sem falar nada apenas andou em direção a porta, e percebendo que a sala não teve nenhuma manifestação, abriu.

Ao abrir a porta se deparou com os corredores de hogwarts, e sem pensar em nada, deixou seus pés lhe guiarem.Caminhando sem rumo, ela se deparou com as grandes portas do castelo.

-vamos chamar os marotos, eles conhecem todo o castelo, devem saber onde fica aquele corredor -falou Alice rapidamente.

-Se você se esqueceu é atrás deles que nós estamos indo, mas é por outro motivo.- falou Hellena impaciente.

-Então, porque ainda continuamos aqui?- falou Lily puxando a capa de Alice e Hellena. – E só um aviso, é capa da invisibilidade, vocês ficam invisíveis, mas suas vozes não somem junto com vocês.

As duas garotas viraram assustadas para Lily, a abraçando fortemente.

-Lily onde você se meteu? A gente ficou tão preocupada. –falou Alice com seu tom manhoso.

-Sinto muito Lice, eu não vou poder de responder, porque nem eu mesmo sei.- falou a ruiva se lembrando daquela voz.- Mas agora que eu cheguei, vamos continuar. Afinal de contas, falta exato dez minutos pra meia-noite.

-É, meia-noite teremos a certeza de tudo. – falou Helle com uma voz meio melancólica. – Então, vamos?

As três garotas seguiram em silencio. Passaram pelas portas, e descendo rapidamente as escadas, cortaram o caminho pelo lago, chegando exatamente no salgueiro Lutador no exato momento em que o relógio deu a primeira badalada da meia-noite.

-Agora é só esperar! – falou lily saindo da capa e sentando a uma distancia razoável para os galhos do salgueiro não a certar.

T&L,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L

A primeira badalada tocou. Os olhos de Remo antes castanhos amendoados agora se amarelavam, suas unhas se tornavam garras, e caindo ao chão, seu corpo começava a se contorcer, tornando-se a forma de um lobo misturado com uns traços de homem, e sem nenhum aviso, um uivo.

Os três marotos já estavam prontos para aquilo. Sirius se transformou em um enorme cachorro negro, postando-se rapidamente ao lado de um belo cervo que acabara de aparecer no lugar que se encontrava Tiago, mais atrás um pequeno rato apenas observando todas aquelas transformações.

Era uma das primeiras vezes que os marotos não precisavam intervir na transformação de Lupin, ele estava mais sereno que o normal. Os quadros amigos se juntaram, e numa sintonia "animal" o quarteto começou a descer a enorme escada que levava da casa dos gritos aos terrenos de Hogwarts.

T&L,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L ,T&L, T&L, T&L, T&L

O relógio parou de bater. E foi nesse momento que Lily percebeu que Hellena estava mais quieta que o normal. A loira estava de olhos fechados abraçada a suas pernas, era possível sentir algo diferente, era magia, e muito forte.

-Hellena?!?- chamou Lily falando baixinho, tentando despertar a loira de sua transe.

-Era ele Lily, desde do principio.- falou a loira levantando a cabeça. –Foi o Remo, naquela noite, na festa.A ligação. – falou ela baixinho para Alice não escutar.Alice era uma boa amiga, mas a coisa que só contamos para apenas uma pessoa,nesse caso, Lily.

As duas garotas ficaram por um breve momento de silencio, sendo despertado pela voz de Lice.

-Eles estão saindo. – falou a garota apreensiva vendo que o primeiro que saia era o Lupin, ou melhor, Lupin na sua forma transformada.

As garotas levantaram assustadas do chão, os quatro animais passavam calmamente...

-Eles ainda não perceberam a nossa presença. – falou Alice se aproximando mais das garotas.-Torçam para não perceberem, principalmente o Remo.

-Remo não faria mal a gente em seu estado normal, e não fará em seu estado de transformação. E segundo pelo que parece a companhia de seus amigos deixa ele em estado de semi-consciência.

-Lily, nós sabemos que você só vê o lado bom das pessoas. Eu também sei que Remo é maravilhoso, mas não é ele ali. Vamos ser racionais, um lobisomem atacaria seus próprios pais,ele não tem consciência do que faz.- falou Hellena colocando todo seu lado racional pra fora, seria um erro se todas ali agissem de forma emocional.

-Claro, desculpe de ter pensado com meu coração, senhorita cérebro. E se você quer saber de uma coisa, eu realmente acho que aqui ninguém age racionalmente. Não foi racional termos saído do nosso dormitório para vim ver algo que tínhamos praticamente certeza, e ainda ficarmos exposta a um ataque de lobisomem.- falou Lily nervosa, mas mantendo o tom baixo para não chamar atenção.

-Desculpa Senhorita Coração, se é que você tem coração, afinal de contas, não sou eu que trato as pessoas como se fossem nada.- falou Hellena.

-Quem eu trato mal, Hellena? Fale o nome de uma pessoa.

-Ora a senhorita sabe-tudo não sabe. Que ironia. Mas eu vou refrescar sua memória, que tal Potter.- falou hellena raivosa, odiava quando lily dava uma de cabeça dura.

-Eu o trato do jeito que ele merece. – falou a ruiva aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

-Então é isso que ele merece por amar você?- encerrou hellena categórica dando as costas para a Lily e puxando Alice junto de si.

"Amor, amor, quem disse que ele me ama? Quem disse que eu o amo?" Pensou Evans brava, não percebendo que havia sido deixada para trás por suas amigas. Na verdade ela apenas percebeu quando era tarde demais.

A atenção de Remo já estava em outro lugar há tempos à medida que os marotos andavam Remo ficava para trás. Tinha que ser cuidadoso, qualquer movimento brusco faria sua presa fugir, tinha que ser minucioso,quando ela percebesse já seria tarde.

Um grito despertou todos. O cervo olhou rapidamente a procura do grito, seus olhos pararam na figura ruiva que corria em direção a floresta, ao seu alcance Remo. Seria questão de minutos para ele a pegar.

Sem pensar em nada, Tiago aplicou velocidade em suas patas, correndo o máximo que podia, Sirius vinha logo atrás ao perceber a tragédia que ali poderia acontecer.

Lily corria, o ar a sua volta não parecia ser suficiente aos seus pulmões, o vento gélido que batia em seu rosto parecia cortar sua pele, seus lábios tremiam numa sintonia desarmônica, seu coração batia descompassado. Uma pedra, era tudo que torcia para que não houvesse em seu caminho, mas havia. E sem perceber isso, caiu.

Tudo parou. Nem sentia mais desespero, apenas o vento frio que dominava todo seu corpo. Seria isso morrer? Ela pode sentir uma respiração ao seu lado, uma baba escorria pelo seu rosto. "Ele bem que poderia ser rápido" pensou a ruiva a espera de ser estraçalhada pelo seu amigo.

Tomada por uma coragem ela olhou para Remo, seus olhos verdes encaravam os amarelados dele. Via sua boca enorme, aberta, com dentes enormes, ele salivava. Ela era sua presa. Foi quando que sem aviso, um animal pulou na direção de Remo.

O cervo pulou rapidamente em cima do lobo, e travaram uma luta violenta. As investidas de Tiago parecia não acalmar Remo, o lobisomem estava furioso. lily continuava ali estática a tudo vendo a terrível luta do cervo, tentando afastar o lobisomem dela.Foi quando ela sentiu dois braços a abraçarem por trás e puxá-la rapidamente para atrás de um arvore.

O maroto caiu sentado no exato momento que a colocara ali. Havia corrido muito, e a ruiva não poderia ser considerada muito leve, mesmo sendo magra.

-Nunca...mais...faça...isso. – falou Sirius ao mesmo tempo que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Lily não disse nada, apenas olhou para seus próprios pés. Como ela foi capaz de achar Sirius tão insensível, ele estava ali, ao seu lado,mostrando sua fraqueza, descabelado, e um pouco ferido. Se alguém dali era insensível, esse alguém era ela. Hellena realmente tinha um pouco de razão.

-Desculpa. – falou ela sem olhar nos olhos dele, apenas abraçou suas pernas em um esforço de não sentir frio.

Sirius olhou para trás da arvore, a luta entre os dois animais ainda continuava ferozmente. Cada vez ficava mais violenta, o lobisomem agora demonstrava alguns sinais de fraqueza.

-Tem mais alguém aqui, Evans?- perguntou Sirius, sabendo muito bem que Lily nunca sairia sozinha do castelo no meio da noite.

-Tem. A Alice e a Helle, mas as duas meio que brigaram comigo e sumiram. – falou ela lembrando-se da breve discussão com Hellena."É isso que ele merece por amar você?"-mas realmente será que ele gosta de mim?- pensou a ruiva um pouco alto, deixando escapar seu pensamento da sua boca.

-Se você estiver se referindo ao Tiago, o que explicaria ele ter pulado em cima do Remo nem ligando para o que pudesse acontecer com ele. – falou Sirius serio, postando-se de pé. – Eu vou procurar as outras garotas, não saia daqui. – falou ele com um tom autoritário e se transformando na frente de Lily em um enorme cão negro.

Lily ficou ali, encostada no tronco úmido da arvore, tentando se acalmar com tudo que aconteceu ali. foi quando ela ouviu um Uivo, não era um ruivo normal, era um uivo de dor. Levantando-se rapidamente, mas continuando atrás da arvore, ela pode ver o lobisomem correr mais para o fundo da floresta, machucado como ela deduziu por ele estar mancando.

E prestando mais atenção o lugar, pode ver o cervo caindo ao chão, logo se transformando novamente em Tiago. A garota se esqueceu que Sirius havia mandado ficar ali, mais quem era ele para dar ordens para ela?E sem pensar em nada foi na direção de Tiago.

A garota se ajoelhou ao lado de Tiago, ele estava todo ferido, seu rosto estava cheio de cortes, suas roupas cheias de sangue, ele parecia estar muito ferido.

-Tiago?!? – chamou a ruiva carinhosamente, rasgando um pedaço de sua blusa e pondo-se a limpar os ferimentos dele.

Ela ficou ali, sem receber resposta, apenas limpando o sangue do rosto dele. Foi quando ela percebeu que os olhos dele começaram a abrir. Ela nunca havia reparado como era lindo os olhos dele, era de um castanho esverdeado tão puro, seu olhar havia algo de menino, de maroto, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia passar um olhar de segurança, olhando nos olhos dele pode perceber que ali era o lugar que ela sentiria mais segura.

Tiago abriu um sorriso maroto ao perceber que a ruiva havia parado de limpar seus ferimentos para ficar olhando seus olhos.

-Eu morri? Só posso ter morrido para estar vendo um anjo, tamanha é sua perfeição. – falou Tiago tentando ser romântico.

Uma visão cômica, já que este se encontrava todo "quebrado", e sua voz saia em uma espécie de sussurro misturado com exclamação de dor. Não foi a toa que a ruiva começou a rir. Tiago olhou curioso para ela, ela apenas tentava parar de rir, mas no final acabava soltando uma longa gargalhada.

-Achei que eu tivesse sido romântico. – falou ele meio deprimido, fazendo um esforço para tentar levantar.

A ruiva soltou um longo suspiro, finalmente havia conseguido parar de rir, conseguindo responder Tiago.

-Desculpe!- falou ela ainda com um sorrisinho nos lábios.- Você teria conseguido ser um pouquinho romântico se não estivesse todo...machucado.

-Então você está rindo disso?Eu realmente fiquei engraçado desse jeito?- falou Tiago, tentando ainda se levantar do chão, foi quando Lily percebeu e soltando um muxoxo ajudou-o.

-Digamos que não é todo dia que vemos Tiago Potter todo machucado tentando ser charmoso. – falou lily enquanto caminhavam de volta para o castelo.

Tiago se apoiava em lily para poder andar, seus braços contornavam o pescoço da ruiva . ele havia conseguido pela primeira vez abraçá-la sem ouvir nenhum grito protestando.

-Então eu te fiz rir?- a ruiva apenas confirmou com a cabeça.- Pelo menos eu te fiz rir em vez de te fazer berrar. Isso já é um grande avanço em nosso relacionamento.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos, nem ferido ele conseguia parar de fazer isso? Bem, é obvio que não. Era ele Tiago Potter, e sempre seria, não importa que esteja todo quebrado, ele sempre será Tiago Potter.

-Que tipo de relacionamentos nós temos, Sr. Potter? Eu posso saber? – perguntou Lily tentando se fingir de séria, mas aquele sorrisinho continuava a persistir, o que fez de certa formar apenas encorajar Tiago.

-Achei que fossemos amigos, mas é claro, se você quiser outro tipo de relacionamento, sem nenhuma objeção.Que tal casamento? Ou então...namoro? – falou Tiago ao ouvido dela.

A garota apenas sorriu. Nenhum grito, nenhum "Potter vê se te enxerga!" Realmente, isso era um avanço.

**No Próximo Capítulo**

Essa noite não foi fácil pra ninguém. Se perder no castelo, brigar com as amigas, ser atacada pelo seu amigo em forma de um lobisomem, isso com certeza significa que a noite não foi das melhores.

Passar a madrugada em um enfermaria talvez não seja tão ruim assim, basta você olhar os lados positivos. Uma noite inteira acordada, conversando com alguém que até poucas horas você achava um absurdo terem uma conversa civilizada por 10 minutos. Bem talvez a noite não tenha sido tão ruim.

**Capitulo 15- Ataduras, papos e... **

**N/a:**Please, comentem, vocês podem não acreditar mais isso me motiva para escrever e até dá alguns surtos de imaginação.

**Floreios e Borrões**

**Gika Black:**Eu acho que elas descobriram muito mais que Remo é lobisomem e que os marotos são animagos, quero dizer, Lily descobriu muito mais que isso, e vai continuar descobrindo.

**mila:** Eu posso te assegurar que você vai ver o Tiago seguindo as dicas do Remo, ele ta mudando aos poucos. Eu não posso simplesmente colocar Tiago romântico de uma hora para outra se não ir ficar meio sem rumo, tem que ser ao decorrer do tempo, pra meio que provar que ele não está fingindo e sim que ele realmente esteja mudando. Esses capítulos não vão demorar muito, continue lendo, e comentando.

**Lilian Kyoyama:**Que bom que você gostou da minha fic, eu posso te assegurar que aqui na floreios tem fics maravilhosas, basta procurar.

Eu realmente tentando fazer os personagens como se eles fossem de verdade. Para mim eles são. Eu até coloco neles um pouco da minha personalidade. E eu tento ao máximo dar uma seqüência aos fatos, mesmo algumas vezes não conseguindo. espero realmente que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, e brigadinha pelos elogios. Volte muitas vezes, e continue comentando.

**BiA gRaNgEr **


	15. Ataduras, papos, e

**Capitulo 15**- Ataduras, papos e...

A ala hospitalar estava mais calma que o normal, podia se ver apenas uma luz fraca de um abajur acessa entre duas macas. mas precisamente entre Potter e Evans.

"_Talvez fosse mais fácil apenas dormir,mas minha mente não permite. De olhos fechados eu tento ver, mas seria muito mais fácil virar e encarar finalmente. Não! Afinal de contas, porque deveria estar pensando nisso? Meu coração bate mais forte, sinto um arrepio me percorrer a espinha. Que Diabos! Ele está olhando pra mim."_

Seus olhos percorriam lentamente o corpo escultural de Lily. Estava sem sono, e ver que sua garota estava ali, dormindo de um jeito tão angelical. Dormia, era nisso que ele acreditava era isso que ele queria também fazer.

- Eu queria tanto que você estivesse acordada – falou Tiago baixinho – Nem que fosse pra ficar brava comigo, ou gritar, ou quem sabe ficar em silencio, talvez assim, eu conseguiria dormir e esquecer das dores do meu corpo, que me tortura e não me deixam nem se quer fechar meus olhos pra pensar em você.

A voz de Tiago chegou aos ouvidos da garota,deixando-a perturbada. Ele precisa dela, mais que isso, ela precisava dele. A garota se sentou lentamente na sua maca tentando de alguma forma ficar confortável, seu braço ainda doía, mesmo quase cicatrizado. Finalmente encontrou uma posição cômoda, encarou o moreno na maca ao lado, que também se encontrava sentado. Ele ainda não havia percebido que a ruiva o olhava, estava mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos para reparar.

Tiago estava sem camisa, deixando o peitoral mais-que-perfeito amostra, claro, cheio de ferimentos, pontos e ataduras, mas não deixava de ser sexy. não deixava de ser perturbador para Lily. Encarar aquele corpo, aquele rosto, aquela boca...bem uma coisa ela não podia negar, Potter era muito, bonito.

- Sem sono também? – falou a ruiva docemente, mais doce do que gostaria.

- Faz tempo que você tá ai? – perguntou Potter assustado ao escutar a voz da ruiva. Lily apenas maneou a cabeça como se aquilo não tivesse importância. – Eu te acordei?

- Você não poderia ter me acordado, já que eu nem estava dormindo.

-Então a insônia aqui é coletiva? – perguntou Tiago, tentando descontrair o ambiente.

-É o que está parecendo.- falou a ruiva olhando o ambiente, desviando seu olhar do corpo do moreno.

Ambos ficaram um bom tempo em silencio, com seus próprios pensamentos. Mas se bem conhecem, um maroto não consegue ficar quieto ser nada para fazer.

-Cansei- falou Tiago olhando para Lily, que continuava com um olhar perdido. – Você não cansa de ficar sonhando acordada?

-Eu não to sonhando acordada, apenas pensando...- falou a garota , agora olhando para Tiago.- ... no passado.

-Lily, passado é passado, já passou! Não tem porque ficar relembrando, mesmo que seja coisas boas.

-Mas você nunca pensou se tivesse feito uma coisa diferente sua vida seria melhor? – falou a garota agora olhando pro seu próprio braço.

-Já, mas só podemos um caminho seguir, o que a gente escolheu. Talvez a felicidade seja a longo prazo,talvez temos que passar por varias coisas, e só no final descobriremos se realmente essa era melhor escolha. É a mesma coisa que pensar, " será que se eu tivesse comido beterraba, em vez de cenoura eu teria passado mal?" Não há como saber, você fez sua escolha, mas com certeza você aprende algo com suas escolhas. No caso da cenoura, quem sabe da próxima vez você escolha a beterraba, ou talvez você escolha algo que estava ali na mesa e você não tinha percebido, como, um tomate. – falou Tiago terminando sua teoria.

-Essa coisa de tomate, beterraba, cenoura, é meio confusa. Mas eu acho que entendi o que você quis dizer. – falou a ruiva risonha, só mesmo Potter pra dar exemplos desse jeito. – Nossa vida é feita de escolhas cabe a nós decidirmos qual a melhor.

-Precisamente Lily. Mas então, o que você gostaria de ter mudado?

-Que se eu não fosse tão cabeça dura, eu e você não estaríamos aqui, na Ala Hospitalar. – mentiu Lily.

-Mas talvez se você não fosse cabeça dura, nós talvez nunca teríamos essa conversa.

- É, faz sentido.Eu só queria saber porque Remo nunca contou que era um lobisomem.

-Você por acaso acha que ele nos contou. Fomos nós, marotos que descobrimos isso. Mas não pense que ele não contou pra vocês porque não confia em vocês, talvez ele tenha medo. Mas isso você só saberá se perguntar a ele.

-Você é um ótimo amigo,eu nunca imaginaria que você fosse capaz de se tornar animago para ajudar um amigo. você realmente me surpreendeu Tiago Joseph Potter.

-Eu ainda vou te surpreender bastante. Mas como você sabe meu nome inteiro?

-Questão de curiosidade, nas taça de quadribol em que tem seu nome está Tiago J. Potter. Eu fiquei curiosa pra saber o nome do meio de Tiago Potter. – brincou ela sorrindo – Mas por que Joseph?

-É o nome do meu pai, Joseph Potter. Assim como o nome do meio do Sirius é Antony igual a do pai dele Antony Black.Vai me dizer que você não tem também ?

-Tenho, mas é por causa da minha vó que também era ruiva. Lily Flory Evans. Minha vó era Flory Lily Evans, minha mãe apenas inverteu a ordem dos nomes.

-Interessante, mas mudando de assunto Como vocês descobriram que nós éramos animagos e remo era, lupino?- Lily soltou uma longa gargalhada.

-Dedução de grifinória,vocês deixaram escapar que estavam tentando se transformar em animagos. Mas nós sabemos muito bem que marotos não tentam, fazem. Usamos a lógica pra descobrir o por quê dos apelidos, e pra ter a certeza resolvemos por em ação nosso plano Descobertas Marotas. Descobrimos muito mais coisas do que pensávamos, nem tanto a respeito de vocês, mas sim a respeito de nós mesma. – falou Lily em um tom diferente.

A conversa seguiu mas animada. Falaram sobre quadribol, no qual Tiago descobriu um vasto conhecimento que Lily tinha sobre quadribol. Falaram sobre as ferias de natal, já que faltava menos de uma mês.

-Na verdade, eu acho que eu vou ficar aqui nas férias, não to afim de ver a cara da minha irmã. – falou Lily desanimada. – Prefiro ficar aqui, eu sei que eu vou ficar sozinha já que Hellena, Alice e as gêmeas vão viajar. Mas antes só do que ficar vendo minha irmã é porco do namorado dela.

-Por que você não vai pra minha casa? – perguntou Tiago animado, reparando depois no olhar intrigado na Ruiva, e percebendo o significado da frase. – Quer dizer, tipo, seria só eu e o Sirius lá em casa, se você fosse seria, ia ser legal, o resto dos marotos vão tudo no dia 25. Vai, não vai ser tão chato passar duas semanas lá em casa.- falou Tiago consertar sua pergunta- E então você vai?

* * *

-Vocês duas são loucas? – berrou Sirius depois de ter achado as duas garotas e as terem levado para o salão comunal, que nesse horário já estava mais que vazio. 

-Hey, não vem brigar com a gente não – falou Hellena no mesmo tom da do Sirius -Se é que a gente fez algo de errado, foi por culpa de você, dos marotos.

-De nós? Por favor, você não vai colocar a culpa em outras pessoas. Foi irresponsável da sua parte, não culpe ninguém pelos seus atos.

-Olha aqui...- falou a loira apontando o dedo para o Sirius, o que deixou mais irritado.

-Ninguém aponta o dedo pra mim, e não vai ser você Hellena que vai apontar – falou o maroto vermelho.

-Gente, que tal sentarmos e conversar como pessoas civilizadas? – tentou Alice .

-Cala Boca Alice! – berraram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

A garota se quer olhou novamente para os dois, pegou seu casaco que estava no chão e subiu rapidamente para o dormitório deixando as duas feras lá embaixo.

-Muito bem, vocês não falaram nada pra mim. eu tive que descobrir por mim mesma.- falou Hellena começando a tornar seu tom de voz mais choroso.

-Se você não fosse tão curiosa e impaciente você iria descobrir pela nossa própria boca.

-Claro, quem sabe no dia que eu morresse. Você não confia em mim. Meus amigos não confia em mim

-Você é muito dramática. Não apela, Hellena. – falou Sirius ao ver os olhos da morena se enxerem d'água.

-Eu não to apelando,eu só achei que você confiasse em mim – falou a loira deixando cair algumas lagrimas, para logo apos vir varias, e varias lagrimas a mais.

- Hey, não precisa chorar Helle- falou Sirius ao ver as lagrimas caindo – Vai dizer que você também não tem segredos? – falou o moreno abraçando-a delicadamente.

A loira não respondeu nada. bem pelo menos assim evitava por em risco a vida de mais uma pessoa, já bastava ela e Lily.

Seria instinto, quando duas pessoas estão próximas de mais, com os lábios quase a se tocarem, se beijarem? Seria apenas isso? Seria tão mais simples essa explicação, seria tão menos confusa, tão menos complexa.

* * *

-Joseph querido, talvez seja melhor deixarmos mais um quarto arrumado para essas férias- comentou uma elegante senhora , enquanto terminava de se arrumar. 

-Visitas, querida? – perguntou um senhor alto com seus cabelos grisalhos, o deixando mais charmoso. Talvez por uma certa teimosia alguns fios rebeldes ainda persistiam em não se alinharem. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados tinha um brilho especial, como se nunca tivessem envelhecido, como se ainda fosse um adolescente.

-Quase certa que sim, e tenho meus palpites que será muito boa essas férias. Vou pedir pra Mily colocar mais flores nas salas, em quem sabe...Querido, o quarto Redondo está ocupado? – pergunto a senhora mostrando um enorme sorriso. Foi exatamente esse sorriso que o havia conquistado.

-Não sei porque insiste em colocar flores nas salas, quase não paramos em casa e os garotos...- claro, os garotos, deste as féria passadas, não era apenas um adolescente e sim dois. – nem reparam nelas. E tenho quase certeza que eu já tirei meu escritório do quarto Redondo, mas não sei se seria muito bom arrumar aquele quarto para essa visita, seja lá quem for, e bem capaz do nosso filho nos esganar. Ele sempre quis aquele quarto. – comentou animado, pegando seu terno preto que estava sobre a cama, e colocando sobre os ombros, deixando-o com um ar de maroto.

-Mas vai ser esse quarto para ela...- Joseph olhou para a mulher suspeito. – ...ou para ele. Já que não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja. – falou a mulher rapidamente, logo após abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto, deixando seu marido lá.

-Você sabe muito bem quem vem, não é Rose? – falou Joseph para sua mulher, enquanto essa descia as escadas .

-Eu não acredito que você aparatou no meio da escada enquanto podia vir andando só para me perguntar isso? Por favor, não me irrite, meu humor está excelente, e vamos logo pro ministério! Cansei! – falou a mulher com falso tom de brava, pegando sua capa e desaparatando. Joseph fez o mesmo.

* * *

O sol já começava a dar sinais de vida, mas do que adiantava se as nuvens o encobria?Remo estava a poucos metros da grande lareira que ficava no centro da Floresta Proibida.Não fazia sentindo estar ali, ou será que fazia? 

Remo procurou com os olhos qualquer sinal dos amigos, eles normalmente ficavam até ele acordar. Por que não estavam ali agora?Será que realmente aconteceu algo?

**_(Continua...)_**


	16. Mentiras ou verdades

** Capitulo 16- Mentiras ou Verdades**

.**  
**

" Oi,

Eu poderia começar dizendo que, sinceramente isso nunca deveria ter acontecido, afinal de contas somos amigos.

Não vou mentir, o que aconteceu ontem no salão comunal mexeu comigo. Você é diferente, Floquinho.

Bem, talvez eu nunca te entregue essa carta, afinal de contas isso seria um documento comprometedor, eu sou um maroto! (Que coisa idiota, como se nós marotos não tivéssemos sentimentos.) Temos sentimentos, eu tenho sentimentos, mesmo que muitas vezes não pareça. Eu não sou um cachorro! (Ops, quer dizer, eu sou).

Você deve estar se perguntando ( claro, se eu tiver a coragem de te entregar essa carta), afinal de contas o que eu estou tentando lhe contar?

Ok, eu vou ser direto.

Seu beijo mexeu comigo! Quer dizer, claro é normal beijos entre amigos, principalmente quando se dão tão bem. Eu poderia tentar esquecer, fingir que nada aconteceu, como o Remo fez.

Eu não sei se você se lembra, mas na festa da vitória do quadribol, você beijou o Remo. E sim, eu vi vocês se beijando, eu fiquei meio perturbado, e acabei indo para a sala precisa, a mesma sala onde você gosta de se esconder.(Eu sei disso porque eu já te encontrei lá, mas você estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu).

Estou confuso. Seria bom eu ter uma conversa com você, talvez e ajudasse a esclarecer algumas coisas, mas acho que não tenho coragem de ter essa conversa com você.

Sinto muito,

Sirius A. Black "

Sirius pegou a carta nas mãos, e a encarou por alguns minutos. Olhou decidido para a mesinha ao lado da cama, e em um rápido movimento, abriu a gaveta, e guardou-a delicadamente. _Talvez isso seja a melhor coisa_ pensou decidido.

* * *

. 

Depois de madame Ponfrey ter feito algumas recomendações, finalmente liberou Lily e Tiago. Já era o final de tarde, e haviam perdido as aulas do dia, para a felicidade de Tiago e desespero de Lily.

Ambos estavam andando lado a lado pelos corredores de Hogwarts, estavam pretendendo achar o Sirius e as garotas para poderem ir jantar.

.-Eu ainda não acredito que você aceitou.- falou Tiago sorridente. - Vai ser ótimo essas férias. Amanhã de manhã eu vou escrever uma carta pra minha mãe avisando, ela vai adorar. Ela ama visitas.Você vai adorar ela , minha mãe chama Rose, e ela tem olhos tão verdes quanto o seu. Meu pai, ele é bem simpático e divertido, mas normalmente perto de visitas ele fica meio sério, mas nem liga pra isso. Já ia me esquecendo da Mily, ela é a nossa elfa, foi abandonada na porta de casa há uns três anos atrás. Ela é super simpática, eu só to falando dela porque eu sei que você gosta de elfos.Tem também o Joshua,nosso mordomo...- Tiago falava cada detalhe da sua casa, da sua família. Lily estava maravilhada, nunca imaginou que uma coisa tão boba deixaria Tiago tão feliz. Seu sorriso tinha um brilho, como se incentivasse você a sorrir junto.

Lily parou de repente no corredor, e olhou a expressão alegre que tinha no rosto de Tiago. Ele parecia um garotinho de 5 anos como quando ganha aquele presente tão esperado no Natal, mas ele não era um garotinho...E bem, talvez ele estivesse acabado de ganhar um presente de natal, antecipado.

Tiago parou de andar ao perceber que Lily havia parado. Ele perguntou algo como "aconteceu alguma coisa?", Lily apenas negou com a cabeça, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que começava a andar novamente, estavam indo descer a escada, quando uma voz chamou a atenção deles.

- Nossa, Potter e Evans andando lado a lado sem nenhum berro? – comentou uma garota altas com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, não tão belos quanto o de Lily, nem tão penetrantes como o de sua mãe, mas mesmo assim, Melina McAdams tinha um belo par de verdes olhos. – Que milagre é esse?

- O mesmo milagre que vai acontecer você levar uma detenção, McAdams!-comentou Lily seca.

-Ok, Evans! Não precisa se estressar, eu só vim falar uma coisinha com o Potter, ok?- falou a garota grossamente para Lily. E virando-se encarou o semblante sério de Tiago.-Sabe Potter, meus pais compraram a algumas semanas uma ilha no Atlântico, e falou para eu convidar algumas pessoas para passar as férias lá. Você gostaria de ir?Só a alta sociedade estará lá.

- Sabe Melina, eu já tenho compromisso pra essas férias.E eu realmente detestaria desmarca-lo, portanto acho que não vou poder aceitar esse convite tão 'tentador'.- falou Tiago enquanto sorria para Lily.

-Nada se compara a passar as ferias na minha ilha. Os Malfoy's, os Black's, os Lestrange's, os Kudrow's , todos eles vão. Eu ate convidei a Sartez e as McFadden mas elas já iam viajar, uma para França e as outras duas para a Suíça. Eu compreendi, é claro. Você tem que ir Potter, ou também vai viajar?

-Na verdade, eu vou ficar em casa com meus pais, já que ambos conseguiram tirar ferias... e é claro também tem meus amigos, tem a L...

-Ora, isso não é impedimento algum para ir para a ilha dos McAdams, eu chamo todos os marotos também. É claro que isso não seria bom para minha reputação...

Lily olhou indignada para Melina _"Que reputação??? Desde quando você, McAdams, tem reputação???"_ pensou Lily enquanto continuava a escutar a ladainha da garota.

- ...Mas tanto você como o Black e o Lupin tem que ir, afinal de contas vocês estão na lista dos mais belos de Hogwarts...

'_Desde quando existe lista dos mais bonitos de Hogwarts? Você tem certeza que não está surtando ?" _ pensou lily sorrindo falsamente em direção da conversa. '_Essa garota já tá enchendo_".

- Na verdade McAdams, eu não quero ir. Eu prefiro ficar...

- Como? Você tem que ir de qualquer jeito Potter, eu faço qualquer...

- Hey Garota! – berrou Lily - Você é surda ou o quê? Ele não quer ir, se toca! Ou será que você não sabe o que significa não?NÃO É NÃO!- berrou Lily a perdendo a sua paciência, que já é pequena, por causa da insistência da garota.

A voz de Lily saiu um pouco mais alta do que pretendia. Chamando assim a atenção de alguns curiosos que passavam por perto. Logo os três estavam cercados por algumas pessoas. Lily conseguiu ver ao longe suas amigas chegando junto com Sirius.

- Sabe, Evans. Eu até te convidaria também- começou Melina com um sorrisinho estranho nos lábios.- mas você é uma sangue- ruim nojenta, e isso é uma coisa que eu não aceito na minha ilha.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, como procurando uma resposta a altura, mas a única coisa que se lembrou foi do convite de Potter em sua cabeça.

- Sabe McAdams, eu te entendo.Mas ainda bem que eu sou... como você disse? Uma Sangue Ruim nojenta. Sabe por quê? Porque sou eu que vou passar as férias com...como eu posso dizer isso...com os GAROTOS MAIS BONITOS DE HOGWARTS.

- Você está blefando,Evans! – falou Melina indignada , olhando para Lily, depois para Tiago, e para Sirius que estava logo atrás de Lily. - Todos nós aqui sabemos que você odeia o Potter e não suporta o Black.

- Eu não preciso Blefar. Se você duvida, por que não pergunta. Tem medo de escutar a resposta? – falou Lily deixando aflorar seu lado mais cínico.

- Ela não está falando a verdade, está Potter? – falou a garota se virando para encarar os olhos castanhos esverdeados, que estavam com um estranho brilho.

- Eu acho que a Lily não tem motivo algum para mentir. – falou Tiago com um semblante serio. - Agora sem você não tem mais nada pra falar, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – falou displicente, passando o braço pelos ombros de lily, e saindo, andando em direção aos Jardins. Logo atrás, Sirius, Alice e Hellena.

* * *

. 

-Você não queria novidades? Eu tenho novidades. – comentou a garota, depois de ter escutado as reclamações da "irmãzinha" por ter chamado tão cedo.

-Espero que realmente sejam boas essas suas novidades...- comentou a mulher séria.E, por favor nada de apelidos!

-Ok! A Evans vai passar suas férias na casa dos Potter's .- falou a garota soltando um muxoxo.

-Era só isso que você tinha a me dizer?- perguntou a mulher- Realmente achei que fosse algo mais importante.Mas mesmo assim sua informação não é de se jogar fora.- falou a mulher anotando algo em que parecia ser um pergaminho de uma cor diferente...

-Espere, eu ainda não terminei.Você não queria alguém vigiando a Evans e o Potter mais de perto? Pois então, irmãzinha, eu achei esse alguém.

-Nossa Nana, você realmente me surpreendeu. E quem é o traidor?

-Alguém bem perto do Potter, na qual ele acredita ser seu amigo, onde pode confiar. Alguém que ele acha ser indefeso, alguém que ele subestima.

-É um dos marotos? Que interessante, eu sempre achei que os grifinórios preferissem morrer a ter que trair seus amigos...- comentou a mulher desdenhosa. – Eu tenho nojo desse traidor, sabe por quê? Por que essa fidelidade grifinória era a única coisa que eu admirava nos grifinórios. Espero realmente que esse verme faça o trabalho dele, porque eu não terei nenhuma pena de punir esse traidor.

-Eu já avisei o risco que ele corre.Ele que tente algo, e ele vai ver que ninguém trai o Milorde.

-Estou orgulhosa de você, irmãzinha. Mas agora eu tenho mais o que fazer. – falou a mulher soltando uma longa e escabrosa risada, sumindo gradativamente do espelho onde estava.

A garota olhou rapidamente a sala, e pegando um velho pano que estava sobre uma das mesas cobriu o antigo espelho.

.

* * *

. 

Lily não havia percebido ainda que o braço de Tiago a envolvia carinhosamente pelos ombros.Todos chegaram nos Jardins, que a essa hora estava vazio.

Alice cochichou algo no ouvido de Hellena, o que fez a garota abri um largo sorriso. O mesmo aconteceu com Sirius, mas esse não se conteve e soltou uma longa gargalhada.

Tanto lily quanto Tiago os olhou, mas a curiosidade de Tiago falou mais alto que a de Lily.

- Eu posso saber o motivo da risada? – perguntou Tiago com um falso tom de bravo.

Sirius e Hellena, olharam para cara de Tiago e começaram a rir gostosamente.

- Eles estão rindo porque é realmente cômico, ver Lily Evans e Tiago Potter, que antes não conseguiam ficar a dois metros de distância sem ouvir nenhum berro, estar tão próximos um do outro. Na verdade assim, grudados como vocês estão agora. – falou Alice se referindo aos dois ainda estarem abraçados.- Realmente, a estadia na Ala Hospitalar deve ter sido ótima.

- Alice!- berrou Lily indignada tirando rapidamente o braço de Tiago de seu ombro.

- Se ainda acabasse por ai. Mas não, se isso não bastasse, Evans aceitou um convite feito não sei quando... de passar as férias na ...residência dos Potter's.- continuou Hellena risonha, entre um riso e outro.

- É claro, não podemos esquecer de que essa mesma Lily Evans, berrou para toda a escola ouvir, que vai sim passar as férias com os garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. É claro, assumindo que tanto Potter quanto a minha nobre pessoa, são os garotos mais belos de toda a escola.- falou Sirius controlando sua risada, como se apresentasse um programa.- Estranho, já que ela sempre dizia odiar Potter!

- As coisas mudam, Ok! – todos olharam para Lily que estava vermelha, talvez pela vergonha ou raiva.- O Tiago...provou não ser aquela pessoa que eu realmente achei que fosse. Eu mudei minha opinião.- os três estavam com um sorrisinho nos lábios como se esperassem um declaração de amor. – E resolvi dar uma chance para a nossa amizade...

Sirius soltou mais uma vez uma daquelas longas risadas... deixando Lily vermelha.

- Amizade? Que historia que o Tiago de contou, Evans?-Sirius ria cada vez mais. Lily soltou um riso de debochada, mostrando a língua.E começado a estapear Sirius.

- Mudando de assunto... já que a Lily está praticamente matando o sirius, já que a gente tá aqui, a gente podia ir ver o Remo, não poderíamos?- comentou uma Alice divertida vendo Lily estapear Sirius pelo comentário do moreno.

- É uma ótima idéia.Ele deve já estar na casa dos gritos.- falou Tiago mostrando o caminho para as garotas. Esquecendo-se que Sirius ainda apanhava de Lily.

- Hey, vocês vão me deixar aqui? – saiu Sirius correndo atrás de Tiago, sendo seguido por uma Lily risonha e com falta de ar. - Sabe-se lá o que essa Ruiva pode fazer comigo.

- Oh, pobre coitado! Que vê assim acha que é um indefeso.- falou divertida Hellena, enquanto Tiago procurava algo.

- A gente devia ficar preocupado com o que você pode fazer a ela, do que o que ela pode fazer a você . – falou Tiago fazendo uma cara de indignado, com um galho na mão.Deixando de certa maneira as garotas meio assustadas. – Calma, é só pra gente poder entrar na casa. – falou Tiago, apertando um pequeno nó no tronco da arvore, fazendo-a parar de se debater.

A árvore parou de se debater. Tiago mostrou o buraco para que as garotas passassem antes que a árvore voltasse. As garotas se assustaram ao sem querer se encostarem na parede coberto de lodo. Depois de subiram uma longa e tortuosa escada, finalmente chegaram a uma enorme porta de pedra, na qual gentilmente foi aberta por Sirius por um chute...finalmente A casa Dos Gritos.

- Sejam Bem-vindas a... Casa dos Gritos – falou Sirius apresentando a tão famosa casa mal assombrada.

* * *

. 

Aquilo nunca poderia ser considerada de casa.Talvez porque sempre que você lembra de casa, lhe vem uma imagem: uma casa toda arrumada, com uma sala, quartos, banheiros, uma cozinha... bem, aquilo não era nem de perto o que se poderia ser chamado de casa.

Estavam num enorme cômodo, onde havia apenas um velho colchão rasgado, e algumas cadeiras quebradas. Sem contar o velho assoalho, todo arranhado.

Todos seguiram para o canto daquela "sala", havia uma estreita e tortuosa escada de madeira, no qual todos subiram até chegarem ao piso superior.

Se a parte de baixo já provocava arrepios a parte de cima era de se arrancar gritos. As paredes todas cobertas por lodo, algumas manchadas por sangue. Passaram em frente a um quarto, a porta estava praticamente caindo, havia uma enorme cama dorsal antiga, algumas poucas cadeiras, a maioria quebradas, a pequena janela era coberta por um enorme cobertor preto rasgado.

Finalmente chegaram ao quarto. Era diferente dos outros, a porta era feita de carvalho, e havia poucos arranhões. Sirius e Tiago entraram primeiro, ficando parados na porta, tampando a visão das garotas.

- E aí cara? – falou Sirius animado mas continuando parado a porta.

- Acho que eu não posso dizer que estou muito bem. – falou remo, se sentando confortavelmente na cama onde estava, dando assim visão para os vários curativos feito em seu corpo.

- Pelo visto a Madame Ponfrey já passou por aqui, né?- falou Tiago visivelmente nervoso.

- O engraçado é que eu acordei bem no meio da floresta, tive que vir para cá sozinho. foi bem difícil, já que eu estava muito machucado. estava claramente visível que eu lutei com algum animal, como o Professor Dumbledore fez questão de frisar. Afinal foi ele que me ajudou a voltar para a casa dos gritos. Ficando muito preocupado, tentando descobrir como eu consegui fugir.

Tanto Tiago quanto Sirius ficaram quietos. estavam tentando decidir quem contaria para Remo o que aconteceu, já que não daria para mentir, já que as garotas estavam ali, e tambem por Remo ser realmente inteligente.

- Podemos começar que...a noite passada não foi fácil para ninguém. Nós não o culpamos por nada...- começou Sirius receoso.

- O que aconteceu?

-Nóslutamosporquevocêatacoua Lily.- falou Tiago rapidamente.Remo o olhou seriamente.

- Tiago e sua mania de falar as noticias rápido de mais.A única coisa que eu entendi,Pontas, foi ...Lily.- falou Remo agora clareando um pouco a mente.- O que tudo isso tem a ver a com a Lily? -Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares.

- Eu ou você? – perguntou Tiago com a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Que tal eu. – falou Lily abrindo espaço entre os dois marotos.

Remo a olhou assustado. Claramente visível seu desespero. O garoto não conseguiu falar nada.Apenas ficou olhando Lily.

- Eu poderia começar te falando como realmente tudo aconteceu...minha curiosidade, a das garotas, a nossa ânsia por querer saber, descobrir algo. Seria uma longa história pra te contar como descobrimos tudo, mas chegou o dia que queríamos ter a certeza da nossas descobertas. Não foi muito difícil saber que você se escondia no Salgueiro Lutador, foi necessário apenas o salão comunal ficar vazio, com apenas os marotos lá. Você deve saber que a helle tem uma capa da invisibilidade. Escutamos todos os planos deles para a noite. Esperamos um tempo e saímos. Ficamos paradas, em frente do salgueiro esperando o momento em que você e os marotos sairiam do salgueiro. Antes disso, eu e hellena tivemos uma pequena discussão, Hellena acabou por me deixar sozinha bem em frente da arvore, levando com ela, Alice. O que eu não tinha percebido é que vocês já haviam saindo, mas é claro que você já tinha me visto.- falou lily se lembrando do que aconteceu, e tentando ser o mais concisa possível.

-Nós só nos tocamos que você não estava mais com a gente, quando escutamos um grito. Era a Lily. Eu corri rapidamente, consegui te alcançar, o Sirius levou a Lily pro um lugar seguro...e você deve imaginar o resto. – falou Tiago ainda com seu tom nervoso. Remo continuou em silêncio tentando absorver toda a informação.

-Desculpe Lily.- falou Remo sem encarar a ruiva.-Eu não queria que você soubesse disso. Pelo Menos não desse jeito.

- Você por acaso preferia que ficássemos sem saber de nada?Você não entende que você é importante para gente, e que absolutamente tudo, tudo que se refere a você é importante? Sabe por quê? Porque você é nosso amigo, e nada muda isso! – falou Hellena que já estava no quarto, e Remo não havia percebido.

O maroto olhou para o rosto rosado de hellena, a garota sorria delicadamente ao lado de sua cama, junto com Lily, e um pouco mais atrás, Tiago,Alice e Sirius.

- Eu sou um Lobisomem- falou Lupin meio que inconformado.

- Não importa pra gente se você é um lobisomem.Porque pra gente você continua sendo o nosso amigo, você sempre vai ser o nosso Remo Jonh Lupin, o monitor, o aluno exemplar, o nosso amigo pra todas as horas.- falou Alice carinhosamente se aproximando também perto da cama.

-Remo, nada disso muda o que você é pra gente. Você continua sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que eu conheci no 1º dia de aula, e isso não muda nada pra mim... apenas reforça a minha opinião, de que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, porque suportou tudo isso, e ainda ter que esconder de tantas pessoas, mostra a fibra que você tem. Nunca se esqueça Remo, isso o que você é não muda nada!Você é o que é, e não é uma maldição dessa que vai mudar a pessoa que você é ai dentro de você.- falou a ruiva carinhosamente abraçando-o docemente, podendo ver algumas lágrimas escorrendo no rosto do maroto.

- Vocês não sabem o que tudo isso significa pra mim.Vocês três são maravilhosas.-falou Remo passando rapidamente a mão pelo rosto para tentar secar as lagrimas que insistiam em sair. - Eu tenho os melhores amigos, eu não mereço tanto.

- Você merece muito mais, Meu caro Aluado! – falou Tiago sorrindo, também emocionado pelo que as garotas falaram.

- Por favor né gente, não vamos chorar não! Onde já se viu isso...- falou Sirius indo abraçar Remo junto com todos no quarto.

* * *

. 

Já havia passado do horário do jantar quando os dois marotos saíram para levar as garotas para o castelo. Fizeram uma rápida parada na cozinha, onde encontraram o Pedro terminando de comer, que os acompanhou até o salão comunal.

- Boa noite, garotas!- se despediu Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo, as garotas acenaram um boa-noite enquanto começavam a subir as escadas.

- Boa Noite LILY! – berrou Tiago antes de sair do salão.

- Vai dormir Potter! – respondeu a ruiva, já meio sonolenta.Mas o maroto já havia saído...

* * *

**No Próximo Capítulo:**

O resto de Dezembro passa mais que voando, e já chega a hora dos alunos se despedirem do colégio, para as tão sonhadas férias...

Não antes de grandes confusões!!!!

**Capítulo 17 –Garotos**

* * *

**N/A**:Oi pessoal! Mais um capitulo, dessa vez eu acho que ele ficou do tamanho que eu queria... realmente, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo que eu me dediquei tanto. Realmente, eu tentei passar o que uma amizade representa de uma forma geral pra mim. Eu gostei bastante de escrever esse capitulo em especial, porque eu criei uma personagem somente pra ele. Ah, bem, desculpe esses pontos perdidos ao longo da história, é que foi o único jeito que eu achei para dar o espaçamento que eu queria...Obrigada a todos que comentaram, e queria dizer também, que acabei o planejamento da fic hoje, ela vai ter 60 capítulos, e já tem até o 36 pronto...então vocês ainda vão me ver muito por aqui

**Fanfiction**

**Lu Evans:** ah, obrigada pelos elogios realmente!!! sabe, também tenho costume de ler fanfics de madrugada. é realmente muito bom, porque não tem ninguem para atrapalhar. realmente Remo é encantador, mas bem, não precisa ter dó dele, ele tem realmente ótimos amigos. Desculpe a demora, espero que goste desse capítulo

**Pam Granger : **Nossa, e pensar que vc está no capitulo 7. embora eu ache que vc já tenha lido todos...espero que goste do capitulo. Eu também adoro essa frase,não queria fazer uma Lily certinha demais, nem uma louca pirada, ou uma rebelde sem causa, queria fazer uma garota normal, que estuda e apronta.

**Gabi Malfoy : **Oi gabi, nossa duas irmãs lendo a fic, que legal isso...quem é a mais velha? sabe, minha irmã não gostava de Harry Potter, mas agora ela está lendo, sou uma ótima influência, e ela é mais velha...huahauhaua...Bem realmente, dá pena do sonho da ruiva, mas no fim é o que acontece de verdade, não é?!?!

**Floreios e borrões**

**Lia:** que bom que você acha minha fic Linda…eu me esforço pra todos gostarem!!!Continue comentando...

**bruninha:**Que bom que você gosta da minha fic...mas já a questão de colocar a data da próxima atualização é meio difícil, já que eu escrevo a fic sempre que me dá uma idéia... colocar o resuminho do próximo capitulo já é meio difícil, porque na hora que eu estou escrevendo, eu tenho outra idéia, ai eu quero mudar tudo... mas eu não a data, estaria me prendendo muito, vai que eu não consigo cumprir as datas...mas continue dando suas opiniões, pode não parecer mas me dão ânimo para continuar escrevendo.

**Gi Foxster:**Que bom que você conseguiu lembrar do nome da minha fic...vê se não esquece de novo!!!Na verdade eu sei que o nome é meio chatinho de lembrar, mas blz! Eu to tentando ao Maximo não decepcionar vocês, mas esse negocio de tempo é realmente complicado.

Eu que achei que estava de férias, doce ilusão...

**Sá:**Nossa pensar que você está no 7 capitulo e já acha tudo isso da fic... espero que você consiga chegar rapidinho nesse capitulo... e é claro que continue comentando...eu já te adicionei no msn, e adoraria conversar com você, pode tirar qualquer duvida da fic, alguma curiosidade...algo que eu deixei entrelinhas..., e claro, você pode pedir conselhos...terei o maior prazer de ajudar.

Ps: Quando você começar a escrever sua fic, me passa o nome que eu vou querer ler, viu?

**A Kellynha Potter:**Nossa! Que bom que você tá gostando da minha fic,obrigada pelos elogios. Eu nunca consigo estar satisfeita com meus capítulos, sabe como é, a gente sempre espera mais.

Lily parar de brigar com o Tiago? Dificilmente, mas eu acho que ela já está entendendo que Tiago não é um idiota, galinha, egocêntrico que ela sempre imaginou...mas talvez essa temporada na mansão dos Potter's revele muitas coisas para ela.

Continue dando sua opinião na minha fic...

_**  
**_


	17. Garotos

**Capitulo 17- Garotos**

(...)Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos

Pertos de uma mulher

São só garotos

**Musica: Garotos**

* * *

As férias de dezembro estava a menos de uma semana. Já havia passado a lua-cheia. E alguns assuntos não foram mais comentados, talvez por falta de tempo, já que os professores estavam sobrecarregando os alunos para as férias. Ou quem sabe , talvez para evitar confusões ou discussões que não levariam a lugar algum. 

Numa dessas manhas de dezembro, Hogwarts amanheceu coberta de neve, e alguns alunos tiveram certa dificuldade para conseguirem se levantar, outros para se manterem acordados durante todo o dia. Não foi o caso de um certo grupo de garotas do sexto ano.

Faltava ainda vinte minutos para seis, quando um certo barulho invadiu os ouvidos de um certo maroto que dormia em sua adorável e quentinha cama.

O barulho aumentava, parecia que só ele estava escutando, porque os outros continuavam imóveis em suas camas.As risadas invadiam o quarto, em uma seqüência.Tiago não agüentando mais, levantou-se bruscamente da cama, sentindo seus pés quentes entrarem em contato com a pedra fria do chão, fazendo o maroto procurar algo para calçar. As risadas continuava...

-Sirius?!? – chamou Tiago chacoalhando Sirius "bem delicadamente". Acorda, e fala que eu não to ficando louco. Que eu não sou o único escutar essas risadas...

-Pontas, você não tá ficando louco, seu veado, você é louco!- falou Sirius meio mal humorado, puxando as cobertas para mais perto dele. – Agora prove pelo menos uma vez na vida ser um bom amigo e me deixe dormir...

-Tiago olhou com uma cara de desagrado para o moreno, quando mais uma vez uma escandalosa risada invadiu o quarto.Sirius pulou rapidamente da cama, arrancando uma risada de Tiago.

-Quem foi?!?- falou Sirius procurando a fonte da escandalosa risada. Cruzando o olhar com o de Tiago...

-Eu te acordei por causa disso, então nem olha pra mim...- comentou o maroto divertido,já se acostumando com as séries de risadas.

-Não parece ser no salão...parece ser lá embaixo, no jardim...- falou Sirius se levantando, e indo rapidamente para as janelas do quarto.

A neve cobria todo o jardim, e o lago estava como uma fina camada congelada. Mas mesmo assim três garotas estavam rolando na neve, não ligando nem um pouco para o barulho que suas risadas faziam. Mas se você olhasse mais atentamente a cena., poderia notar que haviam duas garotas sentadas encostadas em um tronco de arvore, rindo tão escandalosamente quanto as que rolavam ao chão.

Parece que algumas garotas tiraram a manhã para se divertirem na neve... – comentou Sirius saindo da janela- Nada de importante, a não ser que agora em não consigo dormir.- falou ele sarcasticamente. Virando rapidamente para trás , encontrando o rosto cansado de Remo.

-Sirius Black e Tiago Potter acordados a essas horas? Que milagre seria esse em Frank?- falou Remo divertido vendo os dois garotos parados perto da janela.

-Caíram da cama rapazes?- falou Frank saindo do banheiro, pra ver o tal milagre que Remo estava falando.

-Antes fosse,acordei por causa de algumas garotas que não paravam de rir.- falou Tiago começando a procurar seu uniforme.

-Garotas?!? Aonde?!? Eu não to escutando nada...

-Claro, depois fala que eu que tenho o sono pesado...Estavam no jardim, Frank. – falou Tiago terminando de se trocar e indo ao banheiro antes que Sirius resolvesse ir.

-Pareciam que nunca tinham vistam neve...riam escandalosamente...- falou Sirius começando a bater na porta do banheiro.Saindo um Tiago com o rosto todo molhado, enxugando o rosto com uma pequena toalha.Entrando rapidamente no Banheiro, Sirius.

-Cuidado pra não se afogar na privada! – berrou Tiago, antes de Sirius bater a porta em sua cara.

-Sabe...-começou Remo falando bem alto para Sirius também poder escutar do banheiro.- nós não temos o sono pesado, vocês é que tem . Todo o ano é a mesma coisa...só que por um milagre divino, esse ano vocês escutaram...

-Então as garotas estão no sexto ano também! – falou Tiago, seriamente esperando apenas Sirius sair.

-Brilhante conclusão, Pontas. Até o Rabicho chegaria a essa conclusão.- falou o maroto saindo do banheiro, impecável.Todo arrumado, cabelo penteado, de uma maneira que Tiago nunca poderia estar, já que seu cabelo só aceita um único penteado: o arrepiado. -Já que a gente acordou cedo, que tal descermos , e tomar nossa café já?

-Pelo menos você usou sua cabeça para uma boa idéia. – falou Tiago irritado, parando diante do espelho tentando arrumar mais uma vez seus cabelos...

-Vamos logo , Pontas! – berrou Frank na porta.

Os garotos estavam descendo as escadas do dormitório discutindo algo sobre Tiago nunca desistir de arrumar seus cabelos, quando um barulho chamou atenção dos garotos para a porta do salão comunal. Estavam entrando, Lily e as meninas todas molhadas, mas mesmo assim rindo, como se não estivessem sentindo o frio que as roupas molhadas lhe causavam.

-Bom dia, garotos!- falou Helle animada, reparando os garotos parado ao pé da escada.

-Vocês caíram da cama, por acaso?Por que estão tão cedo acordados?- falou Alice, fazendo Lily rir de uma forma um pouco escandalosa.

Tiago rapidamente percebeu a semelhança com as risadas que o acordara. Lily continuava rindo, ria de um jeito que ele, Tiago, nunca havia visto. Era algo como se ela não estivesse ligando pra opinião dos outros. Não era aquela risada, de certa forma reservada que ela costuma dar sempre. Ela ria com o coração.Tiago ficou parado, olhando cada riso soltou que lily dava. Até a ruiva perceber que o maroto estava a observando.

-Algum problema, Potter?!? – perguntou Lily ainda sorrindo.

-Nenhum problema Evans...a não ser é claro, não. Vocês...- todos estavam olhando Tiago, esperando que ele pudesse formar uma frase que eles pudessem entender.- Por acaso eram vocês, no jardim?

-Claro! Por que a pergunta? – falou Beth também sorrindo.

Sirius olhou rapidamente as garotas...

-Oras, vocês fizeram a gente acordar cedo por causa de seus risos.Eu não pude mais dormir depois disso.- falou o moreno olhando para as garotas meio mal humorado.

-Desculpe se nossa felicidade te atrapalhou. – falou Margareth ficando meio séria. Subindo para o dormitório para pode ser trocar.

-Desculpa ai, Sirius. A Margareth deve estar com gelo de mais nas roupas. – comentou Hellena subindo junto com as outras garotas para se trocarem para a aula.

-Eu falei algo que não devia a Margareth? – perguntou Sirius enquanto os marotos iam para a aula de transfiguração. Ela ficou com cara feia comigo o café da manhã inteiro.

-Deixa pra lá, Sirius, as vezes ela acordou de mau-humor – comentou Pettigrew comendo alguns bolinhos do café ainda.

-Ok! – falou o maroto entrando na sala, e sentando nas mesas do fundo.

* * *

Todos estavam muito concentrados tentando transformar os patos as suas frentes em duas cadeiras.McGonagall estudava os alunos atentamente, quando um estampido forte dispersou a atenção dos alunos para a lareira da professora, onde a cabeça do diretor flutuava entre as chamas verdes da lareira.

-Desculpa atrapalhar sua aula Profª McGonagall , mas a senhora poderia vir aqui na minha sala rapidamente. – a professora olhou rapidamente para a sala, como se falasse que não poderia sair dali -Acho que a senhora pode colocar a Senhorita Evans tomando conta da sala enquanto esta comigo. –falou o diretor percebendo olhar de Minerva.

A professora rapidamente se levantou da cadeira,deixando claro que não admitiria confusões enquanto estivesse fora.

-Por favor, Senhorita Evans caso a sala não se comporte, pode exercer seu papel de monitora. – falou a professora, logo após saindo da sala.

-O que será que o diretor queria com a McGonagall?-perguntou Sirius intrigado para Tiago.

-Algo que eu acho que você vai gostar, Sirius! –comentou Tiago divertido, transformando rapidamente os patos em cadeira.

-Você sabe?- perguntou Pedro e Sirius ao mesmo tempo, chamando a atenção de Lily, que agora estava parada a frente deles.

-Eu realmente espero que eu não seja obrigada a usar minhas funções de monitora.- falou Lily para os marotos, e virando-se para Tiago,completou. -E espero, que você Potter, mantenha sua palavra a respeito daquilo.- falou Lily misteriosa fazendo Tiago sorrir...

-Nem que me torturem Evans , eu não vou contar pra eles. Afinal pra que contaria, se eles logo vão ficar sabendo.

-Acho bom!- falou Lily sorrindo e tropeçando nas cadeiras que Tiago a poucos transforma-la, arrancando risos da sala.

Lily não deve problemas pra controlar a sala, poucos alunos ainda tentavam transformar seus patos, faltava menos de dez minutos para o sinal da aula bater, quando Minerva McGonagall chegou na sala.

-Espero que não tenha dito problemas, senhorita Evans. – comentou a mestre de transfiguração, agora tomando o lugar de Lily e pedindo para que a garota voltasse para o seu lugar. -Por favor, todos prestem atenção!

A sala inteira, ficou em silêncio. Esses era uns dos dons que McGonagall tinha sobre os alunos: consegui-los ficar em ordem, com apenas um pedido.

-Todos vocês devem estar se perguntando porque o nosso diretor Alvo Dumbledore me chamou a sua sala.- começou Minerva, olhando por trás de seus óculos quadrados os semblantes curiosos dos alunos. -Ele veio me pedir, para comunicar-lhes que esse ano haverá um baile de inverno.- os semblantes antes curiosos dos alunos, agora eram de extrema alegria.As garotas cochichavam umas com as outras soltando risinhos para os garotos -Continuando. Não será um baile a rigor, como eu sugeri ao diretor quando ele me comunicou esse aviso. O Baile de Inverno será um baile a fantasia.E a pedidos de alguns alunos grifinorios. – falou a professora olhando diretamente para onde estava sentada lily e Hellena, e logo depois para Tiago.- Todos serão obrigados a usarem máscaras enfeitiçadas,para que quando descobrirem quem você é a mascara caia.Será dado prêmios as pessoas que no final da festa permanecerem com as suas máscaras.Devido a isso, hoje, quarta-feira, vocês irão para Hogsmeade para poderem escolher suas roupas, as mascaras serão entregues em seus quartos devidamente enfeitiçadas sexta-feira, dez minutos antes do início do baile, que acontecerá as 10 horas.Agoras vocês estão liberados, as carruagens para irem ao povoado sairá em meia hora.- falou a professora, no exato momento que isso aconteceu todos os alunos começaram a sair da sala conversando bem alto, tentando decidir qual seria a melhor fantasia.

-Engenhosa essa idéia de máscaras. Pra não disser brilhante- comentou Sirius enquanto descia da carruagem .

-As vezes temos idéias tão boas quanto as de vocês, marotos. – comentou Helle divertida saindo logo atrás de Lily, afundando um pouco na neve.

-Havia um maroto no meio de vocês. – comentou Pedro lembrando-se de Tiago.

-Quem?O Tiago?- falou Alice que estava abraçada a Frank. -Esse ai, não deve idéia nenhuma, apenas ficou lá atrapalhando a gente.

-Mas se não fosse a minha pessoa, vocês não teriam coragem de falar com o Dumbie.

-Ok, Tiago! Mas agora que todos já estão aqui, eu estou indo, já que eu não quero que vocês saibam a minha fantasia. E se eu fosse vocês, não levaria ninguém junto, afinal de contas, ninguém deve descobrir vocês! – falou lily divertida, se despedindo de todos, e descendo as ruas do povoado, logo se embaralhando no meio das lojas e pessoas.

-Acho então que é isso! Nós encontramos todos aqui, na Dedosdemel as seis.Ok? Se alguém encontrar a Lily, avisem-na.- falou Remo também saindo a procura de uma fantasia perfeita.

* * *

As lojas estavam repletas de estudantes todos falavam as suas fantasias baixinho para os vendedores, que as traziam devidamente embrulhadas sem que ninguém soubesse que roupas haviam ali.Numa dessas lojas, encontrava-se lily.

A garota já estava ali há algumas horas, indecisa com um catalogo de fantasias as suas mãos.

Se a senhorita ainda não escolheu, eu peço que me devolva o catalogo, já que existe outras pessoas querendo o ver.- falou a vendedora arrancando-lhe das mãos o catalogo.

Lily fechou os olhos rapidamente, tentando se lembrar de alguma fantasia, mas a única coisa que vem em sua mente, foi um filme antigo que assistiu. Era um baile de mascaras, as mulheres usavam longos vestidos que eram da mesma cor de seus pares. Era isso, iria como uma princesa da era medieval.

-Moça! – chamou lily no Balcão da loja, torcendo para que tivesse a roupa que estava imaginando.Depois de falar detalhadamente a roupa que queria para a vendedora, Lily recebeu a péssima noticia que não havia aquela fantasia na loja, e dificilmente a encontraria em outras.

Depois de procurar na maioria das lojas, lily finalmente se cansou de procurar, sentando-se em uma enorme pedra que ficava atrás da casa dos gritos, onde havia um enorme carvalho, e um pequeno rio. achou aquele lugar por acaso a três anos, e desde de então sempre ia ali. quando ia para Hogsmeade.

-Não achou a fantasia ideal, senhorita Evans! – lily virou-se rapidamente para trás, encontrando o rosto sereno de Dumbledore.

-Professor Dumbledore? O que o senhor faz aqui? –perguntou a ruiva espantada.

-Devo dizer Lily, que eu conheço esse lugar a bastante tempo. Costumava vir aqui quando mais jovem. Bons tempos aqueles. Tempos em que me preocupava apenas com que roupa iria usar nas festas de hogwarts. Mas eu vim aqui, exatamente a sua procura. Fiquei sabendo, por Eleonora, uma antiga aluna minha, que você estava a procura de um vestido, que por coincidência tenho um muito parecido com suas descrições, senhorita.- falou o Diretor encostando-se no velho carvalho.

-Quem é Eleonora? Como ela soube da minha fantasia?

-Ela é dona de uma das lojas que você estava procurando, e quando eu fui lá para escolher também minha fantasia. – falou diretor mostrando um embrulho prateado a Lily.-E então, aceita o vestido para essa festa? –perguntou o diretor olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes dela .

* * *

-Lily, cadê suas sacolas? – perguntou Hellena vendo lily caminhando em direção ao lugar marcado sem nenhuma sacola. 

Estavam todos lá, com suas enormes sacolas. Cada um com um sorriso mais belo no a procurar as carruagens...

-Minha roupa já está em Hogwarts!- falou a garota sorrindo. Esperando ansiosamente a chegada em Hogwarts para poder ver sua fantasia.

-Parece que eu já escutei isso hoje...- riu Sirius divertido. Tiago fez uma careta, entrando rapidamente em uma carruagem que acabou de parar em frente deles.

-Você está com inveja, por que eu já decidi minha roupa, antes mesmo de você ter idéia dessa festa.- falou o maroto de dentro da enorme carruagem. -Agora, vocês poderiam parar de falar, e entrar logo. Estou ansioso para chegarmos no castelo...

A viagem se sucedeu sem nenhuma conversa, estavam de mais preocupados tentam não contar as suas fantasias. Era melhor ficarem calados, a correrem o risco de sem querer escapar suas idéias...

* * *

Sexta-feira amanheceu muito fria, os alunos haviam sido dispensados das aulas por causa do baile a noite. Sendo assim todos resolveram aproveitar o ultimo dia em Hogwarts de diferentes maneiras...

-Eu prometi pra mim mesma, que nessa festa não vai ter confusões- falou Lily enquanto arrumava sua cama de maneira normal, já que achava que o feitiço não arrumava exatamente do jeito que queria.

-Lily, não é você que tem que prometer isso, são os garotos!- comentou Alice divertida, para de procurar algo em seu malão, por causa de um barulho na janela.

Na janela batia uma enorme coruja preta, mas que na barriga havia uma mancha branca. O que fazia lembrar aqueles ursinhos de pelúcia.

Alice abriu a janela, deixando entrar a coruja, junto com um pouco da neve que começava a cair.

"_Bom Dia Garotas!!!  
_

_Que tal aproveitarmos essa maravilhosa manhã de sexta-feira que por um feitiço de Merlin, não temos aulas, e passarmos essa manhã no jardim. ( Sei muito bem que vocês cinco adoram neve!)_

_Uma guerra de neve, garotos versus garotas, que tal esse desafio?_

_Mande uma resposta pelo Andros...  
_

_Marotos e Frank"_

-Guerra de neve?Só esses garotos mesmos...- falou Helle divertida olhando pra coruja em seu colo. – Então você se chama Andros?Interessante...De quem será ele?

-Andros, o Incrível. Grécia Antiga. Diz-se que é o único mago conhecido a produzir um patrono do tamanho de um gigante.- falou lily inteligente, buscando em sua memória o livro das férias passadas: " Grandes bruxos".

-Com essa descrição, acho que a coruja é do...Black! – falou Beth divertida, pegando um pergaminho e uma pena para responderem ao convite.

Alice pegou o pergaminho e respondeu rapidamente a carta, colocando delicadamente na perna de Andros, o "incrível".

* * *

-E então Remo, qual é a resposta? – guinchou Pedro, vendo que Remo abria a janela para a entrada triunfal de Andros, entregando a carta a Remo, e pousando delicadamente no ombro de Sirius. 

-Calma Rabicho, eu vou ler para todos.- falou Remo sabiamente, desenrolando o pergaminho, e falando em tom alto a carta...

"_Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas, Pontas e meu adorado namorado..."-_começou Remo, fazendo os garotos rirem um pouco, e deixando Frank um pouco vermelho. -Acho que já descobrimos quem respondeu a carta, né Frank?Mas vamos continuar, espero não ter nenhuma declaração de amor aqui, Sr. Longbotton...- riu Remo divertido vendo o rosto de Frank ficar roxo de vergonha.

"_... Aceitamos o desafio! Nos encontre no jardim em exatos 30 minutos, não se atrasem ou serão recebidos com bolas de neve... até que isso não é uma má idéia._

_Ass: Alice Friendship._

_Ps: Odiamos perder!_

_Acho melhor irem preparados para uma verdadeira guerra...GAROTOS"_

* * *

**No Próximo Capitulo:**

Garotas versus garotos! Uma guerra de neve e... o tão esperado baile.

Máscaras, olhares, truques...

**Capítulo 18- Cai as máscaras**

* * *

**N/A:** Aproveitando meus ultimos dias de férias para atualizar a fic...acho que domingo vai ter capítulo novo, isso é claro se tiver comentários...

decidi me tornar uma chantagista agora!!! (risada maléfica!!!)

ok, brincadeira, não consigo ser MUITO má...

mas mesmo assim, não custa nada vocês apertarem aquele botão roxo super sexy, e deixarem um comentário para mim!!!!

Isso faz uma autora feliz!!!

por favor, COMENTEM!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Fanfiction**

**Luma:** fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic, e é realmente muito bom Lily e Tiago não brigarem mais, pelo menos não com tanta feqüência...

Vc gostou de Sirius e Hellena???oh que bom, é bem, a ideia original era Hellena e Remo, mas eu mudei um pouco o rumo da história... prefiro mais S/H...bem espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...e continue comentando!!!

Beijos!!!

* * *

**Floreios e Borrões  
**

**Bruninha:**Que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado, e eu estou tentando escrever a fic o mais rápido possível tanto que dessa vez eu sei que demorei muito pra atualizar, mas por favor não me mate!!! continue comentando!!!**  
**

**Marina:**Que bom que você gostou da Li e o Ti, eu simplesmente amo esse casal!!!! Eles são completamente perfeitos um pro outro, você não acha???

Teoricamente apenas Lily é que vai para mansão, junto com o Tiago e o Sirius. O resto dos marotos vão só no dia de natal, e depois o ano novo, já as garotas... bem imprevistos, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer nas viagens. (Frank e Alice vão passar as férias juntinhos, namorando!!!!)**  
**

**Gi Foxster:**Você achou meio curto? Desculpa, vou tentar escrever capítulos maiores pra você. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e que curta muito os outros...Nem se preocupa, eu também sou meio esquecida, na maioria das fics que eu leio, seu não adicionar nos favoritos, acabo esquecendo...por favor, continue comentando!!!!!**  
**

**Gabi V.:**Gabi, minha miguxa!!! Que bom que você tá gostando da minha fic...também o tanto que eu insiste pra você ler, né? Mas você não tem do que reclamar, eu acabo respondo a maioria das sus dúvidas, é mais fácil você saber mais da minha fic do que eu mesma!!!! Continua comentando, eu sei onde você mora, se não comentar eu vou ai ter uma conversinha particular, viu?**  
**

**tatymoluka:**Nossa que legal que você acha tudo isso da fic e de mim. Acho que você foi a única a reparar nos detalhes, nas coisas que passam despercebidas quase sempre.Eu realmente acho muito importante a amizade mesmo, eu acho que realmente é uma coisa maravilhosa, e eu gosto de escrever sobre isso. Sobre a amizade, de como é possível superar tudo quando você tem verdadeiros amigos ao seu lado. Adorei seu comentário, continue lendo, e dando sua opinião!!!

* * *

**BiA gRaNgEr **


	18. Cai as máscaras

**Capitulo 18- Cai as máscaras**

_Seus olhos, e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentação_

_Meninas são tão mulheres _

_Seus truques e confusões..._

**Musica:Garotos**

* * *

O jardim estava completamente coberto de neve. Tudo branco, o lago cristalino completamente congelado, e a cabana de Hagrid ao fundo continuava parecendo aqueles bolos cobertos de glacê branco. Os marotos desceram as escadas que levavam até o jardim, procurando onde as garotas estavam... caminharam até chegarem bem no meio do jardim, ficando totalmente expostos, esquecendo-se que eles estavam em uma guerra!

"PLOFT!"

Uma bola de neve acerta em cheio a nuca de Sirius, fazendo o maroto virar-se rapidamente, tentando localizar aonde estavam as garotas.

"PLOFT!"

A bola a certa em cheio a cara de Black, fazendo os outros garotos rirem, mais logo depois prestarem atenção da onde as bolas vinham.

-Elas estão nos observando...eu sinto isso- falou Tiago olhando para todos os lados tentando achar algum detalhe.

-Você vai sentir um bola gelada... – falou Remo para Tiago tarde de mais, recebendo um bola de neve direta em sua testa...

-Pedro, prepare algumas bolas. Acho que eu descobri onde alguma das garotas está... – falou Sirius se abaixando e ajudando Pettigrew a fazer um estoque de bolas de neve.

-Como assim? Uma delas, por acaso elas não estão juntas?

-Devo lhe informar meu caro Frank, que essas garotas tem uma boa tática... as bolas vem de direções diferente, mas é fácil descobri onde cada uma está... Vamos ver quem vai ser a primeira- falou Sirius pegando uma das bolas nas mãos. -Que tal, Evans?

-Por que tem que ser ela primeira? Por que não, Hellena, Beth, Margareth...?Que preconceito é esse?- falou Tiago indignado.Protestando a escolha de sua anja ruiva.

-Tiago fica quietinho, ela é uma é uma das cabeças...e seu alvo é tanto obvio demais – falou Sirius-Agora você fica parado ai, e não se mova...quanto ela te atacar, atacamos ela. Agora os outros todos se abaixem e peguem suas bolas de neve. – falou Sirius já com a bola na mão. Foi só todos se abaixarem,que uma bola veio voando na direção do "alvo".

foi questão de segundos para varias bolas voarem em direção de uma pedra, fazendo Hellena sair do seu esconderijo...

-CORRE HELLE, A GENTE DE DÁ COBERTURA. VAI PRO POSTO Nº 2! – gritou uma voz magicamente ampliada, não permitindo saber de onde vinha.

A loira correu rapidamente, enquanto os garotos eram bombardeados por varias bolas de neve, vindas de todas as direções, que ninguém percebeu quando a Loira correu e derrapou rapidamente atrás de um enorme carvalho.

-Você está bem? – a loira apenas confirmou com a cabeça, tentando recuperar o ar que havia gasto em "sua fuga".

-Você se arriscou de mais, gritando para mim Lily.- falou Hellena encarando os olhos verdes da amiga.

-Você não achou que eu de deixar desprotegida?E eles achando que iam me pegar...acha que a gente não pensa, era obvio de mais que Lily Evans atacaria Potter! – comentou Lily divertida enquanto fazia mais bolas neves.

* * *

-Ainda não estou acreditando, o vestido de Violet?

-Ora, muito me espanta, você Joseph emprestar a roupa de James para Tiago...E você sabe muito bem, que esse vestido é meu, por justa aposta. Então, nada melhor que voltar para a dona de verdade.-comentou Dumbledore enquanto jogava xadrez com seu velho amigo.

-Não me lembre dessa aposta, Rose quase me matou... e minha mãe então, queria me enterrar vivo. Ainda posso escutar minha mãe gritando " Joseph! Como você pode apostar com Dumbledore!" Acho que as duas não ficaram tão indignadas pelo vestido, mas sim porque eu apostei com você – falou o senhor de cabelos grisalhos, rindo.

-Realmente, você fez uma burrada, apostando comigo uma coisa que pertenceu a sua família a anos...- falou dumbledore dando xeque-mate em Joseph- Xeque- mate!

-Pelo menos a garota é bela?- comentou Joseph enquanto se recompunha-se diante da derrota. Tiago e a garota vão parecer um par de noivos...Via ser engraçado, queria estar aqui pra ver meu filhão vestido de gala.

-Você verá ele vestido de gala, quem sabe no dia do casamento dele?E sim, a garota é muito bela...

-Ora Alvo, se bem conheço meu filho, ele não irá casar tão cedo, não antes dos quarenta.Se é que um dia se casará.

-ninguém conhece o futuro, meu caro amigo.

* * *

-Achei que vocês fossem grifinórias! – berrou Sirius andando decido pelo jardim a procura das garotas, atrás deles vinham os garotos carregados com bolas de neve.-Não são corajosas o suficiente de nos enfrentar cara a cara?Pra que se esconderem tanto... Onde esta seu sangue grifinório, garotas?

-Bem aqui!- Berrou Lily acertando em cheio o rosto do moreno, ficando frente a frente com os garotos. Agora eu quero saber, se esse cãozinho só late. – falou a ruiva provocando.

-Eu não lato apenas...

-Ah é? Esqueci, você também baba, coça, e dorme.- falou Lily com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

Os garotos estavam tão entretidos na pequena discussão causada pela Lily, que nem perceberam o que aconteceu depois, só viram que estavam sendo atacadas por milhares de bolas de neve, de diferentes tamanhos., fazendo-os caírem derrotados na neve.

Depois de um bom banho quente e um almoço reforçado, podemos dizer que os marotos haviam se recuperados da derrota na "Guerra".Estavam todos descansando no salão comunal, esperando a hora de poderem se trocar para a tão esperada festa.

-Eu não entendo porque vocês tem que ir se arrumar tão cedo, ainda falta quatro horas pra festa.

-Isso Potter, é uma coisa que você nunca vai entender, afinal de contas você não é uma garota ! – falou Alice subindo para o dormitório para poder pegar sua fantasia.

A única garota que se arrumaria no quarto seria Elisabeth, as outras garotas cada uma se arrumaria em um lugar diferente.

O vestido era a coisa mais bela que ela já tinha visto. Era um longo vestido vinho bordado com linhas dourados no corpete, que tinha varias amarrações atrás. A saia dos vestido devia ter umas 5 camadas, e era bordado delicadamente na barra. Havia ao lado do vestido uma linda gargantilha dourada com pequenos rubis, ao lado sua mascara. Era toda trabalhada com pequenas pedrinhas de rubi, que combinava com sua gargantilha... parecia mais um vestido de noiva, do que uma simples fantasia.

Depois de vesti-lo com um pouco de dificuldade, Lily sentou-se enfrente ao espelho do dormitório de McGonagall, que gentilmente havia sentido para Lily poder se trocar calmamente, até havia ensinado a como enfeitiçar seu cabelo, para trançar sozinho. Passou uma delicada sombra dourada, e um batom vermelho clássico, nem muito forte, nem muito fraco. Lily fez crescer seus cabelos até um pouco abaixo da cintura, transfigurando na cor preta, e usando o feitiço da professora para fazer uma elegante trança.

Lily estava maravilhada com o próprio resultado, ali na sua frente, estava uma morena de olhos verdes, vestida com uma noiva...era assim que se sentia, a pessoal mais feliz de todo o mundo.

* * *

As paredes do salão estavam cobertas de gelo prateado e cintilante. com alguns detalhes nos cantos com visco e azevinho . No lugar das quatro enormes mesas das casas, havia umas oitenta mesinhas enfeitadas de diferentes maneiras. Deste de toalhas berrantes com luzes verdes, até mesas clássicas, com toalhas brancas e clássicos abajures.

A mesa de bebidas era umas das mais chamativas, a toalha era listra com um vermelho intenso, amarelo gema, azul Royal e completando a combinação um verde florescente. As cores representava as quatro casas. Em cima, diversos tipos de bebidas, algumas soltava estranhos barulhos, fumaças coloridas e até mesmos cheiros dependendo da pessoa que se aproximava para bebe-la.

Era possível ver vários tipos de pessoas, destes de palhaços, e fadas, até vampiros e odaliscas.

A pista de dança era enorme, feita de madeira colorida , o som era um dos melhores, não havia banda, as musicas haviam sido selecionados pelos alunos no decorrer da semana.

A maioria das pessoas dançavam, não queriam saber de sentarem nas mesas. Estavam vivendo um momento único, ser você mesmo, não usar máscara. Essas mascaras eram diferentes, você não é obrigado a usar, e apenas mais uma forma de você, ser você mesmo. É um momento único, uma das raras vezes que você consegue ser você por inteiro.

Um feliz palhaço dançava alegremente no meio da pista, sozinho, com seus cabelos vermelhos berrante, e seu macacão largo, coberto de doces da dedosdemel.

Um pirata dançava animado, com uma Cleópatra de curtos cabelos pretos, e olhos azuis. Do outro lado um mosqueteiro dançava com uma linda princesa de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Um vampiro gorducho, estava na mesa ao lado da pista, comendo tudo que sua enorme boca pode morder.

Em um dos cantos dos salão, embaixo de um arranjo de visco e azevinho, uma colombina beijava um marinheiro de cabelos azuis.

-Alice?- perguntou o marinheiro logo após beijar a colombina.

A pequena máscara preta e branca que cobria sua face caiu, se quebrando, e desaparecendo. Os cabelos negros com mechas brancas voltavam para o tom castanho claro, revelando uma Alice risonha.

-Frank!- berrou a garota, nem esperando que a mascara do garoto se partisse , lhe dando outro beijo. Parando as vezes para recupera o ar.

**"Love**

O Amor

**Love is strange**

O amor é estranho

**Lot of people**

Muita gente

**Take it for a game **

Pensa que é um jogo

**Once you get it **

Uma vez que se joga

**You never wanna quit **

Não mais se quer parar

**After you've had it **

Depois que você o tem

**You are in an awful fix**

Torna-se dependente"

Lily já havia se cansado de ficar rodando pelo salão tentando achar suas amigas, e até mesmo se cansando pela primeira vez de dançar. Não que a pessoa com quem dançava fosse ruim, mas não era a mesma coisa que dançar com Sirius, ou tentar ficar imaginando Tiago dançando. Lily sabia que Potter dançava tão bem quanto Sirius, embora o garoto nunca havia chamado-a para dançar...

-Posso me sentar aqui?- Lily se quer olhou para o rapaz que perguntava, apenas, em um gesto vago e numa voz meio solitária, fez que sim, poderia se sentar ali.

O silêncio ficou denso entre os dois, que era quase possível tocar, mas isso nem estava incomodando tanto. Ambos pareciam estar em comum acordo de silêncio.

Lily ouvia a cadeira ao lado da sua se mexer. Será que o rapaz cansou da monotonia de sentar perto de uma garota e ela se quer olhar pra cara dele?Como se respondendo a sua pergunta, ela pode ver os pés do garoto à sua frente, digo os pés, por que Lily acabara de achar uma posição confortável para sua solidão. Estava com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas, onde suas mãos formava um cômodo e convidativo lugar para acomodar seu rosto. Seus olhos encaravam o próprio chão, onde era possível ver a barra de seu vestido, onde havia delicados desenhos florais com linhas douradas.

-Você não gosta de dançar?- Perguntou o rapaz. Lily não teve ânimo algum de olhar para cima, continuou a ver a barra de seu vestido.

-Eu gosto de dançar, mas não gosto muito dos pisões no pé.- falou a "morena". Sendo mais grossa do que gostaria. Queria curtir o final da festa em paz, sem um chato que dançava mal.

-Acho que não chego a pisar em seus pés, não danço tão horrivelmente assim. Se a senhorita quiser tentar, acho que não irei decepcioná-la. – comentou o rapaz bem-humorado, soltando uma gostosa risada, fazendo dessa vez Lily o encarar. Havia algo conhecido nessa risada.

Bem, se ela soubesse que a visão seria essa, teria olhado antes, bem antes.O rapaz a sua frente, era um belo moreno. Belo?Era maravilhoso, mesmo. Pelo menos, era isso que dava pra perceber olhando para ele com sua fantasia, e diga-se de passagem, Que Fantasia!! Digno de príncipes de contos de fadas trouxas.

Ele vestia um elegante meio-fraque vinho, com botões dourados, a calça era preta. A roupa parecia ter feito especialmente para ele, deixando mais belo, e sendo possível ver o belo desenho de seu corpo. A máscara era dourada, igual a sua, onde se destacava os belos par de esverdeados olhos. O cabelo era preto e longo, preso, que o deixava mais charmoso.

Lily levantou rapidamente de cadeira, para poder ficar a altura do rapaz, não exatamente a altura, já que o garoto era alto, e Lily tinha apenas seus um metro e sessenta.

-Acho que vou arriscar meus pés novamente então.- falou Lily sorrindo largamente. _" Você pode até pisar em meus pés que não fará diferença alguma"_ pensou Lily divertida enquanto se dirigiam para a pista de dança.

A música acabava de começar, quando chegaram a pista. O rapaz puxou Lily rapidamente para o centro, fazendo a garota se segurar nele pra não cair, ficando bem próximos de seus lábios.

Ele tocou se ombro com delicadeza, e as primeiras palavras da musica começaram a invadir o salão.

**"The night we meet**

Na noite em que nos conhecemos

**I Knew I needed you so**

Eu soube que te amaria tanto

**And if I had the chance**

E se eu tivesse uma chance

**I'd never let you go**

Não te deixaria partir"

-Essa música é linda! – falou Lily enquanto era guiada pelo salão, no ritmo da música.

-Eu que sugeri... – falou o rapaz olhando para os olhos de Lily. –É pra garota que eu amo.

-Então porque você não a procura, para dançar?- falou Lily. O garoto sorriu.

-No meio de tantas pessoas e máscaras, essa pessoa poderia ser você.

-Eu não tenho namorado- comentou lily ainda dançando.

-Mas quem disse que ela é minha namorada?Ela não entende que eu amo.Que a minha felicidade é faze-la feliz. Mesmo berrando as quatros ventos ela não consegue entender isso.

**"We'll make turn their heads**

Faremos com que eles virem suas cabeças

**Every place we go**

Onde quer que iremos

**So won't you please**

Então, por favor

**Be my, be my baby**

Seja minha, seja minha, meu amor

**Be my Little baby**

Seja meu amorzinho

**My one and only baby**

Seja meu primeiro e único amor"

Os dois ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, dançando a música lentamente, abrindo espaços entre as pessoas. Lily encostou sua cabeça no rapaz, deixando ser guiada. Parecia que flutuava, a garota fechou os seus olhos, sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer pelo seu corpo.

" _Potter, mesmo eu fantasiada, você continua a perseguir!"_

Lily abriu os olhos rapidamente, tentando achar qualquer sinal de Tiago a olhando, mas encontrou apenas os olhos esverdeados de seu par.

-Desculpe- falou o rapaz ao perceber que a garota o encarava.

-Desculpas por quê?Você não estava fazendo nada demais- falou Lily. O garoto, evitou olhar para Lily._" Eu sei que eu conheço esses olhos, pensa um pouquinho, Lily" _

-Olha pra mim! – falou Lily rapidamente parando de dançar, e fazendo o garoto encarar seus olhos verdes.

O rapaz cruzou rapidamente seu olhar com o de Lily, e sorriu, um sorriso maroto...

-Qual é o problema? –falou o rapaz passando as mãos no cabelo, arrepiando os longos cabelos.

-pode não passar as mãos no cabelo, é uma mania que me irrita.- falou Lily, dando alguns passos para trás, percebendo o que acabara de falar...

_"- Qual é o problema, Lily? – falou o maroto sorrindo,passando as mãos no cabelo arrepiando-os mais do que já era._

_-Você pode não passar as mãos no cabelo, é uma mania que me irrita.E não me chame de Lily, é EVANS pra você Potter!"_

Lily começou a se distanciar do garoto a sua frente, deixando-o preocupado.

-Que aconteceu?- perguntou o rapaz começando a ficar desesperado com a reação da garota.

-Você...você não tem esse direito!- berrou a garota, provocando olhares de curiosos.

-Dá pra você parar de gritar, você está chamando atenção de todos.- falou o garoto se aproximando de lily.

-Ora, você adora chamar atenção!- berrou a garota -E tira suas mãos de cima de mim! – falou a garota ao perceber que ele tentava levar para fora do salão.

-Evans e Potter não podem sair sem dar escândalos? – falou Narcisa sem máscara, fazendo que os curiosos abrirem espaço para a loira sonserina passar. -Ah é, me esqueci que vocês adoram dar esses tipos de showzinhos! – falou a garota rindo escandalosamente, saindo de lá, deixando os dois espantados.

Os cabelos pretos de Lily voltava ao tom avermelhado, a máscara dela havia sumido no mesmo tempo em que os cabelos de Tiago voltava ao tamanho normal. O maroto ainda olhava espantada para garota, deixando cair sua máscara no chão, quebrando-a.

Os dois ainda se encaravam, os curiosos já se dispersavam, deixando os dois apenas.

-Eu acho...que eu vou subir! – falou Lily dando as costas para Tiago e começando a subir as escadas para o salão comunal.

-A gente precisa conversar, Lily! – falou o garoto segurando o braço da ruiva.

-Eu preciso dormir, e sinceramente, acho melhor a gente não conversar. Até amanhã. – falou a ruiva subindo rapidamente as escadas, deixando para trás um Tiago ainda espantado.

* * *

**No próximo capitulo:**

As férias começam. Como será a casa da Família Potter?

Surpresas, brigas, comidas, e muita confusão!!

**Capitulo 19 – Bem-vinda a família**

* * *

**N/A: Oiiiii gente!! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo...só pra questão de curiosidade todas as máscaras caíram, por isso ninguém ganhou o premio da festa...as músicas desse capítulo são: **

**Lover boy **

**Be My Baby( Tiago e Lily)**

Eu não sei o nome das bandas, mas as músicas aparecem no filme Dirty Dancing. Que e assiti há algum tempo, e eu achei a cara desse capítulo.

Desculpem a demora, estou estudando bastante, só estou entrando na internet de domingo...sabe como é, vestibular é uma coisa de louco!!

Obrigada a todos

Continuem comentando!!

* * *

**28Sakura: que bom que vc está gostando da fanfic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Ah, eu sou apaixonada por T/L, amo simplesmente...e Sirius e Hellena, também gosto...ainda vão aparecer mais casais na história, mas nada para interromper o tema principal da fic, que é o amor de Lily e tiago, e os marotos...Que bom que você gosta das minhas outras histórias...acho que nunca conheci ninguem que tenha lido todas, você é a primeira...Obrigada! Bjus, continue comentando!!**

Lisa Evans : espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue comentando sempre!!

* * *

**Floreios e Borrões **

**Gabi V.:**Oi miguxita!! Que bom que você tá gostando da minha fic...e valeu por me ajudar nas idéias do cap 19. Te ADoro!!

**Gi Foxster:**Tomara que você goste desse baile de máscara bem conturbado, cheio de declarações e confusões...fale o que acho desse cap... adoro seus comentários!

**Rafaela Prado:** Oi, que bom que você tah gostando da minha fic, espero que goste desse capitulo...vou fazer o Maximo para não demorar muito.

* * *

**BiA gRaNgEr**


	19. Bem vinda à família

** Capitulo 19- Bem-vinda à família**

_"Os amores na mente_

_As flores no chão_

_A certeza na frente_

A história na mão"

Música: **Pra não dizer que não falei de flores**

p

O sábado amanheceu , o jardim estava coberto de neve, mas apenas caia alguns pequenos flocos de neve. A viagem seria maravilhosa, o frio do tempo, as boas horas comendo e conversando. Quer coisa melhor que isso?

-Vamos logo, Lily. Você não quer perder o Expresso, quer?- falou Hellena descendo rapidamente da carruagem, e pegando logo seu malão.

-Dá um desconto, Helle! Eu ainda tô meio dormindo.- resmungou uma desarrumada Evans, descendo lentamente, mais lentamente que o normal.

Hellena sorriu fracamente, havia pensado que Lily estava apenas fingindo que dormia, e quando se deu conta que a ruiva realmente dormia, faltava poucos minutos para as carruagens saírem de Hogwarts.

- Eu não tenho culpa!Achei que você estivesse fingindo, sabe como é, pra não ver o Tiago tão cedo.- falou a loira puxando Lily para dentro do trem, junto com suas malas. E começando a procurar alguma cabine.

- Por que eu estaria fugindo do Potter? – falou a garota parando de andar, e ficando bem próxima a porta de uma cabine.

-Lily Evans, não finja que não sabe o que aconteceu. Você está fugindo sim! A conversa proposta pelo seu "príncipe".

- Príncipe?Ele tá mais pra sapo enfeitiçado!- falou a ruiva, abrindo a porta da cabine a sua frente, mas fechando-a rapidamente.

- Sapo? Ah, claro... só se for esperando um beijo seu!- falou Helle sorrindo, passando na frente da garota e abrindo a porta que a poucos Lily havia fechado.

A loira sorriu largamente ao perceber quem eram os passageiros da cabine, puxou rapidamente a malão para dentro.

- Bom dia Tiago! – falou Hellena sorrindo diretamente para Lily, que ainda estava parada a porta. E cumprimentou os outros três marotos.

A loira sentou-se em um dos lugares vagos da cabine. Perto da janela. Remo ao seu lado já estava com um livro sobre as pernas, Sirius estava logo a sua frente, enfeitiçando alguns chocolates de Pettigrew.Lily fuzilou Hellena, se aqueles olhos verdes falassem, com certeza estariam berrando a pleno pulmões.

- Você vai ficar aí parada? – perguntou Pedro meio sem educação, se referindo a Lily e seu malão. A ruiva soltou um muxoxo, segurou bem firme a alça de sua mala.

- Não entro em lugares sem convites. – falou a ruiva já vermelha de nervosa.

E sem esperar resposta alguma, pegou seu malão, e começou a caminhar para o fundo do trem, afim de tentar encontrar uma cabine só para ela.Mas não conseguiu se quer dar três passos. Uma mão segurou fortemente pelo seu braço.

- Se você não entra sem convites, eu te convido. –falou Tiago soltando o braço da garota Mas mesmo assim, sem convite algum, você entrou na minha vida, Lily Evans.

- Não entrei porque quis.- falou a ruiva olhando para o próprio pé.

-As vezes fazemos coisas e não percebemos. Dizem que somos responsáveis por aquilo que conquistamos. Você se tornou responsável pelo meu coração.

O rosto de Lily começou a ruborizar, ficando semelhante aos seus cabelos.

- Potter...acho melhor pararmos com essa conversa!

- Evans, não vai adiantar adiar o inadiável. – falou o maroto.

- As vezes não vale a pena tentar algo que sabemos que não vai mudar. Eu sei que eu não vou mudar, e eu sei que você também não irá.Pra que tentar?Pra sofrer? Não vale a pena!

- Tudo vale a pena!Ou será que é você que tem medo de tentar?

O silêncio reinou no corredor, era possível escutar as conversas nas cabines. Era praticamente palpável o silêncio. Era constrangedor. Tiago se aproximou lentamente de Lily. Era possível escutar a respiração acelerada da garota. Estavam pertos de mais um do outro...

O Trem deu um pequeno solavanco, fazendo a garota se apoiar no maroto. Os olhos dos dois se cruzaram por um instante,as bochechas de Lily voltava a ficar vermelha.

Os lábios dos dois estavam quase se tocando, quando Lily despertou, como se tudo aquilo fosse um devaneio. e sem aviso algum soltou-se do maroto, e deu alguns passos para trás, talvez para que não tivesse um recaída.

O garoto sorriu tristemente, mas talvez fosse melhor não tentar nada. Pelo menos por enquanto. Pegou a mala da garota, e levou para a cabine. A garota ficou indecisa em entrar...contrariando suas vontades, ela entra na cabine, sentando-se no único lugar vago: ao lado de Tiago Potter.

A cabine ficou por alguns momentos em silêncio, esperando alguma reação de Lily, mas não houve. A garota não disse nada, sentou e pôs a ler o primeiro livro que conseguiu tirar de sua mala. "Espelho, seu lado o avesso".Lily linha a pequena introdução do livro, quando escutou uma voz atrás de si.

- Bela introdução, seu reflexo não tá muito bem? perguntou Tiago, que lia o livro, ao lado dela.

A garota olhou e soslaio para o moreno ao seu lado, tentando conter ao máximo a resposta engasgada em sua garganta.

- um, dois, três...- contou a garota baixinho, respirando lentamente. E virando-se bem devagar, encontrou o sorriso mais que maroto de Tiago.

Esse sorriso era de desarmar, Lily perdeu todas as palavras mal-educadas, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir em resposta.

* * *

Já faziam algum tempo que a viagem havia começado o trem chacoalhava algumas vezes, fazendo os garotos rirem.Mas até que a vigem não estava sendo tediosa, viajar com os marotos nunca era tedioso.

-Eu achei sua prima uma insuportável na festa...só porque foi desmascarada ela teve que desmascarar todo mundo.- falou Helle, tentando colocar o assunto da festa na conversa.

-Você tá falando da Cissy? – perguntou Sirius meio distraído, parando de enfeitiçar os restos dos doces de Pedro, para prestar atenção na Loira a sua frente.

- Não Black! Eu tô falando da Narcisa, da Nana...- Sirius sorriu largamente

- pois então...Cissy e Narcisa são a mesma pessoa...é apelido de família.- comentou o maroto fazendo uma careta ao falar a palavra família.

- E qual seria seu apelido, Almofadinhas?- comentou a ruiva entrando também na conversa, tentando se distrair para não dormir.

- Não faço mais parte daquela família.- falou o garoto tentando cortar o assunto. Ma apenas deixou os outros mais curiosos Ok, eu sei que vocês não vão me deixar em paz! – todo mundo chegou mais perto para poder escutar o maroto ME chamavam de Si...

- Fala verdade, Black!- falou a loira percebendo que o maroto escondia algo.Sirius fez uma careta, para a loira.

- Me chamavam de Si, até que eu não ligava...mas ai a insuportável da Bellatriz queria algo mais ridículo para mim, então juntou meu primeiro nome com o segundo, formando a combinação ridícula de... Sitony.

A cabine ficou por um breve momento em silêncio, as duas garotas seguravam o riso. Remo fingia um ataque de tosse.Pedro, bem Pedro estava mais preocupado em comer seus chocolates. Tiago olhou para todos,olhou novamente para cara de Sirius, e não conteve-se. Gargalhou, começando uma série de risadas.

Logo depois, todos conversavam animadamente, falaram da viagem de hellena para França, e o porque das gêmeas terem ido de Noitibus, ao invés do Trem.Do namoro de Frank...A viagem ficou mais tranqüila. Começava a nevar quando a mulher dos doces passou pela cabine, deixando o carrinho vazio, e a cabine cheia de chocolates, delicias gasosas e alguns outros doces.

- Por que os doces ficam sempre do lado do Rabicho?- falou um Sirius, fazendo uma cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Ok, Sirius! Os doces vão ficar aqui!- falou Remo, pegando todos os chocolates e colocando entre ele e Hellena. Agora o Sr. Faminto está satisfeito?Cuidado pra não ficar igual o Rabicho!

Pedro deu um guincho indignado de protesto, já que não podia falar, acabara de comer os doces que Sirius havia enfeitiçado. O chocolate grudava todo no céu da boca como chiclete, não permitindo que Pedro falasse um "A" se quer.

-Rabicho está ocupado de mais pra comer doces. –riu Sirius satisfeito consigo mesmo. -agora passa esses doces pra cá, meu caro amigo Aluado.

Remo olhou bravo para Sirius, e abrindo a janela do trem e jogando todos os doces para fora...

- Você ficou Louco Remo?

- Ah, você se esqueceu! Eu não fiquei louco, eu sou um louco.- falou o maroto nervoso, fazendo seus olhos amarelarem um pouco. Deixando Sirius e Tiago um pouco alertas.

-Você não deve ficar Nervoso, Remo!Você sabe muito bem disse! -o garoto respirou lentamente, acalmando-se, fazendo sua pupila e a cor dos sues olhos voltarem ao normal.

Lily já não prestava atenção no que acontecia na cabine já havia algum tempo. Seus olhos se fechavam e demoravam muito para voltarem a se abrir. Os sinais da noite mal dormida começavam a aparecer.Lily fechou os olhos, o barulho da cabine parecia que não havia mais, a neve cai lá fora, fazendo um barulho agradável ao bater nas janelas. A garota se encolheu lentamente para se aquecer. O sono já havia a dominado.

Lentamente, alguém deixava-a repousar em seu colo.As mesmas mãos que haviam guiada até o colo, agora acariciava lentamente seus cabelos, dando a impressão que ainda era uma criança. A garota colocou os pés no banco, e encolheu-se mais.

" _A chuva cai lá fora fraca, era possível ver os animais correndo para suas tocas, e os pássaros se refugiarem entre as árvores..._

_pRespirou fundo, adorava esse cheiro de terra molhada.A chuva cai sobre si, molhando-a toda. Com um leve movimento, sentou-se no chão e pôs-se a observar as flores na grama. Era primavera._

_Levantou-se devagar, indo em direção a um pequeno canteiro, havia alguns lírios brancos, misturados com algumas rosas. Arrancou delicadamente um pequeno lírio._

_ A chuva já começava a parar, e com o lírio em suas , começou a correr, deixando o leve ar bater em sua pele. Corria ao encontro de uma pessoa que estava sentado embaixo d uma árvore. esperando-a._

_Sentou-se devagar ao lado da pessoa, colocou o lírio a sua frente. O rapaz segurou a flor nas mãos, ainda sem encarar a garota ao seu lado._

_- Você não queria saber meu nome?Pois aí está. Esse é o meu nome- falou a garota mostrando o lírio na mão do garoto._

_ Ambos não deviam ter mais que seis anos"/i_

A garota sentiu que não mais tocavam em seus cabelos, e que o barulho do trem começava a diminuir. Com certeza haviam chegado em Londres. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e respirando fundo pode sentir um cheiro que conhecia muito bem. Levantou-se, assustando Tiago que não esperava que a garota já tivesse acordado.

A ruiva pode sentir que suas bochechas começava a ruborizar, ao perceber que todos a olhavam com um estranho sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Vamos descer! – falou Pedro já recuperado dos chocolates. puxando seu malão.

Lentamente todos começaram a sair, puxando seus pesados malões. Hellena se despediu de todos, e foi rapidamente ao encontro de um elegante casal, altos, loiros, e de olhos azuis. Pedro sumiu na plataforma, não se despedindo de ninguém. Remo logo encontrou sua mãe, a simpática Jane, a senhora cumprimentou todos e atravessou a barreira com Remo ao seu alcance. Sobrando assim apenas, Sirius, Tiago, e Lily.

- A tia Rose já deve estar chegando. – falou Sirius sorrindo, tentando puxar assunto com um silencioso Tiago, e uma constrangida Lily.O maroto encarou os dois seriamente.- Vocês dois não pretendem ficar assim as férias inteiras, pretendem?

- Ora Sirius, vai catar pulgas!- falou Tiago sorrindo.

- Eu não tenho pulgas!- falou o garoto com um tom de falso sério.

- Todo cachorro tem pulga, você deve ter o dobro, já que é cachorro duas vezes. – falou lily com um sorrisinho irônico no rosto, esquecendo-se que havia dormido no colo de Tiago. Ma s ainda assim, o fiozinho incômodo da barriga continuava, como seria os pais de Tiago?

Como se respondesse a essa pergunta, a garota pode ver, uma elegante senhora com uma capa verde esmeralda que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, aparatar bem na frente dos três.

- Filhinho do meu coração! – falou a senhora risonho dando um apertado abraço em Tiago. -Sentiu a falta da mamãe? Sentiu?Sentiu?- falou agora apertando as bochechas de Tiago.

Lily olhou fixamente para a cena, contendo ao máximo a gargalhada engasgada na garganta.

- Não se preocupe, ela fez a mesma coisa quando me conheceu! É só pro Pontas ficar morrendo de vergonha- falou o moreno ao lado de Lily. - a titia Rose é mais controlada.

E sem aviso algum, depois de ter feito Tiago passar todo tipo de vergonha na frente de lily, a mulher começou a apertar as bochechas de Sirius, fazendo Tiago rir gostosamente.

- Vai seu cão sarnento! Tira sarro de mim mesmo!

Sirius se quer ligou para a brincadeira de Tiago, estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, ao ter escutado Rose o chamando de filho.

Depois de todos os micos básicos, a elegante senhora, vira para Lily, sorrindo largamente.

- Prazer, Rose Potter!- falou a mulher cumprimentando Lily.- Você deve ser a famosa Lily Evans!-falou Rose dando um abraço doce em Lily. –Desculpe-me, normalmente não faço isso com meus filhos- falou a senhora puxando Lily para mais perto de si, e começando a andar em direção a barreira , os dois marotos vinham logo atrás.- Mas eu não resisti, Tiago Potter, e Sirius Black pagando micos com uma mãe meio louca, não tem coisa mais engraçada. Ainda mais os dois, que bancam umas de machões!

Lily encarou a senhora ao seu lado, era como se ela tivesse 16 anos. Por que era exatamente o que Lily faria naquele momento se tivesse um filho como Tiago ou Sirius.

Saíram da estação, lá fora tinha um carro popular, aqueles que você não sabe a marca, mas sabe que todo mundo tem. Esse, era um desses carros.

Ao entrar dentro dele, era obvio que não era um carro comum. Era praticamente uma casa! No lugar dos bancos de passageiros, haviam confortáveis poltronas inclináveis, havia também uma pequena geladeira, e vários detalhes a mais que não convém falar.

Lily nem se deu conta, numa hora estava no transito caótico de Londres, na outra já estavam entrando em uma rua larga de um bairro trouxa. Todas as casas eram grandes, com enormes jardins, agora no inverno, todos cobertos de neve. Bairro típico de trouxas de classe alta, só seria mais trouxa, se no final da rua não houvesse uma enorme casa, com portões dourado. se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de casa. Era uma mansão, mais que isso era praticamente um castelo. Ok, exagero!

O carro passou pelo portão dourado, Lily pode perceber que havia a gravura de um Leão gravada no portão. De certo seria o brasão da família Potter. Passaram pelo enorme jardim coberto de neve, havia várias esculturas de alguns animais, e algumas arvores. Finalmente chegaram na porta da frente, onde um engraçado ser esperava parado.

- Bom Dia Mily! Por favor leve as coisas para cima, enquanto entramos. – falou Rose descendo do carro. a elfa doméstica não precisou escutar duas vezes, obedecendo rapidamente a senhora.

* * *

O ônibus chacoalhava um pouco. Remo olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. Sua mãe parecia mais cansada que o normal, seus olhos estavam fundos, como se não dormisse a algumas noites.

- Algum problema,mãe? – perguntou o garoto olhando fixamente para a mãe. A senhora não encarou o filho.

pNão é nada Remo, descansa um pouco, ainda falta algumas horas para chegarmos. – falou a senhora pegando duas agulhas da bolsa e uma linha vermelha , começando a tricotar. Ignorando os olhares curiosos de Remo.

* * *

Lily não teve tempo se quer de respirar, enquanto Sirius e Tiago eram obrigados por Rose a arrumarem seus quartos. Lily era acompanhado por Mily, que mostrava todos os cômodos alegremente, sem um minuto se quer deixar de sorrir. Mily parecia ser uma elfa bem contente.

Finalmente, depois de um rápido passeio pela "pequena" casa dos Potter's, Mily mostrou onde seria o quarto da ruiva.

A porta era de carvalho, a maçaneta parecia ser de puro ouro. mily abriu alegremente a enorme porta, mostrando um confortável quarto. as paredes era em um tom de creme com salmão, ao lado da enorme cama, havia uma pequena mesa, com uma jarra d'água e um vaso de lírios.Tinha um apequena sacada que dava para ver todo o bairro, e um enorme guarda-roupa, cheio de portas. Numa delas havia um grande banheiro, com banheira, e piso de mármore.

Se não bastasse tudo isso, o quarto não era de quatro paredes. O quarto era REDONDO.

- Ele é redondo! – falou a garota admirada.

-Mily fica satisfeita que a futura mestra tenha gostado. Embora eu preferisse que esse quarto fosse do jovem mestre.- falou a elfa saindo do quarto, batendo a porta. Anunciando que Lily estava só no quarto.

Logo após a estranha elfa sair, Lily percebeu o que a elfa acabara de falar: A futura mestra era ela, e o jovem mestre ninguém menos que Potter, Tiago Potter.

* * *

Já havia anoitecido, a garota havia passado a tarde descansando da viagem, quando Mily chamou-a para jantar. A sala de jantar era magnifica, como tudo naquela casa. Todos já estavam lá, apenas a esperando. Lily olhou o senhor a sua frente espantada, era Tiago, só que uns trinta anos a mais.O senhor sorria gentilmente.

- Por que o espanto, jovem?- falou o senhor, abrindo mais ainda seu sorriso, e sentando-se na ponta da mesa, ficando ao seu lado esquerdo Rose e Lily, e a sua direita Tiago, e Sirius.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, olhando de Tiago para o senhor.

-Joseph, não vamos constranger a nossa visita.- falou rose olhando docemente para a ruiva. E seja educado, você não cumprimentou-a. -reprimiu a senhora.

- Desculpe meus modos, senhorita! Onde estava com a cabeça?- falou o senhor levantando-se da cadeira.- Meu nome é Joseph Jonh James Brian Lincoln Potter. Seja bem vinda à família!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

Problemas, porque a mãe de remo estava tão estranha? A cômica refeição na mansão dos Potter's...

**Capitulo 20- Problemas...**

* * *

**N/A**: Por favor, mil desculpas, eu sei que eu demorei muuuuuuuito nesse capitulo, vocês devem estar com vontade de me matar e tudo, mas perdoem essa pobre autora...o capitulo já estava pronto no meu caderno, só que só deu pra passar pro computador esse final de semana, eu eu também peguei uma gripe...ainda bem que não foi dengue, não é...bem, mas eu não moro no R.J de qualquer jeito...então, please, me perdoem, não desistam de ler minha fic por causa disso, vou fazer um grande esforço pra não demorar tanto assim...

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, e por favor comentem falando o que acharam e perguntando qualquer coisa que queiram.

ah, mais uma coisa...sabe, eu ainda não me acostumei com a edição aqui do fanfiction, estão desculpe pelas possíveis faltas de espaços, se algum travessão sumiu, o uns "p" que de vez enquanto atravessam pelo caminho, tentei corrigir o que vi, mas nem sempre dá.

* * *

**Fanfiction**

**Thaty**: que bom que você gostou do capitulo, espero que goste desse também...continue comentando sempre, falando o que achou.

**28Ginny Weasley Malfoy:**obrigada pelos elogios...afic é um pouco antiga, eu to tentando consertar alguns pequenos erros...bem, porque a Lily brigou com o tiago? bem, porque ela gostou tanto de dançar com o "príncipe" que quando percebeu que era o tiago não acreditou...por mais que eles não estejam brigando, ainda é meio difícil Lily aceitar tudo que está acontecendo ao redor dela, não é facil. Bem, nesse capitulo não tem nada de sirius e hellena, mas nos proximos terão...espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...qualquer dúvida é só perguntar!!**  
**

* * *

**Floreios e Borrões**

**Gi Foxster**:É sério, eu adoro seu coment's! Que bom que você gostou da guerra de neve, é meu sonho conhecer a neve e fazer isso com meus amigos...mas como no Brasil não neva, eu brincava quando criança de guerra de bexigas com água...hahahahahahah( tudo a ver, né?)O baile ia durar muito mais, só que eu achei que ia ficar muito meloso, ai eu tirei, acho que tinha dado umas 15 folhas o capitulo do baile...Quanto a Lily ficar brava com Tiago, você sabe, ela não gostou muito de saber que o cara perfeito que dançava com ela, era o cara imperfeito com quem ela vivi a discutir, a Narcisa é uma cobra, ela percebeu quem eles eram no primeiro berro, acho que todos na festa perceberam isso, só que ela foi a única que falou, e a respeito das roupas, deles não perceberem sobre as roupas deles, ambos são lerdos de mais, que vai falar da semelhança vai ser umas das gêmeas, num dos próximos capítulos...qualquer dúvida pode perguntar... beijos, até o próximo capítulo!

**Rafaela prado**:Que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado, eu sei que ele ficou meio curtinho, mas é que eu não gosto de escrever capítulos muito grandes... desculpa pela demora, eu odeio demorar, eu odeio ler fanfics que demoram para atualizar também, já deixei de ler algumas por causa disso, mas é que eu tenho que me dedicar aos meus estudos, quando é mês de prova eu demoro um pouco mais pra atualizar, eu peço mil desculpas, por favor não pare de ler, vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível. A questão do porque o Pedrinho não aparece na capa, é que eu não consegui fazer uma doll de um cara gorduchinho, e segundo, eu detesto ele! Continue comentando, e se eu demorar de mais, pode brigar comigo, viu?

**Gabi V**:Oi gabi!! Gostou desse capitulo??hahahaha, você leu ele praticamente inteiro na sala de aula, inspirações da aula do Sinuhe..., mas uma vez capitulo sem o tão esperado beijo de Lily e Tiago com que você tanto sonha...eu adoro te torturar, eu não vou deixar você saber quando o beijo vai acontecer, nem sobre tortura, viu?

**Sá**:Matar do coração eu não quero, mas um sustinho não faz mal a ninguém, não é?Eu adoro deixar as pessoas na expectativa, desculpa pelo seu quase ataque do coração, vou tentar não fazer mais isso.Desculpa pela demora, continue comentando...

**Isa**:Que bom que você tá gostando da historia, eu amo escrever sobre isso, é muito bom ouvir elogios...brigada!!

**Ana Lulu:**Que bom que você gosta da minha fic, desculpa pela demora,e continua comentando.

* * *

**Beijos**

**Bia Granger (atualizado dia 16/04/08)**


	20. Problemas

**Capítulo 20- Problemas...**

- Cadê o Remo? – perguntou um senhor que não devia ter mais que cinqüenta, sentado em uma poltrona.

-Está no quarto, Jonh. Não precisa se preocupar tanto, ele está em casa.- falou Jane sentando-se ao lado do seu marido.

- Ele também estava em quase quando tudo aconteceu.

- Mas é diferente John! Ele não é uma criança, não mais! – falou Jane aumentando seu tom de voz.

- Mas ele voltou! Sabe-se Merlin o que ele quer com o Remo, Jane! – falou o senhor levantando-se da poltrona. Não bastou transformar Remo em um mostro...

- Eu não sou um MONSTRO! –berrou Remo na porta da pequena sala de estar.

-Seu pai não quis dizer isso, filho... – falou Jane indo em direção ao seu filho.- Foi apenas da boca pra fora.

- Quem voltou?- falou lupin olhando friamente para o velho homem a sua frente.

- Fenrir Greyback- Jane olhou o marido de uma forma estranha. O senhor olhou lentamente para Remo.- foi o lobisomem que te mordeu. Ele voltou para a cidade.

- O que ele quer?

Todos ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio.A pequena lareira da sala estava acessa, o movimento das labaredas era hipnotizador. A madeira lentamente era queimado pelo fogo... o tempo parecia que havia parado na pequena sala de estar da casa dos Lupin's. Todos pareciam escutar as próprias engrenagens de suas cabeças funcionarem.

Remo sentou-se no pequeno sofá em frente a lareira, dando as costas para seus pais.

- Então vocês conhecem a pessoa que me mordeu?Vocês nunca me contaram, porquê?

- Remo,entenda, é complicado de mais explicar tudo isso.Greyback é um homem vingativo, ele é um dos aliados de Voldemort. E nós, eu e seu pai descobrirmos isso pelo pior jeito. – falou Jane conjurando uma confortável cadeira ao lado de Remo. - acho melhor contarmos tudo, Jonh!

* * *

-Meu nome é Joseph Jonh James Brian Lincoln Potter. Seja bem vinda a família – falou Joseph fazendo uma reverência a Lily e voltando-se a se sentar- Nunca pensei estar vivo para ver meu filho trazer sua namorada para eu conhecer...

Lily que tomava seu suco de abóbora, engasgou. Cuspindo tudo na cara de Sirius, que estava sentado a sua frente.

- Desculpe-me- falou Lily limpando-se rapidamente, para tentar corrigir esse pequeno mal entendido.- Senhor...

- Por favor me chame apenas de Joseph!

- Joseph... eu não sou a namorada do Tiago.- foi a vez do senhor engasgar-se com o que tomava.

-Tiago Joseph Potter! Como você ousa perder essa linda garota para um Black!

- Pai...

- Sem pai, eu não acredito nisso. E a honra da família Potter onde fica? Cadê a fama dos Potter's de terem as mais belas mulheres? Você entrega tudo isso para um Black...

-Tio...

- Agora não Sirius, eu estou muito decepcionado com meu filho...eu achando que seria sogro dessa linda garota, que algum dia eu teria no meu colo um lindo garotinho com os olhos tão verdes...- falou o senhor apoiando os braços na mesa, e balançando a cabeça inconformado.

-p Joseph. – falou Lily com um sorrisinho nos lábios. "Tal pai, tal filho" pensou a ruiva divertida.O senhor levantou a cabeça para encarar lily.—Eu sou apenas uma amiga do Sirius e do Tiago, não mais que amiga!

Joseph deu um longo suspiro aliviado.

- Ainda bem... - comentou o homem vagamente – Então isso quer dizer que ainda temos chance de você se tornar uma Potter. Isso merece...

- Joseph!- falou Rose interrompendo seu marido.- Sem brindes! Se não é bem capaz de você deixar o rosto da Evans permanentemente vermelho. – brincou a senhora, ao ver o rosto da garota ficar mais vermelho que seus próprios cabelos.

-

* * *

Era um lindo quarto de hotel, com uma grande e confortável , lareira, o piso coberto de tapetes fofos, onde poderia andar descalço sem problema algum. era um quarto quente e acolhedor, e igual desde dos seus 5 anos. E as brigas também, sempre iguais.

- Qual o problema, Hellena?- falou mulher terminando de desfazer as malas da filha.

- eu detesto a França! queria ter ficado em Hogwarts...

- Você parecia tão feliz na frente de seus amigos...que por um momento achei que realmente que você estava gostando de viajar para França.

- Eu conheço esse país deste pequena, mãe. Uma vez na vida você podia ser mais criativa na escolha das férias.

- Não adianta Hellena...você pode até fazer greve de fome, mas não vai voltar para a Inglaterra.- hellena deu as costas para sua mãe, olhando lentamente para um lareira que estava no seu quarto, dando uma grande idéia.

- Ok...então eu vou descansar um pouco.- falou a loira colocando sua mãe para fora do quarto. – vamos ver se eu vou ficar aqui mesmo...

* * *

- Vai Margareth, ajuda eu a voltar para Londres! – falou Beth ajoelhando na frente da irmã.

- Que eu ganho com isso?Eu não vou te ajudar a encontrar com seu namorado trouxa...

- O que você ganha?- falou Beth levantando-se do chão e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. -Eu posso te falar o que você perde...

Margareth soltou uma longa risada, deixando Beth um pouco nervosa.

- O que eu perderia, Elisabeth?Você não tem coragem de fazer nada.

-Gabriel Kudrow- falou a morena manuseando uma pequena foto nas mãos. -Imagina, ele iria ficar tão triste em saber que você nunca contou para Hellena que ele gostava dela...que você continuou mentindo só pra conseguir namora-lo...

-Você não teria coragem...- falou Margareth arrancando a foto das mãos de sua irmã, segurando bem forte contra o peito.

-Sabia que eu tenho muito mais coragem do que você acha?- falou Elisabeth tirando a varinha do bolso de seu casaco.- Então irmãzinha você vai me ajudar, ou será que eu vou ter que fazer tudo sozinha?

- Ok, eu te ajudo. Você pelo menos pode passar o natal aqui?

- Sem problemas, Natal aqui...mas o ano novo vai ser em Londres, com ou sem sua ajuda.

* * *

- Mãe, essa é Alice Friendship! – falou Frank, abraçando Alice docemente, enquanto saiam do elevador.

- O Frank escreve muito sobre você nas cartas. – falou uma senhora simpática limpando as mãos em um avental, e abraçando Alice fortemente.- Não achei que você tão bonita...meu nome é Augusta.

-Prazer, Augusta. – falou Alice começando a se sentir mais a vontade.

-O almoço já está pronto- falou Augusta, levanto Alice em direção a cozinha, deixando Frank levantando as malas para os quartos.

* * *

Na pequena casa dos Lupin's , uma conversa séria acontecia na quente sala de estar. Qualquer um que passasse pela rua nunca poderia desconfiar da conversa que um pai agora levava com seu filho...

-Nós dois tivemos problemas com a política , então ele decidiu se vingar de mim, atraindo você para fora de nossa casa, e assim o atacando.- falou o senhor meio friamente.

-Durante 10 anos, você me fez acreditar que eu era culpado! Me fez chorar por ter estragado a vida da minha família. O senhor sabe por acaso o que é para uma criança de 6 anos ter um peso desse tamanho nos ombros?O que é esconder-se, ter que mentir para as pessoas que você mais adora?...ou então ter que escutar sempre os mesmos tipos de piadas ao meu "estado".O senhor deveria estar chorando por ter estragado minha vida.

- Remo!- falou Jane, com os olhos marejados. Remo fingiu não ter escutado a mulher sentada ao seu lado.

- Você nunca pensou em mim! Nunca pensou no meu sofrimento, a culpa que eu senti, o medo. Você não tinha o direito de jogar toda a sua culpa em cima de mim.Você é que deveria ter sido mordido...

- Filho...

- Você não tem o direito de me chamar de filho!Você não agiu como pai.Na verdade você nunca agiu como pai, sempre tão omisso, preocupado com você mesmo, com sua carreira idiota... colocando tudo nos ombros de minha mãe. Não sei como ela consegue viver com um mostro que é você. Por que, se existe algum mostro nessa família, papai, não sou eu, é você . Você é que é um MONSTRO!- terminou Remo, saindo violentamente da sala, chutando uma pequena mesa, deixando cair o vaso que a enfeitava.

* * *

-desculpa pelo meu pai! – falou Tiago sentando-se na soleira da porta, junto de Lily.

- Ele não fez nada de mais...foi engraçado.- falou a ruiva sorrindo.- Por um momento achei que era você fazendo aquilo. Com certeza era uma atitude que você tomaria.

- Eu não sou tão exagerado quanto ele.- falou o maroto passando a mão na touca. A ruiva sorriu, achando graça naquele gesto.O barulho da porta se abrindo atrás deles, fez Tiago dar um pequeno pulo.

- Desculpe atrapalhar os pombinhos...- brincou Rose, sentando-se junto com os dois. -Se depender de Joseph, você dois se casam amanhã mesmo,

-Ah Tia Rose, se depender do nosso Tiago aqui, - falou Sirius sentando-se no meio de Lily e Tiago.- os dois se casam hoje mesmo.

Rose sorriu de uma maneira enigmática , enquanto Lily corava, e Tiago dava um soco no braço de Sirius.

- Na verdade, eu vim até aqui, me despedir de vocês.- falou Rose levantando-se, fazendo os três encararem a mulher. Principalmente Tiago, que exibia uma cara nem um pouco contente.- Não faça essa cara...-falou rose beijando a testa de seu filho.- Você sabe muito bem que é o meu trabalho!

- Mas vocês estão de férias...- tentou argumentar Tiago.

-- Não faça essa cara Tiago Joseph...

- Eu posso saber pelo menos pra onde vocês vão?

- Bristol...chamado importante, parece que Greyback está pelos arredores.

-Bristol não é a cidade do Remo? -falou lily entrando no assunto de mãe e filho.

- É verdade, mãe a senhora poderia trazer ele quando voltar?- falou Tiago agora sorrindo marotamente...

Rose olhou para os três ali sentando na soleira da porta de uma maneira meio triste, soltando um longo e silencioso suspiro.

- Eu vou tentar Tiago...agora eu tenho que ir, tchau para todos.- falou a mulher desaparatando na frente dos três.

Lily se levantou também e olhou para os dois marotos sentados ali, a ruiva tinha um "que" de curiosidade.

- Quem é GreyBack? – perguntou, recebendo em respostas apenas os olhares de dúvida e de pouco esclarecimento.

-

* * *

-

- Por um momento achei que Evans perguntaria que era Greyback.- falou Rose encontrando seu marido na sala do 1º ministro.

-Ela é bem esperta...foi por isso que demorou tanto?

- Não Joseph, foi por causa do nosso filho mesmo...

-Ah! O Tiago não se conformou...afinal estamos de férias!- falou Joseph parando de falar ao ver o1 º ministro aparecendo na sala.

- Desculpem tê-los tirado de suas férias...

-Nenhum problema ministro, não consigo ficar em casa durante muito tempo...- falou Joseph sorrindo, puxando uma cadeira para sentar.- E aí, o que teremos que fazer?

Depois de uma rápida explicações dos fatos,o ministro começou a observar Rose, que estava ainda de pé e começava a transmitir sinais de espanto coma a gravidade.

-Você realmente acha que consegue Rose?Se quiser eu posso chamar outro inominável para ir no seu lugar...

- Quantos inomináveis você acha que teriam coragem par fazer isso, Sr. Ministro? Sinto lhe informar que a quantidade de inomináveis não é igual a de aurores.E não é porque eu sou uma mulher que eu não irei conseguir executar essa missão...achei sinceramente que o Sr. já soubesse disso. – falou Rose pegando sua pequena bolsa preta e saindo nervosamente da sala.

-Desculpe minha mulher, Sr. Ministro.- falou Joseph enquanto rose batia a porta da sala.-Ela é meio temperamental.

- Joseph, eu sei disso...ou você se esqueceu que eu também estudei com a fera Rose. – falou o ministro começando a rir.

-

* * *

-

- Eu quero ir para casa do Tiago!- falou Remo, vendo que sua mãe passava pela porta de seu quarto.

-Vocês não haviam combinado de todos irem hoje a noite?

- A senhora acha sinceramente que eu vou conseguir ficar mais algum tempo na mesma casa onde meu próprio pai menti pra mim?

- Você é quem sabe Remo.Faço o que você quiser, só me avise!

- Só falta falar com o Tiago...eu vou via Flu, minhas coisas já estão arrumadas. – falou o maroto dando um beijo na mãe. -Feliz natal mãe, já que eu não estarei aqui amanhã.

A senhora sorriu fracamente, dando um beijo em Remo. Saindo a passos lentos do quarto de seu filho. Remo fechou a porta, contendo as lágrimas que teimavam a todo custo em sair.

* * *

-Tudo necessita de um fim.- falou a ruiva sentada no sofá de frente a enorme lareira, enquanto os garotos esperavam Remo chegar na lareira da cozinha.

-Você realmente acha isso?- falou uma voz, fazendo lily pular do sofá assustada.

-O Remo ainda não chegou?- falou a garota ao ver que era Tiago ali na sala.

-Não! Sirius está lá comendo, enquanto o aluado não vem.Eu vim aqui de chamar. A mily fez um bolo de maçã delicioso.

- Não estou com muita fome.- falou a ruiva voltando a olhar para a lareira.

- Se não é pela comida, vai pelo menos por mim...- falou Tiago baixinho, esperando ouvir uma bronca de Lily.

A ruiva voltou-se mais uma vez para Tiago, sorrindo docemente para o maroto.

-Vai indo que eu já vou.- falou a garota para Tiago. O maroto sorriu largamente, deixando rapidamente a sala. Tudo que tem um começo, necessita de um fim.

_ "Nem tudo Lily, nem tudo!"_

-

* * *

-

-Eu odeio a França!- berrou Hellena cheia de raiva, mas ninguém a escutou. A garota estava trancada no quarto do Hotel bruxo, suas malas estavam arrumadas todas em cima de sua cama. A loira tentava bolar um plano de "fuga". -Lily! Eu queria estar com você agora...pra encher seu saco, falando incessantemente que você gosta do Tiago .- falou agora deitando-se no tapete, junto a lareira.

A loira fechou os olhos, sorrindo largamente. Tentando imaginar a cara de abismada de Lily, quando ela começasse a falar suas teorias sobre o Potter. Hellena nem seu deu conta, tudo começou a girar rapidamente. A garota abriu os olhos para ter certeza se tudo girava, mas o quarto estava parado. A loira fechou os olhos novamente, e tudo começou a girar mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ela não abriu os olhos, querendo saber o que era aquilo.

De repente tudo parou de girar. Ela pode ver uma grande sala...ela já conhecia, era onde brincava com Tiago, enquanto seus pais se reuniam na enorme biblioteca. Era a sala da casa dos Potter's, tudo continuava do mesmo jeito...mas observando mais detalhadamente, era possível ver uma garota sentada em um dos sofás de canto.

-Lily? – chamou Helle, aquilo tudo só podia ser um sonho. Ela tinha certeza que continuava no Hotel, podia sentir o tapete pinicando sua mão. Aquilo só podia ser uma visão, pois se quer tinha seus olhos abertos.

-Hellena?Cadê você? – falou Lily virando-se, tentando procurar a voz que acabara de ouvir.

_"Isso não pode ser real!"_- pensou a loira- _"Mas o que custa tentar"_

- Lily que saudade!Eu ainda tô na França...

- E como você está falando comigo?

-Isso é uma coisa que eu também gostaria de saber...algo me diz que é por causa de nossa ligação.

Hellena pode ver a cara de indignada que Lily fez. Seu riso ecoou pela cabeça da ruiva.

-Dá pr parar de rir?- falou Lily balançando a cabeça.

-Ok! Eu vou aproveitar que você não pode fazer nada, a não ser me ouvir, para você escutar o que eu to tentando te falar a alguns meses e você não me deixa...

- Nem vem Hellena Sartez!

- Você vai me ouvir Senhorita Evans… nem que eu tenha que ficar berrando na sua cabeça .

Lily não falou nada, apenas fechou os olhos , deixando a voz de sua amiga entrar lentamente em sua mente.

- Você gosta do Tiago...

- Não fala asneiras garota.

-Você quer saber quando isso começou?

- se algum dia eu pensei em gostar dele, e fique bem claro, eu nunca pensei nisso, foi de certo por eu estar louca.

- Então eu acho que você continua louca, Lily! Você gosta dele...

- mas vai acabar...- falou lily lentamente, esquecendo-se que Hellena.

-Você o ama, você sabe disso, não vai adiantar fugir, é mais fácil encarar tudo de frente.

-Mas vai acabar!- exclamou Lily exaltada.

-Por quê?

-Porque tudo necessita de um fim!

hellena não disse nada, apenas viu Tiago se aproximando de Lily. Não escutava o que o maroto falava, ficou apenas observando a cena, alienada ao que estava acontecendo. era engraçado ver a atitude de Lily na frente de Tiago.

-Tudo que tem um começo necessita de um fim...-falou Lily concentrando-se para poder falar novamente com sua amiga.

-Nem tudo Lily, nem tudo!- falou a loira calmamente.

-Não tem como discutir com você...- falou Lily se levantando.-Eu vou junto com os garotos esperar o remo chegar pela Lareira...

- Ele vem como?- perguntou a loira, começando a formar um plano em sua cabeça.

-Via Flu. –falou a ruiva saindo da sala.

De repente tudo começou a girar rapidamente.A sala dos potter's começava a sumir, uma nevoa branca cobria tudo. Gradativamente tudo começou a parar. A loira abriu os olhos. Estava no quarto de Hotel.

Levantou-se rapidamente , pegou uma pedaço de pergaminho da mala e rabiscou um pequeno bilhete para seus pais.

-Incêndio! – falou Hellena apontando para lareira de seu quarto, pegou um pouco de pó, dentro de um pequeno saco e jogou na lareira, fazendo as labaredas esverdearem.A loira entrou na lareira, pegando sua mala. -Mansão dos Potter's ! – falou a garota firmemente.

* * *

-Tiago...- chamou Lily, entrando lentamente na cozinha procura do moreno.

- Ele foi pra Biblioteca! – comentou Sirius, fazendo lily dar um pulo de susto.

O maroto estava sentando no tapete da cozinha, recostado ao lado de uma parede.

-Sirius...

-hum...- resmungou o maroto, olhando tristemente para a lareira a sua frente.

-Onde fica a biblioteca?

O maroto olhou rapidamente para Lily, mas voltando rapidamente seu olhar para a lareira. Começando a explicar onde ficava.

Lily não teve dificuldade para encontrar a Biblioteca, entrando numa estreita porta, ao lado de um quadro negro, que parecia estar vazio, como todos os quadros daquela casa.

Era uma sala muito grande, cheio de prateleiras abarrotadas de livros. Uma grande escrivaninha de carvalho , com uma enorme cadeira de estofado vinho, ficava na frente da maior janela da sala. Diversos quadros enfeitava as paredes...um bem peculiar, onde aparecia várias mulheres...entre elas Rose.

Tiago estava sentado na enorme cadeira vinho, virado para a janela. Parecia que via alguma coisa além das casas cobertas de neve, e de seu jardim cheio de estatuas e árvores secas.

- Não sabia que você gostava de Bibliotecas, afinal nunca vi em uma.

Tiago soltou uma longa risada rouca, mas ainda continuava virado para a janela.

- Há varias coisas que você não sabe sobre mim...Evans- falou o maroto levantando-se as cadeira e indo até porta onde Lily o olhava-Mas se você quiser conhecer...- falou Tiago se aproximando de Lily, quase a tocar seus lábios.

(continua...)

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

O que o espírito natalino não é capaz de fazer ou será que o responsável são esses sentimentos guardados?Não podemos esconder sentimentos, eles, uma hora ou outra explodem e fogem de nosso controle...

**Capitulo 21- Já é Natal?**

* * *

**N/A**: desculpe a demora, vocês sabem que só dá pra atualizar de domingo...espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, irei tentar colocar o 21 no próximo final de semana se tudo der certo...Obrigada a todos que leram!! Continuem comentando, façam uma autora muito feliz, clique nesse botão roxo lindo!!

* * *

**Fanfiction**

28Ginny: oiiiiii...espero que tenha gostado do capítulo...desculpe a minha pequena demora...estudos é uma coisa de louco!! Eu também adoro a cena que ela dorme no colo de tiago...é muito fofinha...

Thaty: e aí, o que achou desse capitulo?! Gostou do jantar, bem, não sei se era o que você esperava...mas eu gosto bastante da família potter...bjussss

* * *

**Floreios e Borrões  
**

Pazinha:Valeu pelo comentário, pode deixar que eu vou tentar ler sua fic...soh que eu to dependendo do pc da minha irmã...vai demorar um pouco...mais pode deixar que eu vou ler...Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

lala:espero que esse capitulo tenha matado sua curiosidade, e tenha deixado com mais curiosa para o próximo capitulo, e posso te dizer que está muito emocionante... minha maior dificuldade é descrever os sentimentos dos personagens, mas vou tentar descrever mais, pode deixar...continuem comentando!

belle: Que bom que voce ta gostando da minha fic, continue comentando…eu amo ler os comentários. pode deixar, eu vou tentar ler sua fic, na verdade tudo depende do meu pc...to dependendo do pc da minha irmã...

Hellen: Nossa que bom que você tah gostando da minha fic, vou fazer um grande esforça para não demorar tanto para atualizar.Ultimamente eu tô sem computador, então só tá dando pra atualizar os capítulos...mas quando meu pc voltar, pode deixar que eu vou ler.

Gabriela:Valeu gabi...pelos avisos...você é mesmo uma amiga pra todas as horas!!

rafaela prado:Rafaela, desculpa demorar tanto pra atualizar, eu não quero desistir fic...eu demoro em média de duas em duas semanas...normalmente eu atualizo sabado a noite ou domingo a tarde, que são os horários que eu posso entrar na internet. Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, mas minhas demoras tem sempre explicações ...espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!

* * *

**Bia GrAnGeR**_(atualizado 27/04/2008)_


	21. Já é Natal?

* * *

Capítulo 21- **Já é Natal?**

**_" Que culpa a gente tem de ser feliz?_**

**_-Que culpa a gente tem, meu bem?_**"

_( Tão seu, Skank)_

p

* * *

Lily fechou os olhos podia sentir o hálito fresco de Tiago... Mas Tiago nada fez, sorria internamente. Os dois ficaram parados por alguns poucos minutos.

O maroto resistia aos comandos de sua mente que diziam incansavelmentei _"Agarre-a!"_

Seus corpos estavam quase colados um no outro, só não estavam mais juntos pela vontade de não fazer isso.

Um pelos incansáveis foras que já havia levado, e agora que conseguiu algo, nem que fosse amizade, não poderia por tudo perder. A outra, por sua teimosia, sua mente tão racional falava que se arrependeria, mas seu coração já nem se quer pensava, já havia se entregado.

Seus lábios se tocaram lentamente. Tiago passou as mãos pela cintura, puxando Lily para mais perto de si, rompendo o pouco espaço que restavam entre eles. A garota o envolveu pelo pescoço. Suas bocas se abriram lentamente, suas línguas se tocavam. Lily podia sentir o sabor do frescor da bala de menta que Tiago havia chupado.

O Beijo lentamente começou a intensificar. As mãos habilidosas de Tiago tiravam o casaco que cobria Lily, deixando à mostra a delicada blusa preta que usava por baixo.

Lily passava as mãos pelos cabelos do maroto, arrepiando-os, puxando cada vez mais para mais perto de si.

Um beijo romântico, como se necessitassem sentir um ao outro. Não estavam ligando para pudores, queriam mesmo eram beijar, se tocarem, sentir as diversas sensações que poderiam provar daquele momento.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu, mas os dois se querem notaram que alguém estava lá, só quando escutaram um grito de espanto.

- Ai, desculpa!- falou uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos da mesma cor.

-Susan?!- falou Tiago soltando-se de lily.

-Sirius falou que você estava aqui, só não esperava que fosse com uma garota.

- Esperasse que fosse com um garoto?- falou lily com uma voz de extremo nojo ao olhar para a garota.

As duas trocaram um olhar de incrível ódio. Tiago parecia prever o perigo...

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Susan?- falou Tiago meio rouco, tentando não olhar para a ruiva que parecia fumegar de raiva ao seu lado.

- Só vim até aqui pra te dar seu presente de Natal, já que eu não vou estar na cidade amanhã. – falou a garota andando rapidamente até chegar bem perto de Tiago, agarrando e dando um beijo.

Lily arregalou os olhos, e controlou sua vontade de esganar a garota que beija Tiago selvagemente. Era só o que faltava... Tiago correspondia o beijo, esquecendo-se completamente de tudo a volta.

"_Perfeito!" _ pensou Lily "_agarre-a mesmo, Tiago Potter! porque se depender de mim, você nunca mais vai agarrar outra mulher na sua vida"_

Aquilo tudo era de mais para sua pessoa, Lily olhou a volta, tendo fazer o Máximo de barulho possível, mas parecia que ambos estavam surdos.

Algumas lágrimas começavam a tentar sair, as teimosas eram mais fortes que a vontade delade não chorar, pelo menos não ali. Não daria esse gostinho a nenhum dos dois. saiu correndo, batendo a porta.

_"Você não vai chorar!"_falou a ruiva, no momento em que a porta bateu a suas costas.

-Tudo tem um fim...- falou a ruiva, começando a caminhar em direção aos jardins. -esse é o meu fim!

* * *

A porta da biblioteca se fechou com um estrondo, anunciando que os dois estavam sozinhos.

- Por que você fez isso? – falou Tiago soltando-se de Susan, a garota o olhou ironicamente.

-Porque eu quis! Você já devia saber que eu consigo tudo que eu quero!Ou você acha que eu ficar pra sempre sua adorável vizinha...- falou a morena rindo escandalosamente.

Tiago olhou para Susan, começando a se tocar do que havia acontecido. O garoto desviou seu olhar dela, olhando para sua paisagem favorita... Seu jardim. Tão perto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante... Tão intocável...tão perfeitamente imperfeito...cheio de árvores secas e retorcidas, cheio de estátuas, cheio de segredos, alguns tão indecifráveis...

A neve caia, entre as inúmeras árvores, e podia ver a figura de alguém sentada recostada em uma das árvores. A pessoa se mexeu rapidamente revelando os longos cabelos ruivos que a neve encobria.

- Não olhe lá para fora com essa cara... Porque se realmente você gostasse dela, você não teria correspondido meu beijo.

Tiago olhou para os próprios pés, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Você poderia ir embora?- Falou o maroto levantando a cabeça e indo abrir a porta.

Susan olhou indignada para ele, passando direto pela porta. O maroto bateu a porta no momento que a garota passou por ela.

- Você realmente fez uma besteira! – falou um quadro de um senhor realmente velho. Tiago apenas revirou os olhos.

* * *

Sirius parecia hipnotizado olhando para a lareira, como se esperasse que um milagre acontecesse.

De repente as labaredas começaram a esverdear-se , aparecendo um vulto.

- Não agüentava mais te esperar Remo!- falou black se aproximando da lareira para melhor ver seu amigo, mas ao invés disso, viu um largo sorriso de uma garota.

- acho que eu não sou tão parecida com o Remo, mas se você tá falando...- falou Hellena saindo da lareira puxando sua enorme mala consigo.

Sirius ficou por algum tempo estático. Hellena continuava sorrindo largamente, finalmente havia conseguido se livrar de seus pais.

- Você não vai me dar um abraço? Um oizinho que seja?

Sirius sentiu que seu coração deu um pulo. não podia controlar a tentação de beija-la, mesmo sabendo que a garota era sua amiga. Mas o que podia fazer, se o que queria era sentir o doce de seus lábios?Será que tudo isso era apenas uma atração que algum dia os amigos sentem um pelo outro?

Sirius não sabia ao certo de nada, parecia que havia tomado algo. O maroto abraçou fortemente, podia sentir o perfume doce que ela usava.

Seus olhares cruzaram por uma fração de segundos, estavam próximos de mais , e isso já é um sinal de perigo para qualquer um, imagine para Sirius Black!

Realmente havia um "clima" no ar. a lareira deu um forte estalo, mas mesmo assim Sirius não tirou sua mão da cintura da loira.

-HÃNHAM! – um tosse rouca soou pela enorme cozinha.

Hellena olhou para trás, encontrando remo parado junto à lareira. Por algum motivo a loira se sentiu um pouco estranha, um tanto que envergonhada por remo ter chegado exatamente naquele momento. O maroto sorriu para ela com um sorriso cheio de ressentimento. Sirius percebeu que Hellena não prestava mais atenção nele, e soltou-se da loira, encarando para onde a loira olhava.

- Ora, ora Remo – falou sirius tentando soar o mais simpático possível, mas algo dentro dele impedia que isso acontecesse. Sentiu que alguma coisa se revirava dentro dele, ao perceber que os olhos de Hellena tivesse preferido olhar para remo do que para ele. -Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

-Pois é Sirius, ainda bem que eu cheguei bem na hora, imagine se tivesse atrasado uns dois minutos.

-meu caro amigo Aluado, você bem que gostaria de estar no meu lugar.

hellena percebeu que aquela conversa não estava indo muito bem. Mas por algum motivo, não tocou no assunto, deixando os dois amigos continuarem a conversa.

-Não seja ridículo Sirius!

- Está irritado com alguma coisa, Lobinho...

- Que tal você ficar de bico calado...será que eu sinto um tom de ciúme em sua voz?

- Remo, se tem alguém com ciúmes, esse alguém é você!

- Por que eu teria ciúmes? Você não conseguiu terminar o que estava fazendo, como sempre Black, você deixou mais uma vez o seu "serviço" pela metade .

- Eu não deixo as coisas pelas metades, você que é um inútil e está sempre me atrapalhando.

- Não coloca a culpa em cima de mim, não tenho culpa se seus pais não te ensinaram a ser competente.

- Meus pais são tão inúteis quanto você!

- Você é Ridículo Almofadinhas!Nunca foi amado, por isso você agarra todas as garotas que vê pela frente. Elas não vão conseguir lhe dar o amor que seus pais não te deram.

- Olha quem tá falando, não sabia que lobisomens amavam ?

Remo respirou lentamente, tentando controlar a vontade de atacar Sirius. Aquilo já estava indo longe de mais... "mas porque mesmo que estavam brigando?"

-Eu não sabia que Black's amavam, nossa me esqueci, você é um Black. Um inútil Black!

Sirius só não pulou em de Remo, porque Hellena impediu, ficando entre os dois.

- Vocês dois...CALEM A BOCA!- berrou Hellena ainda no meio dos dois- Vocês são Amigos!AMIGOS não brigam um com o outro, não humilham, muito menos expõem as feridas um dos outro tão friamente. Cadê o espírito natalino de vocês?Gente, amanhã já e natal!

Os dois maroto se encaram friamente...Hellena respirou lentamente tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Nunca havia visto, em todo seu tempo de amizade com os garotos, nenhum dos marotos brigarem um com o outro.

A loira olhou novamente para os dois belos marotos, não precisou pedir para que se desculpassem, os dois o fizeram simultaneamente, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas( aqueles que dá pra escutar o som a uns 3 quilômetros de distância).

- Sua VACA!- esse grito invadiu a cozinha, fazendo os três se entreolharem assustados.

- O que é isso?

- parece ser no jardim, vamos lá!- berrou Sirius saindo correndo da cozinha. Remo e Helle vinham logo atrás.

Quando passaram perto da biblioteca, encontraram Tiago, que também saia correndo para os jardins.

- O que tá acontecendo?

- A lily...eu fiz uma burrada...- foi a única coisa que Tiago falou em resposta a loira.

* * *

-Sua VACA!- berrou Susan para Lily, enquanto descia os jardins

- Seu fosse você não me pirraçava, qual é mesmo seu nome?- falou a ruiva, levantando apenas a cabeça, sentada ainda encostada na árvore.

-Susan!- falou a garota rindo cinicamente. -Eu na tô te pirraçando, apenas tô falando que você é uma vaca, por ter roubado o MEU TIAGO!

Lily levantou-se calmamente, tirando o excesso de neve de sua roupa. Sorrindo largamente para Susan. Se a morena conhecesse Lily, saberia que esse era o pior sorriso que poderia receber. Era o mesmo sorriso, que a garota dava antes de dar os foras de Tiago, ou antes de dar uma detenção a algum sonserino...era o pior sorriso que alguém poderia receber.

E sem aviso algum...

PÁ!

Lily deu um belo tapa na cara de Susan com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, a garota cambaleou um pouco. A mão de Lily levantou-se novamente, tomando um novo impulso.

- Alguém já te disse pra não brincar com fogo?- falou a ruiva ainda com a mão par cima.

- Não, por acaso o fogo é você?- falou Susan se recuperando do tabefe que havia levado.

- Não, nesse caso seria o Tiago mesmo1- falou Lily rapidamente, fechando sua mão e dando um belo soco no olho esquerdo da garota, derrubando-a

- Olha o que você no meu rosto, sua bruxa!- xingou Susan, olhando para Lily, levantando-se lentamente, tentando manter uma distância razoável da ruiva.

- Não é que você acertou!- falou Lily começando a rir escandalosamente, mas logo voltando ao seu tom sério.- E se você não quiser que seu rosto fique pior, e melhor sair daqui.

- Você não vai fazer nada?- falou Susan.

Lily virou-se para ver com quem a garota falava, Tiago estava lá, junto com os outros. Lily sorriu quando viu uma cabeleira loira, entre os garotos. Remo parecia assustado pela sua atitude. Sirius tinha um sorriso engraçado nos lábios,já Tiago, estava mais imparcial...não sorria.

- Acho melhor você ir embora Susan!

A garota o olhou friamente, seus olhos pareciam expressar algo muito mais do que raiva, como se ela dissesse que aquilo não ficaria barato, mas não disse nada, jogou seus longos cabelos pretos para trás tentando provocar, mas na verdade havia ficado cômico, já que o cabelo dela estava literalmente horrível, cheio de neve e armado. A morena percebeu que seu famoso balançar de cabelos não havia dado certo, se quer havia balançado qualquer um dos garotos. Percebeu que se ficasse mais um minuto ali, sua dignidade nunca mais seria a mesma, e foi-se embora.

- O que foi isso? – falou Remo, olhando para a garota a sua frente. Por um momento não havia reconhecido Lily, no meio daquelas palavras, e socos.

- Digamos que ela mexeu com a pessoa errada. - falou Lily, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_ "Literalmente, você não é mais a garota tímida que eu conheci no meu primeiro ano. Você mudou, e eu nem me dei conta disso, acho que realmente estou percebendo o motivo pelo qual levou Tiago a se apaixonar por você. "_ pensou Remo, olhando para a garota sorrindo a sua frente, em outras épocas, se alguém contasse que estaria vendo isso, ele diria que nunca, nunca, lily Evans seria capaz de tal ato. Como ele estava errado. As pessoas mudam, e ali estava a prova disso. Ele também era prova das mudanças.

A única coisa que Remo não sabia é que aquilo tudo era apenas o começo de todas as mudanças que iriam acontecer daquele dia em diante, havia coisas que o maroto se quer desconfiava estar para acontecer.

A briga não foi o assunto das conversas a beira da lareira do quarto de Tiago. Passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos,desde quadribol, roupas, até os ataques cada vez mais desumanos que Voldemort estava fazendo.

Já anoitecia quando Pedro Pettigrew chegou. Nem se deram conta que já era quase onze horas da noite, na verdade só perceberam, quando Mily foi avisar-lhes que a ceia estava quase pronta.

todos começaram a se arrumar. Tiago e Sirius discutiam para ver que usaria o banheiro primeiro. demoraram tanto, que Pedro e Remo tomaram banho e eles nem se quer perceberam.

Lily ajudava sua amiga na maquilagem, depois de terem tomado banho. Ambas estavam em um incrível silêncio. Lily parecia ponderar se deveria contar para Hellena seu pequeno "segredo".

- Lily, faz um tempão que você esta aí sentada sem falar nada.

-Eu queria de contar algo, mas não sei como.- falou a garota olhando para os próprios pés.

-Que tal pelo começo?- Lily revirou os olhos. -Eu já te disse que essa sua mania me irrita?

- Desde quando você usa minhas frases?Eu vou começar a cobrar...

- então eu vou começar a cobrar pelas minha opiniões que eu te dou...

- De boas opiniões, meu saco já esta bem cheio.E eu não peço suas opiniões, você que é uma mala sem alça.

- Achei que a mala sem alça oficial da sua vida fosse um tal de Tiago Potter!- lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez, desistindo completamente de contar sobre o beijo para Hellena.

- Não enche Hellena, agora me ajuda a colocar o colar para descermos- falou lily pegando um linda e delicada corrente de suas coisas,havia um pequeno pingente com a letra L, pendurado.

As duas estava realmente deslumbrantes. Lily vestia um longo vestido vinho, que caia perfeitamente sobre suas curvas, mostrando as belas formas da garota. No topo de sua cabeça, um delicado coque estava preso, deixando cair algumas mexas, contrastando com seus olhos verdes. Hellena vestia o mesmo vestido, só que ao invés de vinho, o seu era verde. Seu cabelo estava preso em um lindo rabo-de-cavalo, deixando apenas duas faixas de seu cabelo loiro cair sensualmente de seu penteado.

-Vocês estão lindas!

-Até parece, você diria a mesma coisa se vestíssemos trapos.- falou Lily sorrindo para Tiago, esquecendo-se completamente do episódio da biblioteca.

-Obviamente!- falou o maroto- Mas vocês estão magníficas.

-Maravilhosas!- falou Remo.

-É, vocês estão legais!- falou Pedro parando de comer sua barra e chocolate, para poder olhar para as duas garotas.

Lily e Hellena trocaram olhares de cúmplices, voltando-se para Sirius.

-E você Sirius?- falou ruiva sorrindo.

-É Black, você não vai disser nada?- disse Hellena também sorrindo. As duas estavam com o mesmo tipo de sorriso, esperando o que o "Sr. eu conheço as mulheres" iria dizer.

- Nenhuma palavra seria suficientemente boa par descrever a beleza de vocês, acho que ainda não inventaram nada bom suficientemente para isso.

- Típico!-falaram as duas garotas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos rirem.

O relógio marcou meio noite na parede da casa dos Potter's, fazendo todos se encararem...

- Nossa, já é Natal?-falou Lily espantada.

- É o que parece...- falou Tiago.

Todos começaram a se abraçar, e desejar feliz Natal. Estavam animados de mais para perceberem que havia algo diferente no ar...algo meio escabroso.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

Uma ceia, uma conversa...o dia 25 de dezembro promete muito mais coisas que apenas presentes de natal, revelações do passado...

**Capítulo 22: Amasso**

* * *

**N/A:**Oi gente!!desculpe o atraso mais uma vez...espero que gostem desse capitulo,o tão esperado beijo aconteceu, pena que não tão perfeito assim...

Continuem comentando sempre...adoro comentários...

vamos lá pessoal, cliquem nesse botão roxinho, tão fofo!! Ele é carente!!

* * *

**Fanfiction**

**susaninha :** aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que goste...

**Lalee Moony:** Pronto, atualizei...demorei um pouco...desculpe...pode cobrar as atualizações sim...não me importo..hauhauh, vc lia pela floreios? nossa, que estranho terem excluido sua conta...vc lembra em qual capítulo tinha parado? bem, espero que esteja gostando, vou tentar postar mais rápido...continue comentando!!

**28Ginny:** que bom que vc gostou...também adoro o Sr,. Potter, tão espirituoso!! Bem, sua dúvida sobre o jantar e as meninas já foram resolvidas...espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo...fali o que vc achou!! bjussssss

**Thaty:** que bom que eu te surpreendi positivamente. É tão bom escutar isso...espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...comente sempre!!

* * *

**Floreios e borrões  
**

** Grace Black :q**ue bom que você tah gostado da minha fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também , continue comentando!

* * *

**BiaGranger (atualizado 10/05/2008)**

* * *


	22. Amasso

**Capítulo 22 – Amasso**

**N/A: **olá a todos, queria pedir desculpas pela minha demora na atualização, esse mês foi bem complicado pra mim, vestibular, e ainda fiquei doente. Não tive tempo algum, estava estudando bastante, mas agora eu estou de férias, por alguns dias, tentarei colocar a fanfic em dia, claro que dependendo do reviews de vocês!! Obrigada pela compreensão de todos!!

* * *

A ceia na casa dos Potter's foi magnífica. Mily, a elfa domestica, realmente havia preparado um belo banquete para os seis adolescentes.Pedro por incrível que parecesse, comia educadamente. Hellena tinha que intervir uma hora ou outra na conversa de Sirius e Remo, que pareciam relembrar o assunto das discussões e a briga no jardim. Lily não comia o peru a sua frente, ela engolia. Não queria que sua boca ficasse vazia nem por um minuto se quer, para não poder ter que conversar com ninguém. Tudo estava confuso de mais.

Mas parecia que ninguém percebia isso, todos estavam empolgados de mais para perceber que tudo aquilo não faia nenhum sentido para ela. Será que perceberiam se ela saísse dali?Provavelmente não.

Lily levantou-se lentamente, tentando não chamar atenção, ninguém se quer percebeu...Hellena fazia um coro com Sirius numa nova versão de "Bate o Sino".Remo, Pedro e Tiago se matavam de rir.

A ruiva caminhava lentamente pelos corredores da enorme mansão dos Potter's. Um vento frio passou por ela, provocando-lhe um arrepio. A "casa" estava vazia. A cortina vinho da ultima janela tremulava, alguém havia esquecida aberta, ou talvez... _"Não! Não pense em besteiras!" _Falou a garota tirando um pensamento sombrio de sua mente, ou talvez um pressentimento.

Passos lentos começavam a ecoar pelo corredor. Estava escuro de mais para saber que andava por ali.

-Quem esta aí?- falou lily, pegando a varinha que prendia seu cabelo, desmanchando o lindo coque.

Ninguém respondeu, os passos pareciam cada vez mais próximos. Ela podia ver um vulto se aproximando.

_ "Era a mesma sensação. Lily sabia que além daquelas árvores alguém a vigiava. Mas Voldemort não poderia saber onde eles estavam, poderia?"._

_- Você que não chega!- falou a ruiva nervosa andando de um lado para o outro com uma pequena criança em seu colo._

_O vulto se mexeu por entre as árvores, e começava a caminhar lentamente em direção a casa. Lily se afastou da janela, mesmo sabendo que não poderiam vê-la pelo lado de fora._

_Conhecia muito bem aquele vulto.A pessoa tirou a capuz que cobria seus cabelos. Aquele loiro aguado era inconfundível. Mesmo por trás daquela mascara de comensal da morte, que agora havia aparecido, lily sabia muito bem que ali se escondia Malfoy, Lúcio Malfoy!_

_- Por que você não vai vigiar sua mulher - bradou Lily, mesmo sabendo que o homem não escutaria. -Me deixa em paz!_

_E por incrível que parecesse, Malfoy desaparatou com sua ordem._

_- Quem você quer que lhe deixe em paz?- uma voz conhecida falou atrás dela, fazendo-a virar. Seu coração ficou mais tranqüilo ao encarar o semblante engraçado de seu marido, resistiu em agarra-lo e beija-lo.As coisas estavam sérias de mais. _

_- Eu vi o Malfoy no nosso jardim!- falou a ruiva mesmo sabendo que ele não acreditaria._

_- Impossível! Você só pode estar imaginando coisas, meu amor. Eu não deveria ter lhe contato nada disso._

_- Há alguns dias eu sinto que estão nos vigiando. Estão fechando o cerco, eu percebo isso._

_- Nosso segredo está bem guardado!- falou o homem pegando a criança do colo da mulher. Lily parecia não ter tanta certeza do que seu marido acabara de falar."_

- Eu te daria um presente para saber seus pensamentos!- falou alguém ao pé de se ouvido, despertando de seu devaneio.

Porque sentia tanto medo que aquela sua visão, sonho, fosse verdade?Porque tinha tanto medo de perder seu marido, que nem sequer conseguia saber quem era?Essas perguntas ecoaram na mente da ruiva, que tentava por em ordem tudo aquilo.

_-__Lumus_!- sussurrou Lily, para ver o rosto da pessoa que estava ali, mesmo sabendo muito bem de quem era aquela voz.

Tiago deu alguns passos para trás por causa da claridade que vinha diretamente nele.

- Dá pra abaixar a varinha?- pediu o maroto colocando as mãos sobre os olhos.

-_Nox_! – falou Lily apagando a varinha com um gesto.

- Sempre aos extremos...- falou Tiago baixinho, procurado o interruptor para acender a luz. Logo todo o corredor estava iluminado.

- Você me assustou. – falou a garota séria.- Não gosto que fiquem me seguindo!

- Você não parecia muito bem na mesa, eu só quis saber como você estava. Desculpe por querer o seu melhor!

- Começou a pensar no meu melhor?Até poucos anos isso não tinha a menor importância na sua vida.

- Mas agora você é a mais importante. Achei que você já tivesse percebido isso.

- Você normalmente me prova o contrário! – falou a ruiva começando a andar. Tiago vinha logo atrás dela.

-Porque a gente está discutindo?- pergunto o maroto fazendo lily parar sua caminhada.

Ao lado havia uma porta de carvalho, com algumas gravuras. Lily reconheceu o leão da grifinória entre elas. A cobra da sonserina também estava ali, parecia que os dois animais se enfrentavam.

- Talvez...- começou a garota não achando argumentos.

- Talvez não tenha motivo algum?Por que você está sempre na defensiva, Evans? Esteja fugindo de mim?- lily desviou do olhar penetrante do maroto. -Talvez...Você esteja com medo...Medo de ficar próximos de mais e nos beijarmos.- falou Tiago baixinho, aproximando da garota, começando a beijar seu pescoço quente, podia sentir o perfume delicado que ela usava.

A garota deu alguns passos para trás, tentando fugir, mas acabou trombando na porta, sua mão trêmula encostou-se à maçaneta dourada, mas antes de tentar girar ela pode escutar a voz de Tiago no seu ouvido.

- Esta trancada!

- Será?- falou a garota em tom de desafio, fazendo Tiago parar de provoca-la, para encarar seus olhos.

- Eu tento abrir essa porta deste de criança. Mas se você quer tentar...

- e se eu conseguir abrir?-Tiago olhou para Lily, depois para a porta atrás dela, soltando logo um lindo sorriso maroto.

- Você ganha seu presente de Natal antes de todos. Mas se você não conseguir...Eu escolho o presente que eu quero ganhar de você.- falou Tiago com um sorriso malicioso para lily.

A garota não respondeu, apenas girou a maçaneta, e para seu grande espanto e alívio, a porta fez um "clec", como se destrancasse.

- Acho que eu vou querer o meu presente...- falou lily para Tiago com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Tiago deu um pulo precipitado para dentro da sal. Dava para ver um brilho maroto em seus olhos. Lily ficou parada na porta enquanto o garoto procurava o interruptor.

- Você não entra?- falou Tiago achando o interruptor, mas ainda com a luz apagada.

- A sala deve ter algum motivo para estar fechada. – falou Lily tentando agir com prudência pela primeira vez em que chegara na casa do maroto.

- Com certeza! Mas se você abriu a porta, deve ter dito algum motivo, não é?- falou o maroto puxando lily para dentro da sala.

A porta se fechou sozinha. Tudo ficou escuro. Tiago pode sentir Lily apertando sua mão. Ele resistiu para não puxar ela para mais perto de si e beija-la. A mão trêmula do maroto que resistia para não fazer nada tocou o interruptor, iluminando todo o cômodo.

Uma luz branca iluminava todo o ambiente, revelando uma sala com vários quadros, todos pareciam dormir. Um tapete preto ficava no centro, alguns sofás vinhos enfeitava o lugar. Na parede oposta a porta, um enorme tapete vermelho ocupava a parede inteira. Em linhas douradas, no topo de tudo, em grandes letras, brilhava:

_** "A Nobre e Corajosa família Potter!"**_

Tiago puxou lily em direção ao tapete.

-É uma árvore genealógica !- falou Lily animada, procurando o nome de Tiago que estava lá embaixo.Um risco fino saia do nome de Joseph Jonh James Brian Lincoln Potter juntando-se com Rose Mary McGonagall, formando o ultimo nome da árvore: Tiago Joseph Potter.

-Sua mãe é uma McGonagall!- falou lily espantada

- Ela é a irmã mais nova da Minerva - falou Tiago meio vagamente, analisando a árvore.

- A professora Minerva é sua tia, é inacreditável!Deve ser de mais ser sobrinho dela...

- Realmente é, principalmente quando você é o único sobrinho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio começando a examinar melhor a árvore. Logo perceberam a semelhança entre todas as gerações da família. Um Potter sempre tinha apenas um filho, sendo sempre homem.

-p Estranho, não?Pensar que nunca nasceu nenhuma Potter - falou Tiago começando a subir para a origem da árvore, se deparando com um nome que o deixou espantado.

Lily percebeu o espanto do maroto, e olhou para o mesmo lugar. A ruiva quase desmaiou ao encontrar aquele nome, tudo em sua mente começava a fazer sentido. A família ainda existe?A maldição havia se cumprido? _" Claro que não!"_Berrou a mente da garota, a maldição estava cada vez mais perto de se concluir.

Ali, acima de todos os membros Potter's, dois nomes se juntavam com linhas douradas, o nome Edward James Joseph Brian Christopher Louis Potter se entrelaçava com de Rose Jane Flory Catharine Violet Gryffindor.Os dois nomes dando origem a uma das mais nobres famílias, misturando dois sangues em um só, formando uma nova linhagem de Potter's. Formando os Gryffindor Potter's.

- Você é...

- Um Gryffindor!- falou Tiago dando alguns passos para trás, escorregando em um sofá próximo. -Não faz sentido.

- Você poderia falar tudo, menos isso. Faz todo o sentido do mundo Tiago. Olhe pra você...Você é um legítimo gryffindor, um legítimo grifinório. Você tem coragem. Você faria todos os sacrifícios pelos seus amigos. Você é nobre. Você não aceita não imposto, regras o qualquer outra coisa. Você batalha pelo que você deseja, pelo que é justo e verdadeiro. Você não desistiria...Você nunca desistiu...- falou Lily ajoelhando-se, apoiando-se nos joelhos do garoto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.-...Você morreria pelos outros, por ama-los. E este é a melhor de todas as características, você não hesitaria, você preferiria salvar os outros e morrer, a se salvar. Talvez esse seja seu único medo, exatamente este: perde as pessoas que você ama.

Tiago fechou os olhos, passando sua mão pelo rosto de Lily, a ruiva fechou os olhos também, deitando sua cabeça sobre os joelhos do maroto.

- Meu maior medo é de perder! – falou o maroto lentamente, e bem baixinho.

Lily se mexeu lentamente, parecia que não havia escutado, ou talvez estaria fingindo. A garota soltou um longo suspiro. Tiago logo concluiu que ela não havia escutado, parecia sonolenta de mais . O maroto percebeu que seus olhos já pesavam, encostou sua cabeça no sofá, adormecendo. E foi assim que Mily os encontrou. Tiago dormia no sofá, enquanto Lily nos joelhos dele, fazia travesseiro.

Os dois andaram lado a lado no corredor, parecia que mais ninguém havia acordado na casa, apenas eles e Mily. Estavam em silêncio. Lily olhou para o rosto do maroto, seu cabelo estava todo espetado, parecia que havia feito um longa viagem de vassoura, ela evitou tocar no assunto da sala ali.Tiago parou de caminhar ao chegar na porta de seu quarto.

-Lily?- chamou meio rouco o maroto.

-Que foi?-ela se virou, para encarar o maroto de olhos esverdeados.

-pObrigado pela noite...você mostrou mais uma vez o porque de eu te...

- Não foi nada, Tiago!- falou a garota não deixando o maroto terminar de falar. -Mas...sabe de uma coisa...você me prometeu algo.- falou a ruiva sorrindo, fazendo o maroto também sorrir.

- Claro, o presente.- falou Tiago passando as mãos nos cabelos.mas lily nem ligou para isso.

O Maroto hesitou por um momento em abrir a porta de seu quarto, mas enfim abriu, revelando a enorme bagunça e os roncos que os três garotos provocavam.

- Eu até te chamaria para entrar, mas...- Pedro deu um sonoro ronco. Sabe-se Merlin como esses caras estão?

- Tudo bem!- falou a ruiva sorrindo.- eu vou para meu quarto, e nos encontramos lá embaixo para tomar nosso café, e abrirmos nossos presentes.

* * *

Era um pequeno animal, tinha o pelo laranja com algumas manchas. Suas orelhas eram grandes. Poderia pensar que era um gato normal se seu rabo não fosse igual a de um leão.

-É um gato?- falou Lily, tirando o pequeno animal da enorme caixa que havia ganhado de Tiago.

- Pra ser mais exato, ele é um Amasso , mas pode ser classificado como uma espécie de gato.- falou Tiago sentando a mesa do café, enquanto lily brincava com o bichano pelo chão.

- Qual o nome dele?- falou a ruiva prendendo as mechas que caiam sobre seus olhos.

- O Amasso é seu, achei que ficaria feliz em escolher um nome para ele.

- Que você acha de Arnold?- falou a garota pegando o pequeno animal no colo, e levando para cima da mesa. onde o colocou, deixando o bicho tomar o leite de sua tigela. -Ele tem cara de Arnold?

- Sei lá, Lily.Por que não Joey?- Lily fez uma careta. -Qual é o seu nome favorito?

-Harry!- falou lily sorrindo. -Mas não é um nome que eu daria a um gato, é nome que eu colocaria no meu filho.

- Sempre achei que nosso filho fosse se chamar Júnior.Mas se você gosta de Harry, tudo bem, Harry Tiago Potter não soa tão ruim assim, embora Tiago Joseph Potter Júnior seja muito melhor. Mas não vamos discutir os nomes agora, a gente ainda nem começou a tentar.

Lily soltou uma escandalosa risada.

- Faz me rir Potter. De onde você tirou a idéia de que eu deixaria o coitado ter o mesmo nome seu, de Tiago Potter na minha vida só basta você.

- Então você não descarta a idéia de termos um filho, Senhorita Evans? Ou devo dizer futura Senhora potter, mãe dos meus filhos?

- Você deve dizer senhorita Evans. A não ser, é claro que você queira morrer antes do almoço. – falou lily levantando da mesa, pegando o gato no colo. -E eu já decidi...- falou lily, fazendo Tiago a olhar assustado.

-Decidiu o quê?

- Ele vai se chamar Arnold Joey!

- Quem? O nosso filho?

- Não palhaço, o Amasso.- falou Lily rindo, aceitando a brincadeira de Tiago.

* * *

-Anda logo Remo!- falou Sirius batendo forte na porta do banheiro.

- Acabei...- falou o maroto abrindo a porta, rindo da cara de irritado de Sirius.

Pedro olhava os dois garotos com um olhar de tédio. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Estava cansado de ver sempre as mesmas ceninhas ridículas, as mesmas brincadeiras, mas logo ele não precisaria mais fingir. Pelo menos era isso que pensava.

* * *

O dia passou rápido. todos se divertiam com os presentes ganhos. Remo lia um livro eu ganhara de sua mãe. Lily acariciava o amasso, enquanto montavam o álbum que suas amigas haviam lhe enviado. Tiago e Sirius jogavam um novo jogo, o Snap Explosivo.Pedro comia os novos lançamentos da dedosdemel. Hellena apreciava a musica da delicada caixinha de música que tocava conforme o humor da pessoa. a noite chegou, e assim todos passaram a semana, absortos de mais em seus presentes e pensamentos.

* * *

- Fenrir GreyBack, por que você não desiste, lutar pra quê? – falou a voz de uma mulher bem tranqüila.

- Eu não luto com mulheres!-falou o enorme homem.

- Então lute comigo!- bradou uma voz forte e enérgica, aparecendo ao lado da mulher.

- Como assim: "Lute comigo"?Que história é essa?Que luta sempre sou eu! Você só pega e prende, Joseph!

- Rose, vocênão escutou? Ele não luta com mulheres.

- Mas vai ter que aprender!- berrou a mulher exaltada. Joseph olhou para sua esposa, e virou-s novamente para GreyBack, ele literalmente estava ferrado.

- O casal já parou de discutir?- falou o homem perdendo a paciência.

Rose olhou perigosamente para o homem, tirando a varinha das vestes.

-_Silencius_!- berrou a mulher. – Ninguém te ensinou a não entrar numa briga de marido é mulher?Pois já esta na hora de você aprender. – falou rose dando um soco direto no estômago, provocando-lhe um ruivo de dor.

- Oba!A festa vai começar!- falou Joseph, deixando sua esposa lutar com o lobisomem. Enquanto chamava os aurores.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

O Natal passou tão rápido, o novo ano começava...Um novo ano?Seria o começo de tudo ou o final?Talvez nenhum dos dois, no mínimo uma continuação...

**Capítulo 23 – Nosso novo começo?!**

* * *

**N/A:**/Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, e esclarecendo algumas dúvidas:

A mãe do Tiago na minha historia é irmã da Minerva, a Minerva trata muito bem o Tiago e também trata muuito bem o Harry, muito melhor do que uma simples professora. Ela pra mim as vezes parecesse uma espécie de mãezona.

E o que eu mais gostei...o Arnold Joey...não sei se vocês perceberam a semelhança...se não, só no próximo capitulo...

Se vocês se esqueceram de alguma coisa, talvez o capitulo 6 (Poderosa) ajude a relembrar algumas coisinhas...

Gente, por favor, COMENTEM!!

Se vocês quiserem dar alguma opinião sobre algo da fic, alguma sugestão do que poderia acontecer, alguma preferência, podem falar...qualquer dúvida é só falar no comentário...

* * *

**fanfiction**

susaninha:realmente a susan dá muita raiva, espero que vc tenha gostado do natal deles, continue comentando. Beijos.

Lalee Moony:é, a floreios tah bem parada,realmente lá tem até o capitulo 37, é que eu dei uma parada d escrever pra estudar pro vestibular, fica mais facil atualizar aqui, porque já está tudo escrito, mas mesmo assim, não tenho tempo nem de entrar na internet... espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, vou tentar se mais rapida. Beijos!!

* * *

**Floreios e Borrões**

**Mayara**:Oiiiii, tudo bem?! Você não sabe o tanto que eu te adoro...que bom que você ta gostando da minha fic, a gente tem que combinar de sair nas férias, eu , você a Cate e as outras garotas.

**Rafaela Prado**:Que bom que você gostou do capitulo passado, o Remo tem realmente um pai bundão...essa fic tá começando a se encher de personagens bundões, primeiro o Bundão oficial, agora esse...desculpe a demora...sabe como é...provas, ninguém merece!!Continue comentando...bjus

**Babi Paz**:Oiiiiiiii, que bom que você esta gostando da fic, aqui está mas um capítulo, espero que tenha gostado...ainda vai acontecer muuuuuuuita coisa...continue comentando...bjus

**Leka Evanssss**:Minhas notas de matemática melhoraram , mas física…sabe como é, mas eu não demorei tantoo assim, demorei?Não se preocupe o próximo capitulo já está quase na metade, falta só um pouco de inspiração...obrigada por tudo.

O Tiago não chega a ser um idiota completo, ele só tem um probleminha...ele é homem, e nunca vai conseguir entender as mulheres...continue comentando...bjus

**bebecaferreira**:aqui está o capítulo...desculpe a demora...bjus...e continue comentando...

**Pazinha**:Nossa a Susan dá muita raiva... eu criei ela por causa de uma menina, que eu morria de vontade de bater, pelo menos na minha história ela não levou a melhor, já na realidade...espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, continue comentando...

* * *

**BiA gRaNgEr **(atualizado no dia 04/07/2008)


	23. Nosso novo começo?

**Capítulo 23 – Nosso Novo Começo?!**

31 de Dezembro. A neve caia fortemente, lotando todo o jardim. Quatro garotos faziam uma guerra de almofadas, enquanto duas garotas pareciam conversar algo banal perto da janela.Um gato dormia preguiçosamente perto da lareira.

Uma almofada voou perigosamente em direção ao animal, acertando-o em cheio, fazendo o gato miar escandalosamente. a garota ruiva virou-se rapidamente para encarar o quatro garotos.

- Quem foi?

Ninguém disse nada.

- Eu perguntei quem foi que arremessou a almofada no Arnold Joey?- falou Lily aumentando seu tom de voz.

- Calma Li, não aconteceu nada com o Bichento, não é gatinho?- falou Sirius pegando o amasso no colo, passando a mão sobre a cabeça do gato fazendo-o ronronar.

- Ah Sirius, não chame o Arnold de Bichento.- falou a garota "roubando"o gato das mãos do maroto.

- Arnold Joey e cumprido de mais, digamos que Bichento é mais , digamos...

-BONITO!- berraram todos os garotos ao mesmo tempo.

Lily olhou para todos os garotos, se rosto começava a se tingir com um vermelho perigoso.

- Hellena, faz alguma coisa! – falou a ruiva se controlando.

- Digamos que...Bichento seja um apelido carinhoso. – falou a loira sorrindo.

A garota ruiva olhou para todos ali na sala, e depois para o gatinho em seu colo.

- Não sei porque mas acho que você acabou de ganhar um apelido,Arnold.- falou a ruiva erguendo o gato para o alto, par logo depois se derreter em carinhos.

* * *

- Você acertou em cheio no presente, hein Pontas?- falou sirius enquanto os marotos subiam as escadas para o quarto.Hellena vinha logo atrás. Lily já havia subido a alguns minutos.

- Acho que pela primeira vez eu consegui agradar a Li com algum presente.- comentou sorrindo. pelo menos esse eu tenho certeza que ela não vai jogar fora.

- Você fala como se ela não gostasse dos seus outros presentes. – exclamou a loira atrás deles.

Os quatro garoto se viraram, haviam se esquecido que hellena estava logo ali, atrás deles.

- A Evans sempre fez questão de berrar pó quanto odiava o Pontas e seus presentes.- falou Pedro provocando olhares de todos. O maroto quase nunca se pronunciava no assunto Tiago&Lily.

- Ela berrava isso pra vocês, mas não foram vocês que tiveram que ver ela grudada com aquele urso de pelúcia o tempo inteiro.

- Ela gostou do urso?Ainda me lembro do berro dela " eu tenho 15 anos, não sou mais uma criança para ganhar ursinhos de pelúcias!"- falou Tiago com um sorriso bobo, como se lembrasse de algum beijo ou algo do tipo. O garoto tropeçou no degrau enquanto sorria bobamente.

- "Joseph", ela deu até um nome para o urso.- comentou a loira. – Joseph!- exclamou ela novamente. – Por que não Ted, Billy, ou algo do tipo?

-p talvez por que ela quis colocar o nome de quem lhe deu o presente?afinal de contas não podemos esquecer que é Tiago JOSEPH! – falou Remo, fazendo Tiago tropeçar mais um degrau, chegando todos finalmente no segundo andar.

- Helle, eu posso fazer mais uma pergunta?- falou Tiago. Seus olhos brilhavam de tanta alegria.

- Se eu disser não, você iria me perguntar do mesmo jeito.

- Ela gostou do colar que eu dei para ela de dias dos namorados?Um com um pequeno coração dourado, que tinha um pequena pedra vermelha?

Hellena franziu a testa, fingindo tentar se lembrar. Deixando Tiago com um semblante de desesperado.

-Acho que é uma corrente que ela usa por dentro do uniforme de Hogwarts, e só tira para tomar banho.- falou a loirinha sorrindo.

só faltou Tiago desmaiar de tanta empolgação. Seu sorriso era completamente de um idiota, e seus olhos brilhavam como sol.Ele deu alguns passos para tentar ir para o quarto, mas suas pernas vacilaram por um instante.

- depois dizem que paixão não é doença...- falou Sirius ajudando Tiago a entrar no quarto.

- Você é insensível de mais para perceber a beleza de estar apaixonado.- falou Remo, arrancando a famosa risada cachorro de Sirius.

- Meu amigo Aluado, Paixão passa, amor mais cedo ou mais tarde também vai embora, o que há de belo nisso?- falou o maroto empurrando Pedro para dentro do quarto, ficando apenas os dois. Hellena já havia seguido seu caminho para o quarto.

- Sirius...Amor que é amor nunca morre!- falou Remo, encerrando a conversa, batendo a porta logo depois de entrar.

L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

Pode escutar o barulho do chuveiro quando entrou no quarto. Olhou para as duas enormes camas magicamente iguais, sobre uma delas um longo vestido jazia. Hellena havia pedido para que Mily o passasse.

A loira tocou lentamente o fino tecido com as mãos. Era gélido...umas das únicas coisas frias naquela casa, já que a enorme mansão era aquecida por mágica.

O chuveiro parou de fazer barulho. Hellena procurou alguma coisa sobre a outra cama, Lily parecia não querer que ela, Hellena, visse sua roupa.

Não demorou muito tempo a porta do banheiro abriu. De lá, saiu uma garota de cabelos acajus e olhos verdes. Vestia um roupão vinho.

-Achei que você fosse demorar mais.- comentou ruiva parando perto de uma das portas do guarda-roupa- Você sempre demora mais...

Hellena pode perceber o tom irônico que lily havia colocado em sua fala. Hellena conhecia a amiga muito bem para saber que Lily Evans dificilmente usa seu verdadeiro tom irônico com alguém.

-Qual é...

-O problema??- terminou lily a frase da amiga – Nenhum!- mais uma vez o tom irônico...

-eu poderia dizer que isso é TPM mais sei que não é...Eu poderia dizer que...

-Você sabe muito bem o que é. Eu sei que você também sentiu...mas você esta fingindo.

-Aqui eu não sou a única que domino essa técnica.

Lily ignorou o comentário de hellena, continuava parada diante porta do guarda-roupa.

-Helle, há algo de estranho.

-Alem de você?- falou a loira irônica, mas logo votando ao seu tom normal.- Eu sei Lily...eu percebo deste do Natal...isso me parece...

-Traição!- falou a ruiva baixinho, como se as paredes tivessem ouvidos.

-Eu também sinto isso...Mas é melhor a gente esquecer tudo isso...eu não consigo pensar em ninguém que possa nos trair...- falou a loira.

As duas ficaram em silencio, aquilo tudo poderia ser um erro, um grande erro.

L&t L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

-Pronto Beth,já estamos em Londres, satisfeita? – falou Margareth, olhando a sua volta enquanto o trem ia embora

-Estaria mais se tivéssemos vindo antes!

-Você fala isso porque não foi você que teve que convencer nossos pais.

-Grande coisa!- falou Beth pegando seu malão- Cadê ele que não chega

-Seu namorado deve ter esquecido, ao contrario do Gabriel, foi só falar que vínhamos pra Londres, que ele disse que vinha me encontrar...e olha ele ali! – falou Margareth apontando para um certo grupo de jovens- Gabriel!- berrou a garota

Um ruivo alto virou, sorrindo largamente ao ver a garota. Margareth andou rapidamente ate ele, puxando o carrinho com as malas. Beth vinha logo atrás com um olhar de nojo.

Margareth recebeu um abraço do garoto. Mas ele não estava sozinho, logo constatou isso. Ali com ele estava praticamente todo o sexto ano da sonserina.

-Boa Noite McFadden!- falou uma voz arrastada.

-Ah, oi Malfoy! – falou Margareth, mas logo percebeu que Malfoy não se dirigia a ela.

-Não falei com você Margareth, mas mesmo assim, olá! – falou o sonserino sorrindo falsamente.

-Não enche Malfoy! – falou Beth irritada

-Imite sua irmã e seja educada, McFadden!

-Ao contrario dela, não me agrada ficar com um bando de sonserino idiotas iguais a você, _Lucio_

-Não fale assim com meu namorado.- berrou Narcisa abraçando o loiro.

-Claro Black, ele não merece ser tratado com tanta delicadeza.- falou Beth irônica.

-Você deveria ser mais educada, Elisabeth e nos agradecer por termos vindo buscar você e sua irmã. – falou Nott

-É verdade, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer. – falou um homem alto...Lestrange...havia estudado em Hogwarts a seis anos atrás...

-Beth sentiu seu braço sendo apertado, forçando a olhar para trás.Ali, na sua frente sorria uma mulher.

-Na verdade, McFadden, você deveria estar no mínimo lisonjeada por ter uma comitiva como essa te esperando.

-Cala a Boca,Bellatriz!- falou a garota se soltando da mão forte da mais velha Black.

-Quer sabe?- berrou Beth com raiva de tudo aquilo, não sabendo o perigo que corria.- Eu não fico aqui mais nenhum um minuto.- falou a garota agarrando sua mala, e olhando para sua irmã que continuava abraçada com o ruivo Gabriel.. Você vem, Mah?

Todos ali presentes, olharam para Margareth.A garota não se intimidou com isso.

-EU prefiro ficar aqui, a ter que ir com você na casa do seu namorado sangue-ruim.

Beth praticamente caiu pra trás com a resposta de sua irmã.

-O que esses sonserino fizeram com você?

-Por favor, Elisabeth, esses "sonserinos" me ajudaram a abrir os olhos.Somos sangues-puros, não devemos nos misturar com gente dessa laia...

-Eles estão fechando seus olhos. Como você pode preferir eles, a mim que sou sua irmã?

-Eles são meus amigos!- falou Margareth nervosa.

-Eles são um bando de Comensais da Morte! – berrou Beth querendo alertar sua irmã.

-Cuidado com que você fala! –falou Bellatriz em tom de ameaça.

-Vai procurar seu Lord.Ele deve estar precisando de alguém que corte as unhas dos pés dele.- falou Beth cheia de raiva.

_-Imperius!_- berrou uma voz. -Você me obrigou a usar isso, irmãzinha.

-Você fez a escolha certa, Margareth!- falou Malfoy para a garota. Nenhum dos dois sorriu, seus olhares foram frios.Margareth sabia que estava entrando em um caminho sem volta.

-Que droga, o Regulo que não chega! – falou Narcisa estressada.

L&t L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

As duas garotas desciam as escadas.Hellena com seu vestido branco, assim como Remo e Sirius, haviam escolhido a cor da paz.Lily parecia um pouco nervosa descendo. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha decotada, no seu pescoço caia um delicado colar.

-Ainda não entendi a sua roupa!- cochichou Hellena, perto do ultimo degrau.

-só não estava coma ânimo pra me arrumar!- falou Lily sorrindo descendo o ultimo degrau.

-Você esta linda hellena! – falou sirius se aproximando da loira.

-Realmente, você esta linda! – falou Remo puxando Sirius para trás.

-E você Lily, o que esse vermelho significa?- brincou Sirius

-cansei de me vestir de branco,meu ano nunca é de paz. Resolvi mudar de cor.- brincou a ruiva em resposta.

-Logo pra vermelho, Lily? A paixão do Tiago não é suficiente?

Se olhar matasse, sirius estaria duplamente morto, se é que isso seja possível, tamanho foi o ódio que os olhares de Lily e Tiago lançaram em direção ao maroto.

-Sirius cala a boca se você quiser ver o inicio do ano novo!- alertou Remo.

-Qual é o problema? A lily ta usando vermelho porque quer paixão, o Tiago esta usando verde, porque ainda tem esperança de não levar mais foras da ruivinha...e você não quer que eu fale? Mas esta escrito nas caras deles isso...

Remo abaixou a cabeça, Sirius não tinha salvação.

O relógio deu a primeira badalada , todos se olharam, fazendo seus pedidos internamente. Antes da décima segunda badalada, todos já estavam se abraçando desejando um feliz ano novo a cada um.

-É, parece ser um novo começo! – falou Lily sorrindo.

Tiago sorriu junto, abraçando-a.Antes de se soltar dos braços de sua ruiva, ele pode notar o delicado colar que ela usava. Ele nunca poderia esquecer daquele colar...havia dado no final do quinto ano...lembrava exatamente o que escrevera no pequeno cartão...

_ "Você pode nunca querer usar esse colar, mas que no dia que você usar eu possa ver. Pois isso seria o nosso inicio.  
_

_Eu jamais desistirei de ver você usando-o!" _

-Realmente! – falou Tiago depois de um longo tempo.- O nosso novo começo?

-Porque não?!

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

Um novo, um novo começo...curso para aparatar, e o aniversario de um dos marotos...finalmente em Hogwarts!!

**Capítulo 24 – Aulas, aniversário e um motivo**

* * *

**N/A:**Podem cancelar meu funeral!!

Eu estou viva...mas uma vez, desculpas pela demora...mas é que um mostro chamando Vestibular está me atacando, to estudando muito, afinal, naum quero fazer mais um ano de cursinho...e bem, é a reta final, né?!1 Dia 9/11 já tem UEL...tah tão perto, mas deu tempo de dar uma atualizada não sei quando podera ser a proxima, mas agradeço a compreensão de todos!!

Bichento...bem...pra mim no terceiro livro pareceu que o sirius já conhecia aquele gato...a J.K falou que... Bichento não é um gato qualquer. (Animais Fantásticos, pag. 45). Ai eu criei essa suposição...

só pra não perde o costume:**COMENTEM!!**

* * *

**  
Floreios e Borrões**

**Gi Foxter **:  
Senti falta dos seus coments...mas eu sei como são provas...Da onde eu tirei Arnold Joey? Bem, difícil de falar...o nominho feio...mas tinha que ser algum nome não muito belo, pra poderem apelidar ele de bichento...A Susan é uma trouxa, que é apaixonada pelo Tiago, entro na historia de intrometida...eu também queria mostrar que a Lily sabe defender o que é seu...kkkkk.Continue comentando...eu achei que você tinha desistido de ler minha fic...bjus

**Thamires **  
Eu sei que eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar...espero que me perdoe. Continue comentando...

**Gabriela Vicentini de Oliveira **O filme realmente foi perfeito...você já tinha lido esse capitulo no meu caderno??Eu não tenho certeza...pelo menos eu sei que ninguém leu o cap 24 ainda...na verdade vc tinha sugerido, "Um presente, um amasso" mas eu mudei...claro, aceitando um pedaço da sua sugestão...que bom que você gostou...fala o que você achou desse...

**Mayara **Não paguei muito mico, já que nem deu pra ir assistir...eu briguei com minha mãe por causa disso...com toda certeza, você praticamente faz parte do meu caderno...adoro quando você e a Cate pegue ele para ler...pela reação de vocês é que eu sei se o cap ficou bom ou não.Eu to morrendo de saudade de você...

Andei vendo seus comentários pelo site...vc gosta das mesmas fics que eu...

Te adoro...fala o que vc achou desse capitulo minúsculo...

**rafaela prado** você gostou do nominho do amasso? Como disse minha irmã "você tirou isso do fundo do útero, heim Beatriz". Eu tenho dó desse pequeno amasso, ainda bem que ele recebeu um apelido...e sempre achei a Lily uma bruxa especial, ela tinha que ter algo que diferenciasse...as visões foi minha escolha...imagina quando as visões começarem a acontecer??

Desculpe pela demora mais uma vez...

**Hermione Malfoy ** Valeu pelos elogios….que bom que alguem concordar comigo…o Tiago é um gryffindor!!hehehehehehe espero que goste desse capitulo...Bjos e continue comentando

** Babi Paz **Mais um capitulo atualizado, espero que goste desse.Sim, ainda vai acontecer muitas coisas...o Tiago só consegue sair com a lilu no sétimo ano, com fala em um livro...a gente ainda tah no sexto...Continue comentando, e dando sua opinião

* * *

**Fanfiction**

**Thaty:** obrigada pelo comentario, espero que goste desse capitulo

**Ana Clara**: é bem, que bom q vc não desistiu de ler a fanfic só pelo começo meio monótono...bem, nome do capitulo amasso, era para dar essa impressão mesmo, er pra ser meio ambíguo, não é sua mente que é meio negativa naum!!hauahuahuha...desculpe a demora...bjão!!

**28Ginny: **desculpa a demora, mas é que realmente eu estou estudando bastante...não tenho quase mais tempo livre...espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...obrigada por sempre comentar...beijão!!

* * *

Bia Granger( atualizado 19/10/2008)


	24. Aulas, Aniversário e Um motivo

**Capítulo 24 – Aulas, aniversário, e um motivo**

_ Adorei conhecer você, Lily!_ falou Rose dando u beijo na menina.- Volte sempre.

_ Claro Sra. Potter...sempre que eu for convidada...

_Você não precisa de convite, todos os amigos do Tiago são sempre bem vindos.

Lily sorriu para a garotos já haviam se despedido de Rose, Lily se afastou da Sra Potter sorrindo...

_ Cuide bem deles por mim._ falou Rose acenando enquanto Lily entrava no vagão.

_ Eu vou tentar...

L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

_ As férias não foram tão ruins assim, foram? – perguntou Tiago ao pe do ouvido de Lily, fazendo a garota pular de susto, e bichento olhar feio para sua dona, que havia o arremessado longe.

_ Você quer me matar de susto?- falou a garota colocando a mão no peito.

_Desculpa, não quis então...

_ As férias foram ótimas...e sempre bom passar as férias com os amigos.-falou Lily, pegando o pequeno amasso do chão, que estavam tendo dificuldades para subir no banco.

Por um momento o brilho no olhar do Tiago sumiu, ao ouvir a palavra amigos...seria aquilo o novo começo que ela queria?Ele não sabia ate quando conseguiria ser apenas amigo dela...

O Maroto virou-se um pouco emburrado para os amigos, deixando Lily brincar com seu amasso.A mulher dos doces já havia passado, dessa vez sem nenhuma confusão. Remo lia um livro qualquer, Rabicho comia dessa vez lançando sempre um contra-feitiço nos seus doces para ter certeza que Sirius não tinha os enfeitiçados. Sirius e Hellena jogavam Snap parecia bem entretida, fazendo carinho no amasso... "Esse gato tem sorte..." pensou Tiago, daria tudo para estar por alguns minutos no lugar do bichano.

A viagem pareceu demorar uma eternidade para ele...deu graças a Merlin quando viu o trem diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parar.

Hogwarts parecia estar totalmente em silêncio quando os poucos alunos que haviam ido passar as férias de natal chegaram.

_ É tão estranho esse silêncio.- falou Hellena enquanto subiam a escada para irem em direção ao corredor do quadro da mulher gorda.

_ Talvez todos estejam nos seus salões comunais...o tempo parece estar cada vez mais frio.- falou Lily se esquecido de pegar um casaco, esquecera-se completamente de como o castelo era frio, principalmente nos seus corredores desertos.

_ Não esta tão frio assim...- falou Pedro.

_ Talvez porque você esteja com uns mil casacos de protegendo...- comentou Lily irô a cara.

A garota sentiu de repente seu corpo inteiro percebeu que uma capa a cobria. Virou-se pra ver que tinha sido tão cavalheiro. Sua mente foi em Remo, mas ao virar-se encontrou o sorriso de Tiago.

_ Melhorou?

_ Obrigada...você não vai ficar com frio?

_ Lily, nos já estamos chegando perto do quadro...e alem do mais o que importa o meu frio?O importante que você não esteja com frio!

Lily não soube o que responder. Apenas sorriu, agradecendo por Tiago ter dado sua capa para ela.

L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

A semana passou muito rá pessoas nem se deram o trabalhar de fofocar, por Lily Evans estar andando com os marotos. Talvez porque os professores estivessem sobrecarregando os alunos...

_ Essa é uma poção que poderá ser cobrada nos N.I.E.M s- falou o professor Slughorn.  
Aquilo soou como um aviso para os ouvidos de lily...e um alerta para seus amigos.  
"Só mesmo o prof Slughorn para falar de N.I.E.M s no sexto ano, ainda mais perto de Lily Evans!" Pensaram a maioria dos marotos.

_ Lily...

lily pareceu não escutar que a chamavam, anotavam tudo o que o professor falava freneticamente, era possível estar anotando ate os suspiros do gordo professor Horacio.

_ Lily...

_ Agora não Remo...isso é importante.

_Mas Lily, o sinal já bateu.- falou Hellena

_ A aula já acabou...

_O professor ainda esta falando, então a aula não acabou para mim!- falou a ruiva nervosa, repreendendo seus amigos.

_Ok...vamos estar no salão principal!- falou Remo num sussurro saindo da sala, assim como a maioria dos alunos.

Na sala restaram apenas Lily e Severo Snape, que escreviam freneticamente as dicas do professor Slughorn para uma perfeita poção polissuco.

_ Estão dispensados! – falou o professor como se a sala ainda estivesse repleta de alunos.

Severo enrolou o longo pergaminho, enfiando de qualquer jeito na bolsa, saindo apressado da sala.

Lily terminava de fazer umas anotações pessoais no pergaminho sobre a poção, quando sentiu uma mão gorda pousar sobre seu ombro.

_ A senhorita vai poder comparecer a minha reunião?- perguntou o gordo professor Slughorn.

_ Exatamente quando? Eu não posso deixar a monitoria...-comentou Lily sorrindo amarelo.

_ Eu mandarei um aviso avisando-a ..agora é melhora senhorita sair. Não quero ser responsável por não ter ido almoçar.

Lily começou a recolher seu material, saindo da sala e indo direto para o Salão principal, onde encontrou seus amigos.

_ Ate que em fim! – falou Pedro, olhando com raiva para Tiago.- Agora eu posso comer?

_ Acalme-se Rabicho...a comida não vai criar perninhas e sair andando. – comentou Sirius.- Hey, Lily!Pode sentar aqui!- falou o maroto mostrando o espaço entre ele e Tiago.

_ Valeu...- falou sentado entre os dois marotos com uma certa normalidade, afinal de contas haviam passado as férias juntos, não teria motivo de ficar com vergonha de sentar entre os dois alunos mais bonitos da escola...

Os pratos de todos estavam vazio, exceto a do Pedro, que terminava de se servir de batatas.

_ Vocês ainda não comeram?- a ruiva sorriu - Vocês estavam me esperando?

_ na verdade o Tiago nos obrigou a esperar você mesmo.- comentou Alice se servindo de sopa.

Lily sorriu tímida, tinha certeza que havia ficado vermelha, porque sirius parecia controlar o que mudar de assunto.

_ Parece que o _Slugue_quer fazer outras de sua reuniões.

_ ele não comentou nada com a gente.

Lily deu os ombros, não dando importância, roubando o ultimo pedaço d a torta de pêssego que Sirius comia. Fazendo o maroto a olhar revoltado.

_ Você pode engordar assim, sabia?- comentou mal-humorado.

_Eu ainda posso engordar, e você que já ta gordo?- falou a ruiva rindo da cara de indignado que o moreno fez.

_ Tem muita gente que gosta desse corpinho, viu?

_ Quem seria a louca? Elas tem a mim, Sirius!- falou Remo, fazendo todos rirem.

L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

_ Monitora Evans?

Lily teve que olhar para baixo para ver uma primeranista baixinha de olhos rosas, e cabelos cor de chocolate.

_ sim - respondeu sorrindo. _ Yagata, certo?

A menina corou ao saber que uma das monitoras mais severas sabia seu nome.

_ Pediram para entregar-lhe! – falou a primeranista entregando um pedaço de pergaminho verde para Lily., e saindo praticamente correndo.

Lily enfiou o pergaminho dentro de um livro qualquer, andando rapidamente em direção a sua ultima aula, Feitiços.

L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

O mês de janeiro já acabava. Os terrenos de Hogwarts ainda estavam cobertos de neve. Mas amanha fria do dia 29 não parecia empecilho para se acordar cedo para um certo grupo.

_ Eu juro Pontas...amanha eu mato o Remo. Só ele mesmo pra me fazer acordar tão cedo! – falou Sirius resmungando enquanto,Tiago,ele, Pedro e Frank caminhavam lentamente em direção a única cama que ainda tinha o dossel fechado.

_ No três, a gente acorda ele!- falou Tiago. Todos preparam as varinhas._ É um...é dois..e

_ REMO!!!!!!!- gritaram a voz de três garotas, invadindo o quarto do sexto ano da grifinoria não ligando nenhum pouco dos quatro garotos ainda estarem de pijama.  
_ "Se é que isso que o Tiago está usando chama-se pijama."_pensou lily, mas logo se arrependendo, visto que Tiago viu ela olhando para ele.

_ Que foi Lily? – perguntou o maroto divertido.

_ Você dorme...assim?!? – perguntou a garota apontando para ele.

O Maroto vestia apenas uma calça azul marinha, um tanto larga para ele, deixando a amostra do seu peitoral bem definido pelos 5 anos de quadribol.

_ Agradeça por almofadinhas por ele não ter dormido sem roupa!

_ O problema não e o Sirius, você esta praticamente nu!

_ Eu estou de calças, Evans! – falou Tiago fingindo irritação, mas achando muito engraçado a atitude de sua ruivinha.

_ Calças largas, você quer dizer...já que aparece metade da sua...- a ruiva não terminou de falar, porque todo mundo olhava, ou melhor as outras duas garotas já estavam olhando pra metade que estava aparecendo. Lily podia jurar que viu de relance as bochechas de Tiago avermelharem. Talvez apenas uma alucinação, porque ele não deixou barato o comentário dela.

_ Mas parece que você gostou, já que não para de olhar pra mim.

As bochechas de lily realmente ficaram vermelhas, não foi apenas uma alucinação. A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, como tentando não gritar. Ela respirou...mas não conseguiu evitar o grito louco de sua garganta.

_POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily só não pulou em cima de Tiago, porque um comentário divertido fez despertá-la desse seu momento homicida.

_ Como é bom ser acordado em alto estilo no dia do meu aniversario. Adorei o presente Lily e Tiago...a quanto tempo eu não escutava esse grito assassino?- falou Remo levantando da cama.

_ Muito engraçado, Sr. Lobinho!- falou Lily sorrindo, e abraçando Remo forte, fazendo o maroto cair no chão.

_ Montinho!!!- berrou alguém

E logo todos estavam em cima de Remo

L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T L&T

_ Black e Potter!- berrou uma voz já conhecida deles, fazendo algumas pessoas desprevenidas , como Lily e Alice, pularem de susto derrubando o suco de abóbora que tomavam.

_Fala Mimi! – falou Sirius, sorrindo irô na direção da voz.

Minerva McGonagall não pareceu se abalar pelo apelido que recebeu. Sua cara era de poucos amigos.

_ Sr Black e Sr Potter, o senhores não se cansam?

_ Se a senhora poder esclarecer nossa grande duvida... estamos falando do que?- perguntou Tiago com um sorriso maroto.

_ Me dê um motivo para não mandar uma coruja para as mães de vocês a respeito das bombas de bostas que os senhores colocaram nas bolsas dos alunos do sexto ano da sonserina,e eu livro vocês da detenção.- falou Minerva olhando de maneira severa para os dois garotos.

Parecia que Tiago havia sido pego de surpreso.

_ Coruja para minha mãe?- falou o maroto._ Você não pode querer meu assassinato não é 'Professora McGonagall'?

A professora pareceu se assustar por ter sido chamado de entendia, os dois sempre a chamava de Mimi, de Mine, Minerva...Ela pareceu pensar sobre o assunto.

_ Detenção hoje a noite.- falou Severa. Tiago fez uma cara muito parecida de um cervo abandonado.A professora Minerva pareceu ter pena_ Não mandarei coruja...mas espero que isso não se repita novamente.

A professora saiu rapidamente do salão Principal, logo depois de atravessar Lily pode ver Tiago e sirius rindo escandalosamente.

_ Você merece um premio, Pontas! Você foi bem convincente.- falou sirius parabenizando-o.

_ Vocês estavam fingindo?

_ Claro minha cara lily, e eu acabei de ganhar vintes sapos de chocolate por isso. Sirius duvidou que eu conseguia convencê-la de não mandar corujas.

_ Você se superou! – falou Sirius entregando a caixas de sapos para Tiago.

_ Vocês não tem jeito!- falou Lily inconformada, balançando a cabeça.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

Dizem que vingança é um prato que se come frio....

**Capítulo 25- Vingança **  


* * *

**N/A:**Olá a todos, eu estou viva sim...se essa era a suspeita de muitos...huahauhhuahu...viva e muito feliz!!!

Passei no vestibular!!! Estou fazendo meu curso já faz um mês, estou simplesmente amando...vivendo um sonho!!! Então, eu sei que eu já pedi varias vezes a colaboração de vocês enquanto eu estava no cursinho, agora peço colaboração, pq eu estou na Universidade, e meu curso é integral...entaum demora um pouco, mas tudo vai se ajeitando, tenho cet=rteza...não vou desistir dessa fic que eu gosto tanto de escrever, espero que vocês não tenham desistido de ler também, gostaria muioto que vocês continuassem comentando...é sempre bom, ajuda bastante na hora da criação....

Obrigada a todos que torceram por mim, e que vibaram...estou de volta e a todo vapor!!!!

só pra não perde o costume:**COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_**Fanfiction**_

**arwen. **: Mah, quanto tempo, claro que eu sabia que era você...não desisti de escrever minha fic naum, como vc pode ver...só tinha dado um tempo, por causa dos vestibulares...vc sabe como é dificil!!!uma pena vc ter desistido da sua!!! Saudades de vc...espero q esteja tudo bem...

**Nine Potter: **leitora nova?!? que bom!!! está gostando da história, espero que sim, é dificil escrever Tiago e Lily com tantas historias que tem por aí, que vc sem querer acaba caindo no clichê...espero que não seja meu caso...Tiago e Lily também é mue casal favorito!!! simplesmente adoro!!! Bem, desculpe pela demora imensa, espero que vc não tenha desistido de lê-la...bjão!!

**Carolina: **Lily e Tiago se entender? Bem, um dia com certeza vão...espero!!!hauhuahauha...mas tem que se entender né, senão como vai ficar o Harryzinho? embora ainda tenha muita confusão pela frente....Desculpe pela demora...bjus

**28 Gina Cullen: **oi. é estudar toma bastante tempo, mas no final vale a pena né...que bokm que vc está gostando da fic...Bem, naum posso garantir nada sobreo Tiago e a Lily se entenderem agora...mas vamos dizer que eles vão conviver em paz por um tempo... Quanto ao casal Sirius/Hellena ou Remo/ Hellena, calma, logo logo vc descobre...é um pequeno rolo no meio da história, mas o casal vai se definir nos proximos capitulos...bjus

**Thaty**: que bom que você gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também...bjus

* * *

_**Floreios e Borrões**_

**LAWRENCE**:Aqui esta mais um capitulo… sua exigência foi atendida…Muito obrigada pelo elogio...eu s'o faço o que eu gosto, eu realmente amo escrever T/L.

**dany evanS **:Aqui esta um capitulo novinho em folha….sem tanats demora….

**KimberlY**:Nossa muitooooooo obrigada pelos sei que eu demoro muito mesmo pra atualizar...e eu tenho costume de ficar muito estressada quando eu leio fics que também demoram pra atualizar... eu sei como é...eu não faço isso de propósito, é que é realmente conciliar tudo, estudo e fic...vou me esforça bastante pra não demorar tanto...e mais uma vez muito obrigada pelos elogios...continue lendo a fic!!!1( e comentando sempre que possível!!!)

**Kaka Lestrange**:Pronto!!!Não demorei tanto assim, demorei?espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo

**MAYARAAA **:Eu tambem amei o filme….vc naum sabe o tanto que eu to de saudades da suas risadas( e de vc eh claro...pensando bem, eu to com saudade de vc e das suas risadas...pq vc sem sua risada não eh vc...deu pra entender, né???)....nem pra me ligar!!!!( eu também não liguei, né!!!!)Acho que a gente não vai se ver no Natal porque eu vou ta viajando entyaum: FELIZ NATAL!!!!!!!!!!!Minha amiga, eu adorei ter você como amgo, eu adorei te conhcer, vc e suas risadas...vc eh realmente uma otima amiga...Te adoro

**Clara **:Que bom que vc gostou…eu quase morri pra escrever…eu coloquei um monte demusicas romnticas pra escrever o final do cap 23....

**rafaela prado **:Esse capitulo nao ta lá essas coisas...a demora dessa vez não valeu tanto apena assim....me desculpe

Graças a deus que o amasso ganhou um apelido, na verdade, graças a Merln!!!!!

É horrível pensar que como é o fim de tudo...da Lily, dos marotos...eu já escrevi o ultimo capitulo...eu quase morro de tanto chorar....

E a sua perguntinha...eu acho que prefiro flores roxas, sei lá, combina mais comigo sabe....

2 semanas!!!!o Capitulo ainda estava dentro do prazo...não fique muito brava pela demora do próximo capitulo, espero que esteja explicado o motivo!!!!

**Sáh_Aluada **:q bom que vc gostou da ideis do colar… foi um meio digamos, da Lily não dar o braço a torcer…

Eu realmente gostei do sexto livro...mais ainda prefiro o terceiro....

O site das dolls parece que saiu fora do ar...eu achei outro, que foi onde eu fiz a nova capa...

./dollmaker/

**Nany*Potter **espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, ele será importante para o o próximo capitulo...coninue comentando

**Hermione Malfoy**:espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo, nao é romântico...como o outro...mais é ate legalzinho...eu também adorei a parte do colar...mudanças...só q o Tiago não sabia o qual o novo começo que Lily aceitou...

Bia Granger ( atualizado dia 9/04/2009)


End file.
